Reflexions of Love
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Depois de quase um ano, cap 16 on!
1. One destiny Two hearts

**Notas da autora:**

Oi galerinha! Estou com um mais novo trabalho, baseado em fatos reais... Vou dar minha alma neste fic para entendam exatamente o que quero dizer... Dedico este capítulo especialmente á duas pessoas que me incentivaram para que essa história estivesse aqui... Á Nina Kinomoto Li, que me encorajou á escrever e também á Kath Klein que me deu a idéia á muito tempo atrás...

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_Reflexions of Love..._

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Capítulo 1: One destiny... Two hearts...

Uma menina aos seus quinze anos, no auge de sua mocidade, ia mais uma vez para sua vida rotineira no colégio... Estava muito triste e abatida, a amiga de tantos anos de divertimento e cumplicidade tinha saído do colégio em que estudavam... Enfim, tivera que sair de onde estudava, num colégio particular, para um outro colégio que oferecia bolsas para alunos com poucos recursos, mas, isso era o que menos importava para ela...

O que mais a deixava desanimada é que sabia que agora estaria sozinha, e num lugar que mal conhecia... Se sentia infeliz, incompleta... Sua amiga era muito importante para ela, se ao menos soubesse onde ela estava... O nome de sua eterna cúmplice era Hikari (Vocês se perguntam... Não era para ser a Tomoyo?! Explicações no decorrer da fic! Inventei este nome!) e se conheciam desde a tenra infância, e nunca se desgrudavam, até aquele dia, em tudo mudaria para sempre...

- Flashblack...

- "O que disse, Hikari?!", disse a amiga, segurando inutilmente suas lágrimas.

- "Isso mesmo que ouviu, Sakura... Minha mãe acha melhor eu mudar de escola por causa da minha posição social... Eu não queria, mas, tenho que obedecer á ela...", falou de um modo carinhoso tentando tranqüilizá-la.

- "Ah, não... Isso não pode estar acontecendo... Vamos nos separar desse jeito...".

- "Não fica assim, Sakura... Sabe que eu não gosto...", declarou, com um semblante triste.

- "Mas, como quer que eu fique, Hikari? Nós não vamos mais nos ver...", já com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos.

- "Vamos nos ver sim! Eu prometo, Sakura! Nós vamos ser amigas para sempre!".

- "Tá falando sério?", dizia a outra com esperanças.

- "Sim, é uma promessa!".

As duas se abraçaram tentando conter inutilmente as lágrimas que desciam inconscientemente de ambos os olhos... Sorriram, ainda com os seus orbes banhados pelas lágrimas...

- "Nunca vamos dizer, adeus... Minha amiga...".

- "É... Nunca...".

- Fim do Flashblack...

Enxugou a discreta lágrima que voltava a cair de novo de seu rosto... Não havia mais nada á ser feito, tinha que apenas se conformar e começar uma nova etapa de sua vida sem Hikari ao seu lado...

- "Ah, Xiao Lang! Você vai ter que ir mesmo?", insistia uma menina de longos cabelos negros á falar com um rapaz á sua frente.

- "Meiling, não adianta insistir em algo que já está encerrado! Não tenho motivos para ir contra uma ordem do meu clã... Já devia estar preparada para isso...", dizia ele, com um semblante sério.

- "E será por quanto tempo?".

- "Não tenho idéia... E nem faço questão de saber, pelo menos vou me ver livre daqueles chatos por algum tempo!".

- "Você nem liga para o que eu sinto...", falava ela, com a voz chorosa.

- "É claro que eu ligo, afinal, você é minha prima...", declarava com uma voz mais branda, "Mas, sabe que tenho que ir... Eles decidiram assim e nada posso fazer... Mas, não fique triste... Prometo manter contato com você...".

- "Olha que eu vou cobrar!".

_"Última chamada para o vôo 456, com destino ao Japão... Embarque no portão três."._

- "Tenho que ir...", disse, a encarando.

- "Tudo bem... Mas, não se esqueça de mim, tá bem?", segurando as lágrimas.

- "Não esquecerei... Até...".

Os dois se abraçam apertado (Aí, que inveja!)... Enquanto Meiling tentava conseguir conter a tristeza em seu peito, Syaoran tentava se convencer de que aquilo era o mais certo á ser feito...

- "Se cuida, Xiao Lang!".

- "Você também...".

Ele se juntou as pessoas na fila de embarque, dando um último aceno á prima... Talvez demorasse, ou não... Mas, algo lhe dizia interiormente que muitas mudanças iam acontecer em sua vida...

- "Eu já estou cansada de se meter na minha vida! Você é meu namorado e não meu dono!", gritava uma voz feminina nervosa atrás de uma árvore.

- "Ah, e isso já te dá o direito de se esfregar com qualquer um, não é?", dizia uma voz masculina, totalmente fora de si.

- "Quem você pensa que é para falar assim de mim?".

Sakura passava para do lado de uma árvore para ir embora para sua casa quando ouve vários gritos, de duas pessoas discutindo...

_'Devem ser namorados', _pensou ela.

A gritaria começava á ficar mais intensa e ela começou á se preocupar... Não sabia se continuava o seu caminho, ou intervia para ajudar... Refletiu um pouco e imaginou que não tinha nada a ver com dois, se fosse para lá na certa o casal ia expulsá-la... Estavam na flor da adolescência, um dia brigavam, outro, se amavam como se nada tivesse acontecido...

Andou um pouco mais devagar e os gritos estridentes cessaram... Com certeza, eles dois já tinham se entendido... Sorriu levemente em notar como a maioria dos que eram jovens como ela, eram indecisos... Mas, por outro lado, imaginou...

_'E se ele a enforcou e ela está morta?!'_, pensou desesperada. (Isso foi totalmente verídico!).

Saiu correndo ao local onde tinha ouvido a suposta confusão... E lá viu uma coisa que já havia passado em sua cabeça...

Uma ruiva que parecia muito popular na escola, sua beleza era incomparável... Olhos azuis claros, num corpo minuciosamente elaborado, repleto de curvas abraçada á um jovem... A beleza dele também não poderia deixar de ser notada... Era branco e tinha olhos belamente negros como á noite...

Ambos eram envolvidos num caloroso abraço, seguido de vários beijos sedentos de desejo... Abaixou os olhos lentamente, escondendo um pouco o rubor de sua face... E depois olhou de novo para aquela cena atrás da árvore... Eles pareciam tão perfeitos um para outro... Perguntou-se internamente se haveria alguém para ela assim, ela não era menina de ficar pensando muito em meninos, mas, ao notar aquele casal tão apaixonado, teve uma leve dúvida...

_'Como deve ser beijar?'_, pensou mais vermelha.

_Para começar um beijo..._

_Ele vai pra sempre me amar_

_É assim que vai ser..._

Se afastou dali extremamente envergonhada... Não tinha tempo para pensar nessas coisas... Seu pai a estava esperando em casa talvez até curioso para saber como fora seu dia... Tomou o caminho do bicicletário (É assim que se chama o estacionamento das bicicletas no colégio? Eu não sei, se não for, desculpa o erro!), atrás de seu veículo de locomoção e se foi... Mas, agora estava mais distraída do que nunca...

_'Aquele beijo... Como foi romântico!',_ deixou-se levar pelas fantasias que sua mente juvenil criava.

- "Chegamos, jovem Syaoran...", disse o criado submisso.

- "Certo, Wei... Vamos para o apartamento...".

- "Sim, senhor... O carro está esperando na garagem...".

Aquela cidade, rostos, pessoas, era tudo muito novo para ele... Mas, ele sabia que tudo isso era obra do seu clã para ser o mais astuto dos jovens e assim, comandar as filiais de sua empresa na China, mas, ele mais do que ninguém estava grato por essa oportunidade que sua mãe, intencionalmente lhe forneceu...

Yelan, sabia que seu filho sofria com tantas regras impostas á ele tão moço, por isso, decidiu convencer os anciões á que seu filho fosse passar uma temporada no Japão... É claro que ela sentiria muito sua falta, mas, estava disposta á fazer isso pelo seu filho... Ele precisava de um pouco de paz...

Finalmente ele tinha chegado no seu apartamento... O ar puro lhe trazia um pouco de paz e era relaxante saber que ali não seria mais atormentado por ninguém... Suspirou levemente...

_Sei que ele está por aí_

_Esperando eu aparecer_

_Louco pra me conhecer..._

- "Vou sair um pouco para conhecer o lugar, Wei...".

- "Tudo bem, vou com o senhor então...".

- "Não precisa...", disse exibindo um leve sorriso. "Quero me distrair um pouco, não vou demorar...", assegurou.

- "Como o senhor quiser...".

Sakura ainda permanecia distraída no guidão da bicicleta... Tinha colocado o walkman no ouvido para um passeio reconfortante para casa... Era um belo final de tarde... As folhas caíam um pouco com a brisa do vento e ela se sentia leve, tanto que se sentia flutuar...

Seus olhos curiosos fitavam todos os cantos... Um lugar muito bonito de viver... Ele sentia que estava começando uma nova vida... Seus anseios se desapareceram num instante... Ele enfim, tinha conquistado a tranqüilidade... O parque estava repleto de pessoas, e o melhor ficava bem perto de sua casa...

_'Sempre virei para cá'_, pensou.

Ela fechou os olhos com a brisa envolvendo seu corpo, e a música confortava seu coração e alma... Repentinamente se sentiu feliz... E a sensação de paz, era cada vez mais encontrada pelo seu ser...

Um sussurro podia ser ouvido ao longe em sua mente... Aquilo definitivamente estava atrapalhando sua concentração...

- "Eí! Olha pra onde anda!".

Não... Ela não queria escutar... Só queria se sentir bem no seu mundo de sonhos... Aquela voz estava ficando mais forte e a incomodando ainda mais...

- "Abre os olhos! Você vai se machucar!".

_O seu nome eu não sei..._

_Eu me lembro que eu sonhei_

_E acordei pensando em você_

Os olhos abriram-se com dificuldades... Começou á sentir um pouco dolorida, mas, viu que isso era muito pouco, comparado á dor que sentia no braço esquerdo... Viu alguns vultos ao redor de si e uma voz lhe chamando... A mesma voz que a interrompeu no passeio de bicicleta...

- "Parece que ela está acordando... Acorda... Você está bem?", era uma voz exitante, parecia estar preocupado.

Sim, aquela era uma voz que conhecia levemente... A mesma voz que a interrompeu no passeio de bicicleta...

_'Pensando nisso, onde está minha bicicleta?'_, ficou um pouco atordoada e a voz se seguiu.

Abriu os olhos completamente e notou muitas pessoas a observando... Alguns com pena, outros assustados...

_'Afinal, o que aconteceu?'._

Vendo a expressão de dúvida que se formava no rosto da jovem, resolveu explicar tudo á ela...

- "Como está se sentindo?", um jovem perguntou á ela.

- "Um pouco dolorida...", dizia com uma voz um pouco desanimada.

- "Isso é compreensível...", falou lhe dando um leve sorriso. "Você quase bateu na árvore...", ralhou levemente.

Nunca tinha visto um sorriso como aquele... Parecia estar sendo um prêmio de consolação por ter se machucado, por alguns segundos sentiu o coração falhar em seu peito...

_Eu não sei o que é paixão_

_Perguntei pro coração_

_E ele disse que é pra eu ter calma_

Ele lhe sorriu mais uma vez vendo que ela ainda não tinha reação nenhuma ao que estava havendo á sua volta... Resolveu ajudá-la á se levantar... E foi então que notou a belíssima menina que lhe apareceu de uma forma tão repentina...

Um corpo ainda em fase de crescimento, mas, repleto de belas curvas recém-formadas... Uma pele de seda, branca como a neve, por ainda um pouco pálida por causa da 'quase' batida... Mas, o que mais marcava em seu rosto suave, eram seus olhos... Um par de esmeraldas cintilantes, reluzindo ao pôr do sol que acabava de se formar... Parecia ser um anjo... Um anjo que tinha acabado de descer do mais límpido céu...

- "Aí", ela reclamou.

Levantou seus olhos para o indivíduo que a amparava, e o fitou por alguns segundos, enquanto ele ainda a ajudava á se sentar num dos bancos que havia na praça de Tomoeda...

Mas, de repente lembrou-se de seu pai... Ele deveria estar muito preocupado com sua demora... E o pior é que ela não tinha a mínima idéia de quanto tempo havia se passado desde seu acidente...

- "Que horas são?", perguntou aflita.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso, ainda segurando ela pelo outro braço... Virou-se para fitá-la e assim, lhe respondeu...

- "São 18:40hs", respondeu ainda confuso por que ela estava agitada.

- "Meu deus!", ela se soltou rapidamente dos braços dele. "Está muito tarde!".

- "Eí, espera aí", ainda tentando impedí-la. "Você ainda não se recuperou, tem que ficar quieta!".

- "Não! Eu tenho que ir embora!", pegando a bicicleta um pouco torta. "Meu pai deve estar muito preocupado! Tchau e obrigada!", já andando.

E ele a observou ir sem dizer mais uma única palavra... Ele já estava bem longe do seu campo de visão... Foi quando se lembrou...

_'Nem sei ao menos seu nome...'_, lamentou.

_Um dia virá..._

_Meu primeiro amor..._

Foi andando calmamente para o mesmo lugar por onde veio em direção ao seu apartamento... E viu um lenço perdido perto da árvore... Era um lenço rosa, muito delicado com rosas bordadas nas bordas e um nome também bordado escrito nele...

- "Sakura... Sakura Kinomoto...", enfim, tinha descoberto o nome da desconhecida.

Olhou mais intensamente para o lenço antes de ir... Pegou delicadamente e o guardou no bolso com carinho... Quem sabe a veria novamente? (Na verdade, isso só eu que sei! He, he, he!).

Chegou em casa exausta... Estava dolorida e não tinha como disfarçar as marcas do desastre... Entrou na sala e lá estava seu pai á sua espera...

- "Sakura, minha filha... O que houve?", com um semblante preocupado.

- "Eu caí da bicicleta...", abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. "Me desculpe, papai... Não queria deixá-lo preocupado...".

- "Ora, minha querida...", deu um sorriso carinhoso. "Não se desculpe, está tudo bem... Só quero que tome mais cuidado da próxima vez... Agora vá tomar um banho que eu vou terminar de preparar o jantar...".

- "Muito obrigada, papai!", disse o abraçando. "Eu te amo!", lhe deu um beijo no rosto e se foi.

Tomou um banho demorado e depois saiu muito mais revigorada do que quando chegou... Comeu o jantar e foi logo para a cama... Estava muito cansada... O dia tinha sido muito cheio...

_'Aconteceram tantas coisas...'_, pensou deitando na cama.

- "Não posso dormir sem escrever no diário!", se levantou e abriu a primeira gaveta do armário.

Lá estava ele... Seu eterno confidente... Desde a quarta série tinha diários e todos guardavam tudo o que sentia, pensava, imaginava... Somente Hikari os lia... Era a única em que confiava tudo o que acontecia em sua vida...

_Escrevi no meu diário_

_Meus segredos só pra você_

_Só você, pode ler..._

Agora o tinha mais que um confidente... Sua amiga já não estava mais com ela... Tinha que se agarrar nele mais do nunca... E como um raio lembrou-se do garoto que a ajudou... Não tinha reparado muito nele, sua mente estava turva, seus pensamentos uma bagunça...

Somente se lembrava de seus olhos... De um âmbar penetrante, envolvente, definitivamente, olhos que nunca ia esquecer... Ruborizou-se pensando nessas coisas, terminou de escrever e foi dormir... Amanhã era um novo dia de aula...

Tudo era novo para ele, mas, se sentia encorajado... Algo lhe dizia que muitas boas iam acontecer com ele enquanto ainda permanecesse naquele lugar...

_'Sakura... Será que vou encontrar você de novo?'_, pensou intrigado, mal tocando no café da manhã.

_Será que você já anda_

_Entre meus amigos e eu nem vi_

_Que você já está aqui..._

Aquela menina não saía de sua cabeça... Não só por ser bonita, mas, também por estar preocupado com estado em que ela se foi ontem... Estava machucada, com alguns arranhões e o seu braço arroxeado... Não teve tempo de auxiliá-la como pôde, ela correu... Parecia extremamente preocupada com seu pai...

- "Jovem Syaoran... Assim, irá se atrasar...", disse educadamente o mordomo.

- "Já estou indo, Wei...", disse o fitando.

Saiu da mesa do café da manhã e pegou sua pasta dirigindo-se para a porta do apartamento...

- "Não quer que o motorista o leve, senhor?".

- "Não... Aqui quero ser como qualquer um... Vou andando...".

- "Então, está bem... Tenha um bom dia!".

- "Para você também...", falou com um leve sorriso. "Até logo!".

Fechou a porta atrás de si e tomou o rumo para o novo colégio...

- "Aí, eu tô atrasada!", saindo correndo do quarto.

Colocava as meias e a saia do colégio ao mesmo tempo... Mais uma vez não acordara com o sinal do despertador...

- "A monstrenga como sempre atrasada!", implicava um jovem alto sentado na cadeira, de frente á mesa.

- "Não começa, Touya! E EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!!!!!!", esbravejava Sakura. "Bom dia, papai!".

- "Bom dia, minha filha...", dizia sorrindo. "E como estão os machucados?".

- "Só podia ser uma monstrenga para cair da bicicleta! Além de monstrenga, é cega! Ha, ha, ha!", provocava Touya.

- "Touya, pare de implicar com sua irmã...", falava com candura.

- "Aí para de encher, seu chato!", respondia a provocação do irmão. "E já estou bem melhor, papai...", dizia com um doce sorriso. "Eu tenho que ir, já está muito tarde!", olhando para o relógio de parede.

- "Como a sua bicicleta está detonada eu levo você de carro, maninha...", acentuando a última palavra.

- "Então, está bem!", nem ligando pro modo que Touya falou. "Tchauzinho papai!", acenando para ele.

- "Tenha um bom dia, minha filha!", sorrindo para ela.

E assim, foram até a garagem da casa... Sentada no carro, Sakura começou a recordar vagamente do rosto do desconhecido que a amparou na queda... Nada sabia dele, nem mesmo o seu nome...

_O seu nome eu não sei..._

_Eu me lembro que eu sonhei_

_E acordei pensando em você_

Seus pensamentos vagueavam... Tinha sonhado com seu rosto um pouco vago para ela, seus olhos que marcaram demais em sua mente... Nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ele, sabia que ele era diferente, só não imaginava o por que...

Ele enfim, chegava ao seu novo colégio... Alguns olhares de cobiça lhe eram atraídos, mas, pouco se importava... Já estava acostumado com isso na China, tinha que esperar isso no novo país também... Sua prima lhe dizia que as meninas não se atraíam pelo dinheiro dele, mas, também por sua beleza...

Ele não concordava com isso (Só podia estar louco mesmo!), não se achava bonito e pouco ligava para sua aparência... Um sinal disso, eram seus cabelos que eram extremamente rebeldes, lembrando assim, um pouco de sua personalidade... Não queria que ninguém se aproximasse de si, decidiu desde que estava no avião que queria sossego... A tranqüilidade que nunca obtivera na China e isso, aqui, ele teria... Fechou a cara e mostrou-se ser sério, agora ninguém mais se aproximaria... Com isso, entrou no colégio...

_Eu não sei o que é paixão_

_Perguntei pro coração_

_E ele disse que é pra eu ter calma_

A única coisa que não saía de sua cabeça era aquela menina que ajudou... Não era de admitir as coisas, mas, ela realmente tinha mexido de alguma forma com ele... Ele não sabia o que faria, mas, tinha que arranjar um modo de encontrá-la...

_'Para entregar o lenço, é claro...'_, convencendo-se. (Oh, sim! Claro...).

_Um dia virá..._

_Meu primeiro amor..._

- "Obrigada, Touya!", agradeceu saindo rápido do carro.

- "Não tem de quê, monstrenga...", provocava com um sorriso maroto. "A gente se vê mais tarde...".

- "Aí, seu chato!", vermelha de raiva. "Até mais!", acenando para ele e entrando na escola.

_Eu sei que você está aí_

_Em algum lugar..._

_'Preciso correr...'_, pensou apressando o passo.

Andou o mais rápido que pôde até chegar a entrada das salas e dos armários, no corredor... Se assustou... Tudo estava deserto...

- "Mas, que droga!", desesperou-se.

- "Perdida?", uma voz rouca ao pé do seu ouvido lhe sussurrou.

Ela virou-se para encarar quem tinha falado daquele modo com ela, quando se depara com aqueles olhos...

_Eu estarei bem aqui_

_Pra quando você chegar..._

Eram os mesmos orbes penetrantes... Os olhos cor de âmbar... Ela não podia acreditar na coincidência... Foi então, enfim que o viu por completo...

Era um jovem de porte altivo, e corpo atlético, aparentando um rosto muito sério... Os cabelos rebeldes castanhos balançavam conforme a brisa aumentava, além de notar que seus braços eram bem torneados, apesar da blusa os tapar... Além dos olhos, que ela já tinha notado á muito tempo...

_'Ele é muito bonito...'_, pensou.

_O seu nome eu não sei_

_Eu me lembro que eu sonhei_

_E acordei pensando em você_

- "Meu deus! Eu estou muito atrasada!", já se afastando o mais depressa que pode.

- "Sempre fugindo de mim, não é?", brincou.

- "Não é isso...", disse ela, um pouco afoita. "É que estou realmente atrasada para a aula!", continuando a andar com ele em seu encalço.

- "Calma, a professora ainda não chegou...", tranqüiliza ele.

- "Como você sabe?", ainda andando apressada para a sala.

- "Por que eu sou da sua turma...", disse ele, calmo.

- "Ah, você não é mesmo! Ontem eu não te vi aqui...", no corredor da sua sala.

- "Quer apostar?", falou com um sorriso maroto.

- "Uma barra de chocolate!", disse ela.

- "Certo... Apostado!", sabendo que ia ganhar.

_Eu não sei o que é paixão_

_Perguntei pro coração_

_E ele disse que é pra eu ter calma_

_'Quem esse garoto pensa que é?'_, pensava ela, indignada.

Ele entrou na sala junto com ela e lá viu a maioria dos alunos conversando entre si e uma inspetora de plantão os vigiando, ela não acreditou...

_Um dia virá..._

_Meu primeiro amor..._

- "Ganhei... Quero meu chocolate até o final dessa semana...", disse provocativo, sentando numa cadeira.

- "Já comecei bem o meu dia...", resmungou.

_Um dia virá..._

_Para começar um beijo..._

Continua...

Bom, como eu disse nos outros fics de minha autoria, esta história é baseada em fatos reais e se passa no auge da adolescência, onde tudo é uma nova descoberta... É claro que nem tudo será uma coisa real, irei inventar algumas coisinhas, mas, nada que altere muito o conteúdo principal da verdadeira história... O nome do capítulo de hoje é: "Um destino... Dois corações...".

Conto com a colaboração de vocês para melhorar á cada dia mais e tornar a história muito mais interessante, ok? Por favor, peço comentários, ou seja, reviews! Por favor, tá bom? A música deste capítulo é nacional, e é da cantora: Wanessa Camargo, e se chama: "Um dia... Meu primeiro amor...".

Respondendo aos reviews:

MeRRy-aNNe: Aí está o primeiro capítulo! O que achou? E esta fic será postada na sexta, junto com "Anjos de Luz", ok? Quero seu comentário! Beijinhos!

Miyazawa-Yukino Érika: Obrigada pelos votos de boas vindas pela minha nova fic! Espero agradar muita gente com ela, sendo você também incluída nestas pessoas, mais uma vez, obrigada!

E gente! Feliz Páscoa! Desejo que comam muitos ovos de chocolate, pois, isso é uma delícia! Eu já tenho o meu! Não percam o próximo capítulo e acompanhem a saga desses dois jovens corações, inexperientes na magia do amor... O nome do próximo capítulo será: "My first love...". É isso, gente! Espero seus coments! Um beijão e até o próximo capítulo!

_Rafaela..._


	2. My first love

**Notas da autora:**

Gente! Estou tão contente, vocês nem imaginam! Nunca pensei que _"Reflexions of Love"_, fosse dar tanto sucesso! Só no primeiro capítulo foram dez reviews! E isso tudo devo á vocês leitores, que dedicam um pouco do seu tempo para me mandarem suas opiniões... Só tenho que agradecer humildemente á todos, muito obrigada! Boa leitura!

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_§ Reflexions of Love... §_

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Capítulo 2: My first love...

Ficou emburrada á aula inteira... Como aquele garoto sabia que ela estudava ali naquela turma? Aquele ano, definitivamente, estava sendo completamente fora dos padrões para ela... Chegava á hora do intervalo, finalmente poderia ter um pouco de tranqüilidade... Sentou-se na grama do pátio da escola e começou á comer o lanche que seu pai havia feito...

_'Está bom...'_, deliciava-se.

Comia devagar, degustando de sua comida favorita... Ouvia seu walkman, onde tocava muitas músicas pop românticas... Estava relaxada e tinha até esquecido de seus machucados... Nem nota que está sendo observada por alguém, estampando um sorriso orgulhoso no canto dos lábios...

- "É exatamente por causa disso que se machuca", implicava.

Ouvia alguém falar alguma coisa e abaixou o volume do walkman... Virou-se para encarar quem a tinha chamado e teve algo que não esperava...

- "O que disse? Não ouvi...", declarou desinteressada.

- "Disse, que por causa disso...", pegou o walkman da mão dela.

- "Eí! Me devolve isso!", revoltada.

- "Eu disse...", pouco se importando com os esforços que ela faz em pegar o walkman de volta. "Que é por causa de sua desatenção e esse pequeno aparelho que você se mete em encrencas!", falou com um sorriso maroto.

- "E o que você tem com isso?!", alterada.

- "Eu?!", provocando. "Não tenho nada a ver...".

- "Então, por que se mete?!", ainda tentando pegar o walkman.

- "Não tenho nada de melhor para fazer...", disse estampando um sorriso provocativo.

- "Aí, me dá logo o meu walkman!", esbravejava de raiva.

- "Ora... Não é assim que uma senhorita se comporta... Deve pedir com gentileza...", levantando as mãos para o alto,

para que ela não pegasse o aparelho.

- "Hunf!", suspirou pesadamente, como queria que isso acabasse logo. "Poderia me devolver, por favor...", tentando dar o melhor de si para manter-se calma.

- "Hum... Agora sim...", e devolveu o walkman com um sorriso a encarando. "Só faltou um pouco de delicadeza, mas, com o tempo isso se resolve...".

Ela o encarou com os olhos em fúria e se retirou batendo o pé...

_'Quem ele pensa que é?!'_, indignada.

Li assistia á tudo risonho... Parecia que ia enfim, conquistar a tranqüilidade que tanto merecia e já tinha escolhido seu alvo preferido... Sakura Kinomoto...

_'Será divertido...'_, sorriu mais uma vez, se dirigindo á sala de aula.

Sakura chegava em casa exausta (O horário de aulas, é de 08;00hs ás 16:30hs, parecido com o Japão, só que um horário menor!)... Aquela conversa com aquele garoto novo era somente o início de uma longa tragédia...

- "Olá, querida! Como foi seu dia?", recebia Fujitaka.

- "Foi bom, papai...", um pouco desanimada.

- "Aconteceu alguma coisa, filha? Parece um pouco triste...", a olhou preocupado.

- "Não é nada, só cansaço...", com um sorriso.

- "Bom, o jantar já está pronto... Tenho que ir para a faculdade...", dando-lhe um beijo na testa. "Cuide-se!".

- "Tchau, papai! Bom trabalho!".

Depois que ele saiu suspirou pesadamente... Tinha muitos deveres á fazer...

- "Odeio matemática!", resmungou.

Ficou duas horas fazendo as equações... Algumas acertava, outras errava e refazia... Aquilo era muito ruim sozinha... Antes fazia os deveres de casa com Hideki, agora que estava sozinha, era tudo mais difícil...

- "Terminei! Até que enfim!".

Estava com um pouco de apetite, mas, o cansaço era maior e foi tomar banho e ir para a cama descansar... Amanhã antes de ir para escola, comia algo...

A noite estava linda... Muito estrelada... Diziam algumas pessoas que se fizesse um pedido á lua com fé, ela o atenderia...

_'Não custa nada tentar...'_, sorriu esperançosa e fez um pedido.

_(A new day...) _

_Um novo dia..._

Fechou os olhos lentamente... Amanhã, era sempre um novo dia... Era um pedido bobo, mas, o que custava pedir? Ficou feliz e dormiu... Aconchegou nos sonhos embalados pelos anjos...

Acabava mais um dia de aula... Faziam dois meses naquele colégio e este dia foi realmente um tormento... Estava louca para chegar em casa e enfim ter um pouco de sossego... Como sentia falta de sua amiga... Se lamentava amargamente por estar naquele colégio sozinha, e ainda por cima com alguém muito impertinente no seu pé...

_'E ainda pensava que ele fosse uma boa pessoa!'_, andando a caminho da saída do colégio.

- "Realmente as aparências enganam mesmo!", murmurou.

- "Tem sempre a mania de falar sozinha, Kinomoto?", uma voz atrás de si.

- "Por que você não me deixa em paz?!", um pouco magoada.

Sentindo a tristeza na voz dela, recuou na implicância... Dava para notar em seus olhos, que ela não estava bem...

_(A new day...) _

_Um novo dia..._

- "O que houve?", sendo direto.

- "Que pergunta é essa?! Não houve nada!", disfarçava.

- "Vamos me diga...", insistia. "Sabe que não consegue esconder nada de mim...", a fitando com um olhar sério.

- "Já disse que não foi nada! Se não quiser acreditar, não acredite...", tentando aparentar frieza.

Enquanto discutiam, um vulto passa por eles... Um vulto que ambos sabem de quem se trata... Um vulto que a enfeitiçou... Ela queria, mas, não conseguia disfarçar... Seu olhar encontrou com o do desconhecido, enquanto o próprio pouco se importava... Abaixou seus olhos desanimada e voltou a seguir seu caminho para casa...

Li notava aquele sentimento que ela nutria por aquele garoto á tempos, antes que ela mesma percebesse... Antes mesmo que ela notasse, mas, se sentiu um pouco incomodado com aquela cena...

- "É por causa do Takeda?", ele perguntou calmamente.

- "O quê?", balbuciou assustada.

- "Isso mesmo o que ouviu...", declarou sem dar muita importância.

- "Não sei do que está falando...", já indo embora.

- "Se quiser enganar a si mesma para mim tudo bem, Kinomoto...", um pouco magoado, mas, não transpareceu. "Mas, não vai conseguir para sempre...", e tomou o caminho para casa.

Por alguns momentos, Sakura sentiu-se mal por estar escondendo as coisas de Syaoran, mas, não tinha certeza do que sentia por Takeda... Sabia que nem de longe tinha chances com ele, pois, já tinha namorada e era uma pessoa com popularidade no colégio... Isso era desanimador... Nunca pensava que se apaixonar fosse dessa forma... Nunca imaginou que poderia sofrer tanto por nutrir um sentimento tão especial como o amor...

Em seus pensamentos o amor era um sentimento mágico, que movia as pessoas á lutarem pelo que acreditavam... A lutarem para serem felizes ao lado de quem amassem, mas, para ela não era assim... Mais do que nunca agora, descobrira uma das identidades desse sentimento tão complexo... O amor platônico... O verdadeiro sentimento que apossava de seu pobre coração atormentado...

Entrou em seu apartamento um pouco irritado e não falou com Wei, foi direto para o seu quarto para poder se tranqüilizar... O caminho para casa tinha sido rotineiro, só o que sentia era o que mudava um pouco em seu coração... Na realidade, pouco sabia sobre sentimentos já que nunca havia se apaixonado, mas, Meiling sempre lhe contara várias histórias...

Não acreditava em nada do que ela dizia, era uma eterna sonhadora e com certeza não sabia nada da vida... Ás vezes se sentia intrigado com o modo das pessoas agirem quando estavam apaixonadas, era realmente estranho... Alguns ficavam sem comer... Dormir... Descansar... Choravam até, e ele nunca compreendeu essas atitudes...

- "Jovem Syaoran, seu lanche da tarde está pronto", declarou o mordomo na porta de seu quarto ainda fechada.

- "Não quero Wei, não estou com apetite...", um pouco desanimado.

Aquilo era novo em Syaoran... Wei nunca tinha se deparado com Li tão abatido, isso estava começando a preocupar o mordomo, mas, nada disse... Afinal, só estava ali para fazer seu trabalho e mais nada, mas, gostava muito do menino para vê-lo daquela forma e não fazer nada... Decidiu que mais tarde ia descobrir o motivo do desânimo de Syaoran...

Sempre ensinaram á ele ser forte... Contra tudo... Contra todos... Mas, o que podia fazer com os sentimentos dele? O que podia fazer para que aquele aperto no coração dissipasse? O que podia fazer para que o rosto de Sakura saísse de sua mente? Fechou os olhos novamente e viu os orbes verdes dela a fitá-lo, mostrando um grande e doce sorriso para ele...

_(I was waiting for so long)_

_Eu estava esperando há muito tempo_

_(For a miracle to come)_

_Para um milagre acontecer_

_(Everyone told me to be strong)_

_Todos me diziam para ser forte_

_(And none none shared a tear)_

_E de modo algum derramar uma lágrima_

Deitou-se de lado na cama e tentou fechar os olhos e se acalmar... Não queria mais pensar em nada por hoje...

Andava em passos largos... Não podia acreditar no que sentia... Sua cabeça estava uma confusão e seu coração parecia transparecer o mesmo... Não sabia se amava Takeda realmente... Não podia negar que ele lhe era especial, o olhava sim, com outros olhos, mas, não tinha certeza se isso era amor...

O que seria o amor? Sim, esta era uma pergunta que não saía ultimamente de sua cabeça nos últimos momentos...

- "Aí, aí...", suspirou pesadamente, enquanto retomava o caminho de casa, completamente desanimada.

Afundou o seu rosto na cama em pensamentos dos últimos acontecimentos... Antes era infeliz com sua vida... Era cobrado, constantemente vigiado e punido, quando errava em algo... Mas, sempre guardava um resquício de esperanças de que um dia sua vida ia melhorar, ia saltar para algo maior...

E lá estava ele... Deitado na cama, recoberto em muitas dúvidas... Já tinha passado dois meses naquele lugar muito longínquo de sua casa... Não dava para acreditar como o tempo passava rápido...

_'O tempo passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo...'_, pensou, dando um sorriso leve no canto dos lábios.

_(Through the darkness and good times)_

_Atravessando a escuridão e bons tempos_

_(I knew I'd make it through)_

_Eu soube que poderia conseguir_

_(And the world thought I had it all)_

_E tive um mundo de paz_

Realmente estava se divertindo em Tomoeda... Sentia naquele novo mundo, um motivo a mais para continuar a trilhar seu destino...

A alegria imperava na sala de aula naquele dia... A professora de ciências tinha faltado e isso significava para os alunos farra... Muita farra... Mas, para a Sakura não era assim... Estava muito triste, várias coisas tinham acontecido em sua vida, ela não sabia se ia suportar tudo sozinha...

Se levantou lentamente e decidiu sair para beber um pouco de água e acalmar seu coração atormentado, quando bateu em algo... Revirou os seus olhos e fitou quem estava a sua frente...

_(Hush, now...)_

_Silêncio, agora..._

_(I see a light in the sky)_

_Eu vejo uma luz no céu_

_(Oh, it's almost blinding me!)_

_Oh, está quase me cegando!_

_(I can't believe)_

_Não posso acreditar_

_(I've been touched by an angel with love)_

_Fui tocado por um anjo com amor_

A cena congelou nos olhares que trocaram por alguns segundos... Não percebiam o quanto estavam magicamente envolvidos um pelo outro naqueles breves instantes... Não sentiam o tempo passar, apenas ficaram se encarando... Até que Sakura piscou os olhos e se afastou devagar dele, saindo em seguida da sala de aula...

Ele a viu partir com os olhos debulhados em lágrimas que queriam cair deles e ficou paralisado... Não podia pensar no quanto Sakura podia afetar sua vida... Mas, tinha certeza que não permitiria que ela sofresse sozinha... Decidiu fazer o que seu coração mandava... Seguiu silenciosamente os passos dela...

A chuva caía forte... E ela estava sentada de frente para a cantina estudando o tempo... Seus olhos viam cada gota daquele aguaceiro no chão e mais notava que aquele tempo a estava acompanhando em sua dor...

_(Let the rain come down and wash away my tears)_

_Deixe a chuva cair e lavar minhas lágrimas_

_(Let it fill my soul and drown my fears)_

_Deixe preencher minha alma e aliviar meu medo_

_(Let it shadder the walls for a new sun)_

_Deixe a escuridão das paredes para um novo sol_

_(A new day has come)_

_Um novo dia está chegando_

- "Sakura...", pela primeira vez a tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome.

Ela virou-se subitamente para trás e fitou aquele par de orbes âmbares, á encará-la com serenidade... Viu que Li não estava mais com aquele modo implicante e sim, mais calmo e tranqüilo... Estranhou essa mudança, mas, não fez nada para mudar o que sentia... Provavelmente, ele já teria notado que ela tinha chorado, pois, sentia seus olhos arderem um pouco... Nada fez, só o encarou esperando que ele continuasse...

- "Por que está assim?", questionou, se aproximando dela e se sentando ao seu lado.

- "Assim, como?", fingindo não entender, virando o rosto para o outro lado.

- "Sei que não está bem... Por que não me diz o que houve?", insistia com a voz doce.

- "Mas, eu...", tentava ser forte.

_(When it was dark now there is light)_

_Onde estava escuro agora tem uma luz_

_(When there was pain now there is joooy)_

_Onde existia dor agora tem alegria_

_(If there was weakness I found my strength)_

_Se existia fraqueza eu encontrei minha força_

_(All in the eyes of a boy)_

_Nos olhos de um garoto_

- "Vamos, olhe para mim...", pegou seu rosto delicadamente e a fez o encarar. "Se disser que não há nada, acreditarei e não vou mais insistir no assunto...". (Que lindo!!!).

O fitou por alguns segundos e abaixou a cabeça resignada... Não conseguia mentir para Li, ele era o único que a acolheu desde que chegara naquele colégio...

- "Sabe o que é... Estou muito confusa...", manuseando as palavras. "Tinha uma grande amiga e ela era a minha conselheira... Com ela, sempre dividi tudo o que passei...", sua voz ia ficando fraca.

- "Continue...", segurou uma de suas mãos demonstrando que a apoiava.

_(Hush, now...)_

_Silêncio, agora..._

_(I see a light in the sky)_

_Eu vejo uma luz no céu_

_(Oh, it's almost blinding me!)_

_Oh, está quase me cegando!_

_(I can't believe)_

_Não posso acreditar_

_(I've been touched by an angel with love)_

_Fui tocado por um anjo com amor_

- "E ela teve que ir embora do colégio e nos separamos...", suspirou. "Sei que esse não é um motivo muito bom, mas, sinto muito a falta dela... Ainda mais quando estou passando por dificuldades...", murmurou, torcendo para que ele não tivesse entendido.

- "Que dificuldades, Sakura?", falou a encarando.

- "Meu pai está com problemas no serviço... e eu...", voltou a chorar, tirando sua mão da dele e tentando enxugar o rosto.

A chuva era a única testemunha daquela cena... Li não sabia o que fazer para amenizar a situação, mas, não suportava ver Sakura desse jeito...

_(Let the rain come down and wash away my tears)_

_Deixe a chuva cair e lavar minhas lágrimas_

_(Let it fill my soul and drown my fears)_

_Deixe preencher minha alma e aliviar meu medo_

_(Let it shadder the walls for a new sun)_

_Deixe a escuridão das paredes para um novo sol_

_( A new day has...)_

_Um novo dia..._

- "Calma...", com a voz doce. "Não fique assim...", tentando acalmá-la.

- "E eu... não pude fazer nada... Não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo...", em meio aos soluços.

- "Tem que ser forte...", a abraçou com carinho, envolvendo ela carinhosamente entre os seus braços. "Por você e pelo seu pai...", sussurrou ao seu ouvido, acariciando de leve os cabelos dela, num cafuné.

- "Tenho tanto medo...", encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. "Medo de que nada dê certo...", sua voz falhou.

- "Dará...", recolhendo a cabeça dela mais para perto de seu corpo. "Você verá...".

_(Let the rain come down and wash away my tears)_

_Deixe a chuva cair e lavar minhas lágrimas_

_(Let it fill my soul and drown my fears)_

_Deixe preencher minha alma e aliviar meu medo_

_(Let it shadder the walls for a new sun)_

_Deixe a escuridão das paredes para um novo sol_

_(A new day has... come...)_

_Um novo dia está... chegando..._

- "Obrigada, Syaoran...", agradeceu ainda abraçada á ele.

Ela falava seu nome pela primeira vez... Como era maravilhoso ouvir seu nome sair da boca dela com aquela delicadeza... Resolveu se controlar antes de transparecer algo á ela...

_'Afinal, o que está passando pela minha cabeça?!'_, se recriminou.

- "Não sou tão ruim quanto pareço, não?", disse sorrindo para ela, com um ar implicante.

- "Não...", o encarou exibindo um lindo sorriso.

_(Hush, now...)_

_Silêncio, agora..._

_(I see a light in your eyes)_

_Eu vejo uma luz nos seus olhos_

_(All in the eyes of a boy)_

_Nos olhos de um garoto_

Por um momento... Um milésimo de segundo, Sakura pode perceber uma felicidade emanar dos olhos de Syaoran e sentiu-se completa, renovada... Um novo sentimento brotava no coração da mesma, não tendo em mente o que se passava em seu interior...

_(I can't believe)_

_Não posso acreditar_

_(I've been touched by an angel with love)_

_Fui tocado por um anjo com amor_

Movida pelo seus sentimentos e totalmente tranqüila pelo ato bondoso de Li, como agradecimento, resolveu dar-lhe um beijo carinhoso no rosto...

_(I can't believe)_

_Não posso acreditar_

_(I've been touched by an angel with love) _

_Fui tocado por um anjo com amor_

- "Mais uma vez, obrigada", sorriu mais uma vez para ele, se separando em seguida de seu corpo.

Ele se manteve imóvel... Não tivera reação nenhuma... Seu coração batia forte, acelerado dentro do peito... Ele sentia que algo novo estava acontecendo consigo...

_'Mas, o quê?'_, perguntava-se interiormente.

_(Hush, now...)_

_Silêncio, agora..._

_(A new day...) _

_Um novo dia..._

O sinal do recreio bateu e muitos alunos começaram a aparecer por todos os lados... Ele continuava lá, parado... Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Não queria acreditar...

E o sol apareceu de uma forma estupenda no céu, era somente uma chuva passageira... Sakura esticou sua mão para ele ainda sorrindo com alguns resquícios de lágrimas no rosto...

- "Vamos, Li...", falou carinhosamente.

E ele não disse nada, apenas a fitou e permitiu que ela alcançasse sua mão e o levasse para onde ela quisesse... Não se importava onde, o importante era estar com ela... Seu coração dizia isso...

_(Hush, now...) _

_Silêncio, agora..._

_(A new day...)_

_Um novo dia..._

Continua...

Ah, gente! Não é lindo? Achei muito fofo! A música deste capítulo é da maravilhosa: Celine Dion, uma das minhas divas! E o nome da música é: "A new das has come...". O nome do capítulo de hoje é: "Meu primeiro amor...", no caso do Li e da Sakura... Não sei se explanei direito de quem eles 'gostam', mas, se tiverem dúvidas, por favor, reviews! E falando neles, ô eles aí!

Respondendo aos reviews:

Anna Martins: Aí está o novo capítulo de _"Reflexions"_, espero que também tenha gostado deste!

Anna Lennox: Bom, a história é cheia de altos e baixos, mas, espero atender suas expectativas! Beijinhos!

Miyasawa-Yukino Érika: Não precisa chorar, senão choro junto, querida! Mais uma fic, né? Esta fic é uma história que mexe muito comigo, espero que continue acompanhando!

Lan Ayath: Bom, esta fic em algumas partes será bem triste... Mas, sou uma romancista fanática, não vou alterar muito a história verdadeira, portanto prepare-se!

MeRRy-aNNe: Tá curiosa para saber de quem é a história verídica? É minha! Sim, minha mesmo! Essa é minha história! E você é muito gentil, sua boba! Você é que é lindézima! (Essa palavra existe?).

M.Sheldon: Olá, querida! Te disse no e-mail que não escrevo tão bem assim, você é que é muito mentirosa! Eu faço o que eu posso e ainda bem que agrado! Quem dera eu fosse uma escritora profissional! E não tem nada de honra em receber meus reviews, você assim, o merece! A Sakura e o Li se conheceram no cap passado, vai demorar um pouco até rolar 'algo mais' entre eles!

Rê chan: Achou bonitinha? Que legal! Mais um cap postado! Espero sua opinião deste também, ok?

Kath Klein: Olha que honra! Sabia que eu fiquei emocionada quando vi seu review? Nem acreditei... E aquelas palavras em itálico no cap passado (No 1), não era um poema, era uma música... Ainda está no começo e já quer saber como vai acabar? Você é mesmo uma apressadinha, Kath! Morri de rir quando escreveu _"Oro"_, isso é do meu amado Ken! Olha, se está pensando em _"Anjo Malvado"_, não é essa a história não! Mas, vou escrever _"Anjo"_ para cá, depois que eu terminar um desses dois fics, ok?

Yoruki Hiiraguizawa: Gostou, né? Isso é ótimo! Mas, o seu papito só vai aparecer na segunda fase da história, junto com a Tomoyo... Vai demorar um pouquinho, mas, não se preocupe, eles aparecem!

Miko Star: Muito obrigada pelo incentivo nesta fic, nem imagina o quanto é importante! E atualizo ela semanalmente, todas as sextas, ok?

Propaganda Básica: Gente! Vocês tem que ler "Suteki da ne", da querida e fofa da Yoruki Hiiraguizawa! Muito bom! É uma história parecida com a minha, cheia de romance, desilusão, mágoa, mas, principalmente, muito amor! Eu recomendo á todos os românticos e aos não românticos também para aprenderem um pouco...

Mais um cap postado! Graças á deus! Viram que eles já viraram amigos, não é? Mais ainda há muita coisa para ocorrer, então, fiquem ligadinhos nesta história, na qual estou me doando de coração! O próximo cap será: "Only Friends?". Um beijo e a gente se vê semana que vem!

_Rafaela..._


	3. Only Friends?

**Notas da autora:**

Para escolher a música deste capítulo foi um martírio e para ele ser terminado também! Eu escrevi, depois apagava e reescrevia, uma tristeza! Uma novidade! Agora tenho olhos verdes como a Sakurinha! Não é legal?! Fiquei menos feia... Hi, hi, hi! O cap 3 está aí... Tomara que seja do agrado de vocês, boa leitura!

Obs Importante: "Anjos de Luz", vai atrasar... Desculpas aos leitores deste fic, mas, estou com alguns problemas no cap 11, que depois explicarei á vocês... Peço humildemente que me perdoem por isso! Talvez "Anjos" seja postado no domingo, ok? Se não, sem falta estará na net na segunda feira! Espero que me compreendam!

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_§ Reflexions of Love... __§_

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Capítulo 3: Only Friends?

Os dias passaram rapidamente e tão logo, tinham se passado um semestre... Alguns cochichos estavam sendo espalhados pelos arredores do colégio, mas, ninguém sabia de fato do que se tratava... Todos os alunos foram reunidos no pátio central da escola por um chamado do diretor...

- "Bom dia, alunos! Estamos abrindo este ano, uma novidade... Vários cursos nos quais podem se dedicar á atividades construtivas á vida, atividades aleatórias... Há, como podem notar...", virando para os lados direito e esquerdo com a cabeça. "Vários stands com muitíssimos cursos á sua escolha... Sintam-se á vontade para aproveitarem bem... Estão liberados...".

Alguns alunos saíram eufóricos, outros reclamando por não ter nada para fazerem de interessante... Mas, ela estava ali... Apenas observando com um olhar curioso tudo á sua volta... O seu começo naquela nova escola, fora difícil, mas, não estava sendo intransponível... E aquela oportunidade oferecida pelo diretor, era algo magnífico... Poderia assim, distrair-se... Sorriu de lado com isso e pôs se a andar para o lado esquerdo...

- "Hunf!", suspirava pesadamente.

Com certeza aquele não estava sendo um bom dia para ele... Acordara tarde mais uma vez esta semana e estava farto de ser chamado a atenção... Isso estava se tornando mais freqüente e tudo isso por causa de um simples abraço...

Aquele gesto não saía de sua cabeça e isso o incomodava muitíssimo... Tantas pessoas em que ele já tivera um contato muito mais íntimo, não ligava e por que apenas um abraço o desligava tanto? No fundo, seu coração já sabia... Mas, seu imenso orgulho não o permitia crer no que sentia, por isso, calava os seus sentimentos e continuava vivendo...

Mas, sabia que isso só o fazia piorar, e por um momento começou á não mais criticar os apaixonados...

- "Só posso estar ficando louco...", murmurou para si mesmo.

Era o que sua mente maquinava, mas, era algo que seu coração não concordava... Resolveu sair de seu esconderijo e ir até o pátio central, pelo menos, tinha que fingir que estava interessado naqueles cursos...

_'Idiotice...'_, praguejou e começou á andar lentamente para o local.

Eram tantas opções que se sentiu um pouco confusa... Muitos eram os cursos e estava feliz por estar finalmente se distraindo...

- "Kinomoto...", uma voz surgiu sorrateira. "Já achou algo que se encaixasse em você?!", perguntou matreiro.

- "Não é da sua conta, Li!", irritada por estar caçoando dela. "Por que não vai procurar outra pessoa para encher o saco?!".

- "Olhe o linguajar, senhorita...", disse sedutor. "Uma dama como você não pode falar estes tipos de coisas... Estou decepcionado...", fingindo tristeza. "Precisamos treinar mais sua educação, mocinha!", provocando.

Já estava farta das implicâncias de Li... O pior é que num momento súbito de sua vida, estava em paz e tranqüila com ele... Parecia que aquele instante tinha desaparecido como mágica... Como pôde imaginar que ele fosse realmente aquele que se mostrou no dia de chuva... Aquilo tudo era só uma impressão, uma suposição que jamais poderia se tornar realidade...

Ela suspirou profundamente e saiu sem dizer uma palavra á Syaoran... Já tinha visto bastantes stands e não se preocupou em ver todos hoje, pois, seria uma semana de exposição de todos eles, aproveitaria a próxima semana (Pra quem não entendeu, estamos no sábado! Até no sábado eles tem aulas, rs...)... Pegou a mochila e saiu em direção ao bicicletário (Ninguém me disse se estava certo ou não, vai ficar assim... rs...)...

Seu caminho para casa fora maçante, como estava sendo praticamente todos os dias ultimamente... Mais do que nunca, depois de ter passado seis meses de convivência, tinha consciência que amava Takeda com todas as suas forças... Porém, também sabia que ele nunca ia notá-la... Isso a entristecia muitíssimo, mas, era algo que ela tinha que aprender a conviver e lutar com isso...

Chegou em casa e ninguém se encontrava, teria a residência só para si... Tirou o uniforme e tomou um banho relaxante... Depois, deitou-se na cama e fitou a janela entreaberta... O tempo estava mudando e algumas nuvens negras pairavam no céu...

- "Vai chover...", suspirou.

_(Show me the meaning of being lonely...)_

_Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._

Desanimou-se... Aquele tempo parecia consigo... Cheia de dúvidas e anseios, sentimentos e desigualdades... O seu coração á cada dia, se fechava mais... Nunca conseguiria encontrar a felicidade...

E ele estava lá... Mais uma vez trancado... Trancado nos seus sentimentos, aprisionado em seus conceitos e convicções... Nada mais parecia estar certo, e estava tão confuso...

Era nesses momentos em que sentia falta de casa, de suas irmãs, mãe e sua prima... Se estivesse com elas, não o deixariam muito parado e pensativo... Seu quarto tinha as luzes apagadas e somente o resquício da luz do luar entre a janela, recaía-se sobre seu corpo latente em cima da cama...

_(So many words for the broken heart)_

_Tantas palavras para um coração partido_

_(It's hard to see in crimson love...)_

_É difícil ver um amor ferido..._

_(So hard to breath...)_

_Tão difícil respirar..._

_(Walk with me, and maybe...)_

_Caminhe comigo, e talvez..._

Definitivamente, não compreendia nada o que passava no mais íntimo de seus sentimentos... Permanecia ali... Querendo se mostrar impassivo diante do que sentia... Ela parecia a única cura de sua solidão, mas, como podia admitir isso para si mesmo? Seu orgulho era maior do que isso tudo... Seu maldito orgulho, era maior e mais forte que seus sentimentos...

Perguntava-se mais uma vez por quanto tempo ia ser dessa maneira... Ela só queria ser feliz, encontrar alguém que a amasse e a correspondesse da mesma forma... Suas ilusões eram preenchidas por músicas, poesias surgidas do vento que a própria escrevia...

O seu maior medo era ficar sozinha... Sem ninguém para partilhar momentos com ela... Momentos bons, ruins... Não podia e nem queria ficar sozinha... Seu maior desejo era ter quem amava do seu lado, mas, era um sonho muito difícil e praticamente impossível de se crer...

_(Nigths of light, so soon become)_

_Noites de luz, muito em breve se tornem_

_(Wild and free, i could feel the sun)_

_Selvagens e livres, eu posso sentir o sol_

_(Your every wish will be done)_

_Todos os seus desejos se realizarão_

_(They tell me...)_

_Eles me dizem..._

Abraçou-se no travesseiro, tentando juntar as últimas forças para estancar as insistentes lágrimas, mas, fora em vão... Tão logo estavam caindo de seus orbes verdes, lembrando-se de que seu sonho não poderia ser realizado...

O sopro do vento alcançou seus cabelos rebeldes e os bagunçou mais com a vista que tinha da sacada do prédio... Era uma linda noite... O céu estava pouco estrelado e a lua pairava solene no manto escuro da noite... O tempo estava mudando aquele momento e o clima que sobrevia era sombrio e mórbido...

Fechou os olhos e decidiu deixar sua mente livre para voar nos caminhos dos seus infinitos pensamentos e a única que reinou foi ela...

_(Show me the meaning of being lonely...)_

_Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._

_(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_

_É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_

_(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_

_Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_

_(There's something missing in my heart...)_

_Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._

Sim... A pequena de olhos verdes não saía de sua cabeça... O que piorava a situação é que também não se retirava de seu coração... Não tê-la para si, o estava deixando gradativamente em pedaços, mesmo que o próprio não notasse... Algo faltava em sua vida, e seu coração sabia que era ela...

_(Life goes on a it never ends)_

_A vida continua sem fim_

_(Eyes of stone observe the trends)_

_Olhos de pedra observam as mudanças_

_(They never say forever gaze)_

_Eles nunca mostram vigília eterna_

Mais um final de semana monótono na cidade de Tomoeda... Parecia que cada dia em que ele passava ali, ele apenas sobrevivia mais um pouco... Via as coisas acontecerem diante dele, e continuava impassivo... Crianças correndo por aquela praça, brincando e se divertindo e ele somente á observar o ambiente calado... Seus pensamentos o tragavam e o encerravam dentro de seu íntimo, não permitindo que voltasse á realidade á sua volta...

_(Guilty roads to in endless love)_

_Estradas culpadas para um amor infinito_

_(There's no control, are you with me now?)_

_Não existe controle, você está comigo agora?_

_(Your every wish will be done)_

_Todos os seus desejos se realizarão_

_(They tell me...)_

_Eles me dizem..._

Aquilo estava o corroendo... Tomando posse de seu coração... Sua prima mesmo em suas melhores crises românticas não tinha dado a profundidade de um sentimento como esse e ele não estava disposto a suportar tamanha sina... Não gostava de perder o controle sobre nada e não seria um sentimento que impedir de ser quem era durante anos...

- "Ah, que dia maravilhoso!", suspirava ela.

Era um domingo com o sol se escondendo entre ás nuvens no radiante céu... E ela estava indo de encontro á uma diversão casual... Seu pai e seu irmão ia com ela á um piquenique no parque de Tomoeda e aquele dia prometia ser proveitoso...

- "Vamos logo, monstrenga!", implicou Touya. "Vai ficar olhando as paisagens até quando?!", rindo em seguida.

- "Cala a boca, Touya!", vermelha de raiva, esquecendo completamente que seu pai estava presente, logo após, virando-se envergonhada para ele. "Desculpe-me, papai...".

- "Viemos aqui para nos divertir, então, nada de alterações...", disse ele, calmo.

- "Viu, monstrenga?", sibilou.

- "Isso incluí você, Touya...", repreendeu tranqüilo.

Sakura virou o rosto para o outro lado e controlou-se para não rir diante do pai... Olhou para tudo ao redor e viu um lugar perfeito, debaixo da sombra de uma majestosa árvore...

- "Olhe, papai!", apontou. "Vamos ficar ali!", animada, saiu na frente.

Os dois que restaram se entreolharam e sorriram discretamente um para o outro... Aquele era um dia muito feliz...

- "Tem certeza, mãe?", uma voz segurando o telefone. "É claro que eu entendo... Mas, pode cuidar disso? Tudo bem... Amanhã nos falamos então... Certo... Também te amo, mãe... Até!".

Suspirou pesadamente... Apesar de não estar no seu lugar de origem, sempre se mantinha informado e aquele era mais um problema com os negócios da família... Não que seus parentes não pudessem tomar conta daquele assunto, mas, sempre era bom estar por perto caso algo aconteça...

- "Jovem Syaoran...".

- "Sim, Wei... O que foi?".

- "Chegou uma carta para o senhor...", entregando o envelope.

- "Uma carta?! Sabe de onde veio?", intrigado.

- "Não olhei o remetente...".

- "Certo... Pode se retirar...", olhando para a parte da frente da carta e logo após virando para o remetente, lendo-o. "Também vem para cá?!", um pouco surpreso. "Não acredito...", suspirou.

Sakura resolveu sair um pouco para dar uma volta e arejar á cabeça... Ela pensava que aquele passeio sozinha, daria um pouco de tranqüilidade, mas, aquilo só a deixou mais desanimada...

_(Show me the meaning of being lonely...)_

_Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._

_(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_

_É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_

_(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_

_Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_

_(There's something missing in my heart...)_

_Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._

Via casais de namorados por todo o lado, se beijando, acariciando-se entre si e suspirava de tristeza... Como queria estar no lugar de um deles... Como queria ser amada daquela maneira... Mas, nunca poderia... Nunca podia ter esperanças quanto á isso... O único que amava, não a notava e assim, se seguiria...

Sentiu lágrimas quentes descerem por suas bochechas e deixou-as cair... Aquele momento era só seu e de sua desilusão... Ninguém podia impedir sua tristeza...

_(There's nowhere to run, i have no place to go...)_

_Não há lugar para onde correr, não tenho para onde ir..._

_(Surrender my heart body and soul...) _

_Conquiste meu coração de corpo e alma..._

Mais uma vez passeava sozinho por aquele parque... Isso já estava virando uma rotina... Quando queria um momento para pensar, lá estava ele a vaguear... Sabia que aquele era seu único lugar de refúgio... Sempre que estava ali, se sentia mais seguro e em paz... Talvez, aquilo também fosse um sintoma do sentimento que estava brotando em seu coração... Algo que não gostava de suportar e muito menos crer...

Em meio aos seus devaneios passageiros, eis que surge um vulto do outro lado do parque que chama repentinamente sua atenção... Era uma pessoa que saía cabisbaixa e tampando o rosto para não ser vista... Mesmo que não quisesse já tinha reconhecido...

_'Será que está chorando?'_, preocupou-se.

Andava mais que desesperadamente... Queria que todo aquele sofrimento acabasse logo... Corria contra dor... Contra tudo e todos á sua volta... Tentava fugir inutilmente da tristeza e melancolia que assolava seu coração...

- "Espera!", uma voz alcança seus ouvidos, mas, ela continua andando.

- "Pára!", sente-se segurada por um braço e se vira.

- "O que você quer?!", pergunta com mágoa, sem encará-lo.

- "O que estava tentando fazer, garota?!", nervoso.

- "NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!!!", grita e tenta se soltar.

- "Por que está fazendo tudo isso?!", muito alterado. "Tudo isso é por causa daquele idiota?! Tudo isso é pelo que diz sentir por ele?!", sarcástico.

_(How can't it be you're asking me to feel, the things you never show?)_

_Como você pode me pedir para sentir as coisas que você nunca mostra?_

- "Como você pode saber, Li?", nervosa e se debulhando em lágrimas. "Nunca sentiu nada por ninguém!", o encara com os olhos em fúria.

_(You are missing in my heart...)_

_Você é o que falta em meu coração..._

Suas palavras fortes acertaram em cheio o coração dele, que se viu sem ter como discordar... Sim... Ele a amava... Não tinha mais dúvidas...

_'Droga!'_, praguejou consigo mesmo.

_(Tell me why, i can't be there where you are?)_

_Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_

Ela se debatia entre o corpo dele tentando se soltar com toda a força e raiva que possuía... Não queria mais ouvir... Não queria mais sofrer... Não queria mais chorar... Enfim, por um segundo se soltou de Syaoran e saiu correndo para a rua...

Por alguns momentos ele ficou paralisado com tudo o que ela disse... Com as palavras que ainda remoíam em sua mente, mas, imediatamente se recompôs e foi correndo atrás dela...

_(Show me the meaning of being lonely...)_

_Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._

_(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_

_É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_

_(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_

_Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_

_(There's something missing in my heart...)_

_Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._

Estava sozinha... Sem ninguém que a amasse... Sem ninguém que se importasse... As buzinas dos carros aumentavam perto de si...

_'Não! Eu não quero ouvir! Não quero!'_, desesperada.

Dava mais um passo e ouve-se uma freada... Não tinha mais tempo... Um vulto sobressaía-se na confusão que se formou...

- "SAKURA!!!!".

_(Show me the meaning of being lonely...)_

_Mostre-me o significado de estar sozinho..._

_(Is this felling i need to walk with?)_

_É esse sentimento que eu preciso suportar?_

_(Tell me why, i can't be there you are?)_

_Me diz por que, não posso estar com você?_

_(There's something missing in my heart...)_

_Tem alguma coisa faltando em meu coração..._

Continua...

Eu sei... Vocês querem me matar por terminar o capítulo assim, mas, entendam... Era preciso para dar um suspense! E aí? O que acharam do cap de hoje? O nome dele é: "Somente amigos?". A música de hoje é cantada pelos extintos Backstreet Boys e o nome dela é: "Show me the meaning of being lonely"... Estou muitíssimo agradecida pelo retorno que esta fic vem me dando e aí vem o resultado dela! Os reviews! Que para mim, é a melhor parte!

Respondendo aos reviews:

Isis Kazue: Obrigada pelos elogios tão carinhosos! Vou tentar ler sua fic de Inu, também amo este anime! Que nada, a minha fic não é tão boa assim! E acho que você deve escrever sim! Te apoio inteiramente! Um grande beijo!

SaKi-sAn: A Sakura é mesmo uma tapada lembrando que essa personagem é ela , mas, ela é assim mesmo! Eu falei de beijo?! Onde que não me lembro? Tomoyo só vai aparecer na segunda fase desta história, por isso, aguarde! Já o Eriol... Você verá...

Anna Lennox: Olá, Aninha! Você sempre me apoiando, né? Também amo romance! Se dependesse de mim, este fic só teria romance, mas, a realidade está longe disso... Vou tentar fazer o que posso, querida! Beijão!

Lan Ayath: Obrigadinha pelo carinho que você tem! Espero que este cap te agrade também!

Yoruki Hiiraguizawa: Ah, que bunitinha! Dizendo que meu fic é gracioso! Aham! Você entendeu de quem os dois gostam mesmo! Está invertido, mas, isso é a minha história e foi assim que aconteceu comigo! Hi, hi, hi! O novo cap está aí, espero que goste!

Jenny-Ci: Olá, minha querida Ceci! Tudo bem? Tava com saudades, que bom que voltou! Está apaixonada pela fic?! Que fofo! Minha história está doce, por que está no início, não se empolgue! E você acha que pareço com a Sakurinha?! Aí, quem dera eu tivesse um Li só para mim... Rafinha suspira Preciso muito de um namorado... rs...

Rê chan: É mesmo, a Sakura é uma sortuda mesmo! Pena que até agora ela não notou isso! Será que ela algum dia irá perceber?!

M.Sheldon: Seu review me tocou muito! Poxa, posso te confessar que minha alto-estima (Que estava baixa!), aumentou consideravelmente! É muito bom ver que estamos fazendo um trabalho que agrada e isso me deixa muito feliz! Nem sei mais o que falar... Obrigada é uma palavra muito humilde para te agradecer! Beijos, querida!

Shampoo Sakai: Achou que o capítulo demorou?! Como eu já disse nos caps anteriores, posto na sexta, tá? Posso te confessar realmente que esta fic me deu um retorno que não esperava e estou muito feliz por isso!

Hime Hayashi: Muito obrigada pelos elogios! E esse negócio do texto é mesmo um assunto beeem chato! Pois, o meu micro fica 'dando ataque' e formata daquele jeito! Vou tentar ver o que posso fazer... Beijos!

Quero fazer um agradecimento mais que especial á Kath Klein por ter indicado este fic no "Feiticeiros" (fic dela!). E dizer que foi muito importante o que fez para divulgar meu fic! Agradeço de coração, querida! Obrigada! Falando nisso, vocês viram o que ela disse de mim? Falou que sou parecida com a Sakura! Vocês acham? querendo que os leitores respondam esta pergunta nos reviews Depois, me digam!

Obs: Se alguém fizer propaganda, ou já fez de alguns dos meus fics e eu não vi, primeiramente, peço humildes desculpas pela falha... E quem puder, pode me dar um toque que eu agradeço, ok?

Propaganda básica: Este fic só tem dois capítulos, mas, a escritora é espetacular! A história envolvente e repleta de mistério e romance... Leiam "Candy Pleasures", que é demais! Muito bom mesmo, escrito pela nossa queridinha Ceci! Nem preciso comentar sobre ela, uma excelente escritora, além de ser uma belíssima amiga! Então, mais uma dica da Rafa!

E isso aí, gente! Mais um capítulo postado! Graças ao bom deus! Não percam o próximo cap, tá legal? O nome dele será: _"I love an angel..."._ Um beijo á todos e espero coments, muitos reviews! Isso me inspira, galera! Fiquem com deus e até semana que vem! Tchauzinho!

_Rafaela..._


	4. I love an angel

**Notas da autora:**

Oi gente! Como foi a semana para todos? A minha foi um pouquinho agitada, mas, é melhor assim do que ficar entediada em casa, coisa que já estava virando rotina! Aí está mais um cap de nosso fic e espero que gostem! Boa leitura!

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_§ Reflexions of Love... __§_

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Capítulo 4: I love an angel...

Uma multidão de pessoas se aglomeraram na cena que se seguiu... Um homem desesperado na frente do carro e um frágil corpo desfalecido no asfalto eram como se fosse á única coisa que restava ali...

Seus olhos não acreditam no que viam... Ali estava ele no auge do seu desespero silencioso implorando internamente para que aquilo não fosse verdade, mas, seus olhos e os rostos assustados das pessoas á sua volta não omitiam a realidade...

_'Não...'_, a fitando, segurando forçosamente ás lágrimas.

- "Chamem uma ambulância!", gritou um homem atrás de si.

Foi quando tomou mais á realidade para seu mundo, mas, não teve tempo de fazer nada, pois, em seguida chegaram dois homens exasperados saindo do meio do amontoado de gente...

- "Oh meu deus! O que aconteceu aqui?", perguntou o mais velho.

- "Sakura!", desesperou-se o outro mais jovem.

Seu corpo frágil está caído no chão do asfalto ensangüentado... O irmão mais velho não quer mais saber de calma e vai para cima do motorista...

- "SEU IDIOTA!!! O QUE FEZ COM A MINHA IRMÃ????", gritava fora de si, puxando o motorista pelo colarinho.

O homem ainda continuava em estado de choque por ver a menina naquele estado... Fujitaka suspirou profundamente antes de encarar a cena de seu filho com o motorista e tentou se acalmar, não ia adiantar de nada ficar nervoso...

- "Largue ele, Touya..." virou-se para seu filho. "Agora não é o momento para isso, temos que nos preocupar com Sakura...", olhando para a menina caída no chão.

A ambulância finalmente chega ao local e pegam Sakura com o máximo de cuidado do asfalto colocando-a dentro do veículo...

- "Algum parente terá que falar com a polícia...", um enfermeiro avisou.

- "Não se preocupe pai...", o fitando firmemente. "Eu fico, vai com a Sakura...".

- "Tudo bem... Nos vemos no hospital...", e entrou no carro.

Dentro de poucos segundos o carro saiu do campo de visão de Touya e todos os presentes á confusão... Logo depois, as pessoas foram se afastando e indo embora do local, algumas preocupadas com a menina, outras pasmas e com raiva do motorista... Eram diversos sentimentos e emoções...

Mas, havia uma pessoa em especial naqueles curiosos que ainda estava inerte... Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido as palavras e ações ainda borbulhavam em sua cabeça...

_"O que estava tentando fazer, garota?!", nervoso._

Não... Isso era mentira... Como tudo isso podia ter ocorrido tão depressa?

_"NÃO É DA SUA CONTA!!!", grita e tenta se soltar._

Ela tinha gritado com ele á pouco... Os dois tinham discutido... Ela ainda estava com raiva dele...

_"Por que está fazendo tudo isso?!", muito alterado. "Tudo isso é por causa daquele idiota?! Tudo isso é pelo que diz sentir por ele?!", sarcástico._

Mais uma vez aquelas lembranças voltavam á assombrá-lo... Aquilo não podia ser real... Ele não queria que fosse...

_"Como você pode saber, Li?", nervosa e se debulhando em lágrimas. "Nunca sentiu nada por ninguém!", o encara com os olhos em fúria._

Palavras frias e cruéis partiam dela... Coisas que jamais pensaria que teria que se confrontar... Ele estava frente á frente com os seus sentimentos e não sabia o que fazer... Tinha sido muito rápido... Rápido demais para ele...

- "Você está bem, garoto?", um homem se aproximou dele.

Não... Ele não estava bem... Não sabia o que sentia, não sabia o que tinha acontecido á ela... Viu aquele corpo tão frágil no chão e se aterrorizou com o fato de pensar em perdê-la... Era isso o amor? O medo de perder alguém que se preza? O medo de perder alguém que é importante para você?

O homem que o questionou ainda continuava parado esperando á resposta do garoto que não parecia ter o momento certo de chegar... Ele estava submerso nas dúvidas e parecia ter uma expressão apavorada no rosto, como se estivesse tendo uma grandiosa revelação e em suas suspeitas o homem estava certo... Somente Syaoran não queria enxergar e notar a verdade diante de seus olhos...

- "Garoto, estou falando com você...", colocou uma das suas mãos no ombro de Syaoran. "Não está me ouvindo?".

Li balança um pouco a cabeça tentando inutilmente dissipar todas aquelas dúvidas de sua mente e volta-se para o homem do seu lado...

- "Sim, estou bem...", levanta-se num sobre-salto e saí imediatamente da vista do homem.

Começa á andar pelas ruas sem destino certo... Somente seu coração o levando em direção ao um sorriso imaginário em sua mente... O sorriso dela...

- "Abram espaço! Há uma vítima de acidente de carro!", um enfermeiro gritava ás pressas guiando á maca.

Fujitaka seguia de perto os passos dos enfermeiros, mas, o pararam num ponto do corredor da UTI em que ele não podia entrar com sua filha... Por fora, ele parecia calmo... Por dentro, estava completamente desolado... Não suportaria perder quem amava outra vez... Sakura era o espelho de sua esposa, não podia permitir que a lembrança que seu grande amor havia deixado fosse embora de sua vida...

Ficou olhando atentamente até a maca sair do seu campo de visão e esperou alguns segundos em pé e andou pelos corredores do hospital á procura de uma capela... Era á única coisa que poderia fazer por sua filha...

_(In my place, in my place...)_

_Em meu lugar, em meu lugar..._

_(Were lines that I couldn't change)_

_Eram fronteiras que eu não poderia mudar_

_(I was lost, oh, yeah...)_

_Eu estava perdido, oh, sim..._

Ele não podia retornar aquela cena em que viu partir e não fez nada para impedí-la... Como poderia saber que ela estava tentando terminar com tudo? Se soubesse que toda a discussão terminaria assim, nunca teria á parado...

Como se arrependia... Lembrava-se ainda das lágrimas que ela derramou enquanto estavam discutindo... Como queria tê-la abraçado naquele instante... Como queria ter dito que estava tudo bem...

_'Mas, o que estou pensando?!'_, se recriminou. _'Não queria fazer nada disso!'._

Mas, sua cabeça estava uma confusão... As ruas de Tomoeda pareciam estar sem sentido nenhum... Sua vida não tinha mais brilho e nunca pensou que ia se influenciar tanto por causa de um mero acidente de carro... Mal percebeu e já estava na entrada de seu apartamento... Passou pela portaria cabisbaixo e entrou no elevador sem dizer nada á ninguém...

_(I was lost, I was lost...)_

_Eu estava perdido... Eu estava perdido..._

_(Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed)_

_Ultrapassei barreiras que eu não deveria ter ultrapassado_

_(I was lost, oh yeah...)_

_Eu estava perdido, oh sim..._

Completamente inundado em suas dúvidas e tudo o que acreditava sobre amor estava se ruindo diante de seus olhos... Seu rosto cálido não saía de sua cabeça e decidiu naquele instante visitá-la o mais breve possível, não estava agüentando mais tantas dúvidas e questões sem nexo em sua mente... Ia resolver este problema o mais rápido possível...

- "Que bom que acordou, menina!", disse uma enfermeira. "Tem muitas pessoas preocupadas com você...".

- "O que aconteceu?", meio artodoada.

- "Você sofreu um acidente de carro muito grave, mas, agora está bem melhor...", falou sorrindo.

- "Isso foi á quanto tempo?", colocando a mão na cabeça, sentindo um pouco de dor.

- "Há mais ou menos três dias...", a fitando. "Agora irei chamar seus parentes que devem estar loucos para falar com você... Com licença...", e saiu do quarto.

Ficou ali pensando por alguns poucos instantes o que tinha acontecido para ter sofrido um acidente de carro, mas, nada veio á sua mente... Estava muito confusa e a dor na cabeça ainda persistia... Até que alguém se aproximou da porta lhe estendendo um sorriso...

- "Que bom que acordou, minha filha...", disse Fujitaka. "Estava preocupado...".

- "Me desculpe por isso, papai...", abaixou á cabeça em sinal de respeito.

- "Ora, meu anjo...", a encarou sorrindo e levantou seu rosto. "Foi um acidente... Ninguém teve culpa de nada, está bem? Agora descanse que logo saíra daqui...".

- "E o Touya?".

- "Ele ficou preocupadíssimo com você...", rindo lembrando-se da confusão que seu filho fez no hospital por não poder vê-la na UTI. "Depois do trabalho, ele aparece aqui...".

- "Está bem!", deu um sorriso e ficou á conversar com seu pai.

Seu pai tinha acabado de sair para trabalhar na faculdade enquanto ela estava lá... Naquela cama de hospital sozinha... Finalmente tinha conseguido um pouco de sossego e á partir daquele instante ia tentar lembrar do que aconteceu...

Vozes embaralhadas vinham em sua mente á todo momento... Como estivesse discutindo...

_"Espera!", uma voz alcança seus ouvidos, mas, ela continua andando._

_"O que você quer?!", pergunta com mágoa, sem encará-lo._

As lágrimas começaram á rolar dos seus olhos... Começa á lembrar-se exatamente do que houve... Ela tinha discutido com Li... Sua discussão com certeza a tinha abalado, mas, não era somente isso que marcou seu coração naquela breve discussão...

_"Por que está fazendo tudo isso?!", muito alterado. "Tudo isso é por causa daquele idiota?! Tudo isso é pelo que diz sentir por ele?!", sarcástico._

_(Yeah, how long must you wait for him?)_

_Sim, quanto tempo você deverá esperar por ele?_

_(Yeah, how long must you pain for him?)_

_Sim, quanto tempo você deverá pagar por ele?_

_(Yeah, how long must you wait for him?)_

_Sim, quanto tempo você deverá esperar por ele?_

Sim... Amava mesmo Takeda... O que podia fazer? Não podia mandar em seu coração... Se pudesse, nunca se apaixonaria... Para ela, o amor era sinônimo de sofrimento, mágoas e angústias... Era todos os dias deitar na cama com um resquício de dúvidas sobre seu futuro e acordar notando que todas as felicidades que viveu eram meros sonhos, meros faz de conta de sua imaginação...

Seus sentimentos por ele nunca seriam recíprocos e tinha certeza deste fato que a machucava a cada dia, momento, segundo de sua rélis existência... Poderia ter morrido naquele acidente e terminado com toda sua dor e sofrimento... Seria um ato covarde deveras, mas, ia ver-se livre de tantas coisas ruins...

- "Seu lanche, minha querida...", uma simpática enfermeira entrou em seu quarto com uma bandeja.

- "Obrigada...", agradeceu e pôs-se á comer, depois pensaria nessas coisas com calma.

_'Como ele estará indo?'_, pensava saindo de sua residência.

Andava com muitas esperanças antes de sua saída do país, pois, assim poderia ficar perto de quem amava... Sua saudade á estava corroendo por dentro e não via a hora de reencontrar á pessoa que recusava sair de suas lembranças...

- "Senhorita, já está pronta?", perguntava um dos criados. (Quem será, ein? Será que vocês adivinham?).

- "Sim... Quero ir o mais cedo possível...", aparentando tranqüilidade.

Ambos andaram até o carro e foram em direção ao aeroporto...

_(I was scared... I was scared...)_

_Eu estava apavorado... Eu estava apavorado..._

_(Tired and underprepared)_

_Cansado e despreparado_

_(But, I wait for you...)_

_Mas, esperei por você..._

Uma semana se passou desde então e ele ia novamente para a escola... Sentia muita falta dela, mas, nunca daria o braço á torcer, seu orgulho era mais forte do que suas vontades...

Era lógico que estava preocupado com o estado de saúde dela, era por este motivo que no segundo dia de internação no hospital, pediu para que Wei fosse visitá-la... Descobriu que ela ainda continuava desacordada e isso o deixou muito angustiado... Culpava-se todos os dias por não tê-la impedido no acidente, mas, infelizmente não houvera tempo... Depois disso nunca tivera mais notícias dela...

No colégio, muitos alunos comentavam por suas faltas e alguns já até sabiam o motivo, mas, nunca ele ia mostrar sua preocupação perante outras pessoas... Já era bastante complicado admitir para si mesmo que se importava com a situação de Sakura, imagine se demonstrasse isso á outros? Seria o fim...

_(If you go... If you go...)_

_Se você for... Se você for..._

_(Leaving me here on my own)_

_Me deixar aqui sozinho_

_(Well, I wait for you...)_

_Bem, eu esperarei por você..._

_'E se ela tiver piorado?!'_, desesperou-se. _'Não... Isso não pode acontecer...'_, colocou ás mãos nos cabelos em sinal de nervosismo. _'Ela não pode me deixar...'_, olhando para o infinito.

- "Li!", um garoto insistia. "Li, estou falando com você!", gritava do lado esquerdo do pátio.

- "O que você quer, Yamazaki?", voltando nervoso de seus devaneios.

- "Cara, você está bem?", colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro dele, em camaradagem. "Parece nervoso, com a cabeça no mundo da lua...".

- "Sim, estou!", falando sem paciência.

- "Se não quiser dizer, eu entendo...", sincero. "Mas, não minta... Seja o que for, espero que tudo fique bem...".

- "Obrigado...", recuperando-se e saindo da vista de Yamazaki.

_(Yeah, how long must you wait for him?)_

_Sim, quanto tempo você deverá esperar por ele?_

_(Yeah, how long must you pain for him?)_

_Sim, quanto tempo você deverá pagar por ele?_

_(Yeah, how long must you wait for him?)_

_Sim, quanto tempo você deverá esperar por ele?_

Havia somente um dia que estava em casa em repouso e ele nem tinha se preocupado com sua saúde... Mas, também por que ela nutria esperanças quanto á Takeda? Sabia que ele nunca se importaria, mas, ainda seu tolo coração ainda acreditava que poderia ser feliz com ele... Não... Nunca seria... Nunca seria com ninguém...

Começou á soluçar baixinho no quarto... Ligou o rádio no volume mais alto para espantar á tristeza que começava á se formar em seu coração e cantou... Cantou com toda á sua alma e seu coração... Agora ela estava sozinha em casa, não ia se importar com nada...

_(Sing please... Please, please...)_

_Cante por favor... Por favor, por favor..._

_(Come on and sing to me... __To me...)_

_Venha e cante para mim... Para mim..._

Ele nem sabia por que tinha ido até lá, mas, fez o que seu instinto mandou e foi naquela direção... Sabia muito bem o que tinha ali, então por que continuava a ir? Seus pés o guiavam sozinho e ele somente andava de encontro ao seu destino...

_'Só vou perguntar ao pai dela como está e vou embora...'_, decidido á colocar um motivo plausível na sua cabeça.

Conforme seus passos á casa dela vão se aproximando começa á ouvir uma música em particular que lhe chama muito á sua atenção... Era uma música triste na qual a vocalista era mulher...

_(Come on and sing out... Out, out...)_

_Venha e cante alto... Alto, alto..._

_(Come on and sing now... Now, now...)_

_V__enha e cante agora... Agora, agora..._

_(Come on and sing...)_

_Venha e cante..._

Podia se ouvir uma voz ao longe acompanhando á voz da música que estava sendo tocada aos quatro ventos...

_'Uma voz muito bonita...'_, vagueava.

Queria ouvir aquela música inteira na voz de quem a executava com aparente perfeição... Era magnífico... Esplêndido... Parecia um anjo que tinha acabado de cair dos céus...

E quanto mais se aproximava da casa amarela, mais o som da voz e da música aumentava...

_(In my place, in my place...)_

_Em meu lugar, em meu lugar..._

_(Were lines that I couldn't change)_

_Eram fronteiras que eu não poderia mudar_

_(I was lost, oh, yeah...)_

_Eu estava perdido, oh, sim..._

Por um momento não se sentiu perdido em suas dúvidas... Aquela voz era tudo o que queria e precisava escutar... Ouviu alguém abrir á porta em sua frente e se deparou com a pessoa que cantava á tão bela canção...

_(Oh, yeah...)_

_Oh, sim..._

Continua...

Pois é... Acabei numa das melhores partes, né? O que posso fazer? Sou assim mesmo! E então, o que acharam do cap de hoje? Como notaram, Syaoran ainda quer tentar se enganar dizendo á si mesmo que não sente nada por ninguém... Vamos ver até quando ele agüenta... rs... Uma coisinha! Como vêem, 'alguém', canta uma música no final do cap... Esta música, vai aparecer no cap que vem, ok?

Bom, o nome do cap de hoje é "Eu amo um anjo...", que romântico! E a música é do Coldplay que se chama: "In my place.". Lembrei desta música traduzida em "Feiticeiros" da Kath e resolvi pegar emprestado pro meu fic, espero que a Kath não se importe! He, he, he! Agora a melhor parte, os seus coments! Vamos lá!

Respondendo aos reviews:

Yoruki Hiiraguizawa: Bom, a resposta está aí, um deles foi atropelado! E peço desculpas por ter quase te dado um infarte! Não era minha intenção! E nem tenho palavras para agradecer tantos maravilindos elogios! Muito obrigada, espero seu coment deste cap também, ok?

Jully: Você é nova aqui no meu fic, não é? Seja bem vinda! O meu micro como disse á Hime está uma droga, mas, vou tentar melhorar esta falha... Me desculpe por isso...

SaKi-sAn: Que isso... Beijo?! Sim, vai rolar, mas... Isso é segredo! Hi, hi, hi! Vai acontecer muita coisa antes disso... Acalme-se, tá? Não queira me bater, afinal tenho que terminar a fic, né? Rafinha dando um sorrisinho sem graça com medo da Saki

Jenny-Ci: Oh, Ceci! Vc sempre tão carinhosa comigo! Muito lindinha! O seu coment foi o maior, até tomei um susto quando vi, mas, amo coments grandes! Fiquei tão contente com suas palavras e te agradeço muito por estar me apoiando, afinal, eu sou nova pelo Fanfiction! Falando nos seus amigos, me apresenta eles??? Rafinha empolgada em se desencalhar Mudando de assunto, se está com problemas, pode contar comigo amiga, estou aki, não se esqueça! Beijão, até o próximo cap!

Anna Lennox: Oi querida, Aninha! Tudo bem? "Anjos" está me dando um imenso trabalho por que 'travei' nele e não sei o que faço! É a primeira vez que atraso um fic e espero que você me compreenda! Mas, fico contente de ver que gostou do cap que fiz, e esse o que achou? E muito obrigada por ter me dado seu e-mail! Entrarei em contato! Beijos!

Saulo Dourado: Um homem comentando num fic, que legal! Seja bem vindo ao meu mundinho cheio de imaginação! Bom, comentando sobre o disse, realmente você tem razão quanto á minha 'intromissão' no texto, pensei bem e acatarei seu conselho! Quanto a música da Wanessa, foi á única que me veio a mente no momento e também gosto muito da música, por isso a escolhi! Talvez você nem leia o que disse agora, mas, agradeço desde já suas opiniões em meu fic!

M. Sheldon: Coment grande! Legal! Minha amiga, nem sei o que dizer sobre os elogios! Mais uma vez obrigada pelo seu apoio e amizade! Eu fico muito tempo escolhendo uma música que tente dizer o que quero naquele momento, por exemplo, troquei de música neste cap mais cinco vezes até achar algo que me agradasse e neste fic, em particular, tudo está saindo do meu coração, por isso, para mim, cada detalhe de "Reflexions" é importante!

Obs: Olha, eu reparei que no meu 'estoque' de reviews estava escrito que haviam me mandado mais 8 reviews, portanto somente li sete deles... Então, se você tiver me mandado um review e não comentei, me mande um e-mail que compenso seu coment aki também no próximo cap, ok?

Propaganda básica: Tudo bem que faz um tempinho que a autora não atualiza este fic, mas, é uma história belíssima, da qual eu já derramei lágrimas! O fic é: "Stairway to Heaven", escrito pela competente autora Naki. Depois de ler este fic, comecei á olhar as olimpíadas de outro jeito, além que o amor explanado por esta escritora, é algo envolvente... Simplesmente, lindo... Não percam! Aproveito para fazer um pedido á ela! Retoma este fic pelo amor de Deus! Beijão!

É isso gente... Acabou mais um cap! Mas, não se preocupem, sexta feira que vem, tem mais, ok? Quero muitos reviews, ein? Peço encaricidamente á ajuda de todos, pois, sem vocês, não sou nada! O próximo cap será: _"Alone..."_. Até lá!

_Rafinha..._


	5. Alone

**Notas da autora:**

Oi, gente! Como vão? Este é um cap meio pensativo... Trata dos personagens bem como seus sentimentos... Posso dizer que este é um capítulo de reflexão... Vocês irão entender quando terminarem á leitura! Divirtam-se!

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_§ Reflexions of Love... __§_

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Capítulo 5: Alone...

Os olhares dos dois se fixam um no outro por segundos, aparentemente assustados com o fato de se verem tão repentinamente...

- "Li?", o encara com dúvida.

A única pergunta que vinha em sua mente era o que ele estava fazendo ali na sua frente... Não que o recriminasse por esta atitude, mas, esta não o esperava e ao menos, conseguia disfarçar sua iminente curiosidade...

- "Pensava que ainda estivesse internada...", tentando não transparecer surpresa.

- "Tive alta ontem do hospital...", sorrindo um pouco. "Não quer entrar?", lembrando-se que estavam do lado de fora da casa.

- "Ah, claro...", um pouco sem graça e entrou logo atrás dela.

Observou o caminhar da jovem com o coração apertado... Realmente, ela estava numa situação difícil... Andava pausadamente e com um pouco de dificuldade, tinha alguns arranhões na perna e nos braços e, além disso, seu rosto estava arroxeado e inchado...

Muitas coisas passaram em sua mente naquele momento... O por que de estar ali... Por que tinha aceitado entrar na casa dela... Admitia sim que era um pouco íntimo de Sakura, mas, não a ponto de ir em sua casa e lhe fazer uma visita... Mas, agora já estava ali, não dava mais para voltar atrás... Pensando bem, por que ele haveria de ir embora? Estava bem ali e sua vontade era ficar na presença dela por muito tempo...

_'Definitivamente, estou enlouquecendo...'_, recriminava-se ele.

Ela o fitava com um misto de curiosidade e contentamento... Queria realmente saber o por que dele estar ali com ela, mas, também estava feliz por sua visita... Mesmo que ambos brigassem e discutissem muito, Sakura sabia que Li era uma das pessoas que mais poderia contar naquele colégio...

Tudo era muito novo e assustador para ela quando se viu sem sua amiga num lugar diferente, mas, com Syaoran era tudo mais suportável... Era fato que ás implicâncias que Li tinha com ela a irritavam um pouco, mas, também á distraiam, além do mais, ela pagava tudo o que ele fazia á ela na mesma moeda...

Ambos se sentaram no sofá grande da sala e Sakura foi até a cozinha buscar chá e biscoitos, definitivamente, aquela situação 'amigável' era nova para os dois...

- "E tem algo novo na escola?", chegando na sala meio atrapalhada com a bandeja.

Syaoran vendo a dificuldade que ela tentava não transparecer foi até ela ajudar com as coisas... Segurou por baixo na bandeja com as duas mãos, encostando vagamente suas mãos nas dela... Os olhares se encontraram por alguns segundos, causando leves calafrios nos dois que desviaram o olhar, completamente envergonhados...

- "Obrigada...", agradeceu sem graça.

- "Não devia se esforçar desse jeito, Kinomoto...", ralhou sorrindo maroto. "Normalmente é toda atrapalhada, imagina, doente...", escapou um riso.

- "Ora...", indignada. "Cale a boca, Li!", começando a ficar vermelha de raiva.

- "Mas, é só minha opinião...", não deixando de sorrir. "Já te avisei sobre esses modos, não mocinha?", implicou.

- "Hunf!", cruzou os braços com irritação.

Li a nota pelo canto dos olhos enquanto começa á servir ambos de chá e biscoitos... Ela realmente parece irritada... Prefere ela neste estado do que triste... Foram poucas ás vezes em que presenciou seus momentos mais sofridos, mas, o que tinha visto fora o suficiente para não suportar mais... Então, conforme a convivência dos dois foi crescendo, ele descobriu que a única maneira de Sakura esquecer os problemas, era se irritando... Adotou este método com ela e resolveu se apegar á isso...

_'Se algum dia ela descobrir...'_, pensou. _'Estou frito!'_, e sorriu novamente.

- "Do que está rindo?", o fitando ameaçadoramente. "Senhor, Li?", deu mais ênfase.

- "Em como eu me divirto nessa vida...", rindo pra valer.

- "Seu!!!!", e jogou uma almofada em cima dele.

- "Ah, é?!", e pegou uma outra almofada e jogou nela.

- "Finalmente chegamos!", sorriu. "Não vejo a hora de vê-lo!".

- "O carro á espera na garagem, senhorita...", disse o segurança polidamente.

- "Certo... Ninguém foi avisado, não?".

- "Não, senhorita...", a encarou. "Tudo foi feito como a senhorita desejava...".

- "Ótimo... Então, não percamos mais tempo...", e saiu andando.

Á tarde que parecia monótona estava cheia de atividades e completa bagunça... Sakura e Li brincaram de 'guerra de travesseiros' por muito tempo e o estado da sala ficou pavoroso, digno de pena e desespero total de quem entrasse na casa dela naquele momento...

- "Que bagunça...", lamentava ele. "E tudo isso foi sua culpa...", catando as penas das almofadas no chão.

- "Minha culpa?!", se revoltou. "Foi você que começou!", tentando ajeitar as capas no sofá.

- "Eu não comecei nada...", se fazendo de desentendido. "Estava conversando civilizadamente, você que me atacou sem avisar...".

- "Ah, não se faça de santinho por que, isso você não é nenhum pouco, tá?", o fitando.

- "Você também não...", rindo.

- "Tá bom, Li...", não querendo mais estender a discussão. "Isso está muito chato!".

- "Concordo, não vou catar mais nada...", indo se sentar.

- "Não estou falando isso!", o olhou. "Pode continuar catando!", mandou decidida. "Vou ligar o rádio, pois, está muito silencioso.".

Escondeu um sorriso ao ouví-la falar isso... Eles á alguns minutos atrás estavam se atracando pela casa tacando almofadas um no outro... Os vizinhos podiam ouvir com certeza, os gritos estridentes de Sakura implorando para que ele parasse o 'ataque' contra ela e agora, ela diz que está silencioso... Só podia ser Sakura para falar uma coisa dessas... Mas, não podia deixar de concordar que um som faria bem á eles que ainda terminavam de ajeitar a bagunça que tinha se tornado á sala...

Sakura pulava de estação em estação não achando nada que agradasse seus ouvidos... E Syaoran já estava se sentindo incomodado com a indecisão dela... Reconhecendo de imediato a música da banda que gostava, a parou...

- "Deixa aí, Kinomoto!", começando a balançar os cabelos com o ritmo rápido da música.

- "Ah, pelo amor de deus!", reclamando. "Deixar nessa barulheira?!".

- "Isso não é barulheira!", se voltando para ela afim de encará-la. "Isso é um estilo de música que pelo jeito, você não está acostumada á ouvir... Mas, não se preocupe... Vou te mostrar as boas músicas...".

- "Até parece que quero algum dia ter que escutar isso toda hora...", sem dar importância.

- "Para sua informação, este é um grupo de rock... Chama-se Angra...", disse com orgulho. "Eles são ótimos, uma banda incrível!".

- "Angra?", sem entender, com uma interrogação na cabeça.

- "Sim! Esta semana levo o cd na escola para ouvirmos no recreio!", entusiasmou-se.

- "Por mim...", sem ligar muito, mas, já gostando da música.

- "Onde se coloca o lixo, Kinomoto?", com um saco na mão com algumas sujeiras que sobraram das almofadas.

- "Nos fundos da casa...", declarou e o viu partir.

Começou uma outra música na rádio... Era uma música lenta... Pela introdução, ela já a reconhecia e soltou nisso um leve sorriso... Uma de suas músicas favoritas... Fechou os olhos e se envolveu completamente no clima que o som a levava e começou a cantar com a intérprete...

_I'm so tired of being here  
(Estou tão cansada de estar aqui)  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
(Suprimida por todos os meus medos infantis)_

Sim... Os medos que ela tinha... Tinha medo de sofrer... Sofrer muito, mas, o pior é que não podia fazer nada para mudar isso... Já passava por um momento difícil, nem queria lembrar mais de nada...

_And if you have to leave  
(E se você tiver que ir)  
I wish that you would just leave  
(Quero que você vá de uma vez)_

Lembrou-se repentinamente de sua última conversa com Li e seu mundo escureceu... Aquelas palavras não saíam de sua cabeça...

_"Por que está fazendo tudo isso?!", muito alterado. "Tudo isso é por causa daquele idiota?! Tudo isso é pelo que diz sentir por ele?!", sarcástico._

Por que? Por que ela tinha que passar por tanto sofrimento por amar alguém? Por que esse sentimento não saí de dentro da sua alma? Por que Li não a compreendia?

_'Por que ele também não me ajuda?'_, com as lágrimas brotando de seus olhos.

_Because your presence still lingers here  
(Porque sua presença ainda persiste aqui)  
And it won't leave me alone  
(E isso não me deixa sozinha)_

Takeda ainda era parte de si... Era parte de seu coração, de sua vida... As lembranças que guardava dele, sempre carregaria consigo... Sabia que ele nunca ia enxergá-la, mas, seus sentimentos eram mais fortes que a razão...

Não podia ignorar o que passava dentro de seu coração... O que sentia por Takeda era nítido demais para tentar encobrir em si mesma...

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
This pain is just too real  
(Essa dor é real demais)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)_

A música estava alcançando o seu ponto mais alto e nisso já sentia seus olhos começarem á arder, notando lágrimas quentes cair deles... Sua voz falhava em algumas notas, conforme lembrava de seus momentos frustrantes com Takeda... Por que nada dava certo em sua vida? Por que não podia desfrutar da felicidade? O que ela tinha feito de errado nesta vida?

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
(Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
(Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)  
And I've held your hand though all of these years  
(Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)  
But you still have all of me  
(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

Nos fundos da casa, novamente Syaoran tinha a impressão de escutar a mesma voz melodiosa que ouviu antes de entrar na casa de Sakura...

_'Deve ser uma vizinha...'_, pensou.

- "Mas, tem uma bela voz...", admitiu.

Aquela música passava mais do que uma pessoa executando maravilhosamente as notas... Li parecia perceber que a pessoa que cantava, estava sofrendo... Passando toda a sua dor e angústia para aqueles que a ouvissem cantar...

_You used to captivate me  
(Você me cativou)  
By your resonating mind  
(Com sua mente ressonante)  
But now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
(Agora eu estou destinada à vida que você deixou para trás)_

Nunca fora um curioso... Mas, estava começando á se perguntar quem era a pessoa que cantava á música...

_'Kinomoto já está me influenciando com suas manias...'_, se recriminou por estar se lembrando que ela é muito curiosa.

Começou á aguçar seus ouvidos a fim de seguir a misteriosa dona da voz... Mas, pelo que notava a 'suposta cantora' estava no interior da casa... Mesmo duvidando á princípio, entrou na casa novamente para saber se não estava delirando...

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
(Sua face assombra meus sonhos que antes eram agradáveis)  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
(Sua voz afastou toda a sanidade em mim)_

Não tinha um segundo de sua mísera vida em que não pensava em Takeda... Era por isso que também tinha a plena certeza que aquela canção era sua por direito... A letra era sua vida e isso nunca poderia mudar... Era a triste sina de viver na solidão que a acompanhava dia após dia...

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
(Essas feridas não vão cicatrizar)  
This pain is just too real  
(Essa dor é real demais)  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
(Há muita coisa que o tempo não pode apagar)_

Estava chegando perto do local de onde vinha a voz e mais sua ansiedade aumentava... Era uma voz linda, mas, cheia de tristeza e solidão... Podia sentir toda a dor que ela tinha ao cantar cada palavra, frase da música... Naquele momento, torceu para que não fosse Sakura quem estivesse cantando...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
(Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
(Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)  
And I've held your hand though all of these years  
(Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)  
But you still have all of me  
(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

Sua alma estava fundida em cada vírgula que a canção emitia... Os seus olhos permaneciam fechados, sentindo que cada nota que crescia, era os seus sentimentos aflorando á cada segundo que passava...

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
(Eu tenho tentado me conformar de que você não está mais aqui)  
And though you're still with me  
(Mas penso que você ainda está comigo)  
I've been alone all along  
(Eu tenho estado sozinha todo esse tempo)_

Tinha que aceitar o fardo de ser sozinha... Sempre seria assim... Nunca teria o privilégio de amar alguém e ser correspondida... Seus sonhos sempre acabavam com a dolorosa realidade á sua volta, percebendo que sempre estaria sem ninguém para amar e para ser amada...

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
(Quando você chorou, eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas)  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
(Quando você gritou, eu lutei contra todos os seus medos)  
And I've held your hand though all of these years  
(Eu seguraria a sua mão durante todos esses anos)  
But you still have all of me  
(Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim)_

Chegou ao local e se deparou com a cena... Sakura chorava silenciosamente enquanto executava a canção com emoção... Seus braços estavam envolta de seu corpo, como se quisesse confortar á ela mesma... Neste momento, seu coração disparou... Era muito injusto que Sakura sofresse daquela forma, enquanto Takeda pouco se importava com ela... Mas, Li sabia que ele não era a pessoa certa para aquela jovem...

Ele também tinha consciência de quem poderia substituir Takeda no coração de Sakura, mas, isso era muito precipitado... Não soube por quanto tempo ficou ali parado, apenas observando Sakura em sua dor particular... Somente deu-se conta, quando finalmente ela o notou ali e o fitou com os olhos repletos de lágrimas...

_I, Me..._

_(De mim...)_

_I, Me..._

_(De mim...)_

Continua...

E mais uma vez terminei no ápice da cena! Eu sou mesmo chata! Tenho consciência disso... rs... E aí? O que acharam do cap? O nome dele é: "Sozinho(a)". E a música do cap de hj é "My Immortal", do grupo de rock, Evanescence! Eu amo este grupo e esta música é a minha cara! Pelo menos, eu acho! Bom, vamos aos comentários dos meus lindos leitores!

Respondendo aos reviews:

SaKi-sAn: Meu deus! Vc quer me raptar? Sou pobre, não tenho dinheiro para regaste! Quer ser minha revisora? Aceito! Mas, não pode contar para ninguém as coisas que vão acontecer, te porei á par de tudo, ok? E muito obrigada pelos seus elogios! Vc é muito gentil! No próximo cap, se Deus quiser, terei sua revisória! Aí que emoção!!!

Jenny-Ci: Olá, Ceci! Também amo vc, querida! Além de ser uma ótima escritora, sem dúvida, é uma verdadeira amiga! Falando no fic, quis explanar bastante no cap passado os sentimentos dos personagens... Meu objetivo principal neste é fic é sentimento... Valeu mesmo por todo o apoio e neste final de semana ainda te mando um e-mail! Beijos!

Anna Lennox: Oh, queridinha! Tá cansada? Poxa, agora fiquei preocupada com vc! Se quiser falar comigo, desabafar, pode contar! Estarei sempre aki! E já te falei o que pode fazer com "Cruz", coloca como quinzenal... Se for melhor para vc o faça! Antes de qualquer coisa, escrevemos por prazer, e não por obrigação! Um beijão!

Isis Kasue: Bom, pelo que notou o encontro deles foi um pouco atribulado... Não acha que a Sakura ia engolir o que ele disse, né? Fic sem prima do Li não tem graça, mas, ainda muitas coisas hão de vir!

Jully: Poxa! Vc acha que eu sou má? Rafinha com cara de inocente Sou muito boazinha... escondendo um sorriso sarcástico Só acho que tudo de mão beijada não tem graça, não acha? Que bom que gosta do meu fic, isso me deixa muito feliz! Espero que continue acompanhando!

Yoruki Hiiraguizawa: Não gosta de eu terminar nas melhores partes? Todo mundo reclama... rs... �' Fazer o que? A sua idéia do que o Li e a Sakura poderiam fazer para se proteger, é ótima... Mas, ainda é poukinho cedo para isso, tá? Acalme-se... A Meiling vai colocar 'fogo', como disse á Isis, fic sem alguém que atrapalhe não tem graça!

Shampoo Sakai: Olá! Não ligue por não ter comentado no último cap! O importante é acompanhar e receber incentivos só melhora a situação do escritor! Obrigada pelos elogios, e como viu o novo cap está aki! Demorou???

M.Sheldon: Sempre tem alguém que já passou por algo que a Sakura viveu, isso é natural na vida de qualquer um... EU MESTRA?! se surpreendendo Claro que não sou, apenas faço o que posso e me lembro do que passei, aí vai saindo os caps! Também quero te dizer, que amei seu coment!

Rê chan: Muita gente fala que eu termino mesmo na melhor parte! Mas, é que... É um incentivo maior para que o leitor acompanhe! E não se preocupe em não ter comentado no cap anterior á esse! O importante é vc sempre, quando der, falar sua opinião! Beijos!

Agradecimento especial: A minha linda, Jenny-Ci! Ela colocou este fic como propaganda no fic dela e agradeço muito por isso! Obrigada mesmo, Ceci! Vc é uma das pessoas que mais estimo aki no Fanfiction! Não sabe como prezo sua amizade! Valeu! Vc é um anjinho!

Propaganda básica: Oi, gente! Eu estou aki de novo para dar uma sugestão de leitura! Este fic é épico e tá parado á um tempinho, mas, é uma leitura ótima! O nome do fic é: "Dreams come true", feito por uma parceria entre duas autoras muito especiais para mim! A Nina e a Yoruki, que são maravilhosas escritoras! Vale a pena, gente! Muito romance...

É isso... Terminou mais um cap! Preciso de apoio, gente! Portanto, eu lhes peço reviews, ok? Vão ter algumas mudanças significativas no meu fic no próximo cap, pois, pela primeira vez na vida, terei uma revisora... Por isso, nem vou dar o nome do cap 6... A gente se vê no próximo cap! Até lá! Beijos...

_Rafaela..._


	6. And my dreams

Notas da autora:

Oi, gente! Tudo bem com vocês? Hoje eu estou contente,

pois, agora tenho uma revisora! Isso não é ótimo?! É a

primeira vez que tenho uma, e espero que seja uma

maravilhosa parceria, como já está se mostrando ser...

Bom, vamos á leitura!

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são

meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos

autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá.

Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras,

complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha

que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não

o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que

nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu

maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua

amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

**§ Reflexions of Love... §**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: Saki-san.

**Capítulo 6: And in my dreams...**

A única pergunta que sobressaía em sua mente

era o que faria agora... Estava ali, em frente dela,

notando seu estado delicado e nada vinha na sua cabeça

para ajudá-la...

'_Abrace-a, seu idiota..._', seu coração o recriminava.

Era claro que não podia fazer isso... Ele não

era nada seu para se aproximar dela dessa maneira

impulsiva, mas seus sentidos pediam para ele

ouvir seu coração...

'_Não percebe que ela precisa de você?_', seu coração

insistia.

Li continuava confuso em meio à tantas

dúvidas... Devia ou não confortá-la naquele momento?

Ela parecia tão frágil e como ele queria aconchegá-la

entre seus braços e dizer que estava tudo bem... Queria

cuidar dela para sempre...

'_O que estou pensando, afinal?_', balançava a cabeça

negativamente. '_Não quero cuidar dela para sempre!_',

tentava convencer-se.

O toque de um telefone alcança seus ouvidos e

ambos entreolham-se, assustados, tentando descobrir de

onde vinha o barulho... Syaoran vai até sua mochila e

lá vê o aparelho celular tocando...

- "Com licença...", pega o telefone para atender.

- "Tudo bem...", ela sorriu fracamente e eu saí da sala indo

para o banheiro.

Aquela situação era embaraçosa... Nunca

imaginaria estar num momento tão íntimo sendo

observada por alguém, ainda mais sendo Syaoran Li quem

a vigiava... Sentia que ele queria fazer alguma coisa,

mas, não tivera coragem...

'_O que será que ele queria?_', perguntava-se

internamente enxugando os resquícios de lágrimas que

restaram em seu rosto.

- "Alô...".

- "Jovem Syaoran... Chegou quem esperava para esta

tarde...", dizia uma voz do outro lado da linha.

- "Agora?!", perguntava frustado.

- "Sim... Por que algum problema?", falava

preocupado. "Se não pode vir agora, direi para que o

espere mais tarde...".

- "Não... Tudo bem...", suspirava resignado. "Estou

indo para aí... Dentro de alguns minutos eu chego...".

- "Está bem... Boa tarde...".

- "Até logo, Wei...", desligava o telefone.

Nesse momento, Sakura acaba de chegar á sala

novamente e vê Li com um semblante desanimado...

Parecia que alguém tinha acabado com seus planos...

Ficou um pouco preocupada com o aparente estado dele e resolveu perguntar...

- "O que aconteceu, Li?", aproximando-se dele. "Algo

ruim?".

- "Não é nada de importante, Kinomoto...", falava,

conformado em ter de ir embora da casa de

Sakura. "Tenho visitas em casa...", continuou, a encarando.

- "E pelo jeito, visitas que não queria, não é?",

fitando-o.

- "Tcs...", sorriu para ela. "Como conseguiu adivinhar?

Terei que ir embora...", colocando os tênis. "Ficar

bem sem mim?", provocando, com um ar travesso na face.

- "Acho que vou conseguir me virar...", entrando na

brincadeira.

- "Certo... Certo...", sorrindo. "Estou indo... At

logo...", chegando na porta.

- "Até, Li...", com um aperto no coração ao vê-lo

partir pelo portão de sua casa.

Sakura fica observando o vulto de Syaoran at

ele chegar á esquina da rua de sua casa e lhe dá um

tchau acenando com uma das mãos, ato feito pelo

mesmo... Logo, ela deixa escapar um suspiro após ele

desaparecer de vez de seu campo de visão...

Sabia o que o esperava quando chegasse no

apartamento... Primeiro, muitas perguntas... Depois, as

novidades... E em seguida, a confirmação de sua estadia

com ele... Mas, além de todas essas preocupações, o

único pensamento que reinava em sua mente era a

lembrança de Sakura naquela situação triste e

desamparada...

Agora se arrependia de não ter tido nenhuma

reação para confortá-la quando ela mais precisava...

Infelizmente, não podia mudar o tempo... Não tinha o

poder de voltar ao passado e tê-la abraçado, pois, se

tivesse esse dom o teria usado agora mesmo...

'_Mas, não tenho..._', continuou a andar em direção de sua

casa.

Terminava de ajeitar á casa sem pressa... J

tinha feito uma hora após á partida de Li de sua casa e

ainda não tinha terminado de cuidar da residência...

Era claro que seu pai, muito amoroso e preocupado com

seu bem estar, pediu para que ela não esforçasse em

nada, mas, ela própria achou injusto sobrecarregá-lo

por uma imprudência em que ela teve grande culpa...

Não gostava ao menos de lembrar de todo aquele

acontecimento, mas, ás vezes as imagens e lembranças

vinham á sua mente sem permissão... Balançou á cabeça

negativamente em sinal de repreensão á si mesma... Não

queria e nem mais tentaria lembrar do que houve naquele

fatídico acidente... Aquele era um dia, que

definitivamente ela queria riscar de sua vida...

**_(Maybe it's intuition)_**

_Talvez seja intuição_

**_(But some things you just don't question)_**

_Algumas coisas você simplesmente não questiona_

**_(Like in your eyes)_**

_Como nos seus olhos_

Colocou a última almofada no lugar de origem e

soltou um leve sorriso sem ao menos ter notado...

Syaoran apesar de ser um garoto implicante, era uma boa

pessoa... Incrível como ele sempre está por perto

quando ela mais precisa... Foi somente uma única vez na

qual ele demonstrou preocupação e afeto para com

Sakura, mas, ela sentia-se satisfeita... Tinha

consciência que mesmo com todas as desavenças, Li era

seu melhor amigo naquela nova escola e naquele novo

modo de vida...

- "Em que pensa tanto, monstrenga?", Touya chega e nem

ao menos ela percebe sua presença.

- "Touya?! O que faz aqui essa hora?", assustada, pois,

não o esperava.

- "Também estou feliz em te ver, maninha...", sendo

sarcástico, um pouco chateado por ela não ter falado com

ele direito.

- "Ah, me desculpa...", sem graça por não tê-lo

cumprimentado. "É que, como eu não o esperava á essa

hora, me pegou de surpresa...".

- "Tá bom...", sorrindo para ela. "Dessa vez eu te

perdôo, mas, não se acostuma.", indo na cozinha. "E aí?

Se comportou direitinho?", apertando um lado da

bochecha dela.

- "Oras, Touya!", ficando vermelha de indignação. "Eu

tenho quinze anos! Sou bem grandinha!".

- "Tão grandinha que caiu da bicicleta...", rindo dela.

Como se não bastasse Li para implicar com essa

distração, seu irmão agora também se lembrava disso?!

Era o fim da picada! Estava revoltada com essa

atormentação dos dois e sempre lhe dizendo que era uma

distraída...

- "Affff...", suspirou irritada e saiu da cozinha, não

queria mais discutir com seu irmão.

- "Que alegria não é, priminho?!", tagarelava uma

menina.

- "É...", respondia ele sem dar muita importância ao

fato.

Gostava de sua prima... Mas, aquele era um

momento no qual queria passar sozinho, somente ele e

seus pensamentos... Ultimamente, ele estava se

dedicando muito a isso, tanto que se ainda vivesse na

China, com certeza seus conhecidos iriam estranhar suas

atitudes, agora tão rotineiras para ele...

Enquanto um queria somente o silêncio e a

tranqüilidade como companheiros, a outra estava

eufórica... Onde em seus melhores sonhos poderia se

imaginar naquela situação? Estava ali, com a pessoa que

mais amava perto de si... Sem regras dos seus

parentes... Finalmente desfrutando de uma liberdade

jamais alcançada no seu país de origem...

**_(I see my future in an instant)_**

_Eu vejo meu futuro em um instante_

**_(And there it goes...)_**

_E lá vai ele..._

**_(I think i've found my best friend)_**

_Eu acho que eu achei meu melhor amigo(a)_

Ela já estava hospedada á três dias e Syaoran mal se

tocava disso... A escola não tinha tanta graça agora,

Sakura ainda se recuperava dos seus ferimentos e ele

não falava praticamente com ninguém na sala de aula...

Somente ia para o colégio, ás vezes jogava futebol com

alguns meninos de turma e depois voltava para casa...

Pelo que soubera dos alunos que gostavam de comentar,

ela voltaria amanhã para a escola novamente...

- "Amanhã é o meu primeiro dia! Mal posso esperar!",

saltitava sapeca pelo apartamento.

Amanhã também era o primeiro dia de aula de sua

prima... Naquele segundo se perguntou se ia aguentar e

suportar os ataques dela... Resolveu não perder seu

tempo pensando nisso... Amanhã era um novo dia...

- "Vamos Xiao Lang! Está na hora!", abrindo a porta do

quarto cheia de energia.

Syaoran não se mexeu na cama... Não estava nem

um pouco a fim de levantar agora... Meiling não

desistiu, chegou perto dele e começou á balançá-lo na

cama de um lado para outro, para enfim, despertá-lo...

- "Acorda, Xiao Lang! Vamos nos atrasar pro colégio!".

- "Aí, está bem...", se revirando um pouco

contrariado. "Já estou indo! Agora para de gritar no

meu ouvido!", reclamou começando á se levantar.

Ela saiu do quarto de seu primo um pouco

desanimada com o modo de como ele a tratou, mas,

concluiu que tudo aquilo era por tê-lo acordado cedo...

'_O importante é que ele está comigo!_', sorriu feliz

indo para a cozinha tomar café da manhã.

Sakura acordava bem disposta aquele dia...

Tinha a impressão de que tudo ia dar certo... Estava

radiante e com muitas saudades do colégio e por

incrível que pareça também sentia um pouco a falta das

implicâncias de Li...

**_(I know that it might sound more than a little...)_**

_Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco..._

**_(Crazy, but, i believe...)_**

_Louco, mas, acredite..._

Era algo muito estranho de se pensar, pois,

nunca ligou muito para o que Syaoran representava em

sua vida, mas, ultimamente estava pensando muito

nisso... Talvez fosse algo repentino, ou por estar

passando por tantas mudanças na adolescência... Mas, de

uma coisa tinha a mais absoluta certeza, ele nunca

estaria pensando nela dessa maneira...

Os seus olhos penetrantes a fitá-la com

interesse naquele momento em que terminava de cantar,

era algo que sabia que seria difícil esquecer... Tinha

até medo de pensar o motivo dessa imagem não sair de

sua memória...

'_Isso só pode ser coisa da minha cabeça..._', balançava

a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

- "Não vai descer?!", ouve uma voz no andar de baixo da

casa. "Se continuar assim vai se atrasar, monstrenga!",

implicava.

Ela saí do quarto bufando de raiva enquanto se

dirige á cozinha... Vê seu irmão com um sorriso de

orelha á orelha e isso só aumenta a irritação dela...

- "EU NÃO SOU MONSTRENGA!!!!", esbravejava com toda

força.

A aula estava prestes a começar e não via

Sakura em lugar algum... Começou a se desanimar

novamente...

'_Como eu queria vê-la..._', declarava sem raciocinar

direito.

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_( I think i dreamed you into life)_**

_Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_(I have been waiting all my life)_**

_Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_

Uma sombra ao longe começa a tomar a atenção de

Li por alguns momentos...

'_Mas... Parece a..._', tentando reconhecer.

Meiling bufava de raiva... Estava chamando por

seu primo à que tempos, mas, ele não respondia... Queria

que Syaoran tivesse á levado ao banheiro das meninas,

pois, não conhecia nada naquele novo colégio, mas, ele

se recusou apenas lhe explicando vagamente o caminho...

Era certo que tinha se perdido e isso poderia

ter sido evitado se ele a tivesse acompanhado... De uma

coisa ela tinha absoluta certeza, Li não parecia ser o

mesmo que viu partir em Hong Kong... Havia algo mudado

nele e saberia do que se tratava... Isso, agora era uma

questão de honra...

Finalmente o tinha avistado de longe sentado no

mesmo lugar no qual haviam se separado... Mas, era uma

cena diferente... Notou que seu primo não tirava os

olhos de uma parte do pátio... Curiosa, resolveu ver do

que se tratava e teve uma surpresa...

E lá estava ela... Parecia bem recuperada e o

mais importante, feliz... Estava radiante e simples

constatação de que era ela, deixou seu coração se

aquecer num calor confortável e sereno... Algo que

somente ela, podia fazer a Li...

**_(There's just no rhyme or reason)_**

_Não há rima ou razão_

**_(Only this sense of completion)_**

_Apenas uma sensação completa_

**_(And in your eyes...)_**

_E nos seus olhos..._

'_Sakura..._', sorriu mesmo sem notar.

Ah, como sentia falta do colégio! Tinha que

admitir que ficar mais de uma semana sem comparecer

escola foi muito chato e monótono... Só de lembrar que

ficou sem ver os poucos colegas seus, já a deixava um

pouco desanimada... Mas, agora ela estava ali

novamente...

**_(I see the missing pieces)_**

_Eu vejo as peças que estão faltando_

**_( I'm searching for)_**

_Eu estou procurando_

**_(I think found away home)_**

_Eu acho que eu encontrei meu caminho para casa_

Não podia negar que mesmo sabendo que ele não

merecia, sentia falta de Takeda... Quantas vezes na

noite sonhava, que ele estava ao seu lado e quando

acordava se via completamente sozinha num leito de

hospital? Era doloroso pensar que o amava tanto e ele

mal se dava conta do que sentia...

**_(I know that it might sound more than a little...)_**

_Eu sei que pode parecer um pouco..._

**_(Crazy, but, i believe...)_**

_Louco, mas, acredite..._

Isso já estava virando uma obsessão... Havia

alguns dias que passava ás tardes concentrando seus

pensamentos, lembranças e sonhos em Takeda... Tinha

consciência de que tinha que esquecê-lo, mas, quem

disse que seu coração tolo escutava sua mente? Seus

sentimentos tinham vontade própria e todas as vontades

eram exclusivas de Takeda...

Era o fim da picada... Via nitidamente seu

primo e grande amor olhando outra intensamente e logo

depois se abria um sorriso em seus lábios... Não queria

nem pensar no que aquela cena que tinha acabado de ver,

significava... O importante era que o quer que fosse

isso o que seu primo escondia sobre aquela menina, ia

ser posto no chão a partir de agora...

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_( I think i dreamed you into life)_**

_Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_(I have been waiting all my life)_**

_Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_

Isso era injusto... Ela o amava

integralmente... Era sua noiva prometida desde a tenra

infância... Não ia deixar que tudo o que construiu ao

lado de Li, se acabasse mesmo antes de começar... Iria

lutar até o fim, e seria a vencedora... Tinha a mais

absoluta certeza...

**_(A thousand angels you before dance around you)_**

_Mil anjos dançam ao seu redor_

**_(I am complete now that i've found you)_**

_Eu estou completo agora que te encontrei_

Definitivamente, Sakura era seu remédio contra

os males que o afortunavam... Não havia sorriso mais

lindo do que o dela e vê-la sorrir era como se

padecesse e estivesse em volta de vários anjos o

guiando e um deles seria ela...

'_Estou enlouquecendo..._', se via assustado com o que

tinha acabado de pensar. '_Não posso estar apai..._'.

- "Xiao Lang!", se agarrou ao braço direito

dele. "Finalmente te encontrei!", e se abraça á ele de

um modo escandaloso.

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_( I think i dreamed you into life)_**

_Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_(I have been waiting all my life)_**

_Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_

Era uma coisa que não esperava naquele

momento... Um acesso de possessão de Meiling, mas,

quando deu por si ela já estava ali... Entre seus

braços o abraçando fortemente...

Foi quando sentiu algo em seu íntimo e resolveu

virar-se para o lado esquerdo...

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_( I think i dreamed you into life)_**

_Eu acho que eu sonhei você à realidade_

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_(I have been waiting all my life)_**

_Eu tenho esperado toda minha vida_

Sim... O tinha encontrado... Mas não estava

contente em ver Li...

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_(I knew i loved you...)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava..._

Por que se importou? Ele nunca foi nada seu...

Então, por que seu coração ao vê-lo abraçada á outra

menina, se apertou? Por que se sentiu traída naquele

instante? Não... Não estava entendendo e não teve tempo

de pensar, pois, o sinal de entrada havia tocado...

**_(I knew i loved you before i met you)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava antes de te encontrar_

**_(I knew i loved you...)_**

_Eu sabia que te amava..._

**Continua...**

Oi, mais uma vez acabou! Sakura está ficando

confusa! Será que isso é um bom sinal?! Só lendo para

descobrir! O nome do cap de hoje é: "E nos meus

sonhos...". A música é do grupo Savage Garden, e se

chama: "I knew i loved you...". Super linda, vale a

pena escutá-la! Agora, vamos aos meus amigos que me

mandam opiniões! Reviews!!!

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Jenny-Ci**: Você como sempre, muito simpática comigo!

Disse que ia te mandar um e-mail, mas, até agora nada!

Desculpa! Estava atarefada essa semana! Foram muitas

mudanças! Mas, te prometo que mando um o mais rápido

possível! Amo Evanescence! Inclusive minha voz parece

com a da Amy Lee! Ela é demais! E obrigada pelos seus

elogios! Sempre acho que não mereço tanto!!!

**Shampoo Sakai**: Olá, querida! Eu não acho que seja de

escrever muito, acho que você escreve mais que eu em

suas fics! E se Deus quiser, ainda escreverei muito!

Amo escrever e ler histórias! Pode deixar que vou ler

seu fic e assim que ler "Fukai Mori", te mando um

review, ok? Beijos!

**Dani Glatz**: Você é uma leitora nova neste fic, não é?

Seja muito bem vinda! Bom, as respostas ás suas

perguntas, eu não posso dar, senão não vai ter nenhuma

graça, mas, garanto que essa história é mesmo verídica!

Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que continue

acompanhando!

**Anna Lennox**: Perdão! Só isso que tenho á te dizer! Vi

que você atualizou "Cruz", mas, até agora não te mandei

review! Mas, vou mandar o mais rápido possível, minha

semana foiu super corrida! Me mande por favor seu

review de "Anjos" no meu e-mail! Não sabe como preciso

de incentivos em "Anjos". Beijão!

**M.Sheldon**: O que eu faria sem seus comentários super

detalhados? Nem sei mais o que te dizer para agradecer

o apoio que tem me fornecido, amiga! Posso te dizer que

você está bem perto do objetivo desta fic, mas, ainda

não acertou completamente! Evanescence é maravilhoso

mesmo! Sou louka por eles! E o Li e Sakura ainda estão

no começo de seus sofrimentos! Prepare-se! Beijos,

querida! "Anjos" não vai demorar para ser atualizado!

Nesta semana tem novo cap dele.

**MeRRy-aNNe**: Olá!!! Tudo bem? Não liga por não ter

comentado antes, o importante é acompanhar, mas, um

incentivo de vez em quando é muito bom! Bom, quanto

eles ficarem juntos... Eu não posso ainda revelar,

segredo!

Um agradecimento especial á minha mais nova amiga, Saki-

san! E minha mais nova revisora! Mais uma vez obrigada

por tudo! Você é lindinha!

Propaganda básica: O fic "Revelações Dolorosas" da

Kath, super interessante! Só estou com medo do que ela

vai fazer, mas, tudo bem! Ela é uma escritora que

dispensa comentários! Simplesmente magnífica!

Mais um cap terminado, graças á Deus! Gente,

vou pedir um favor á vocês! Tem um grande amigo meu que

vai fazer uma cirurgia no sábado... Por favor, peçam

por ele... Ele precisa, ok? Desde já, agradeço! Um

beijo á todos e espero reviews, ein? Tchauzinho, fiquem

com Deus e até o próximo capítulo!

Rafinha...

Notas de revisora:

Céus, gente, assim eu fico sem jeito(completamente vermelha)!!! Como deu para perceber, a rafinha aí é a próxima Kath Klein. É verdade, foi comprovado cientificamente por mim! Eu juro que tentei achar erro, mas eu li e reli e não achei um unico! E eu espero que todo o mundo esteja gostando tanto desse fic como eu estou. E se alguém parar de ler, vai ter de se haver comigo, hein(SaKiSaN com um olhar ameaçador). E Acho que é tudo. Não percam o próximo capitulo!!!

SaKiSaN...


	7. Without you

**Notas da autora:**

Nem sei o que dizer á todos vocês, meus amados leitores! Tive muitos problemas esta semana! Estou gripada e ainda fiquei com muita febre e para melhorar a minha situação, dei mau jeito na perna... Ela está 'super inchada', mas, acho que ficarei bem! Assim, espero... Então, não culpem a minha linda revisora... Aí está mais um cap de nossa fic, divirtam-se!

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_§ Reflexions of Love... §_

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: LobinhaLi. (mudei)

Capítulo 7: _Without you...  
_  
A aula estava entediante e ela mal conseguia prestar atenção ao que o professor ensinava... Suspirou resignada por não entender nada, afinal era a aula chata de matemática...

A menina que vira se abraçando com Li não estava na sua turma... Mais uma vez, não sabia por que ainda estava com este pensamento avivado em sua mente... Era tão estranho... De repente, estivesse assim, por que nunca vira Syaoran tendo uma intimidade como aquelas com alguma garota... Por que se preocupava com isso? Afinal, todos os homens são iguais mesmo...

Houve uma batida na porta da sala e muitos comentários começaram a se formar entre os alunos... Pelo que entendia das coisas enroladas que os seus colegas de turma falavam, era uma aluna nova...

'_Não... Não pode ser ela..._', pensando na menina que viu abraçada ao Li.

- "Bom, alunos...", o professor começava entrando na sala novamente. "Teremos a partir de hoje uma nova companheira de turma.", falava empolgado.

Syaoran abaixou a cabeça, resignado... Poderiam pensar que ele não gostava nem um pouco de sua prima, mas é que ela era realmente impossível quando queria... E agora, lá estava ele, prestes a conviver num tempo indeterminado com ela...

O que mais o deixava intrigado esta manhã era a menina que sentava-se à sua frente... Não tinha esquecido o modo no qual Sakura o tinha fitado quando viu ele e sua prima juntos... Parecia estar triste, desapontada... Mas, o que foi que fez de errado? E desde quando se importava com o que Sakura pensava?

'_Oras, não tenho que dar satisfações a ela..._', decidido.

E mais uma vez, uma voz incômoda vinha encher seus ouvidos com insinuações infundadas...

'_Se não se importa com o que ela pensa, por que fica se martirizando com as mesmas coisas?_', falava aquela voz de seu íntimo.

'_Cale-se! Voz idiota!_', revoltado.

'_O que foi? Não gosta de ouvir as verdades?_', dizia a voz, sarcasticamente.

'_Só posso estar enlouquecendo mesmo! Falando e discutindo comigo..._', suspirou resignado e olhou para a frente da sala, onde Meiling já se encontrava ao lado do professor.

- "Esta é Meiling Li... Ela veio de Hong Kong e passará uma temporada conosco!", se vira para ela, sorrindo. "Seja bem vinda e pode sentar-se.".

- "Posso me sentar ao lado dele?", apontando para Syaoran educadamente.

- "Claro que pode...", ele lhe sorriu.

- "Obrigada...", agradeceu e pôs-se a andar em direção a Li.

Ela estava radiante... Nada podia ser melhor do que estar perto de quem amava tanto! Syaoran era sua vida e faria tudo para estar com ele... Para ela, não era mais somente um acordo que os pais de ambos fizeram para que ficassem juntos, mas sim o grande sentimento que nutria por seu primo... O amava de toda a alma e coração e nunca ia abdicar de seus sentimentos...

Viu o olhar espantado que a menina ruiva de olhos verdes tinha lançado nela e em Li quando ela se ofereceu a se sentar junto de Syaoran, o que a deixou mais eufórica... Quem aquela garota pensava que era? Definitivamente, algo envolvia eles dois, mas não permitiria que ninguém mais se aproximasse do que mais prezava...

Chegou á hora do intervalo e nem quis olhar para trás... Os dois juntos estava realmente a incomodando... Nunca sentiu tanta solidão em sua vida desde que chegara aquele colégio...

'_Devia estar contente, pois agora ele achou outra para perturbar..._', colocando a sua cabeça entre os braços.

Sakura estava debaixo da árvore, vendo se era isso mesmo que ela queria... Será mesmo que queria que Syaoran a deixasse? Será que desejava que 'implicasse' com outra? Que outra tomasse sua atenção?

'_Por que estou pensando nisso tudo agora?!_', olhando distraída uma folha seca cair de uma árvore.

- "Isso é realmente um milagre!", sorri. "Você pensando em algo?!", chegando por trás da árvore em que ela está sentada.

Ela volta seu rosto para trás e lá vê o motivo de tantas dúvidas repentinas em sua mente... Ali estava ele, a fitando com um sorriso maroto nos lábios demonstrando serenidade... Naquele momento, até podia confessar para si mesma algo...

'_Ele é muito bonito..._', corou.

Notando que ela tinha uma vermelhidão nas bochechas preocupou-se, podia estar doente, ou não ter se recuperado totalmente...

'_Será que ela está com febre?_', colocando uma das mãos balançando seus fios rebeldes.

- "O que foi, Kinomoto?", tentou implicar mais uma vez para ver se ela reagia. "O gato comeu sua língua ou está com preguiça de pensar e me dar uma resposta decente?".

O seu sangue ferveu com aquele comentário... Aquele garoto nunca ia deixar de ser imaturo e implicante... Fechou as mãos com força tentando controlar sua raiva...

- "Seu idiota! Não preciso falar com você se não tiver vontade!", esbravejou contra ele. "O mundo não gira á sua volta, senhor Li!", o encarando com os olhos repletos de indignação.

- "Quantas vezes já lhe falei para não aumentar seu tom numa conversa?", falando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- "E quantas já te respondi que não estou nem aí pro que você acha?!", aumentando o volume do seu walkman. "Tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ficar ouvindo suas asneiras!", sentada olhando para frente.

- "Eu também...", tirando o walkman dela. "Mas agora estou no meu horário de fazer boas ações...", sorriu divertido.

- "Aí, seu imbecil!", e saiu para cima dele tentando pegar o walkman de volta morrendo de raiva.

- "O que está acontecendo aqui, Xiao Lang?", chegava com cara de poucos amigos.

Sim... Aquilo acabava com sua diversão tão repentina... Sem esperar resposta de Syaoran, Meiling foi para cima de Sakura a fitando de um jeito ameaçador...

- "O que está fazendo com ele, garota?!", colocava as mãos na cintura.

- "Isso não é da sua conta, mas, mesmo assim vou te responder...", a encarando nos olhos. "Estava tentando pegar meu walkman de volta...", e pega das mãos de Syaoran, aproveitando-se de sua distração. "Agora que já o fiz, vou embora...", e saí, sem olhar nenhum momento para trás.

Depois de Sakura ter se distanciado, Meiling senta-se do lado de Syaoran mais calma e feliz por ter atrapalhado os dois...

- "Ainda bem que ela foi embora! Já vai tarde!", sorri, se agarrando ao braço direito de Li.

Li não gosta de Meiling ter afastado Sakura dele, mas, nada podia fazer... Nunca ia pedir para que a japonesa ficasse ali com ele... Seu orgulho era mais forte do que suas vontades, mesmo que essas estivessem começando a transparecer na sua alma...

- "Me largue, Meiling!", tirando seu braço dela. "Sabe que não gosto que fique me agarrando!", e começa á se afastar. "Vamos, está na hora de entrarmos na sala.", e começa a andar na frente.

_É tarde..._

_É tarde pra dizer_

_Não percebi voc_

_E não pensei no nosso amor_

Como naquele momento queria ter parado Sakura e pedido para que ela ficasse... Pelo pouco tempo que sua prima estava em sua vida novamente, notou que nada mais seria como era antes com Sakura e isso o entristeceu...

_Eu sei..._

_Não quis te escutar_

_E a dor vem me mostrar_

_Que eu preciso de voc_

Andava pelo pátio do colégio completamente transtornada... Foi tão duro ver que Li não a defendeu, que não fez nada para impedir aquela menina... Depois de ter visto o rosto vitorioso que a garota chinesa fez ao abraçar-se a Syaoran, não quis mais ver e nem ouvir mais nada... A dor em seu coração aumentou...

'_Mas, por que?_', começou a ter lágrimas nos olhos.

Meiling saía vitoriosa para Sakura, mas, não para quem mais amava... Por que Syaoran não compreendia o amor que ela sentia por ele? Ela sempre estaria ali e sempre esteve ao lado dele... Se ele decidisse ficar com outra seria totalmente injusto com ela e todos os anos que a bela chinesa se dedicou... Será que para ele era tão difícil entender seus sentimentos?

_Eu tenho tanto pra te dar_

_Por isso estou aqui para te fazer acreditar..._

'_Por que ele não me aceita?_', pensava andando ao seu lado na volta para casa.

_Quando te abraço..._

_Quando escuto a tua voz_ _Eu vejo o sol no teu olhar_

_E o meu desejo de te amar..._

A cada dia se via mais apaixonada por seu primo e nada podia fazer para mudar isso... Mas, mesmo que ela pudesse mudar seus sentimentos, nunca ia abdicar de seu amor por Syaoran... Ele a razão de sua vida ser mais bonita e feliz e nos momentos em que sente o calor dele sobre o seu, mesmo por poucos segundos agarrada em seu braço, tem a máxima certeza de que seu lugar é ao lado de Li...

_Mas, se você me deixa_

_Esse inverno não tem fim_

_Faz frio se você não está aqui..._

Mas, mesmo estando tão perto dele... Morando em seu apartamento... Dividindo muitas horas na mesma residência, ele permanecia longe do lugar que ela mais desejava que ele estivesse... Seu coração...

_Faz frio se você não está aqui..._

Parecia que o coração de Syaoran não estava aberto e ela não conseguia encontrar a chave para tal fim... Suspirou resignada atrás dele no elevador... Nada podia fazer, agora que seu primo se irritara com ela...

Nada estava dando certo para ele aquele dia... No dia em que finalmente reencontrava Sakura bem disposta, Meiling aparece e estraga todos os seus planos...

'_De implicar com ela, é claro..._', se convencia.

Mas, quando a viu partir com um olhar melancólico e cheio de tristeza, aquilo o atingiu em cheio... E quanto mais a via se afastar, mas, percebia que...

_Preciso de você..._

_Não quero te perder_

_Só você me faz feliz_

Não... Ele não precisava dela... Não precisava de ninguém, nunca precisou, o por que aconteceria isso agora? Logo agora que tinha ido tão distante de sua família para ganhar um pouco de paz...

_Tão leve..._

_Seu jeito de me olhar_

_Me faz acreditar_

_Em ter você de volta pra mim_

Podia reconhecer lembrando-se de sua visita a casa dela, que Sakura era uma menina diferente... E o jeito como ela o fitava certas vezes, o fazia tremer por dentro... Principalmente, quando estava sofrendo... Dissipou esta nuvem de pensamentos e entrou em seu apartamento acompanhado de Meiling...

_Esquece o que ficou pra trás_

_Basta olhar você, te quero mais..._

Mesmo que ele não a amasse, ela o faria aprender... Acreditava que aos poucos poderia ascender a paixão escondida de Li para com ela e iria esperar esse dia, que para ela, seria um dos dias mais felizes de sua existência...

_Quando te abraço..._

_Quando escuto a tua voz_ _Eu vejo o sol no teu olhar_

_E o meu desejo de te amar..._

E mais um dia desgastante na escola chegava ao seu término... Fazia rotineiramente o caminho de bicicleta para sua casa, cheia de questões... Na maioria das vezes envolvendo Syaoran Li...

Realmente a incomodava muito saber que Li não mais ligava para ela... E sinceramente Sakura achou que estava precisando de uma consulta médica... Syaoran nunca foi alvo de suas preocupações, afinal, como ela mesma disse, tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar... Ou não tinha?

_Mas, se você me deixa_

_Esse inverno não tem fim_

_Faz frio se você não está aqui..._

Viu ele partir com Meiling e seu coração se comprimiu dentro do peito... Ele nem ao menos se despediu dela...

'_Por que me preocupo?!_', indignada por estar triste com isso. '_Quero que ele e aquela garota explodam!_', andando mais depressa na bicicleta.

_Faz frio se você não está aqui..._

- "Ei, menina!", uma moça alertou. "Cuidado com a bicicleta!".

Sakura olhou para a moça e agradeceu dando um sorriso muito fraco... Começou a andar mais devagar e ver melhor a paisagem e as pessoas que andavam pelo parque...

_Se você não está aqui..._

Vários... Muitos casais de namorados espalhados pelo lugar... As mãos dadas, os olhares apaixonados... Como queria ser um deles a desfrutar de tal maravilha... Amar e ser amada, era uma herança de deuses... Uma herança que não estava destinada á ela...

_Não respiro..._

_Eu não durmo..._

_Não consigo sem você..._

- "Que droga!", praguejava ás 03:45hs da madrugada.

Mais uma noite sem dormir direito... Tinha sonhado mais uma vez com ela e isso já estava virando uma obsessão... Saiu de Hong Kong para livrar- se dos problemas, mas, mesmo assim, não parecia encontrar a tranquilidade que precisava...

_Quero gritar..._

_Meu amor..._

_E vou fazer você acreditar..._

Aquilo tudo que sentia parecia ser irreal... Este não era Syaoran Li... E sim um novo garoto cheio de dúvidas encarceradas em sua mente e alma... Perguntas que não sabia respostas... Perguntas que não queria admitir respostas... Não podia admití-las...

_Quando te abraço..._

_Quando escuto a tua voz_ _Eu vejo o sol no teu olhar_

_E o meu desejo de te amar..._

E como um raio lembrou-se do abraço que trocou com ela quando Sakura se sentia triste... Era um dos momentos que não deixava em suas lembranças...

**- Flashblack...**

- "Calma...", com a voz doce. "Não fique assim...", tentando acalmá-la.

- "E eu... não pude fazer nada... Não posso fazer nada para ajudá-lo...", em meio aos soluços.

- "Tem que ser forte...", a abraçou com carinho, envolvendo ela carinhosamente entre os seus braços. "Por você e pelo seu pai...", sussurrou ao seu ouvido, acariciando de leve os cabelos dela, num cafuné.

- "Tenho tanto medo...", encostando sua cabeça no ombro dele. "Medo de que nada dê certo...", sua voz falhou.

- "Dará...", recolhendo a cabeça dela mais para perto de seu corpo. "Você verá...".

**- Fim do Flashblack...**

_Mas, se você me deixa_

_Se você não quer ficar_

_Tudo saí do seu lugar_

_Não consigo mais sonhar_

Não podia mais imaginar um mundo sem tê-la conhecido... Será que isso significava o que afinal de contas?

_Se você vai embora_

_Esse inverno não tem fim_

_Faz frio se você não está aqui..._

'_Não isso não é..._', assustando-se com o que acabara de passar em sua mente.

_Faz frio se você não está aqui..._

_Continua..._

Oi gente! Tudo bem? Mais uma vez peço desculpas pelo atraso, mas, aí está mais um cap de nossa fic, que está ficando muito fofinha, não acham? A música deste cap é do grupo Bro'z e se chama: "Se você não está aqui...", que acho tão linda! E o nome do cap é: "Sem você...". Tadinhos! O nosso casal está cheio de dúvidas! Mas, até o final do fic, eles se acertam! escondendo um sorrisinho sarcástico Agora, vamos agradecer aos minhas lindas amigas!

Respondendo aos reviews:

Yoruki Hiiraguizawa: Olá, querida! Não se preocupe com os reviews! Vou te mandar um ainda neste final de semana! A Sakura ainda está muito confusa, como deu para notar... Mas, eles vão descobrir o que sentem... Quanto á formatação, agora é tudo com a minha revisora! Vou passar as suas palavras á ela, ok? O Savage Gardem realmente é super lindo!

Jenny-Ci: Ceci! Realmente revisora é um alívio! Não sei como consegui ficar até agora sem uma! Te agradeço pelo meu amigo, mas, a cirurgia dele foi adiada e passou para sexta, dia 21 de maio. Só vou saber notícias dele na segunda, talvez na terça, te mantenho informada! A Meiling é muito possessiva, por isso ela 'acha' que manda no Li... rs... Esses dois (Sakura e Li) tem muito ainda pelo que passar...

Anna Lennox: Minha querida, Aninha! "Anjos" vai ter continuação, só que estou meio atolada... Vou trabalhar nele nesta semana, não se preocupe e mais uma vez, obrigada pelo seu apoio!

MeRRy-aNNe: Não se desespere com a Sakura e o Li, ainda tem muita água para rolar! E a Meiling está aí para isso mesmo, atrapalhar! He, he, he! E quanto ser a 'nova Kath Klein', a minha querida revisora, ás vezes exagera um poukinho! Não liga para o que ela falou não! sorrindo Beijos!

M. Sheldon: Tá emocionada? Imagina eu que escrevo uma história que é a minha! Estou revivendo tudo e isso me deixa bem balançada! Ninguém te supera nos coments 'gigantes' no meu fic! Mas, como já te disse, amo isso! E não preocupe com o poder que você tem sobre minhas fics! Você tem direito de me dar suas mais sinceras opiniões, linda! Obrigada mais uma vez por tudo!

Rê chan: Que bom que gostou dos meus caps! Espero que este também seja de seu agrado! Muitos beijos para você!

Propaganda básica: Gente o fic que recomendo hoje é uma história cativante! Linda, cheia de cenas emocionantes e mexe mesmo com íntimo, ainda mais, quando as pessoas são sensíveis como eu! O nome do fic é: "Poderia ser diferente – Transformações", escrito por Patty Sayuri Suyama. A escritora é uma lindinha também! Uma história super envolvente e cativante! Vale a pena ler!

Mais um cap postado para todos vocês! E então? O que acharam? Espero a opinião de vocês, ok? Muitos beijos e tenham uma ótima semana! Até lá! Um grande beijo para a minha revisora!

_Rafinha..._

**Notas de revisora:**

Eu peço o vosso perdão, porque a culpa é toda minha de o fic só ter saído agora. A Rafinha, mesmo tendo tantos problemas, conseguiu fazer esse cap e mandá-lo a mim. Mas eu mudei a pouco de e-mail, e não vi o meu antigo. Mas a Rafinha não sabia e mandou para o meu antigo. O meu novo é:

Podem xingar, perseguir, se vingarem, até pontapearem, mas me perdoem... Eu já tou com raiva suficiente de mim própria... Nunca mais me vou perdoar!!! Eu não mereço nem os vossos sentimentos de raiva. Me perdoa, Rafinha!  
Yoruki: Eu sei sobre a formatação e vou melhorar. É que é a primeira vez que eu tou fazendo isso! Mas obrigada por chamar a atenção... Beijos a sua mãe e a si, que continuem a fazer muitos mais fics!  
Antes de me matarem, peço que façam isso no dia 6 (porque vou no dia 5  
ver o Rock in Rio Lisboa. Moro em Portugal...) e me façam um favor...  
DÊM-ME DEZ SEGUNDOS DE AVANÇO!!!!!!!!! E NÃO SE ATREVAM A CULPAR A  
RAFINHA!!!!!!!!

_LobinhaLi..._


	8. Alone Nevermore

**Notas da autora:**

Olá galerinha! Tudo bem com vocês? Desculpe, tanta demora... Não imaginam como fiquei triste por não estar com vocês, meus queridos... E aí? Sentiram minha falta? Eu morri de saudades, e até que enfim, meu micro voltou a funcionar... Peço um favor encarecido á todos... Se souberem notícias da minha revisora, a lindinha da Lobinha Li, me avisem, pois, meu e-mail está com problemas, mas, já mudei... Agora é: , ok? Agora chega de tanto papo e vamos ler, pois, vocês merecem... Boa leitura!

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

_§ Reflexions of Love... __§_

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: Lobinha Li.

Capítulo 8: Alone... Nevermore...

Mais um dia monótono de aula... Já não tinha mais nenhum estímulo de ir para a escola, mas, tinha que fazer isso, pois, era sua obrigação... Se fosse para ela escolher, preferia mil vezes ficar em casa...

- "Hunpf...", suspirou cansada em direção á sua bicicleta.

Syaoran observava toda aquela cena calado, já estava mais do que exausto de ver Sakura ir embora sem ao menos trocar com ela alguma palavra... Gradativamente, sentia falta de algo em seu peito quando a via partir... Sentia-se triste, melancólico...

Indiretamente, seu coração acusava que sentia falta de Sakura... De sua presença... Seu sorriso... Seu rosto irritado e até mesmo de seus gritos com ele, dava-lhe saudades... Depois de sua prima ter chegado em sua vida, nada mais era como antes e como sentia falta de seus tempos com Sakura...

- "Xiao Lang! O que está esperando?", ela vira-se para ele. "Se continuar parado aí vamos nos atrasar para o almoço...", levando ele pela mão.

- "Não precisa me guiar...", tirando sua mão da dela. "Sei andar sozinho...", e começa a andar, indiferente á reação de sua prima.

Ás vezes sentia-se sem forças para prosseguir... Nunca tinha imaginado que fazer Syaoran esquecer a menina japonesa fosse tão difícil... Em Hong Kong, sempre que seu primo 'gostava' de alguma garota, ela sempre dava um jeito de Li deixar a menina de lado... Inventava alguma mentira, pagava a garota para desprezá-lo, mas, agora era diferente...

Ela era uma pessoa decidida, mesmo que no início não parecesse, mas, estava disposta á tudo para ter a atenção de Syaoran... Ele era somente seu e de mais ninguém... Seu amor por ele, não poderia ser comparado ao amor de ninguém...

_'Nunca vou desistir...'_, criava coragem e continuava a andar do lado dele.

- "Olá, papai...", cumprimentou com um sorriso fraco nos lábios.

- "Boa tarde, minha filha...", disse. "Como foi a escola?".

- "O mesmo de sempre...", sorrindo para ele, sem encará-lo. "Muitos deveres...".

- "Fiz o croquete de polvo que tanto gosta!", tentando animá-la.

- "Obrigada, papai!", se joga nos braços dele. "Vou tomar banho e já volto!", lhe dando um beijo carinhoso no rosto e saindo.

_'O que quer que tenha sido, é importante... Minha querida filha...'_, pensou vendo Sakura subir para o quarto.

- "Ajude ela a superar, meu amor...", olhando para a foto de sua esposa em cima da mesa.

Sakura degustou cada pedaço da comida muito feliz, aquilo tudo fez ela esquecer todas as dúvidas e incertezas que tinha para apenas aproveitar a companhia de seus pais, mesmo que sua mãe estivesse muito longe dela em corpo, sabia que em espírito e amor, ela nunca a desampararia...

Agradeceu a comida e retirou-se para o seu quarto a fim de fazer os deveres... Por incrível que pareça os deveres daquele dia estavam mais tranqüilos e não demorou muito para que os terminasse... Olhou para o céu da janela de seu quarto, admirando as lindas estrelas que engrandeciam aquela linda noite...

_'Nada poderia ser mais perfeito para um casal de namorados...'_, pensava ela, soltando um longo suspiro.

Sim... Nada poderia ser tão perfeito, menos para ela... Takeda estava longe e com certeza com alguma menina ao seu encalço, segurando sua mão e dizendo que o amava... Por mais que 'gostasse' dele, sabia reconhecer seus defeitos e via que ele era uma pessoa que pouco se importava com os sentimentos que tantas garotas lhe ofertavam...

Era por isso que preferia trancafiar seus sentimentos só para ela mesma saber... Já lhe era muito desconfortável Syaoran ter uma leve desconfiança do que sentia realmente por Takeda... Por que a vida não lhe era mais justa? Por que tinha que se apaixonar justo por Takeda? Ele nunca a notaria, e isso seria para sempre uma lembrança amargurada de seu coração...

Agora sentia-se tão sozinha naquele colégio... Mesmo que antes ainda sofresse com a rejeição de Takeda, sabia que sempre Li ia fazê-la esquecer todos estes problemas, mas, agora ele também tinha mais coisas á se preocupar do que com ela... Começou á sentir lágrimas quentes e silenciosas correrem de seu rosto e dor transpassava sua alma em pesar... Só queria ser feliz, mas, cada dia e hora que passava, mais percebia que seu destino era eternamente permanecia na mais negra solidão...

Agarrou-se ao bichinho de pelúcia em cima de sua cama como apoio para sua tristeza... E chorou... Lamentando mais uma vez por estar sozinha no mundo e sem ninguém para compartilhar sua dor...

A fila estava posta no pátio da escola e ela chegava quase sem respirar direito... Vinha correndo o mais que podia para não chegar muito atrasada... Isso não era costume acontecer, mas, como tinha passado á noite meio acordada e meio dormindo, não colaborou para seu horário de chegada...

Depois de esperar um pouco na fila com os outros, foram dispensados para a sala de aula... E na sala, todos foram se sentando em suas respectivas cadeiras... Quando ouve-se alguns murmúrios de alguns alunos de sua turma... Sakura, movida pela curiosidade, de costas para o quadro negro, se dirige á dos alunos para saber o que estava acontecendo...

- "O que houve, Minako?", perguntava.

- "Olha para o quadro...", apontando na direção. "Acho que aquilo é para você!", sorri para ela.

Ela se vira em direção ao quadro negro e lá vê uma mensagem escrita á giz, numa letra conhecida...

**_Oi, Sakura..._**

**_A vi há alguns dias atrás á caminho de sua nova escola, notando assim seu uniforme..._**

**_Voltei á um mês para casa e vou estudar com você no próximo semestre... Me espere..._**

**_Ass: Hikari Samayura..._**

Seu coração mal cabia em felicidade... Agora, não mais seria sozinha naquela escola... Finalmente, teria sua amiga de volta e nada podia ser mais maravilhoso... Sorriu como a tempos não fazia e se desejou viajar para o momento em que enfim veria Hikari...

Notou a felicidade de Sakura assim que ela avistou o recado no quadro negro... Como ela parecia contente, como há muito tempo não via... Ficou imensamente feliz por ela, mas, ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se triste... Se antes não tinha a companhia dela por causa de Meiling agora, sua nova amiga tomaria totalmente o seu tempo...

_'Por que penso assim? Assim vai ser até melhor, não vou perder meu tempo me preocupando com ela...'_, desarrumava os fios rebeldes. _'Menos uma para encher a minha paciência...'_, enganava a si próprio.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde sua saudade para com ela mais uma vez seria sua sombra... Estava tentando se enganar por falsas realidades, afirmando á si mesmo que ela não lhe fazia falta, coisa que dentro de seu ser era uma grande mentira...

_(You only see what your eyes want to see)_

_Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver_

_(How can life be what you want it to be?)_

_Como pode a vida ser aquilo que você quer que ela seja?_

_(You're frozen when your heart's not open...)_

_Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto..._

Continuou a acompanhar com seus olhos a alegria de Sakura... As orbes verdes brilhantes dela não paravam de reluzir ao contar para as meninas o motivo de sua felicidade... Palavra que para ele, não tinha nenhum significado...

_(You're so consumed with how much you get)_

_Você está tão consumido com quanto você consegue_

_(You waste your time with hate and regret)_

_Você desperdiça seu tempo com ódio e arrependimento_

_(You're broken when your heart's not open...)_

_Você fica quebrado, quando seu coração não está aberto..._

Até quando teria que agüentar calada aquele sofrimento? Não estava mais suportando o modo como Li olhava aquela garota e se o fato dele 'gostar' dela fosse pela nacionalidade, se tornaria japonesa naquele mesmo instante... Nunca ia simpatizar com aquela japonesa, ela ia vagarosamente tirando Syaoran de si e isso ela não podia permitir... Disso dependia sua felicidade...

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold the key...)_

_Mmm... Você possui a chave..._

Se descobrisse como tirar a barreira que seu primo impunha em seu coração tudo lhe seria mais fácil e menos doloroso... Será que ele não entendia que ela estava sempre ali ao seu lado? Meiling no fundo tinha a mais absoluta certeza que Syaoran nunca a viu com outros olhos, os mesmos pelos quais ela o enxergava... Mas, nunca ia perder a esperança de tê-lo ao seu lado...

Aquele recreio estava sendo diferente... Pensar na possibilidade de não ser mais sozinha na escola era um alívio que não tinha tamanho... Mas, pensou em alguém naquele momento que logo depois se arrependeu...

_'Será que ele vai sentir minha falta?'_, questionava-se.

Mas, por que estava pensando nisso agora? Ele pouco ligava para o que sentia e sofria sozinha esses dias... Devia fazer o mesmo e pouco se importar com a opinião dele... Mas, não era que o seu coração falava...

_'E quem disse que tenho que ouvir ele?!'_, revoltou-se. _'Ele só me faz entrar em encrencas!'_, olhava as pessoas passaram por ela andando.

Amava Takeda e isso era um fato consumado... E amá-lo só lhe causava problemas e frustrações, já estava farta de sofrer sempre por ouvir seus bobos sentimentos... Daquele dia em diante, se guiaria pela razão... Ela poderia ser a sua mais nova e melhor arma contra as armadilhas que o destino podia lhe sobrepor...

_(Now there's no point in placing the blame)_

_Agora não tem propósito em estabelecer a culpa_

_(And you should know I'd suffer the same)_

_E você devia saber que eu sofreria o mesmo_

_(If I lose you, my heart would be broken...)_

_Se eu perdesse você, meu coração ficaria partido..._

Ter se apaixonado por ele era sua total culpa... Afinal, o que Takeda tinha demais que os outros meninos de sua classe não podiam proporcionar? Sentada debaixo da árvore, ela começou a observar discretamente os meninos de sua turma e notou que muitos eram boas pessoas e ainda por cima divertidos... Então, por que raios tinha que ter nutrido um sentimentos desses por alguém que sabia que não ia correspondê-la?

Os olhos começaram a ficar debulhados em lágrimas e a tristeza estava envolvendo seu coração... Não podia ficar mais presa aquele sofrimento de amar platonicamente... Tinha que se libertar de todos esses medos e ver um novo motivo para ser feliz...

- "Sakura?", chegava uma pessoa á sua frente.

Ela tão perdida em suas dúvidas nem notara que um dos meninos que observava de longe veio até ela com um sorriso terno no rosto... Era um garoto de sua idade, tendo um porte físico de dar inveja á muitas meninas da escola, olhos azuis, cabelos lisos até a altura da orelha... Pelo pouco que sabia dele, era um dos jogadores do time do colégio...

- "Sim...", olhou para cima a fim de ver seu rosto.

- "O que houve?", questionou. "Está se sentindo bem?", a fitando preocupado.

Há quanto tempo ninguém lhe fazia uma pergunta daquelas! Sentiu-se feliz verdadeiramente por alguém se preocupar com ela... Elevou seus olhos de encontro aos dele e sorriu carinhosamente...

- "Estou bem sim, obrigada por se preocupar, Kazuo...", olhos brilhando.

_'Como ela tem um sorriso lindo...'_, ele pensou ficando um pouco envergonhado.

_(Love is a bird, she needs to fly)_

_O amor é um pássaro, ele precisa voar_

_(Let all the hurt inside of you die)_

_Deixe toda a dor dentro de você morrer_

_(You're frozen when your heart's not open...)_

_Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto..._

Sakura sempre foi aos seus olhos uma menina linda e de um ótimo e belo coração... Sempre a admirou desde a primeira vez que a viu pisar na escola que ambos estudavam, mas, somente agora obtivera coragem suficiente para se aproximar dela... Sorriu para ela de volta...

- "O que acha de jogar com a gente no recreio?", perguntou meio receoso de sua resposta.

- "Vocês me aceitariam?", perguntou com um resquício de ansiedade.

Olhou para os meninos e meninas da sala que esperavam Kazuo com a resposta dela e todos lhe sorriam alegres...

- "Claro que sim, né Sakura? Mais que pergunta!", colocava as mãos na cintura em sinal de protesto, Minako.

Aquela era uma maravilhosa oportunidade para esquecer definitivamente todos os fantasmas que assombravam sua vida ultimamente... Kazuo era uma boa pessoa e sempre demonstrou á ela ser alguém confiável e bondoso... Não custava nada se divertir um pouco, seria até melhor do que ficar apenas assistindo...

- "Que legal!", sorriu para Minako. "Então, tudo bem!", começou á guardar o lanche.

Kazuo esperava pacientemente Sakura terminar de ajuntar suas coisas para todos jogarem, ele tinha se oferecido para ajudá-la, mas, ela recusou educadamente, não queria incomodá-lo... Não demorou muito e estava tudo pronto, quando ia se levantar do chão, onde estava sentada...

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold the key...)_

_Mmm... Você possui a chave..._

- "Quer ajuda?", esticou uma de suas mãos, num gesto explícito de cavalheirismo.

- "Obrigada...", agradeceu prontamente, coberta de vergonha alcançou sua mão e se levantou.

_(You only see what your eyes want to see)_

_Você só vê o que seus olhos querem ver_

_(How can life be what you want it to be?)_

_Como pode a vida ser aquilo que você quer que ela seja?_

_(You're frozen when your heart's not open...)_

_Você fica congelado quando seu coração não está aberto..._

Ele sente seu coração apertar ao ver aquela cena... Uma dor muito triste se apossa de seu espírito e naquele momento a única coisa que desejou, mesmo sem sentir, foi que tudo voltasse a ser o que era antes... Por que as coisas lhe eram tão difíceis?

_'Eu... Não estou me importando!'_, virando o rosto decepcionado para o outro lado.

Logo agora que tinha acabado de se livrar de Meiling por alguns momentos, tinha visto Sakura tão feliz e

despreocupada sem ele... Talvez, ele fosse mesmo um impertinente como ela mesma o chamava... O pior é que ele sempre havia pensado que o que ela dizia era somente dito no 'calor do momento' e que depois era esquecido, mas, era tudo a mais dura verdade...

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold...)_

_Mmm... Você possui..._

Sentia muito falta dela e era como se algo desprendesse da sua alma quando seus olhos alcançaram a cena em que via Kazuo tocar em sua mão e levantá-la do chão... Queria internamente que fosse ele á pegar em sua mão... Que fosse ele que estivesse ao seu lado, desfrutando de sua companhia... Que fosse ele á lhe sorrir e receber de volta o brilho tão vívido dos olhos esmeraldas dela...

- "Sakura...", balbuciou, sem que mesmo ele tivesse entendido o que tinha acabado de falar.

Na jogada por algum motivo desconhecido perdeu a concentração e virou-se para trás... Qual foi sua surpresa ao fitar diretamente por alguns segundos o par de olhos ambarinos que se abatiam sobre ela... Um imenso calafrio percorreu todo seu corpo e todas as pessoas em volta do jogo e perto dele, pareciam ter desaparecido...

_'Syaoran...'_, ainda o olhando numa mistura de tristeza e saudade.

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

_(Mmm.. We'd never be apart...)_

_Mmm... Nós nunca ficaríamos separados..._

_(Mmm... Give yourself to me...)_

_Mmm... Entregue-se para mim..._

_(Mmm... You hold the key...)_

_Mmm... Você possui a chave..._

- "Sakura!!!", lhe chamaram á tirando de seus devaneios.

Ela sabia que reconhecia aquela voz em algum lugar, virou seu rosto para onde ouviu a voz e teve uma grande surpresa ao notar quem lhe estendia um sorriso repleto de felicidade e alegria...

- "Hikari!!!", sorriu de volta.

Ela deixa o jogo e saí correndo em direção á sua amiga que lhe espera de braços abertos...

_'Não ficarei mais sozinha...'_, não deixa de estampar o sorriso.

Sentado no banco ele observa tudo calado... Sakura corria feliz até uma menina que imaginou ser a amiga que ela tanto esperava... Seu coração se apertou ainda mais...

_'Por que?'_, a pergunta não saía de sua mente.

_(Mmm... If I could melt your heart...)_

_Mmm... Se eu pudesse derreter seu coração..._

Continua...

Aí gente, não é por que fui eu quem escreveu isso não, mas, sejam sinceros... Essa troca de olhares de Li e Sakura ficou emocionante, não é? Rafinha com os olhinhos brilhando Eu achei uma das cenas mais lindas que escrevi deles dois! Foi super fofo! E quero a opinião de vocês, tá?

Uma explicação á todos! Pelo que notaram entraram dois novos personagens na nossa história... Uma é a amiga de Sakura, Hikari, a qual terá um papel importante até o final da primeira fase deste fic. O outro personagem é o lindo do Kazuo... Não sei se vocês notaram, mas, ele tem a aparência do Aoshi (Samurai X, ou Rurouni Kenshin), que vamos combinar, é lindo! Só os olhos que são diferentes, pois os olhos de Kazuo são azuis e de Aoshi são verdes. O nome deste personagem tá na cara que peguei do fic "Feiticeiros 3", da Kath Klein... Falta de imaginação é fogo!

Os detalhes técnicos... O nome da música de hoje é "Frozen", da Madonna... Esta música é super linda e envolvente, vale a pena ouvir! Vivo cantando ela no videokê! Viciada em cantar O nome do cap é: "Sozinha... Nunca mais...". Com relação ao meu amigo doente, quero agradecer á todos que torceram por ele... Graças á Deus ele está bem e não corre riscos, obrigada sinceramente á todos os amigos que me prestaram solidariedade por se preocupar, tá bom?

Respondendo aos reviews:

No capítulo passado, eu não fiz isso por que o micro, já estava dando problemas, mas, agora o faço duplicado...

Yoruki Hiiraguizawa: Muito obrigada pelo seu apoio quando eu não estava na net... A música do Savage Gardem é linda, e eu os amo muito! Espero que goste deste cap também! Sua fic tá demais, pode deixar que meu review gigantesco está a caminho!

Jeni-Ci: Tanto tempo, não? Foram mais de cinco meses e sua fic tá imensa! Lógico que vou ler! Me aguarde! Ter uma revisora é ótimo mesmo! E estou muito feliz por ter voltado, amiga! Espero que continue comigo!

Anna Lennox: Aninha, lembra de mim? Pois, é! Eu voltei! Anjos no sábado estará de volta com força total! Aguente só mais um poukinho, ok?

MeRRy-Anne: E aí, sua louka? Como vai vc? Quanto tempo, não? A Kath é realmente o máximo! Li ontem os caps que ela postou enquanto estive fora, já estou arrancando os cabelos! Me diz uma coisa: Ela está muito tempo sem postar Feiticeiros 3? Ouvi uns boatos que vai existir Feiticeiros 4! É sério?! Me diz isso, pelo amor de Deus! Beijos!

Miaka: Como vai? Nem sei se ainda se lembra de mim! Agradeço pelo seu coment! E como viu, eu voltei! (Quantas vezes já disse isso hoje?!). Hi, hi, hi!

Dani Glatz: Sim, fic sem Meiling não tem a mínima graça, não é mesmo? Obrigada por me apoiar na fic e espero te ver mais vezes aki, ok? Beijos!

M.Sheldon: Como poderia ficar sem falar contigo, miga! Que saudades! te abraçando Vc sempre foi um anijinho na minha vida, ainda mais agora que vai ser minha revisora em "Anjos de Luz", vc não desistiu, né? Rafinha quase se ajoelhando Por favor, preciso de vc! Vi que tem novos caps de "Uma mulher chamada Sakura", pensa que eu esqueci? Seu review será imenso! Prepare-se para ler muito... Vc sempre levanta o meu astral e eu só tenho a agradecer! Muito obrigada por tudo e tenta entrar em contato comigo o mais rápido possível, por favor... Estou tentando mandar o cap 11 de "Anjos" ainda neste sábado, ok? Um beijo e não se esqueça que eu te amo, linda!

Rê chan: Oi querida! Tudo bem? Obrigada pelo seu coment e não se desculpe por nadinha, ok? O importante é acompanhar e apoiar quando der, tá legal? Obrigada por tudo!

Gente, escuta! A minha revisora me mandou uma mensagem muito linda sobre nós mulheres... Eu gostei tanto que vou passar para todos lerem...

"Cuida-te quando fazes chorar uma mulher, pois, Deus conta as suas lágrimas... A mulher foi feita da costela do homem, não dos pés para ser pisada, nem da cabeça para ser superior, mas sim do lado para ser igual... Debaixo do braço para ser protegida e do lado do coração para ser amada".

Super lindo, né? E muito justo! Eu amei! Rafinha demonstrando seu romantismo exagerado Peço mais uma vez desculpas pelo atraso, mas, a culpa realmente não foi minha e espero que os meus amados leitores compreendam... Este fic será atualizado todo o sábado sem falta, e "Anjos de Luz", também será no sábado quinzenalmente, certo? Beijos para todo mundo que apoiou neste tempo em que estive fora, e feliz natal atrasado e ano novo também... E não me esqueci do aniversário da minha musa, Kath Klein, me desculpa, não estar aki no dia, ok?

Então, aguardem os novos capítulos desta fic, que promete... Até sábado e pelo amor de Deus, reviews...

_Rafinha..._


	9. Broken Inside

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi gente!!! Como vão? Estou aqui para vocês novamente com mais um cap de "Reflexions"! Este fic tem me dado trabalho e talvez no final deste cap, vocês queiram me matar... E até compreendo, por que se eu fosse leitora também me mataria... rs... Sem mais enrolações, vamos ler! Ah, este cap tá grandão!_

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e manga. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

**Obs importante 1:** _Pra quem lê **"Anjos de Luz"... **Sei que prometi postar o cap 12 no sábado dia 15. Mas, não vai dar por que houve um imprevisto e estou sem música apropriada para o tema... rs... E não gosto de fazer as coisas mal feitas... Prometo que mandarei o cap 12 assim que tiver resolvido este problema, por que fic meu sem música não tem graça!_

**Obs importante 2:**_ Apartir deste cap, teremos participações especiais, como poderão notar... A minha mãe como revisora substituta e a Lila com as paródias! Vocês vão gostar!_

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

Capítulo dedicado á: Seu Joaquim (moço que concertou meu micro).

**_§ Reflexions of Love... §_**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: Lobinha Li.

Revisora susbstituta: M-Sheldon.

Paródias: Lilaclynx.

Capítulo 9: Broken inside...

Poderia ter a plena certeza que daquele momento em diante, tudo seria o mesmo antes de ter se separado de Hikari, mas, no fundo de seu coração, sabia que isso não era verdade, e sinceramente, achava uma perda de tempo enganar a si mesma...

Não tinha notado quanto tempo teria durado o abraço das duas, somente sentiu que muitas pessoas lhe lançavam olhares curiosos sobre a cena... Afastou-se e fitou sua amiga diretamente nos olhos. Há quanto tempo não tinha o privilégio de vê-la!

- "Não pensei que ia te ver tão cedo, Hikari!", a bela garota de olhos verdes disse, sorrindo para ela.

- "Nestes tempos que ficou sem me ver, se esqueceu de como sou, Sakura?", fingindo estar zangada.

Sakura pediu desculpas aos que estavam e saiu, não podia mais continuar jogando sabendo que sua amiga a esperava... Todos entenderam essa atitude dela e ficaram felizes por ver Sakura bem, o que acontecia com cada vez menos freqüência, tinham notado...

- "Ha, ha, ha!", gargalhou. "É mesmo! Estou muito feliz de estarmos juntas de novo, Hikari!", abraçando-a de lado.

- "Eu também... Não imagina como a outra escola era chata!", andando com sua amiga pela escola.

- "E você não tem idéia do que passei neste colégio...", suspirou.

Conforme iam conversando, as duas se aproximam de um vulto que as observava silencioso... Um silêncio mórbido, que nem mesmo ele conseguia compreender...

* * *

Andava sozinha pensando nos últimos acontecimentos de sua vida... Ela tinha mudado drasticamente, mas, agora parecia que tudo voltava ao normal...

Sua amiga tinha retornado e, enfim, estavam juntas novamente... Poderia jurar que nunca mais se separariam... Era mais agradável ir para a escola já que tinha feitos alguns amigos na turma... Mas, sentia que ainda faltava algo em sua vida que a estava deixando muito desanimada...

Seu coração se comprimiu ao ver a cena que se seguiu em sua frente... Li andava com sua prima de mãos dadas... Até pareciam muito felizes juntos e Sakura poderia também se sentir assim...

_'Mas, por que não me sinto?'_, segurando seu coração angustiado.

A vontade de chorar se apossava de seu ser e ela sinceramente não entendia o por que de tanta tristeza, assim tão de repente... Afinal, o que Syaoran significava para ela? Era só um garoto que estudava na mesma classe que ela, nada mais...

Essa era para ser a verdade... Mas... As quentes e grossas lágrimas que sentia desabarem de seus olhos a desmentiam. Ela enxugou-as com o braço violentamente... Não tinha motivos para chorar por causa do Li... Não podia chorar por ele... Saiu correndo para o banheiro antes que alguém percebesse seu estado...

* * *

Meiling fitava seu primo por entre os cabelos, receosa... Pelo pouco que tinha convivido com ele em Tomoeda, notava-se que ele estava distante demais... Frio demais... Como queria que ele a percebesse... Como desejava que ele a amasse, pelo o que ela fosse...

Mas, definitivamente... Em Tomoeda estava aprendendo á duras penas que nem tudo o que ela queria, podia ter... Mas, ela tinha certeza que isso era questão de tempo... Logo, Syaoran a notaria com bons olhos e como ela sempre desejou, seriam muito mais que amigos.

_'É só eu ser paciente...', _encorajava-se e sorria de lado, pensando em como seria maravilhoso ter seu primo como namorado.

* * *

Depois que a japonesa havia chegado do hospital, nunca mais ouvira sua voz direito... Não se sentia incomodado, pelo contrário, estava até mais leve... E isso tinha sido apenas o primeiro dia...

A quem queria enganar? Nada mais perecia ter graça nestes últimos tempos... No início pensava que isso fosse uma paranóia de sua cabeça, mas, conforme os dias foram passando percebeu-se isolado em sua dor...

Não... Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Ele não sentia sua falta... Ele _não podia_ sentir... Ele tinha a obrigação de tentar esquecê-la. E era isso que faria, afinal, ela _nunca _lhe significou nada e não seria _agora_ que ela iria significar...

Sentiu seu braço ser enlaçado fortemente por alguém e nem precisava se dar ao trabalho de virar-se para saber de quem se tratava... Mais uma vez sabia que era Meiling, o que já até considerava normal...

- "Vamos logo, Meiling.", declarou desinteressado, observando as pessoas tomarem seus rumos.

E qual foi a sua surpresa ao notar Sakura correr por entre as pessoas, apressada. Ela parecia sofrer pelos poucos segundos em que viu passar e seu coração imediatamente se comprimiu dentro do peito... E suas pernas paralisaram, se recusando a dar um passo sequer.

* * *

Meiling notou onde os olhos do primo se fixaram e desejou que estivesse errada. Afinal, o que aquela garota tinha de tão importante para que ele desviasse a pouca atenção que ela tinha de Syaoran? Bufou instantaneamente de raiva e desgosto.

- "Vamos, Xiao Lang!", puxou ele com um pouco de força. "O que está fazendo aí parado?", dizia a morena, tentando manter a mínima paciência que lhe restava.

Era claro que ela sabia o motivo dele estar petrificado, olhando sem piscar em direção ao corredor... Mas, tinha que se controlar... Qualquer passo em falso, e ela poderia correr o risco de perdê-lo. E isso, definitivamente, estava fora dos planos dela.

Ela tinha que acreditar! Acreditar que o teria em seus braços... Que um dia ainda seria ela quem ele procuraria nos seus momentos de desespero... E ela sempre estaria lá para ele... Sempre...

* * *

Não havia mais nada a fazer... Sakura e ele nunca recuperariam a amizade que tinham antes... Agora, ele sabia... Ela não estava mais sozinha, tinha a sua _melhor amiga_ de volta.

Abaixou os olhos, que exibiam um pequeno rastro de tristeza e sem mais uma única palavra desatou a caminhar para casa.

* * *

- "Sakura?", chamou a amiga, depois da aula de educação física. "Você está aí?", procurando no banheiro.

Dois meses tinham passado depois do incidente fatídico de ter chorado por Syaoran. Chorado por Syaoran? Claro que não! Ela tinha chorado por estar feliz por notar que ele estava bem com Meiling, apenas isso.

_I couldn't tell you,_

_Why she felt that way..._

_She felt it everyday..._

_Eu não poderia dizer a você,_

_Porque ela se sentiu daquele jeito..._

_Ela sente isso todo dia_

Balançou a cabeça dissipando aquelas lembranças... Ou pelo menos tentando. Não era hora de pensar nisso...

- "Estou aqui, Hikari!", exclamou, vendo ela se aproximar.

- "Já está pronta? O pessoal está esperando!", sorriu.

- "Sim, só estava ajeitando a blusa.", colocou as últimas coisas no armário. "Já decidiram que filme irão ver?", começou a andar.

- "Foi pela maioria, Sakura...", começou receosa.

- "Ai, meu deus! Não me diga que é um filme de terror?", com uma expressão assustada.

- "Pois, é...", coçou a cabeça. "Premonição 2...", terminou esperando a reação da amiga.

- "Ai, não acredito...", suspirou. "Pode esquecer...", chegando na porta do colégio. "Não vou assistir esse filme.".

- "Sakura... Já está todo mundo esperando por nós na casa de Takeda!", insistiu. "Não podemos fazer desfeita.".

- "Ai... Que droga...", bufou desanimada. "Você disse que nós íamos?".

- "Claro, né?", insistiu, esperançosa. "E vamos logo antes que comece a chover...".

Sakura levantou a cabeça e fitou o céu com algumas nuvens negras sendo puxadas pelo vento frio... Não demoraria muito para que a chuva caísse...

- "Tá bem... Fazer o quê?", e começaram a andar em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

* * *

Era um lugar muito bonito... Uma casa grande, e muito bem decorada... Não sabia o que estava fazendo lá, definitivamente...

Depois de meia hora esperando o resto da turma chegar o filme começou a ser exibido. Ela observava mais as reações das pessoas que assistiam do que filme em si, propriamente dito. Nem havia acreditado quando viu Li chegar na casa de Takeda, totalmente arrastado por Meiling.

Alguns comentavam que eles dois eram namorados... Outros falavam que eram somente amigos... Mas, o que ela tinha a ver com isso? Agora que via os dois tão juntos, sentia um sopro de saudade no peito. E num momento de lembranças, suspirou mesmo sem notar.

- "Sakura... Vou beber um pouco de água, tá?", Hikari chamou sua atenção. "Você quer um pouco?".

- "Não, obrigada.", voltando a sua atenção aos presentes.

- "Já volto!", certificou-se, sorrindo e saiu.

Entre as pessoas que fitava, uma estava faltando... Onde estava Takeda? Ele deveria estar lá, pois era o dono da casa... Uma vontade louca de sair da sala se apossou dela... Talvez seria a curiosidade, ou então um pressentimento... Não soube ao certo decifrar... Levantou-se e saiu.

* * *

- "Aqui é um lugar tão lindo, Xiao Lang...", suspirava feliz. "E pensar que o Clã Li tem tudo isso guardado para o nosso futuro casamento!", alegrava-se. "O que você acha?".

Teve o silêncio como resposta... Ou Syaoran estava muito entretido no filme, ou numa japonesa... Grunhiu baixo em pensar que provavelmente era a segunda opção... Cutucou levemente o braço do primo.

- "Xiao Lang... Está me ouvindo?", insistiu.

- "Você não queria ver o filme?", sem paciência. "Então, fique quieta e preste atenção! Não foi para isso que você me arrastou para cá?".

- "Foi sim... Mas...", recomeçou ela.

- "Então, não tem do que reclamar...", e deu a conversa por encerada.

* * *

Sakura observava por todos os cantos e quanto mais andava, mais ficava apreensiva.... Seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito... Algo estava acontecendo, ela sabia... E a cada passo que dava, era uma certeza de que o que estava por vir não seria bom.

Seus olhos avistaram no meio da varanda da casa, um casal... Num momento íntimo... Um beijo... Seu coração se despedaçou...

_And I couldn't help her,_

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again..._

_E eu não podia ajudá-la,_

_Eu apenas assisti-a cometer os mesmos erros novamente..._

Seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas quentes e suplicantes... Não podia continuar ali... Tinha que fugir...

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems..._

_Don't where she belongs..._

_Where she belongs..._

_O que está errado, o que está errado agora?_

_São muitos, muitos problemas..._

_Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence..._

_A que lugar ela pertence..._

Ela não pertencia mais àquele universo... Tinha que sair... Fugir para longe... Já não agüentava mais... Começou a soluçar fortemente, quando o casal assustado a avistou... Era tarde demais... Correu...

_She wants go home..._

_But, nobody's home..._

_It's where she lies, broken inside..._

_Ela quer ir para casa..._

_Mas, ninguém está em casa..._

_É onde ela mente, quebrada por dentro..._

A chuva desabava-se sobre o chão como que por reflexo da dor que sentia... Seus olhos nada podiam ver, estavam embaçados demais... Embaçados pela chuva... Embaçados pelas lágrimas que insistiam ser sua triste sina...

_With no place to go..._

_No place to go..._

_To dry her eyes, broken inside..._

_Não existe nenhum lugar para ir... _

_Nenhum lugar para ir..._

_Para secar seus olhos, quebrada por dentro..._

* * *

_Open your eyes..._

_And look outside, find the reason why..._

_Abra seus olhos..._

_Olhe para fora, ache a razão porquê..._

Por um segundo apenas seu rosto virou para o lado onde ela se encontrava... Uma visão perturbadora o afligiu... Ela chorava copiosamente... Correndo de alguém, ou talvez da verdade... Não podia deixá-la desamparada... Afinal, ela era sua amiga... Mesmo que eles dois tivessem se separado no meio do caminho...

- "Xiao Lang, o que foi?", questionou a prima.

J á estava farto de ter que sempre dar explicações a ela... Estava cansado de ter que aturar tudo aquilo calado.

- "Vou sair... E não me siga!", anunciou com a pior das feições e se retirou, sem dar tempo para Meiling retrucar.

* * *

- "Droga!", resmungou, batendo levemente no vidro do banheiro desabando suas lágrimas.

_You've been rejected,_

_And now you can't find, what you left behind..._

_Você foi rejeitada,_

_E agora você não pode achar, o que você deixou para trás..._

- "Por que você faz isso comigo?", suspirou, aumentando o volume de seu choro. "Você não percebe que eu te amo, Xiao Lang?!".

* * *

O casal observava atônito a cena que se passou... Sakura os fitava num misto de decepção e tristeza... O que ela tinha feito de errado?

- "O que foi que aconteceu com a Sakura?", a jovem perguntou preocupada ao amado.

- "Ela me amava...", foi o que ele respondeu apenas. "E pelo jeito...", suspirou. "Acho que ainda me ama...".

_Be strong, be strong now..._

_Too many, too many problems..._

_Don't where she belongs..._

_Where she belongs..._

_Seja forte, seja forte agora..._

_São muitos, muitos problemas..._

_Eu não sei a que lugar ela pertence..._

_A que lugar ela pertence..._

- "Meu deus...", colocou as mãos no peito tentando controlar-se. "O que foi que eu fiz?", pasma.

* * *

Para onde quer que olhasse não conseguia encontrá-la... Sua preocupação e paciência já estavam se esgotando e seu coração não parava de bater acelerado...

_'Onde você está, Sakura?_', pensava, aflito.

_She wants go home..._

_But, nobody's home..._

_It's where she lies, broken inside..._

_Ela quer ir para casa..._

_Mas, ninguém está em casa..._

_É onde ela mente, quebrada por dentro..._

* * *

_With no place to go..._

_No place to go..._

_To dry her eyes, broken inside..._

_Não existe nenhum lugar para ir... _

_Nenhum lugar para ir..._

_Para secar seus olhos, quebrada por dentro..._

Sentou-se no banco da praça e ali resolveu parar... Não tinha mais lugar para onde fugir... Nenhum lugar para ir... Seu sofrimento... Todas as suas lágrimas... Testemunhas de toda uma felicidade que ela nunca poderia sentir...

_Her feelings, she hides..._

_Her dreams, she can't find..._

_She's losing her mind..._

_She's fallen behind..._

_Seus sentimentos, ela esconde..._

_Seus sonhos, ela não consegue encontrarr..._

_Ela está perdendo sua mente..._

_Ela está caindo para trás..._

Nada fazia mais sentido para ela... Seria infeliz para sempre...

_'Infeliz para sempre...', _soluçava fortemente, diante da chuva que agora aumentava.

_She's can't find her place..._

_She's losing her faith..._

_She's fallen from grace..._

_She's all over the place..._

_Ela não consegue achar seu lugar..._

_Ela está perdendo sua fé..._

_Ela está caindo de graça..._

_Ela está em todo lugar..._

A única pergunta que vinha em sua mente era: por quê? Por que isso estava acontecendo com ela? Por que ela não podia ser feliz?

- "Por quê... Por que me negam... Isso?", ela dizia, entre as lágrimas que desabavam dos orbes verdes cheios de amargura.

_She wants go home..._

_But, nobody's home..._

_It's where she lies, broken inside..._

_Ela quer ir para casa..._

_Mas, ninguém está em casa..._

_É onde ela mente, quebrada por dentro..._

Não havia mais esperanças para o seu coração... Ela tinha morrido naquele momento...

* * *

Ouvia um silêncio sepulcral no parque e um som indistinto de algo... Como se sua alma indiretamente soubesse, seguiu os poucos ruídos que ouviu e foi agraciado com a visão de um anjo... Um anjo machucado e ferido... Um anjo que sangrava lágrimas de sangue...

l_With no place to go..._

_No place to go..._

_To dry her eyes, broken inside..._

_Não existe nenhum lugar para ir... _

_Nenhum lugar para ir..._

_Para secar seus olhos, quebrada por dentro..._

Sua voz de amargura parecia ao canto de um pássaro com medo de voar... Seus olhos não se cabiam mais em pranto amargurado... Fitava-a mas não conseguia acreditar... Como podiam fazer aquilo com um anjo?

_She's lost inside..._

_Lost inside..._

_Ela está perdida por dentro..._

_Perdida por dentro..._

* * *

Ela sentiu que alguém estava a observando e quando olhou para a frente teve uma visão que não esperava naquele momento...

O âmbar tinha se encontrado com o esmeralda dos olhos dela e o tempo para ambos parou...

_She's lost inside..._

_Lost inside..._

_Ela está perdida por dentro..._

_Perdida por dentro..._

Continua...

* * *

_Eu sei... Eu sou muito má mesmo... Mas, o que eu posso fazer? Não resisti! rs... O nome do capítulo de hoje é: "Quebrada por dentro". E música é da Avril Lavigne, "Nobody's home", me amarro nesta música! Ainda mais depois de ver a tradução dela e notar que ela e este cap fariam um belo par! E então, o que acharam do cap? E quem será que a Sakura viu se beijando? Façam suas apostas!!! Bom, vamos a parte que mais gosto! Os coments!_

* * *

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Anna Lennox:** _Como eu iria me esquecer de vc, me diga? Só não apareci antes, por que eu realmente, não conseguia! Pode ser que o Li não mereça tamanha desfeita, mas, também ele não faz nada para mudar a situação... rs... Mais uma vez, obrigada pelo seu apoio!_

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa: **_Aí, eu também achei muito linda aquela troca de olhares no final! Rafinha suspirando Mas, eu sou suspeita para falar, não é verdade? Bom, o Kazuo... Dizemos que ele é uma peça chave para o problema deles dois... Meiling é egoísta, mas, pense no lado dela também, Yoru... Coitada, ela ama demais o primo, apesar de ser muito possessiva... rs... Olha, eu vi que a separação das cenas não apareceu... Só depois que vc falou, foi que eu notei! Pode deixar que tentarei dar um jeito nisso! Beijos!_

**Ying Fa: **_Vc já reparou o meu e-mail no fanfiction? Pois, é! Tem esse seu nome! Ying Fa Flor de cerejeira. É muito lindo!!! olhos brilhando Mas, falando no seu coment! Primeiro te dou boas vindas, pois, vc é nova no meu fic! E bom, a Tomoyo e o Eriol não deixarão de dar o ar da graça deles, mas, só na segunda fase deste fic, que garanto que não vai demorar a chegar! Beijinhos!_

**Carolina: **_Se não me engano, eu me lembro de vc! Eu estou bem melhor agora que meu micro melhorou! Obrigada pelo seu toque! Não sei se já reparou, mas, resolvi isso também... Mas, preciso editar de novo, por causa das cenas, que não foram separadas e eu não tenho a mínima idéia do por que disso... Espero que eu já tenha resolvido seu problema e vc possa ler tranqüila o cap 1, ok?_

**Jenny-Ci: **_Jenny! abraça Também estava com saudades! Poxa, obrigada pela dedicação de olhar meu fic para ver se vinha novos caps! Não sabe como fiko feliz em falar com vc, de novo! Realmente, como não podia deixar de ser, Syaoran é orgulhoso demais... Bom, eu vou tentar dar um jeito nesse cabeça dura, mas, não sei se conseguirei, né? Na realidade, depende dele... Obrigada por me entender com relação a ler seu fic... Na realidade, estou atolada de fanfics para ler... Eu acompanhava muitos e também, entraram novos. Mas, pode deixar que já estou lendo "Candy" e não demorará a receber meu review! Beijão! Ps: Já li seu fic!_

**mimi: **_Vc também é nova no meu fic! Seja bem vinda ao meu mundinho! Desde já agradeço seu apoio e darei todo o meu esforço para que a fic seja linda! Beijos!_

**Miyazawa Yukino-Erika:**_ Também lembro de vc! Leu todos os meus caps de uma vez só? Também estou tendo que fazer este milagre em muitos fanfics que eu acompanhava e que não leio a mais de cinco meses! Teve gente que colocou mais de doze caps novos! Estou quase morrendo tentando lê-los e atualizar minha fic... Mas, acho que vou conseguir... O Li é realmente cabeça dura! O Kazuo ficar com a Sakura?! Acho que isso dará problemas, hein? E eu voltei e se Deus quiser, não sairei tão cedo do Fanfiction! Obrigada mais uma vez, pelo seu apoio!_

**M-Sheldon:** _Oi, mãe! Eu estou calma e esperei seu review para mandar o cap! E como deve ter notado, deu tempo! Obrigada por tantos elogios, mãe! Você é uma fofa mesmo! Eu tento dar o máximo de mim para que os sentimentos dos personagens sejam bem entendidos e compreendidos, fiko imensamente feliz e satisfeita em ver que os leitores entendem o que quero dizer! Mas, você é suspeita a falar, né mãezinha? Afinal, como a maioria vc é uma coruja! Eu entendo que não deu para você fazer um 'big coment' como o habitual, mas, eu espero um 'big coment' deste cap, ouviu? Beijos e te amo muito, querida!_

**Andréia: **_Oi, querida! Vc é nova aki no meu fic, mas, fiko imensamente feliz com o seu coment... Você deve imaginar o efeito que algumas palavras de incentivo podem fazer ao escritor (escritora, no caso). Quer dizer que foi a Yoru quem te falou deste fic? Nossa! Que privilégio! Ela também é um gênio! Vc chorou no cap 7? fica surpreendida Eu acho que nesse que acabou de terminar, vc também deve chorar... Mas, não preocupe com lágrimas, pois, o fic da Yoru também tem esse efeito sobre mim! He, he, he! O Li é mesmo um orgulhoso e não é só vc que tem reclamado isso dele, mas, fike calma. Ele parece que quer mudar, não é mesmo? Poxa, fico até envergonhada com os elogios! Mas, para mim, escrever este fic não é difícil, pois, a histórias... As emoções que os personagens sentem, eu já vivi. Com relação á ajeitar as coisas rapidinho, isso eu não sei... A Yoru demorou 20 caps para juntar os dois... rs... Isso fica em segredo máximo, ok? Beijinhos!_

* * *

**Propaganda básica:** _Vou recomendar hj o fic da Shampoo-Chan, Um caminho para dois. Este fic tem como protagonistas, Sesshoumaru e Rin, e conta a história de um universo alternativo em que os dois fazem faculdade juntos de direito. Gente, é o máximo! E nesse fic posso dizer que o amor e o ódio, são duas faces da mesma moeda! Tem romance, drama e muita comédia! Eu amo este fic, e ele está aqui! Recomendado por Rafinha-chan!_

* * *

**Paródias do capítulo:**

Por: Lila.

Oi queridos! Aqui estou eu a LiLa parodeando esse fic! não é legal? olhinhos brilhando ai a Rafinha se superou nesse capitulo... tão lindo! snif snif gastando sua décima quarta caixinha de lenços ai ai ai ainda com a música da Avril... nossa muito fofo!!! Mas sempre tem aquelas aberturas pra entrar com as minhas insanidades! a primeira coisa que me fez querer capotar de um prédio foi a quem foi dedicado esse capitulo... AEW SEU JOAQUIM! VALEU MESMO CARA! se não fosse por vc a nossa querida Rafinha não poderia escrever o.o vc é demais XDDDDDDD

bom agora vamos ás paródias gota

**Paródia 1**

Sakura: Hikari quanto tempoooooooooo

Hiraki: hã... sakura.... menos apertado sendo sufocada

Sakura: opa... desculpa! sem graça ah finalmente vi para que servem os uniformes!

Hikari: pra que Sakura? não entendendo por que o primeiro assunto que tinha com sua amiga depois de tempos era sobre... UNIFORMES!

Sakura: pra que sua amiga saiba aonde você estuda caso te veja na rua e possa se mudar para o seu colégio! Ou seja não passa de propaganda do colégio! Não passamos de folhetos ambulantes pelas ruas! Só faltava no uniforme estar escrito 'VENHA ESTUDAR AQUI VOCÊ TAMBÉM!' além do que...

Figurante: SAKURAAAAA CUIDADO! A BOLA!

Sakura: o que? (n/a: nossa principal protagonista não pode continuar o fic por que levou com uma bolada violenta na cara e teve que voltar pra UTI... já repararam como a Rafinha judia da Sakurinha no fic? Ela se apaixona por um idiota, a melhor amiga dela muda de escola, o Li só enche ela, a Mei Lin também só faz encher, e também tem o fato dela cair de bicicletas, ter seu walckman roubado toda hora, sempre estar triste, passar os recreios sozinha, até ser atropelada ela foi! XDDDDDDD)

**Paródia 2**

Hikari: Sakuraa vmaos logo! Por que sempre demora uma eternidade pra se trocar?

Sakura: ai ai ai! Pronto já estou pronta satisfita? Afinal que filme vamos assistir?

Hikari: Ha... o filme... ah nós vamos assistir... ah... GARFIELD! isso Garfield!

Sakura: ah que divertido! Sempre quis assistir Garfield! saindo feliz de casa

Hikari: murmurando espere até descobrir que na verdade vamos assistir Premunições 2...

Sakura: Disse algo Hikari?

Hikari: Ah nada não!

Sakura: Tem que parar com essa mania de falar sozinha u.u que coisa viu...até parece que nao sabe que só pessoas que não batem bem falam sozinahs e... HEY NÃO ME DEIXE FALANDO SOZINHAAAAAAAAA, VOLTE AQUI!

**Paródia 3**

Mei Ling: Shaoran por que não tenta uma cara melhor? Sei que o filme não é dos melhores mas tmabém não é pra ficar emburrado desse jeito!

Shaoran: Você sabe muito bem que não estou com essa cara por estar assistindo o filme e sim por ter sido ARRASTADO para ca!

Mei Ling: Bah você não pode se trancar naquele maldito quarto pra sempre Shaoran!

Shaoran: POR QUE NÃO?

Mei Ling: POR QUE NÃO POMBAS! ONDE JÁ SE VIU SE TRANCAR NO QUARTO E SE DEPRINIR TUDO POR CAUSA DAQUELA JAPONESA AZARENTA?

Shaoran: NÃO É POR CAUSA DELA!

Mei Ling: COMO NÃO? QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE ENGANA? EU SEI DISSO, VOCÊ SABE DISSO, A POPULAÇÃO AMERICANA SABE DISSO, A TORCIDA DO FLAMENGO SABE DISSO E VOCÊ SE RECUSA A ADIMITIR? E TEM MAIS...

Figurante: DÁ PRA CAlAREM A BOCA ANIMAIS? ESTA NA MELHOR PARTE DO FILME!

Mei Ling: VENHA ME FAZER CALAR ENTÃO!

(n/a: sou incapaz de continuar a relatar o que aconteceu... por que o palavriado se tornou xulo demais e a cena se tornou mais violenta que o próprio filme XDDDDDDDD)

Bom meus anjinhos acho que é isso! Podem matar a mim por a Rafinha ter atrasado o capítulo! É que rolaram uns problemas aqui e eu atrasei a paródia! GOMEN NASAI! Podem me bater e... vendo as caras furiosas e o tamanho das pedras que as pessoas tinham pensando bem... não me batam não! eu sou boazinha o.o' prometo que não faço ela atrasar capitulo nenhum e... vê que a feição ameaçadora dos leitores não mudou AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE GOMEN NASAI!!! sai correndo desesperadamente tentando escapar das pedradas

É isso querida! obrigada denovo por ter esperado pela parodia! GOMEN NASAI por não ter entregado na hora... mas a culpa não foi minha... FOI DO PC T-T GOTA

Kissus da LiLa!

* * *

COMENTÁRIO DA M-SHELDON

Bem... O que dizer? Foi realmente uma surpresa para mim, receber o e-mail da Rafinha dizendo que estava de volta. Para ser bem sincera, meu primeiro pensamento foi: "E não é que essa louca realmente voltou???"... Mas fiquei extremamente feliz. Já estava com medo de que nunca mais fosse vê-la. E estava realmente morrendo de saudade dessa maluca maravilhosa que desapareceu de repente das nossas vidas... E é bom que não se repita, hein, Rafa!

Mas, para a nossa sorte, Rafinha Himura Li está de volta, e, pelas conversas que tivemos, acreditem: com a bola toda! E como a Lobinha parece ter evaporado da face do planeta, ela me pediu o favor de revisar esse capítulo para ela. E eu, como não sou nenhuma boba, aceitei na hora! (Ah, sim! É por isso que eu apareci do nada aqui...! Não fiquem pensando que eu sou uma louca que decidiu invadir a fic da Rafa, não!).

Finalmente, vamos aproveitar que temos essa magnífica escritora e amiga de volta 'ao nosso meio'. E que seja por muito tempo!

Eu sou M. Sheldon, ao vivo do International News From e... Ah, brincadeira, brincadeira! Bem, de qualquer maneira... Boa noite e obrigada pela audiência!

M-chan

* * *

Voltando á autora:

_O que acharam dessas participações mais que especiais, ein fofos? Elas duas são umas graças! Valeu a pena ter esperado por essas paródias e a revisão da minha mãe! É graças á ela, que vcs estão lendo, sabia? Só tenho uma coisinha para dizer á elas: OBRIGADA MENINAS!!!_

_Aí gente, acabou! Olha, sei que deve ter pessoas querendo me matar, mas, pensem, ainda tenho que terminar o fic, tá? Eu precisava acabar daquele jeito para dar mais emoção e curiosidade ao cap 10! vendo que os leitores já estão com pedras na mão Bom, gente...sorrindo sem graça Até o próximo cap! Fuuuuuiiiii.... saí correndo_

_Rafinha..._


	10. I'm forever by your side

**Notas da autora:**

_Como vão vocês? Tudo bem? Esse capítulo é muito especial! E vocês vão entender o por que quando terminarem de ler. Não vou falar mais nada, por que senão perde toda a graça... Ah, uma coisa! Eu escrevi este cap ouvindo a música que está descrita no cap! Sinceramente, a música é linda demais... Bom, sem mais delongas, vamos ao cap! Que todos tenham uma boa leitura!_

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e manga. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

**Obs Importantíssima, por favor leiam antes de começar a ler o cap 10:**

_Isso é só em questão de consciência... Poxa, eu acho que vocês precisam ler este capítulo ouvindo a música de hoje. Procurem, tentem baixar antes de ler. Vai ser muito mais emocionante, eu garanto a vocês! O nome da música é: "You'll never be alone", da cantora, Anastacia. **Isso vale mais pra quem gosta de se emocionar. **Façam isso, que vocês vão gostar muito!_

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

**_§ Reflexions of Love... §_**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: Lobinha Li.

Revisora susbstituta: M-Sheldon.

Paródia: Lilaclynx.

Capítulo 10: I'm forever by your side...

A noite chegava lentamente com os respingos de chuva que ainda desabavam sobre os dois... Seu coração apertou-se ao tentar distinguir quem era... Suspirou pesadamente ao notar quem estava ali na sua frente... Não podia ser... O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

- "Li?", questionou para se assegurar de que não era uma visão.

Ele saiu dentre os arbustos, meio receoso... O que diria a ela? Qual explicação daria para sua presença ali?

_'Não preciso dar explicações a ela...'_, pensou, tentando se controlar.

Seus olhos ainda tinham o brilho triste das lágrimas expostas em sua face semi escondida pelas árvores que faziam vigília no parque. Engoliu seco... Como queria que ela não sofresse tanto, ainda mais por quem não merecia todo esse sofrimento.

Ele não teve coragem de dizer absolutamente nada. Ver o rosto dela tão desiludido, acabava com todas as lembranças que ele podia ter momentos antes, dela feliz, mesmo que não fosse ao seu lado.

_'Quando ela foi feliz ao meu lado? Nunca...'_, abaixou a cabeça um pouco ressentido.

Sakura observava tudo calada... Era tão estranho ele estar ali, tão perto, mas ao mesmo tempo tão longe. A chuva agora cessava um pouco, mas não deixava de cair, mesmo fraca. Tentou sorrir para ele e indicou um lugar perto de si para que se sentasse.

_'É melhor ele estar aqui comigo, do que eu estar sozinha...'_.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Ela andava de um lado para o outro aflita... Nunca tinha imaginado que isso podia ter acontecido... Olhou mais uma vez para a pessoa ao seu lado e sentiu muito mal, talvez, depois da besteira que fez nunca mais recuperaria a amizade que perdera.

- "Por que não me contou que sabia que ela sentia algo por você?", estava de costas para o vulto.

- "Eu sabia que me rejeitaria se soubesse disso...".

- "E você acha que não vou te rejeitar depois do que aconteceu, Takeda?".

- "Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Hikari...", segurou em seus ombros, por trás. "Não vai conseguir por que já está apaixonada por mim... O que vale mais? A sua felicidade ou felicidade dela?", tentou perguntar calmamente, para que ela não se assustasse.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo... Estava entre a cruz e a espada... Lógico que a amizade de Sakura lhe era importante, mas, será que seria a ponto de abandonar aquele que amava? Agora, ela não sabia o que fazer e Takeda aproveitou-se da confusão da cabeça dela, e aproximou-se mais do seu corpo e a fez encarar-lhe nos olhos.

- "Eu sei que você gosta muito dela... Não duvido, Hikari...", recomeçou ele, colocando a mão no seu queixo. "Mas, na vida... Ás vezes, temos que fazer escolhas...", acariciou suas bochechas carinhosamente. "E algumas delas, são muito difíceis... Mas, saiba que sempre estarei do seu lado.", e aproximou-se lhe dando um beijo possessivo e apaixonado nos lábios dela, acabando de vez, naquele momento, com suas defesas.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

Meiling bufava mais uma vez por causa do sumiço repentino de seu primo. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ele tinha ido, mas depois de ter ouvido a amiga nova da japonesa procurando desesperadamente por ela, teve a sensação de que ambos estariam juntos.

Não conseguia compreender o que tanto o mantinha preso àquela menina. Ela não podia admitir, não conseguia aceitar a idéia de que ele havia se apaixonado por ela. Simplesmente não podia, fora de cogitação.

Sua única salvação, é que sabia que Sakura não poderia corresponder aos seus sentimentos nunca, pois, ela era apaixonada por Takeda. Mas não podia se agarrar nesta possibilidade para sempre...

- "Até l� conquistarei Xiao Lang!", disse, decidida.

Mas, não adiantava ficar esperando por ele... Infelizmente, ele sumira e não dissera onde fora... É claro, pois, se ele dissesse com certeza ela estaria l� para acompanhílo no que quer que fosse. Sempre foi assim, na China, e em qualquer outro lugar. Eles sempre estiveram juntos, lado a lado.

Como queria que suas suspeitas estivessem erradas. Como desejava que ele não estivesse com _ela_... Mas, disso não poderia ter tanta certeza... Na verdade, em seu íntimo, tinha mais que suspeitas que eles estavam juntos agora, e ela sozinha...

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»»

**The world is changing...**

**And time is spinning fast,**

**It's so amazing how you came into my life...**

_O mundo está mudando..._

_E o tempo está passando rapidamente,_

_É tão incrível a forma que você entrou na minha vida... _

Sakura pensava em tudo o que tinha passado naquele ano... Tinha entrado em um novo colégio, conhecido novas pessoas, mas, principalmente, tinha conhecido _ele... _Como podia esquecer o modo como o conheceu? Nunca tinha visto olhos tão bonitos e que chamassem tanto a sua atenção.

Era-lhe mais claro que água que o dono de seus sentimentos era Takeda, mas depois do que tinha visto, sabia que ele tinha morrido para ela, assim como tudo o que sentia antes pelo rapaz...

**I know it seems all hope is gone...**

**I know you feel you can't be strong...**

**And once again the story ends with you and I...**

_Eu sei que parece que sua esperança se foi..._

_Eu sei que você se sente como se não estivesse forte..._

_E mais uma vez a história termina comigo e você..._

Era lógico que ele tinha ido até ali, preocupado com o estado de Sakura... Desde quando a avistou sair chorando da casa de Takeda, seu coração comprimiu-se dentro do peito... Sua expressão parecia ser as das mais tristes e sofridas que já vira, e no seu íntimo desejou não vê-la nunca naquele estado novamente...

A vida podia ser engraçada... Na maioria das vezes em que conversaram civilizadamente, era quando _ela _estava sofrendo... Sempre era _ele_ que estava ali para ouvi-la, ou simplesmente, consolando-a com o seu silêncio...

Ele estava ali ao seu lado, mas Sakura não agüentava mais segurar o choro... Suas lágrimas desabaram de seus olhos e começou a soluçar, olhando para baixo instintivamente...

**And anytime you feel like you just can't go on...**

**Just hold on to my love,**

**And you'll never be alone...**

_E sempre que você sentir que não pode continuar..._

_Apenas se abrace ao meu amor,_

_E você nunca estará sozinha..._

Li ouviu os soluços contidos de Sakura e a fitou... Ela estava olhando para baixo, talvez tentando em vão esconder sua dor. Ele começou a não mais pensar nos seus atos, ela não precisava de mais nada, a não ser _carinho. _Carinho esse que ele estava mais do que disposto a oferecer...

**Hold on...**

**We can make it through the fire.**

_Agüente firme..._

_Nós podemos atravessar o fogo._

_- _"Sakura...", ele chegou mais perto, e ela ainda permanecia com a cabeça abaixada.

**And my love,**

**I'm forever by your side...**

_E meu amor,_

_Eu estarei eternamente ao seu lado..._

_- _"Me desculpe, Syaoran... Eu...", ainda entre lágrimas, quase em murmúrios, sem ter coragem de encarílo.

**And you know,**

**If you should ever call my name...**

_E você sabe,_

_Se você chamar meu nome..._

- "Fique calma... Shii...", ele a aconchegou em seus braços lentamente.

**I'll be right there...**

**You'll never be alone...**

_Eu estarei bem aqui..._

_Você nunca estará sozinha..._

Ela sentiu seu chão sumir por alguns instantes tendo seu corpo confortado pelo calor do chinês... Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se protegida...

**Hopeless to describe,**

**The way I feel for you.**

**No matter how I try,**

**Words would never do...**

_Sem esperanças de conseguir descrever,_

_O modo com que eu me sinto para você._

_Não importa o quanto eu tente,_

_As palavras nunca conseguirão demonstrar..._

Li nunca em sua vida sentiu-se tão completo... Parecia ter nascido para estar com ela entre os seus braços. O aroma de cerejeira impregnava suas narinas, e ele definitivamente não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. Seu coração corria desesperadamente dentro do peito...

**I looked into your eyes to find...**

**As long as love is alive.**

**There ain't nothing we can't make it through...**

_Eu procurei em seus olhos para achar..._

_Enquanto o amor está vivo._

_Não há nada que não possamos superar..._

Estava se sentindo tão bem assim... Suspirava, tentando em vão controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em descer de seus orbes verdes. Sentiu ele levantar seu rosto escondido e fitíla nos fundo dos seus olhos.

**Anytime or only for a while,**

**Don't worry...**

**Make a wish,**

**I'll be there to see you smile...**

_Sempre ou apenas por um momento,_

_Não se preocupe..._

_Faça um pedido,_

_Eu estarei lá para te ver sorrir..._

- "Por favor, não chore...", enxugou ás lágrimas dos seus olhos, que emanavam tristeza, com o polegar. "Não suporto ter que te ver assim...".

**Hold on...**

**We can make it through the fire.**

_Agüente firme..._

_Nós podemos atravessar o fogo._

Ela abaixou os olhos e sorriu fracamente, envergonhada... Mas, eles insistiam em verter lágrimas e mais lágrimas... Sua tristeza e decepção ainda inundavam seus sentimentos...

**And my love,**

**I'm forever by your side...**

_E meu amor,_

_Eu estarei eternamente ao seu lado..._

Syaoran a abraçou mais apertado contra seu corpo... Desejando que ele fosse, naquele momento, capaz de dissipar aquela angústia que rodeava aquele anjo...

**And you know,**

**If you should ever call my name...**

_E você sabe,_

_Se você chamar meu nome..._

- "Obrigada, Syaoran...", agradeceu, ainda escondendo seu rosto no tórax dele.

**I'll be right there...**

**You'll never be alone...**

_Eu estarei bem aqui..._

_Você nunca estará sozinha..._

Sua reposta foi acariciar os cabelos de Sakura e os beijando em seguida. Com certeza, ele não estava calculando o que estava fazendo, mas, naquele momento, quem estaria?

**(Through the fire by your side.)**

**I will be there for you so I'm, don't you worry...**

_(Atravessar o fogo ao seu lado.)_

_Eu estarei aqui por você, não se preocupe..._

Naquele instante com ela em seus braços não teve mais dúvidas...

**(And you know, I'll be there...)**

**You'll never be a... alone...**

_(E você sabe, eu estarei aqui...)_

_Você nunca estará... sozinha..._

_'Nunca teria coragem de te deixar...', _concluiu, fechando os olhos em seguida, apreciando melhor aquele instante.

**(Hold on...)**

**We can make it through the fire.**

_(Agüente firme...)_

_Nós podemos atravessar o fogo._

Acariciou novamente os fios sedosos de cobre e deixou-se vaguear em pensamentos... Ele teve a certeza... Aquela certeza tão importante em sua vida...

**(And my love,)**

**I'm forever by your side...**

_(E meu amor,)_

_Eu estarei eternamente ao seu lado..._

_'Eu te amo, Sakura...', _suspirou.

**(And you know,)**

**If you should ever call my name...**

_(E você sabe,)_

_Se você chamar meu nome..._

Era isso: a amava... Total e profundamente... Permaneceria, se possível, para sempre ao seu lado...

**(I'll be right there...)**

**Oh baby, hold on...**

_(Eu estarei bem aqui...)_

_Oh, meu bem, agüente firme..._

Syaoran apertou com mais firmeza sua cintura contra a dele, e ela sentiu-se estranha... Seu coração batia tão rápido! Ele tinha um cheiro tão bom... E um calor completamente agradável.

**(Hold on...)**

**(We can make it through the fire...)**

**We can make it, baby...**

_(Agüente firme...)_

_(Nós podemos atravessar o fogo...)_

_Nós podemos fazer isso, meu bem..._

_'Eu vou fazer você feliz, prometo...', _declarava para si mesmo, com convicção.

**(And my love...)**

**Said I'm forever by your side, yeah...**

_(E meu amor...)_

_Eu digo que estarei eternamente ao seu lado, sim..._

Sentiu-se tremer por completo quando a respiração de Li chegou a sua nuca... Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ela?

**(And you know,)**

**If you should ever call my name...**

**(I'll be right there...)**

**Said I'll be, I'll be right there...**

_(E você sabe,)_

_Se você chamar meu nome..._

_(Eu estarei bem aqui...)_

_Eu digo que estarei, eu estarei bem aqui..._

_'Ai, meu Deus...', _ela pensou, e fechou os olhos, tentando, pelo menos, entender o que estava sentindo.

**(Hold on...)**

**Yeah, yeah...**

**(We can make it through the fire.)**

**Yeah yeah...**

_(Aguente firme...)_

_Sim, sim..._

_(Nós podemos atravessar o fogo.)_

_Sim, sim..._

Ela sentiu novamente sua face ser levemente erguida por Syaoran, e seus olhos encontraram os dele... Sua respiração falhou.

**(My love...)**

**I know, and you know... (I'm forever by your side...)**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah...**

_(Meu amor...)_

_Eu sei e você sabe... (Eu estarei eternamente ao seu lado...)_

_Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim..._

_-_ "Sakura... eu...", não tinha mais controle do que fazia.

**(And you know,)**

**(If you should ever call my name...)**

**(I'll be right there...)**

_(E você sabe,)_

_(Se você chamar meu nome...)_

_(Eu estarei bem aqui...)_

_Continua..._

_Caramba, quando eu terminei este cap e li o que eu fiz, eu chorei... Lembrei de tudo como se fosse, ontem... Tive que tomar um remédio para em acalmar... Sério mesmo... Tudo bem, gente... Eu entendo... Vcs agora querem me matar mesmo... (vendo a cara de ódio dos leitores). Mas, pensem! Eu tenho que terminar a fic! Eu disse lá no início que esse cap era muito especial... Agora, eu acho que ficou muito mais bonito e emocionante de se ler, que leu ouvindo a música traduzida. Por isso, eram poucas as palavras em cada intervalo da letra, para dar tempo de ler a letra e ação dos personagens! Era isso o que eu queria! Eu fiz um teste, e espero que tenham gostado! O Li admitiu! Aleluia, senhor! Deus é pai! Mas, e agora? Será que ele vai ter coragem de se declarar? Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan! Só eu que sei! (Rafinha dando uma risada maléfica)._

**_Comentários técnicos do cap:_**_ Pra começar, nem era essa a música que estava destinada para este cap 10, era outra. Só que eu baixei esta música na quinta, dia 3 e todo o cap que eu tinha feito, foi pro ralo e reescrevi tudo de novo. Isso tudo no mesmo dia. Eu fikei louka quando vi esta tradução e a situação dos personagens! E tive que fazer de novo, mas, acho que valeu a pena... Como disse antes, a música do cap é: "You'll never be alone", da Anastacia. E o nome do cap é: "Eu estarei eternamente ao seu lado...", que romântico! (Rafinha com os olhinhos brilhando de emoção). E vamos aos coments!_

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Lilaclynx:**_ Oi Lila! Que bom que gostou do capítulo, isso me deixa muito feliz! E sim! Vc está parodeando a minha fic! (felicidade estampada no rosto) É claro que esperei sua paródia para postar! Eu não te disse? De agora em diante, vc será a comediante do Reflexions! Beijão, querida!_

**Cinthya Ogawara:**_ Vc é nova aki, né? Seja muito bem vinda! Obrigada por achar que a fic está ótima, isso me deixa feliz! (Rafinha pulando de felicidade) Bom, todo mundo está com dó da Sak-chan, até eu, sabe? Mas, isso é necessário pra a história... Fazer o que? Mas, não fique triste, como você viu hoje, ela está abrindo outras oportunidades, sem ela perceber, é claro... (Rafinha soltando um sorrizinho sarcástico). Beijos!_

**Yoruki Hiraguiizawa:** _Olha aki garota! (Apontando o dedo pra Yoru) Vc não pode falar nada por eu ser malvada neste fic, sabe? Vc tem conciência de quantas lágrimas me faz derramar em Suteki, ein? ç.ç Vc demorou 20 caps para fazer os dois se beijarem, não espere menos ou coisa pior de mim, não! (Rafinha se recuperando) Não se preocupe em se empolgar nos coments, na realidade, até gosto de empolgação! O que achou do cap de hj? Foi o que vc esperava? Bom, já vi que se eu tiver problemas com a chinesa vc já me deu um jeito. Quem sabe, ein? Eu disse que muita gente ia me matar quando o cap 9 acabasse, é isso. Mas, teve gente querendo me matar mesmo! (gota) Obrigada pelos votos de felicidade na minha vida! Espero que também tudo seja muito bom na sua! Só falta duas coisas na minha: Eu ser cantora, (Rafinha com olhos brilhando) e ter um lindo namorado! Alguém se candidata, aí? (grilos) Eu já imaginava... rs... Beijos, lindona!_

**Andréia:**_ Oi, como vai? Poxa, uma querendo me matar... Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer... rs... (gota dupla) ' Deu pra esperar? O que achou da continuação da cena? Eu sei... Querendo me matar de novo... Aí, aí... O que achou da Sak? Achou que ela já está 'percebendo' que o seu amigo pode ser 'algo mais'? A pergunta que vale um milhão de dólares... rs... Caraca, vc nem sabe dessas paródias da Lila... Ela me deu, sabe? E quando eu li akela parte que a Sak leva uma bolada, eu vi o monte de coisas que eu fiz com a Sak-chan... Meu queixo caiu! E eu pensei: "Tenho que pegar leve com ela, coitada...". rs... Respondendo sua pergunta: Eu acho o Li muito lindo, sabe? E eu estou na seca, pq sem namorado, sabe como é? Mas, eu não quero matar a Sakura pra fikar com o Li... Infelizmente, ela viu primeiro e eu não tenho costume de roubar os 'namorados' das minhas amigas... rs... Beijinhos! E se quiser, pode se empolgar... "Não se reprima, não se reprima, não se reprima...", aposto que vc nem sabe que música é essa... rs... Tô velha mesmo..._

**Miyasawa Yukino-Érika:** _Não chore, miga! A Sak sofre, mas, terá sua dose de recompensa... Dizem que quem sofre, sempre terá algo muito melhor guardado no futuro...(sorri) Pois, é... Ela tem o Li, e eu? Quem eu tenho? ç.ç (Rafinha começando a chorar) A Sak reclama de barriga cheia... rs... (pegando um lenço) Eu amo os fics da Shampoo! Ela demais mesmo! A menina tem talento correndo nas veias... Bom, a Lila é mesmo muito boa no que ela faz, ela, a minha mãezinha, Mara, e Lobinha, da qual não tive mais notícias...(Rafinha chorando de novo) Lobinha, onde vc estarÿ ç.ç (Rafinha tentando se controlar) Tudo bem... Agora mudando de assunto... Amo akele ursinho que vc faz no final dos seus coments! Um triplo abraço de urso, fofa! A gente se vê no próximo cap! Muitos beijos!_

**Ying Fa:**_ Quanto privilégio! (Rafinha se ajoelhando aos pés de Ying) Bom, vamos responder as perguntas, mas, tipo, não espere que eu responda todas, ok? Senão, o fic perde a graça. a)Ainda bem que não vai me matar, menos uma. b) Isso é um segredo de estado. c) Acho que ela esqueceu na China. d) Aí, vai ser meio difícil... Mas, vou tentar, ok? e) Tá bom! (sorri) f) Não sei, pq essa fic vai ser beeeem grande... Mais de 30 caps, com certeza. g) Ela vai aparecer na segunda fase. h) Ele também, ou achou que eu ia deixar eles dois de fora? i) Sim, deu... (rindo) j) Olha, tem alguns que passam ainda, outros não... Eles passam na Locomotion. Depois, me especifica os animes e eu te digo tudo, ok? l) Ok... Achou que eu demorei muito? (com medo dela) Ah! Eu não vi esse filme do Inu, que triste... m) Certo, certo... Alguém já te disse que vc é muito engraçada? Parece comigo no msn... n) Tá bom! (gargalhando) o) Foi mesmo a maior review... p) Ha, ha, ha! q)Eu já imaginava... rs... r)Inté... s) Ha, ha, ha! (segurando a barriga, já passando mal). t) Ok! Devia ter enrolado até a letra z, sua boba! Beijos, ja ne!_

**Jenny-Ci:**_ Oi! (abraço apertado) Não fike assim, Jenny... Vc também é outra que não pode falar nada do meu fic... rs... Vc viu a barbaridade que vc fez em Candy? E depois vc e a Yoru querem me condenar... A situação é chata e triste, mas, a vida tem dessas coisas... Fazer o que? Sim, vou tentar dar um jeito e eu também espero que vc também dê em Candy, sabe Jenny? (estreitando os olhos pra ela) Tudo bem, eu te perdoo dessa vez, mas, da próxima vez não serei tão boa... Ouviu? O importante é comentar! Um grande beijo, linda!_

**linelam:**_ Oi, querida! Primeiramente, seja bem vinda ao meu fic! Eu achei muito engraçado vc ter escrito: "Nossa, pq fui descobrir sua fic agora?". Quer um conselho? Foi até bom vc ter descoberto agora, pq eu fikei muito tempo fora sem atualizar ela, e vc, como muitos, iriam querer me matar por isso... rs... Que isso, fã? (vermelhona) Tá louka? Quem sou eu para ter fãs? Mas, muito obrigada por tantos elogios! Eu tambem sou muito sentimental, e com relação a se parecer com a Serena e a Sakura, o pessoal é que disse isso! Mas, eu também me acho parecida com elas, só que estou muito velha, pra isso... Buá E não se preocupe em falar muito, pq amo quem fala! Eu por exemplo, quem me conhece sabe! Eu mando reviews quilométricos nos fics que leio! (gota) Ninguém me supera em reviews gigantes, Ying tá tentando, e M-Chan também, mas, elas não me ganham, sem dúvida! Vc viu as bandas que eu gosto, né? Amo todos os que estão l� e sempre, as músicas deles, aparecem nos caps de minhas fics. Essa fic é a minha alma, pq é a minha história de vida! Estou contando pra vcs, o que aconteceu comigo! Nunca ouvi essa música do Nigthwish, vou baixar pra ouvir! Quanto as minhas 'doenças e acidentes' já estou melhor, sem dúvida! Mas, muito obrigada por se preocupar! Bom, eu sinceramente, espero que vc se divirta e principalmente, se emocione com este fic... Não sabe o quanto me alegra, chegar ao coração dos leitores! Esse é o meu objetivo! Fazer vcs sentirem o que eu quero passar pra vcs! Ah, e muito obrigada pelos conselhos! Não vou esquecer! Realmente, Nobody's home, é muito legal! Também amo essa música! E a música do cap de hj? Hj eu exagerei mesmo... Muitos beijos pra vc, linda! E te espero no próximo cap!_

**Hell's angel-Heaven's Demon:**_ Que nome grande! Tudo bem com vc? E seja bem vinda ao meu mundinho! Ás vezes, eu leio o que faço, e relembro coisas... Realmente, até fiko em momentos nostálgicos. Vai ter coisas, que eu estou inventando, e outras, que aconteceram mesmo, como a maioria do que estou escrevendo. Depois, se vc quiser saber qual foi a verdadeira, e qual eu inventei, é só perguntar para mim, ok? O Syaoran é mesmo muito chato! Vive implicando! rs... Gostou do cap 2? É mesmo fofo! Mas, o Li tem muito o que viver para saber o que se passa com ele, como no cap de hj. Também acho que o Syaoran é kawai de todo o jeito, mas, eu não posso falar muito, por que se não, meu noivo me esfola! (Noivo de brincadeirinha, é claro... rs...) A Tomoyo ainda não aparece nesta fase de "Reflexions", mas, falta bem pouco para que ela e Eriol dêem o 'ar da graça' neste fic. Vcs não perdem por esperar! Me diz uma coisa: Quem é Abner? (lembrando deste nome em Hei Arnold!) Talvez, vc nem veja eu responder seu review aki, por que vc está no cap 3, mas, aki está o meu recadinho pra vc, tá bom? Acredito que vc vai demorar um poukinho para se atualizar no meu fic, mas, eu espero suas opiniões! Saiba que amei te conhecer no msn e que se precisar de mim, é só falar! Um grande beijo e cuide-se, querida! Inté!_

**M-Sheldon:**_ Poxa, mãe... Pensava que vc tinha me abandonado as traças.. ;.; Fikou mais de duas semanas sem aparecer e eu já estava querendo morrer, sabe? Claro que eu sei que vc naum fez por querer, e eu também te compreendo perfeitamente, pois, quem fikou mais de cinco meses fora, tem que enteder duas semanas de atrazo... (lembrando com tristeza o tempo que esteve fora) Olha, vou mandar vc parar de dizer tantas mentiras, mãe! Pode apostar que se eu estiver meio desanimada é só conversar com vc e a Lila que o meu mundo volta a ser cor de rosa! XD! Essa mania de terminar os caps, é mesmo uma coisa que muitos reclamam... rs... Esse negócio do Li dizer 'aquilo', eu naum posso dizer aki, mas, vc já deve imaginar, naum é? A música de "Anjos" está sendo algo muito difícil mesmo... E eu naum deixei de procurar... (vendo que terá de conviver com a fúria dos leitores) Essa música que vc me mandou no e-mail eu já tenho! E acho que h� 80 de chance de ela entrar em Reflexions mesmo! Claro que eu quero recadinho! Já te mandei um e-mail pedinho isso! Todos os caps com recadinhos, ok? E se eu sou mesmo magnífica, esplendorosa... Vc é o que, ein? Um ser supremo, naum? Pode deixar que naum está nos meus planos sumir, com certeza! Um grande beijo, linda! Te amo!_

**_Ah! Gente falta pouquinho para eu chegar aos cem coments e estou tão feliz, já tenho 91 e não estou acreditando! (tomando água com açúcar) Agora só vou postar o cap 11 de "Reflexions", quando tiver cem reviews ou mais! Por favor, me ajudem! Comentem mesmo!_**

**_Gente! Tenho novidades para contar! Escutem todos! (vendo que todos estão prestando atenção) Vai ter novo fanfic meu! Eh! Eu sei que não terminei nem "Anjos" e muito menos "Reflexions" , mas, a história é tão linda que não consigo guardar só pra mim! E inclusive foi a TDB Kath Klein que queria ler a história, e com isso, já é um pontão a favor..._**

**_No próximo cap de "Reflexions" vou mandar um resuminho da história para vcs saberem do que se trata, mas, se vcs forem muito curiosos, apertem no meu nome aí em cima, que vcs vão ver o resumo do novo fic l� assim, como o resumo de outros fics meus que vão extreiar este ano, certo? O nome da fic nova? "Evil Angel...". O que acharam, ein? Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, mandem reviews ou vão no meu e-mail, que também está escrito o endereço lá em cima, no meu nomezinho, é só clicar duas vezes, não custa nada._**

**_Outra coisa, também tenho msn... Se quiserem entrar em contato comigo para tirar dúvidas ou jogar conversa fora mesmo, mandem um e-mail para mim, tÿ Vou esperar! Obrigada pela atenção!_**

**_Agora, as participações especiais!_**

**_LiLa's parody_**

Olha eu aqui de novo tudo bom? CLARO QUE NÃO ESTÁ TUDO BOM ' olhem como a Kao-chan resolve acabar o capítulo! XD nossa eu tive vontade de bater nelaaaaa XDDD mas num posso pro que além de ser demitida nekas de fim de fic ç.ç'''nhaaaaa muito fofo esse cap não? a música combinou pakas-Bom dexa eu parar de falar asneiras aqui se não minhas notas vão ficar maiores que as da Kao-chan! '''

**Paródia:**

Sakura: Li.. EU SEI QUE ESTÁ AÍ  pode sair de trás desse arbusto ridículo

Shaoran: como você percebeu que eu estava aqui? Eu estava tão bem escondido... ç.ç

Sakura: BEM ESCONDIDO?  ESTARIA MAIS BEM ESCONDIDO SE COLOCASSE UMA FOLHA NA CARA! E não adianta se esconder! QUERO FICAR SOZINHA!  não se pode te rmais privacidade por aqui?

Shaoran: Shiiiiiiiiiii! (tapando a boca dela) quer que a Mei Ling te ousa sua louca? 

Sakura: Mei Ling? Então você não estava aqui por que estava pcomigo?  era só para fugir da Mei Ling afinal?

Shaoran: hã... claro que não! Eu também estava preocupado com você e...

Mei Ling: (ao longe) SHAORAAAAAAN! VOCÊ PODE CORRER MAS NÃO PODE SE ESCONDER! AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Sakura: Que inferno não se pode nem fazer uma cena bonita e ficar deprimida que vocês já estragam tudo pombas!

Shaoran: que culpa eu tenho de ser o chinês mais cobiçado da China? ''

Mei Ling: SHAORAN É MUITO BOM VOCÊ NÃO ESTAR COM AQUELA JAPONESA! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? APAREÇA ESTOU MANDANDO!

Shaoran: (puxando Sakura para que fugissem) venha não via querer se encontrar com ela agora!

Sakura: (sendo literalmente arrastada por Shaoran) tá como quiser. u.u"

Mei Ling: ai ai ai nunca vou achar ele...

Hikari: Mei Ling? O que faz aqui? Viu a Sakura-chan por ai?

Mei Ling: Ah não me diga que ela também sumiu!

Hikari: Está bem eu não digo!  quem mais sumiu?

Mei Ling: O Shaoran...

Hikari: (tendo pensamentos pervertidos) huuuuu a sakura-chan não perde tempo mesmo!

Mei Ling: Como é que é? 

Hikari: Ah nada não! ' Por que não procuramos juntas?

Mei Ling: tudo bem... vamos por ali! (indo justamente na direção oposta que o casal seguira)

Shaoran: Pronto acho que aqui ela não me acha!

Sakura: (de cabeça baixa com uma nuvem negra sobre a cabeça)

Shaoran: afinal o que você tem Kinomoto?

Sakura:... o que eu tenho? Quer mesmo saber o que eu tenho? (ainda de cabeça baixa e jogada no chão)

Shaoran: claro que quero! Se não, nçao perguntava né? 

Sakura: VOU TE DIZER OQUE EU TENHO  (se levantando com os olhos em chamas) primeiro sou OBRIGADA á assistir um MALDITO filme de terror CONTRA A MINHA VONTADE, depois encontro MINHA MELHOR AMIGA trocando saliva com O TAKEDA  e sabemos muito bem o que eu sinto por aquele ANIMAL! depois o meu pagamento atrasa e a ficwritter avisa que VAI DIMINUIR MEU SALÁRIO por que EU BERRO MUITO... VEJA SE TEM CABIMENTO! EU! EUZINHA! BERRANDO!  depois minha esperança cresce ao ver você escondido.. 'Oh quem sabe pelo menos ele se importa comigo' EU PENSEI ESPERANOSA MAS NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO... você só estava fugindo da sua prima psicótica! O QUE MAIS FALTA ACONTECER HÃ? ME DIGA!(barulho caracterítico de chuva)

Sakura: Eu e minha boca grande... Shaoran? Esta me ouvindo?

Shaoran: hã? ah desculpe eu estava vendo se a Mei Ling aparecia! você disse algo-

é só! Ja nE!

**Notinhas rápidas da Rafinha:**

Caraca! Muito engraçado, né? Só a Lila para fazer uma coisa dessas! (gargalhando pacas) Olha, esta paródia ela fez semana passada, mas, eu achei que não fikaria bom, se eu colocasse no cap9, mas, agora eu coloco! Vejam só-

**Paródia atrasada do cap 9:**

Sakura: Oras... aonde se meteu o Takeda? Sei lá a casa é dele... o mínimo que ele poderia fazer era estar assistindo essa porcaria de filme u.u(gota) bom vou ver se acho...

(Sakura caminhou pela casa e encontrou a cena que menos queria ver... as duas pessoas mais importantes para si se beijando... não ela não queria ver aquilo)

Sakura: BEBENDO ÁGUA POIS NÃO? (olhos em fúria)

Hikari: Sakura... ah eu... eu posso explicar e...

Sakura: COMO OUSA? ME ARRASTA ATÉ A CASA DO IDIOTA QUE ROUBOU MEU CORAÇÃO E SE RECUSA A DEVOLVER, ME OBRIGA A ASSISTIR A PORCARIA DE FILME DE TERROR QUE VAI ME TRAUMATIZAR PRO RESTO DA VIDA SE ASSISTIR MAIS UMA CABEÇA ROLANDO, E AINDA NEM VEIO PRA ASSISTIR O FILME! VIEO RA SE AGARRAR COM O TAKEDA! ME POUPE VAUM PRUM QUARTO! (sai batendo os pés)

Hikari: mas... enhuma cabeça rola em Premonições 2!

Sakura: QUEM DISSE QUE EU ASSISTI PARA SABER? (rosna do meio do caminho e deixa um casal com gotas enormes na cabeça)

**Notas da Rafinha:**

Essa paródia eu naum podia deixar passar... (colocando a mão na barriga, rindo muito) Vcs entenderam, né? ' Valeu mais uma vez, Lilinha do coração! Beijos, amiga!

**Conversa das duas revisoras:**

LiLa: OIEEE MINA-SAN!

M-chan: como vão todos?

LiLa: então! ganhamos esse espaço pra comentar por que nós duas revisamos o fic da Kao-chan

M-chan: é... eu sumi então a coitada deu pra LiLa revisar!também já estava atrazada 3 semanas...

LiLa: mas no mesmo dia que eu entreguei.. A M-CHAN RESSURGIU DAS CINZAS E ENTREGOU TB! XD

M-chan: HAuhaiuAHiua é podemos falar qeu foi algo assim... BOM! mas aconteceu que no final a Kao-chan meio que fundiu as duas revisões e deu nesse cap lindo ai acima!

LiLa: isso! então é bom vcs terem gostado ouviram bem? XD

M-chan: Isso ai! deu um trabalhão pra gente revisa e pra Kao-chan fundir as duas!

LiLa: então QUEreMOS REVIEWS HEM! XDDD

M-chan: ISSO AI! XD

LiLa: pronto! já demos nossas ameaças M-chan! e agora?

M-chan: ah... acho que a gente vaiembora antes qeu eles resolvam nos bater né? o.o

LiLa: Isso! adoro o seu jeito de pensar! VAMO BORA! (saindo correndo)

M-chan: IIIIIK NÃO ME ABANDONE! XD THAUZINHO MINNA-SAN! (saindo correndo atrás de LiLa)

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Acabou gente! Naum me matem, plis! Lembrem-se que eu tenho que terminar a fic! Um grande beijo para todos! E até o cap 11! Fuuuuuuuiiiii..

_Rafinha..._


	11. Losing your away

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi, lindos leitores! Como vão todos? Comigo está tudo bem! Estou muito feliz hoje, pois recebi uma ligação muito kawai da Lilinha! Linda, te amo! E também por que a minha fofa revisora voltou! Diretamente de Portugal, Lobinha Li retornou!_

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e manga. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

**Observação importante:** Gente! Dia 19 de março foi meu aniversário... Palmas para mim! Eh/o/ o o/ Que felicidade! Ah! Como puderam notar novo cap de todos os meu fics! "Anjos de Luz" e "Reflexions of Love" e também a extréia do novo fic, semana que vem, no sábado, ok? "Evil Angel" vai extreiar e espero a colaboração de todos! Mais uma vez, eu agradeço! Aí está uma **pitadinha**do que está por vir neste novo fic, e espero sinceramente que gostem! Também neste cap tem o meu **especial de aniversário** escrito pela Lilinha!

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento deveras complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

**Cap dedicado:**_ A lindona da Yoruki, que traduziu a música do cap de hj. O retorno triunfal de Lobinha e á ligação kawai que recebi de Lilinha!_

**_§ Reflexions of Love... §_**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Revisora: Lobinha Li.

Revisora susbstituta: M-Sheldon.

Paródia: Lilaclynx.

Capítulo 11: Losing your way...

"Cheguei...", anunciou, enquanto entrava no apartamento.

"Boa noite, senhorita Meiling.", cumprimentou, polidamente.

"Xiao Lang ainda não chegou?", sentando no sofá.

"Pensava que ele estivesse com a senhorita...".

"Não, Wei. Ele me deixou plantada lá na festa...", bufou, morrendo de raiva. "Mas, ele vai me pagar direitinho por essa desfeita! Vou tomar banho, qualquer notícia dele, me avise imediatamente, ouviu?".

"Sim, senhorita...", e Meiling saiu da sala.

O mordomo observou a garota afastar-se e deu suspiro cansado. Será que ela nunca desistiria do primo? No fundo, até sentia pena dela, pois, sabia que eles dois nunca dariam certo. Syaoran era muito independente e ela extremamente ciumenta, tinha medo no dia em que o chinês se apaixonasse de verdade... Qualquer lugar seria pequeno demais para ambos.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

****

****Ela deitou-se na cama desanimada e pôs a refletir sobre sua vida...****A amiga da japonesa deixou escapar que a mesma tinha sumido da festa. Só de imaginar seu primo e aquela garota desprezível, remoeu-se em ódio. Nunca ia desistir de Syaoran... Ele é sua razão de existência e não seria qualquer uma que iria tirar isso dela.

Pegou um porta retrato em cima de seu criado mudo e a olhou por alguns segundos, sorrindo...

"Você é meu...", pressionou a foto contra seu corpo. "E ninguém vai tirar você de mim!".

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

Fitou-o por alguns segundos nos olhos âmbares e notou muita confusão neles, e tentou sorrir para confortá-lo. Talvez, ele precisasse de ajuda mais do que a si mesma.

"O que houve, Syaoran?", sorriu mais uma vez, desviando os olhos por alguns segundos. "O que você quer falar comigo?".

Por acaso ele estava louco? Como ele podia ter chegado naquele estado de tanta intimidade com Sakura? Seus braços seguravam inconcientemente a cintura da japonesa, enquantos seus rostos estavam muito próximos. Qualquer um que passasse por ali diriam que eles dois eram mais que amigos.

**_Every now and then..._**

**_We find a special friend,_**

**_Who never lets us down..._**

****

****

****

_Sempre que encontramos..._

_Um amigo especial_

_Que nunca nos decepciona..._

****

****

****Por mais que sua vida naquele momento estivesse sofrida e que seu coração estivesse partido, Sakura não poderia encontrar melhor pessoa para ampará-la que Syaoran. Ele sempre mostrava-se sempre gentil quando se tratava de suas tristezas.

**_Who understands it all,_**

**_Reaches out each time you fall,_**

**_You're the best friend that I've found..._**

****

****

****

_Que compreendem tudo,_

_Nos alcançam toda vez que nos abatemos,_

_Você é o melhor amigo que eu encontrei..._

Abraçada á ele, sentia-se protegida. Verdade que quando ele a abraçou tomou um susto de imediato com tal contato, mas, logo se acostumou. Sabia que ele era uma boa pessoa, apesar das implicâncias de vez em quando. Estranhou muito que Li não tivesse respondido sua pergunta, e o fitou novamente.

"Syaoran...", suspirou profundamente sem notar. "Eu fiz algo de errado?".

****Ele olhou para ela, encarando-a enfim... Os olhos verdes brilhavam em espectativa da resposta, ela sempre fora uma grande curiosa...

"Não... você não...", e foi interrompido.

"Sakura Kinomoto! O que faz aí agarrada á esse moleque!", esbravejou uma sombra de trás das árvores.

A japonesa de susto, afastou-se rápido de Li, olhando pro lado identificando o motivo de tanto alarde.

"Touya...", colocando a mão no coração. "Você me assustou...".****

"Temos muito o que conversar em casa mocinha! Tem idéia de que horas são?", segurando o braço dela com força.

"Está machucando ela...", Li falou entre os dentes, se aproximando deles.

"Quem é você, moleque?", ainda segurando o braço da irmã. "Não me diga o modo de agir com a Sakura!".

"Você que não se atreva a machucá-la... Se não quebro a sua cara...", Li não estava pensando no que estava falando, o ciúme já estava o afetando.

"Chega os dois!", Sakura interrompeu. "Li, esse é meu irmão, Touya. E Touya, esse o Syaoran, um amigo da escola...", ficou entre ambos.

"Pouco me importa quem esse moleque seja, Sakura!", começa a falar alto. "Já falei que vamos conversar em casa!".

"Moleque é seu passado... Ou seria, presente?", sorriu de canto.

"Ora, seu!", ia avançar em Li, mas, Sakura impediu.

"Chega, Touya!", a japonesa de olhos verdes, se altera. "Você também pede pra isso!".

Syaoran sorri mais uma vez, ao ver que Sakura o defende... Ficando de braços cruzados, observando Touya soltando fogo por todos os lados.

"Você está defendendo esse idiota?", bufa. "Por acaso, vocês dois estão tendo um caso!".

"E se estivermos?", Li toma a palavra. "Isso não é da sua conta...".

Sakura não sabe enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha... Por que Syaoran estava falando uma coisas dessas? Touya encara o chinês com muito ódio. Quem ele pensava que era para tocar assim em sua irmãzinha?

"Parem com isso, os dois!", tentando mudar de assunto. "Vamos embora, Touya...", começa a puxar o irmão enfurecido.

"Não pense que vai se livrar de mim tão fácil, moleque...", e começou a andar.

"Vou ficar esperando...", o chinês sorriu de novo para ele com sarcásmo. "Até amanhã, Sakura...".

Ela ruborizou-se logo de cara ao virar-se e ver ele sorrindo pra ela, mas, tentou se controlar... Afinal, o que estava havendo com ela?

"Até amanhã e boa noite!", e nem teve tempo de falar mais nada, pois, foi puxada pelo irmão.

**_I know you can't stay..._**

**_But, part of you will never ever go away..._**

**_Your heart will stay..._**

****

****

****

****

_Eu sei que você não pode ficar..._

_Mas, parte de você nunca irá embora..._

_Seu coração ficará..._

"Boa noite...", despediu-se sozinho no vento, virando-se e indo em outra direção.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

O caminho pra casa tinha sido num silêncio mórbido... Definitivamente, seu irmão sabia fazer uma _tempestade no copo d'água_... Suspirou profundamente... A única coisa que lamentava nisso tudo, era que tivera que deixar Syaoran, para que este, fosse sozinho pra casa.

****

**_I'll make a wish for you..._**

**_And hope it will come true..._**

**_That life will just be kind,_**

**_To such a gentle mind..._**

****

****

****

_Farei um desejo por você_

_E espero que se realize..._

_Que a vida seja gentil,_

_Com tal mente gentil..._

Da janela de seu quarto podia ver a movimentação da rua... Os carros passando... Casais andando juntos... Sorriu mesmo sem notar e pensou em Li. Será que ele estaria bem? E estava tão agradecida por ele tê-la acolhido... Seu maior sonho naquele momento, era encontrar alguém que a compreendesse... Fitou o céu, esperançosa... Talvez, um dia ainda poderia ser feliz...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

Chegou sem dar satisfações a ninguém e dormiu... Um sonho sem recordações... Depois de muito tempo, um sono tranquilo... No dia seguinte, abriu os orbes âmbares devagar, acostumando-se aos poucos com a idéia de ir a escola.

**_If you're losing your way..._**

**_Think back on yesterday,_**

**_Remember me this way..._**

****

_Se você estiver perdendo a direção..._

_Pense no 'ontem',_

_Lembre-se de mim desta forma..._

****

****

****

****Sorriu ao lembrar de ontem... Sakura entre os seus braços e ele prestes a dizer o que tinha acabado de descobrir... Inconscientemente, até agradeceu a intervenção de Touya, pois, se continuasse, teria feito algo que não teria mais volta. Ainda não era o momento certo para revelar isso á japonesa.

****

**_Remember me this way..._**

****

****

****

_Lembre-se de mim desta forma..._

O que acontecera com certeza, seria algo difícil de esquecer... Levantou-se da cama e saiu do quarto em direção ao banheiro... Agora que sabia deste fato, teria muitas coisas a resolver...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

****

****Por incrível que pareça naquele dia tinha chegado relativamente cedo... Estava debaixo de uma árvore com os seus dois inseparáveis companheiros, o walkman e um livro de romance. Hoje tinha se sentido disposta á ler um dos livros que seu pai tinha no quarto dele. Realmente, se alguém a visse com aquele tipo de livro, estranharia...

"O que faz tão afastada dos outros, Sakura?", alguém chegou perto de si e ela nem tinha notado.

Sakura fitou o rosto que a encarava serenamente, escondendo um sorriso... Ficou um pouco sem graça com a pergunta e ele pegou o livro dela.

"Que mania que você tem sempre de me tomar as coisas em pedir!", tentando ser brava. "Cadê a sua guarda costas?".

"Dispistei...", sorriu. "Romeu e Julieta? Não tinha outro mais meloso?".

"Me devolve, Li!", tentou pegar dele e ele subiu na árvore.

"Calma, que estou lendo... E interromper uma leitura é falta de educação, senhorita...", e seus olhos voltaram para o livro e este começou a ler. _"Se a minha mão profana o relicário, em remissão aceito a penitência. Meu lábio, peregrino solitário, demonstrará com sobra, reverência."._

Sakura ficava mais uma vez, enrusbecida vendo o chinês ler as passagens do livro. Ele tinha uma voz tão bonita quando estava lendo... Afinal, o que estava pensando?

"Nossa, como o pessoal naquela época era safado...", Li recomeçou. "Bons tempos, aqueles...".

"Do que está falando?", a menina não entendeu.

"Vou ler para que você entenda...", ele sorriu. _"Os santos e os devotos não tem boca?"_, Sakura ficou vermelha. _"Sim peregrino, só para orações."_, ele a fitou meio embaraçada e continuou. _"Deixai então, ó santa! Que esta boca mostre o caminho certo aos corações..."_.

**_I don't need eyes to see,_**

**_The love you bring to me..._**

**_No matter where I go..._**

****

****

****

_Eu não preciso de olhos para ver,_

_O amor que você me traz..._

_Não importa aonde eu vou..._

Sakura não teve reação aquela frase e Syaoran a encarou por alguns segundos, calado, a troca de olhares foi quebrada pelo toque do sinal da escola.

"Er... Temos que ir, Li...", ela olhava pro chão.

"É... eu sei...", desceu da árvore. "Bom livro...", e começou a andar em direção a sala.

****

****

****

****

**_And I know that you'll be there..._**

**_For ever more a part of me you're everywhere,_**

**_I'll always care..._**

****

****

****

_E eu sei que você estará lá..._

_Para sempre uma parte de mim está com você em toda parte,_

_Sempre me importarei..._

A japonesa olhou o amigo se afastar de si e suspirou sem ter notado, colocando a mão no coração em seguida.****Ele lhe parecia tão diferente agora... Seus atos... Suas palavras e definitivamente, não entendia o por que daquela mudança.

E mesmo que não quisesse admitir ele era o melhor amigo que tinha encontrado naquele lugar e com certeza, nunca o deixaria. Sorriu intimamente ao pensar nisso.

****

**_- _**"O que faz parada aí, Kinomoto? Esqueceu de pensar?", sorriu Li, mais uma vez.

"Ah, cala a boca, seu idiota!", e começou a andar para a sala.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

****

Entrando na sala deparou-se com Hikari sentada de olhos baixos, parecendo com vergonha de alguma coisa. Estava triste por ter naquele momento a consciência de que sua melhor amiga, estava com quem mais tinha amado. Amado? Mas, ainda não amava?

"Sakura... eu... nós...", começou a menina.

"Calma, Hikari... Agora não podemos conversar, mas, na hora do intervalo faremos isso...", sorri tranquila pra ela.

****

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

****

**_I'll make a wish for you..._**

**_And hope it will come true..._**

**_That life will just be kind,_**

**_To such a gentle mind..._**

****

****

****

_Farei um desejo por você_

_E espero que se realize..._

_Que a vida seja gentil,_

_Com tal mente gentil..._

Isso lhe era algo estranho... Normalmente Sakura iria querer a história a limpo o mais rápido possível e agora, ela parecia calma e serena. Podia-se dizer, resignada... Nunca queria que a situação chegasse aquele ponto, mas, não tivera culpa. Nos sentimentos, ninguém e nada, pode mandar...

A única coisa que desejava sinceramente á sua amiga, era que ela fosse feliz... Hikari não sabia se Sakura a olharia com bons olhos apartir de agora... Certamente, não... E isso era algo que ela lamentava muitíssimo, mas, ela nada podia fazer. Estava de mãos atadas aquela situação... Amava Takeda e isso ela não podia negar em seu coração.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Suspirou profundamente e fitou por alguns instantes seu lado esquerdo, orbservando distraidamente Li escrever as palavras do quadro negro. Mesmo copiando ele continuava com o semblante sério e compenetrado. Por aquele instante ele lhe apareceu tão mais bonito... Balançou a cabeça negativamente... Claro que isso era um delírio da sua cabeça. Afinal foram tantas coisas que aconteceram ontem...

**_If you're losing your way..._**

**_Think back on yesterday,_**

**_Remember me this way..._**

****

_Se você estiver perdendo a direção..._

_Pense no 'ontem',_

_Lembre-se de mim desta forma..._

Talvez Syaoran fosse realmente a pessoa certa que precisava naquele momento... Talvez, não... Mais a única coisa que teria a real certeza é que nunca se esqueceria do que tinha acontecido...

****

****

****

****

Sua voz reconfortante... Seus braços fortes envolvendo o seu corpo frágil demonstrando-lhe um carinho que jamais poderia ter imaginado vindo do chinês. E ele querendo dizer algo, que na hora, causou-lhe um frio na espinha. Naquela hora não havia Takeda ou mais recordações, era somente eles dois. Mas, afinal o que estava a pensar? Se ontem mesmo chorava por Takeda, agora se via numa corda bamba com Syaoran? Era melhor voltar a escrever.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

****

****

Definitivamente, isso não podia estar acontecendo... Ele tinha chegado tão tarde em casa que mesmo alerta não o vira abrir a porta do apartamento. No dia seguinte, ele acorda com bom humor e ainda por cima não lhe dá muita atenção e como se não bastasse, ele ainda a abandona por um tempo antes de entrar na sala de aula.

Algo estava ocorrendo ao seu primo e ela tinha que saber o que. Mas, com certeza já desconfiava do que seria e emburrou-se. Não podia ser... Ele não podia estar levando a japonesa tão á sério. A fitou por entre as cadeiras dos outros alunos distraída e parecia muito tranquila. Ela devia estar completamente desolada por ter sido rejeitada ainda mais pela melhor amiga, mas, pelo contrário, estava com um semblante calmo e sereno. Algo tinha acontecido...

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

****

**_- _**"Sakura nós duas temos que conversar...", começou completamente nervosa.

"Vamos sentar primeiro...", tentando transparecer tranquilidade.

Ambas se acomodaram debaixo de uma árvore e ficaram alguns momentos em puro silêncio, sem nenhuma palavra ser dita...

"Eu... eu não sabia que você...", abaixa a cabeca.

"Eu amava... quer dizer, gostava muito do Takeda...", olha pros lados. "Mas, eu... acho que conseguirei superar tudo...", seus olhos fitaram Li andando sozinho procurando por alguma coisa. "Acho que agora, eu tenho alguém que pode me ajudar...", sorriu, sem notar. "Alguém que nunca poderia imaginar que me entenderia..."

Ainda observando Li, nota que este a fita de longe, ficando parado no meio daquelas pessoas. Seus olhares perderam-se por instantes quase que infinitos... Compartilhando confiança e serenidade, ela sorriu para ele e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas silenciosas.

"O que foi, Sakura?", interrompe Hikari.

Suspira profundamente e morde os lábios com as lágrimas mornas descendo por seu rosto, colocando a mão no coração.

"Nem eu mesma, sei...", admite.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

****

****

****

**_Remember me this way..._**

****

****

****

_Lembre-se de mim desta forma..._

****

****

****

Uma semana tinha passado depressa para Li que não parava de pensar em Sakura desde que se descobrira estar apaixonado pela mesma. Sua mente não calculava direito... Sobresaltava-se ao qualquer sinal perigo de ser descoberto... Seria seu fim e de seu orgulho, se alguém desconfiasse da verdade.

****

"Você anda muito calado ultimamente, primo...", senta-se a jovem numa das poltronas da sala.

"Eu sempre fui calado...", respondeu com pouco, tentando distrair com o noticiário.

Mei Ling ultimamente estava de marcação cerrada com Li... Parecia que esta sentia que algo não estava certo... Tinha a ligeira impressão que a chinesa desconfiava de alguma coisa. E isso, definitivamente, era muito ruim... Mas, de algo estava decidido... Nada e nem ninguém o atrapalharia em seus objetivos...

Sabia que com isso, não agradaria á todos, muito menos, Mei Ling, mas, pouco se importava. Ele sempre fora muito possessiva e algum dia isso chegaria ao fim. E pelos acontecimentos passados, quem poria fim á tudo isso, seria ele...

"Xiao Lang!", irou-se por ele se manter tão calmo. "Tá pensando que você vai se livrar de mim tão fácil? Pois isso que não vai mesmo!".

"Do que você está falando? Ficou louca?", a encarou.

"Quem ficou louco é você por estar apaixonado por aquela japonesa idiota!", apontou o dedo para ele, com raiva. "A quem você pensa estar enganando, Xiao Lang? Pensa que não notei o modo como a olha? Como sorri pra ela?".

"Esse assunto não te diz respeito, Mei Ling!", retirou o dedo dela de cima de seu rosto, bruscamente. "É melhor você ficar quieta se não sabe o que fala...".

"Até que parece que eu vou ficar calada vendo que você está caindo de bandeja nas garras dessa vagabunda!", começa a gritar.

"Meça suas palavras antes de falar da Sakura...", começou em tom perigosamente baixo

e de semblante sério. "Não vou permitir que a insulte, entendeu? E não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo e batendo boca com você...", começou a se retirar da sala em direção á porta.

"Pra onde você pensa que vai, Li Xiao Lang?", com as mãos fechadas, indo atrás dele.

"Não te interessa... E nem ouse me seguir...", e bate a porta.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

A noite chegava mais bela que nunca depois de tanto sofrimento que Sakura passara... De seu quarto, observava a lua majestosa reinar no límpido céu escuro da noite e as estrelas tímidamente seguir seu destino acompanhando a sua rainha, lua...

Tocou a janela lentamente refletindo tudo o que tinha passado até ali e é claro que Takeda veio a sua mente... Mas, admitia que não havia tanta dor e tristeza... Agora, ela sabia que podia contar com _ele_... Como o seu pai mesmo disse: Há males que vem para bem... Será que isso significaria o que, no seu caso?

_'Mas... Aquele é o...', _tenta aguçar a vista da janela.

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

Nem sabia o que fazia parado naquele lugar e por enquanto já lhe era suficiente ter o fardo de notar que estava realmente apaixonado pela japonesa. O que faria da sua vida agora? Sua prima já estava notando... Não que se importasse com a opinião dela, a discussão que ambos tiveram no apartamento mais cedo, provara que Mei Ling seria o que menos lhe preocuparia...

**_And I'll be right behind your shoulder watching you_******

**_I'll be standing by your side in all you do..._**

****

****

****

_E eu estarei bem atrás de seu ombro a observando_

_Estarei ao seu lado em tudo o que fizer..._

Olhou para cima na janela entre aberta de cortinas rosas e suspirou em seguida... Com certeza Sakura estaria ali... Envolta por cobertores, tendo os mais lindos sonhos... Ultimamente ela estava muito bem... Sorria com mais frequência do que antes e sua tranquilidade era notada pela maioria dos alunos. Isso lhe animava... Seu coração alegrava-se intimamente a cada sorriso que a mesma emitia...

Ficou ali parado á sua porta por alguns minutos que ele pouco havia sentido passar, somente observando com melancolia a janela entreberta do quarto á pouco tempo havia se descoberto apaixonado... Era tarde e se alguém o visse naquela situação o questionaria, e estava evitando responder á qualquer um. Suspirou profundamente e deu meia volta para começar a andar em direção ao apartamento.

"Syaoran?", chamou baixo, para que ele entendesse.

Virou seu corpo devagar, implorando que seus ouvidos estivessem lhe pregando um peça e quando finalmente a encarou teve certeza que não era um engano. Engasgou... Vestida de um roupão rosa e com os cabelos longos totalmente soltos, ela lhe sorria timidamente, numa visão da qual ele poderia classificar, sendo o mais modesto dos homens, perfeita...

"O que faz perdido por aqui á essa hora?", se aproximou mais dele e se sentando num banquinho que havia na frente da casa.

"Acreditaria se eu te dissesse que eu sai para espairecer a cabeça?", começou um pouco receoso.

"Claro que eu acredito!", sorriu novamente. "Você realmente não parece estar muito bem... O que houve?".

"Mei Ling...".

Resumiu seus problemas em uma unica palavra... Com certeza ela era um impécilio para os seus planos, mas, nunca o seu motivo de desistir... Para ele, naquele momento, não tinha motivos para abidicar de nada.

Sakura não teve idéia do que dizer para animá-lo, e então simplesmente num gesto de comprenssão abaixou de leve sua cabeça, olhando alguns segundos para o chão.

"Não se preocupe...", segurou delicadamente as mãos um pouco geladas dela. "Não gosto de te ver cabisbaixa, ainda mais se é por minha causa...".

"Você sempre pode contar comigo...", sorriu, e evitou encará-lo. "Já me ajudou tantas vezes e eu nem sei como agradecer... eu...", ele tampou os seus lábios com o dedo indicador e ela o fitou assustada com a atitude dele.

**_And I won't never leave, as long as you believe..._**

**_You just believe..._**

_E nunca vou partir,_****_enquanto você acreditar_

_Apenas acredite..._

"Eu não te ajudei para que você me agradecesse... Ou que tivesse alguma dívida comigo, Sakura...", tirou o seu dedo dos lábios dela. "Fiz isso por que me importo com você...", a jovem ruborizou-se na hora. "Você acredita no que eu falei?", seus olhos ficam frente a frente com os dela, uma de suas mãos inconscientemente tentando alcançar a mão que parecia trêmula desta, mas, recuando o ato, logo em seguida.

**_I'll make a wish for you..._**

**_And hope it will come true..._**

**_That life will just be kind,_**

**_To such a gentle mind..._**

****

****

****

_Farei um desejo por você_

_E espero que se realize..._

_Que a vida seja gentil,_

_Com tal mente gentil..._

Afinal o que estava acontecendo com ela? Seu coração estava acelerado, as mãos geladas e suando de nervosismo vendo a aproximação dele. E Syaoran tinha olhos tão lindos... Mas, o que estava pensando? Ele era seu amigo, não era? A única coisa que desejou naquele momento era saber o que Li significava para si mesma... Por que na hora, e na situação que ambos estavam, ela não sabia...

"Sakura?", ele sorriu. "Está com a cabeça onde? O sono é tanto?".

**_If you're losing your way..._**

**_Think back on yesterday,_**

**_Remember me this way..._**

****

_Se você estiver perdendo a direção..._

_Pense no 'ontem',_

_Lembre-se de mim desta forma..._

As imagens de tudo o que houve com eles dois após Sakura ter fugido vieram em sua memória como um raio...Syaoran estava ali do seu lado esperando uma resposta e seu coração disparava dentro do peito... Era tudo tão confuso... Sem que notasse, seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas...

"O que houve, Sakura? Por que está chorando?", ele estava nervoso, pensando que tinha feito algo de errado.

_- _"Me desculpe, Li... Eu tenho que ir...", levantou-se do banco colocando sua mão na porta para entrar na casa.

"Espera...", segurou a mão dela com cuidado e ela o fitou, temerosa dos seus próprios sentimentos. "Não vai me contar o que houve com você?", preocupado.

****

****

****

**_- _**"Eu não sei...", mordeu os lábios e soltou sua mão da dele entrando o mais rápido que pôde dentro da casa.

"Droga...", praguejou, batendo a mão no muro.

Sakura deixou-se cair no piso frio de casa chorando mais uma vez e colocando a mão no coração que ainda batia descompassado...

"O que está acontecendo comigo?", perguntou a si mesma.

**_Remember me this way..._**

****

****

_Lembre-se de mim desta forma..._

****Abaixou os olhos e apertou a mão fortemente tentando se conter ainda não era o momento... Talvez, nunca fosse... Deu as costas sem olhar para trás, indo em direção ao apartamento.

****

**_This away..._**

****

****

****

_Desta forma..._

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**_Oi, lindos! Mais um cap terminado! Alguns de vcs já ouviram: "Deurest", do anime Inuyasha, cantada pela: Ayumi Hamasaki? Se naum, vcs precisam ouvir... Meus muito lindo! As cenas de Sak e Li no final do cap, eu escrevi ouvindo esta música! Se quiserem a música, eu passo pelo msn, ok?_**

****

**Comentários técnicos do cap 11:**

**_Música do cap de hj, "Remember me this way", de Jordan Hill. Tema do filme, Garparzinho. Nome do cap: Perdendo a direção._**

****

**_Nossa, que cap, viu? Esses dois pombos não tem jeito mesmo! Sakura que não sabe o que sente e Li que sabe, mas, acha que é melhor guardar tudo pra si mesmo... çç O que faço com eles, me digam? Agora, a melhor parte os coments de vcs, lindos!_**

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Miaka Hiiraguizawa (cap9):**_ O.O Primeiramente, perdão! Quando vi seu review eu já tinha postado o cap 10. Espero que me perdoe mesmo! Bom, o Li não é um boneco nas mãos de Meiling, simplesmente, ele tem consideração por ela ser prima dele, mas, como vc viu no cap de hj, ele não está mais disposto á ter tanta paciência com ela. Gostou do Kazuo! Não foi só vc não, te garanto. Mas, não se iluda muito com ele não, tá?_

**MeRRy-aNNe:**_ Quanto tempo! Tava com saudades! Como vc está? Pois, é... Um monte de gente reclamou por eu ter parado naquela hora, mas, tinha que ser assim, pois, como vcs sabem, eu amo suspense no final do cap! XD! Amei a sua frase: "Antes tarde do que mais tarde..." XD! Eu também na maioria das vezes, leio os fics de madruga! E aí? O que achou deste cap? Demorei muito pra postar?_

**Miaka Hiiraguizawa:**_ Vc tá com nojo da Hikari! XD! Bom, posso te dizer que a Sak, como vc pôde notar, está muito confusa... Ela nem sabe mais se ela 'gostava' do Takeda. Na realidade, vc deveria fikar agradecida á 'amiga' da Sakura por isso. Ela não teve tempo de descobrir que a Sakura era apaixonada pelo Takeda, no final das contas, Hikari não a magoou por querer. Muitas pessoas amam o Syaoran confortando sua 'flor', e agora, que ele sabe que a ama, vai ser um pouko mais fácil disso acontecer... Aguarde... Beijinhos!_

**Yoruki Hiiraguizawa:**_ Ih, amiga... Sabe que na semana que postei o cap 10, encontrei com o seu irmão no msn, e ele disse que vc gritou mesmo quando acabou de ler o cap! O.O Caramba, me desculpe por isso! E olha, EU NAUM SOU MÁ! Simplesmente, gosto de suspense no final do cap, vc sabe! Sim, o Li admitiu! (soltando ainda mais fogos) Mas, não acho que será preciso um acidente com o Takeda para que os 'pombinhos' fikem juntos, afinal, a Sakura já está começando a ficar confusa sobre o que sente. O Li abraçando a Sakura foi uma das cenas mais lindas que já escrevi até agora dos dois, neste fic. (olhinhos brilhando) Também acho essa música da Anastacia, muito fofis! E depois que eu li a tradução, fikou perfeita pro cap. Bom, a Meiling é complicado... Mas, sim! Ela tem que perceber que ele 'gosta' mesmo da Sakura e naum dela. O problema é que a chinesa já sabe disso, mas, naum quer perder o Li e aí, fika mais difícil... Ah! Tome cuidado com tantos acidentes ao falar do Takeda, viu? XD! Um beijão e sabe que sempre que quiser falar comigo, estou no msn, ok?_

**Hell's angel-Heaven's Demon:**_ Ainda continua acompanhando e mais uma vez agradeço!__Poxa, naum sabia que o Fanfiction está cortando as reviews pela metade!O.O Mas, se vc quiser me mandar a continuação que naum veio, fiko muito agradecida! Sim, fui atropelada, mas, naum morri, tou vivinha da silva! Naum foi dessa vez... XD! Quanto aos "", eu coloco isso para diferenciar as falas da ações, entende? Esse Takeda... Tem muita gente naum gostando dele, e isso é natural mesmo... Boa pergunta! De que olimpo o Li saiu? Alguma de vcs sabem? Obrigada pelos seus elogios, com eles, fiko sem graça! Leu mais um cap! Que felicidade! (Rafinha fika feliz) Vc nunka se apaixonou? Pois, saiba, que apezar de algumas coisas, como eu sempre digo no msn, o amor é o sentimento mais lindo que existe no mundo! (olhinhos de apaixonada) Acho que vou ter arrumar uma fila para as pessoas que querem matar o Takeda... XD! O Li é fofo mesmo! Mas, no cap 10, ele foi surpreendente, vc verá quando ler este cap. Vai demorar um pouko sabe, para que eles fikem juntos, pois, nada na vida é fácil. O Li tem que esquecer o orgulho e a Sakura tem que perceber a grande pessoa que o Syaoran é dar uma chance para ele... (depois de ter notado seus últimos reviews) _\o\_ Eh! Vc leu tudo! Que bom! Pelo menos uma que me defende da morte iminente dos leitores... ¬¬ Bom, eu sinceramente não quero que haja O FIM DO MUNDO e aqui está o cap 11! Será que demorei? Mas, continue acompanhando, tá? Beijinhos fofa! Qualquer coisa, sempre estou no msn! \o\_

**_Analu:_** _Oi, como vai? Vc é novinha e seja muito bem vinda! E que felicidade! Vc foi a 100 a comentar o meu fic! (Rafinha pulou de felicidade ao chegar aos cem) Agora, rumo aos 200!_

_Poxa, muitas pessoas fikaram felizes com o Li no último cap, mas, ele naum se declarou! Ele apenas descobriu que a amava... Até ele vencer o orgulho, vai ser um pouko difícil disso acontecer... Estava preocupada? Naum se alarme! Sou uma menina bem calma... Lila e Mara que o digam... Torça mesmo por eles, até eu torço! E o que achou da continuação da cena? Nada bom, né? Vc achava mesmo que eu ia facilitar para o Syaoran? Agora, ele terá de lutar contra si mesmo para tentar viver um amor com a sua 'flor'... Será que ele consegue? Beijos!_

**Lily-chan:**_ Oi, querida! Vc também é nova e seja bem vinda também! E pode me chamar de Rafa... Do modo que achar melhor, tá bom? Que bom que esteja gostando da história! É sempre bom saber que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho! Mas, se vc tiver alguma critica, é muito bom ouvir também, pois, assim, nós podemos aprender sempre! E o que achou do cap de hj? Como eu já disse á Analu, eu não ia facilitar pro Syaoran. Agora, ele vai ter que suar a camisa para vencer o orgulho dele... Torça por isso! Um beijinho!_

**Killera:**_ Eu sabia que naum tinha visto seu nome aki neste fic, mas, como vc me disse que tinha lido no msn, eu naum discuti, até por que, tenho uma memória meio fraca... (coisas da idade avançada) Mas, nunka te xingaria! Vc é muito fofa e todo mundo se confunde de vez em quando! (sempre comigo) Poxa, naum fike magoada comigo! Eu sempre gosto de parar a fic no ápice para dar mais suspense! Será mesmo que o Li vai se declarar? (aquela propaganda é mesmo chata!) Isso, só vc lendo! A música da Anastacia é mesmo linda demais! Quando eu a ouvi e vi a tradução, eu tive que reescrever o cap todo... XD! Verdade que vc usa o nome Hikari? Que concidência! Sabia que vc é a única dos leitores que está gostando do Takeda? Saiba que a Meiling vai ser a última a ajudar os 'pombinhos', pois, ela quer o Li pra ela! Verdade, o Syaoran tem muita paciência, mas, te garanto que ela já está esgotando, naum sei se vc percebeu isso no cap de hj. O cap naum fikou muito grande, por que era só concentrado no Li e na Sak, e nos sentimentos de ambos. Mas, pode deixar que te lembro de dar uma lidinha na minha fic, ok? Um grande beijo para vc!_

**Lo Miguel:**_ Oi, Lorena! Vc é uma leitora nova e lhe dou minhas humildes boas vindas! Olha, sinceramente, eu naum sou pior que a Jenny... Vc viu o que ela fez em: "Candy Pleasures"? Sem comentários... Escritoras como ela, Yoru, Anna, Jenny-Ci, e tantas outras, naum podem falar nada do meu fanfic! (todas fazem os personagens sofrerem...) Eu naum faço pior nada, tá? ;.; Sou faço eles perceberem que estão se apaixonando, ou vc pensa que isso é fácil? Acredito que naum me mataram por isso mesmo... Ainda tenho que terminar a fic... XD! Demorei muito com o cap 11? Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado!_

**Miyasawa Yukino-Érika:**_ Oi, lindinha! Naum chore, miga... (pegando um lenço) Que bom que vc gostou tanto! Eu queria que fikasse emocionante mesmo! O Li é mesmo fofis! Sim, ele admitiu seus sentimentos, agora só falta vencer o orgulho e se declarar... O que vai ser um poukinho mais difícil... Vc achou que eu demorei a postar? Um big, ultra, hiper e mega abraço de urso polar! Beijinhos!_

**Cinthya Ogawara:**_ Olá, querida Marianne! Também leio muitos fics... Que bom que a história está sendo boa para vc, esse é o meu objetivo! Naum tem importância ler as histórias no final de semana, o importante mesmo é ler! (salva todas as histórias que lê no micro para ler outro dia) Naum! Esse fic naum acaba no cap de hj... Ainda falta muito pra ele terminar. Pode deixar que eu aviso quando essa história estiver acabando, ok? Eu só vou extreiar um fic novo, mas, Anjos e Reflexions, continuam tá bom? Beijos, Mari!_

**Anna Lennox:**_ Aninha que saudades! (abraça) Vi seu coment no meu one-shot de RK e agradeço muito! Me deu uma louka naquele dia e resolvi escrever algo sobre o ruivinho. Foi o primeiro fic dramático que escrevi com um final daqueles e acho que fikou bonito, apesar de triste. Que bom que gostou do cap 10! Mas, akilo naum foi uma declaração! Ele só entendeu que estava apaixonado pela Sak, agora, ele se declarar, é outra história. Muitas pessoas reclamaram pelo final dakele jeito, mas, eu gosto de terminar os caps, com um poukinho de suspense. Beijinhos para vc também!_

**Jenny-Ci:**_ Oi, lindona! (abraça) Poxa, fikei muito feliz e lisonjeada com o seu coment no meu one-shot de RK. Eu que fiko contente de receber seus elogios! Agora, falando no cap 10 de Reflexions. Por que eu sou má? (segunda pessoa que me chama de má) Poxa, amo pirulitos! Isso naum se faz! ;.; Vc chorou? Por um lado eu fiko feliz, pois, eu consegui que as pessoas entendem os sentimentos dos protagonistas, por outro lado, me sinto culpada, pois, naum queria ver ninguém sofrendo... Mas, vc naum pode falar nadinha, sabe? Por que nem comento o seu fic, entende? (chorou tanto no último cap que postou) A Charity é um anjinho onde? Vc tá cega? Beijinhos, linda! E vê se atualiza Candy, viu?_

**linelam:**_ Oi, Line! Gostou tanto assim do cap? (Rafinha fika muito feliz) Eu coloquei akela observação exatamente para criar um efeito mais tocante na leitura do cap, ainda bem que vc fez isso! Essa música da Anastacia é muito linda mesmo... (suspira) Gostou do Li? Mas, ele naum se declarou para a Sakura... (vendo que muitos leitores pensaram assim) Ele só percebeu que a amava, até ele vencer o orgulho e decidir se declarar, é outra história... Espero que tenha gostado deste cap, e pode deixar que darei uma olhada na sua página do Fanfiction, ok? Um beijo!_

**lily-chan: **_Que bom que gostou do cap! Eu escrevi extamente para emocionar os leitores! Eu sempre gosto de terminar os caps no ápice... Naum tenho jeito mesmo! Acho que naum demorei para postar o cap 11, o que acha? Beijinhos!_

**Andréia: **_Poxa, eu naum adivinhei! XD! Foi romântico mesmo... Fikei muito inspirada... Na realidade, eu estou muito inspirada esses dias... (olhinhos brilhando) Vc acredita que recebi até pedido de casamento? O.O Vc disse que só quer me dar tapas! Naum pode fazer isso comigo! Sou uma menina muito frágil! A Sakura naum é cabeça dura. Somente, um pouko ingênua nos assuntos do amor... (naum pode falar nada, pois, também é assim) XD! Essa música do "Menudo" é muito velha mesmo! Mas, naum liga naum! Eu tou me sentindo muito velha ultimamente, por que eu vou fazer aniversário em breve. Que bom que vc gostou da música! Quando eu baixei ela e vi a tradução, decidi reescrever o cap todo... (sendo que já tinha escrevido boa parte antes) O Li fikou mesmo muito kawai! Tenho que admitir! E tente naum chorar muito, linda! Neste fic ainda tem muita água pra rolar!_

_Ps: E naum ligue pra erros, eu nem penso direitinho no português quando estou respondendo reviews! XD! Um beijinho, querida!_

**M-Sheldon:**_ Mamy! (abraça) Comigo está tudo bem e vc? Sua memória é abençoada, que nem a minha, mamãe... Acho que foram os genes que vc me passou! Ah, mãe, sem muitos elogios! Vc sabe que isso me deixa super sem graça! (vermelha) Mas, mesmo assim, obrigada por todos eles! Agora vc naum saber viver sem mim, mamy, me surpreendeu! Fiko tão feliz! Vc sabe que eu te amo muito, né? E amo saber que gosta muito de mim! Pois é... Eu sei o que cada um sente... Quando eu escrevo eu fiko totalmente concentrada nas emoções dos personagens, e acho que isso colabora e muito pra o bom andamento da fic, graças a deus! Eu que agradeço a sua paciência pra revisar minhas fics! Mas, como percebeste, a Lobinha voltou, aleluia! E agradeço muito o favor que vc fez em ter revisado "Reflexions". "Anjos" já foi postado junto com "Reflexions", eu tava escrevendo algumas cenas de "Evil Angel" e por isso, demorei a postar! Peço mil desculpas pelos incômodos que te causei e mais uma vez, obrigada por tudo! Te amo mamãezinha querida!_

**chaotickitten:**_ (coral ao fundo e lágrimas emocionadas nos olhos de Rafinha. Coro cantando: Aleluia... Aleluia... Aleluia...) ATÉ QUE ENFIM VC RESOLVEU DAR O AR DA GRAÇA! (percebendo que quase nenhum dos leitores entende nada) Gente, pra quem não entendeu nada, essa louka é a Lobinha Li, minha revisora oficial de Portugal que enfim, voltou! E não precisa tantas lágrimas, amiga! Tanta gente falou do cap passado, que fiquei tão feliz sabe? Me senti realizada! (sorriso) - E te desculpo, claro! Seja bem vinda de novo á revisão de Reflexions! E não sabe como feliz com o seu retorno, amiga! Espero contar sempre com suas opniões e também dos outros leitores!_

**ying fa:**_ Oi! o/ Quantos idiotas no meu fic, ying... ¬¬ Amei o seu apelido pro Takeda! TAKEGALINHA! XD! (quase teve um infarto de tanto rir) Com esse apelido, eu me lembrei dos apelidos carinhosos no fic da Yoru, Suteki da Ne. Bom, gente... Ying já me deu um resumo básico do que irei fazer em Reflexions... (gota) Só espero que vc não mande o Bin pra minha casa, por que o meu lindo noivo, o Kenshin, vai usar sua sakabattou e o estilo Hiten Mitsurugui nele/o/ Beijos, Ying! (lembrando que quando rpgs, o nome de sua personagem principal é Ying...) Até o próximo cap!_

**Lillyth-chan:**_ Oi querida! Tudo bem com vc? Comigo, tudo está indo como dá! - Obrigada por ter perguntado! E como vc percebeu, aqui está o cap 11! (notando que muitas pessoas queriam ler esse cap) Quando eles vão se beijar? Deixa eu pensar... Ih! Agora eu lembrei! Tenho comida no fogo esquentando! (vinte minutos depois...) Do que falávamos mesmo? O próximo cap, que é o 12, so Deus é quem sabe! Mas, pretendo não demorar muito, tá bom? O que será que vai acontecer? Só vc lendo pra descobrir, eu que não conto nada! XD! Eu não tenho a mínima idéia pra tantas perguntas! Mas, sempre que quiser, pode me perguntar e prometo fazer o possível para responder a sua dúvida! Ah, vc não é demente! Para com isso... Também tenho muitas crises depois que leio um fic que gosto! As autoras dos fics que o digam... rs... Vc é muito fofa e espero continuar contando com o seu apoio, beijinhos!_

**_Gente! Continuem mandando suas opiniões! Nós autores, sem os incentivos, não somos nada... Além do que, amo ler os reviews de vcs! Obrigada mesmo!_**

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Notas de revisora:**

FELIZ NIVER, RAFINHA, VC ESTÁ NOS NOSSOS CORAÇÕES! chora de emoção

Oi, gente! Faz tanto tempo!

Desculpem a demora. Eu tinha este capítulo desde sexta-feira, mas só agora é que consegui publicar. O meu irmão voltou da viagem dele e decidiu não me deixar ir ao computador! Ai, que raiva!

Bem, peço desculpa a todos vocês por desaparecer assim, eu passei por uma fase...

Eu detestava o Syaoran! Agora me expliquem como é que é possível não gostar dum Deus daqueles, porque eu não sei. Eu sei que isso não é desculpa para abandonar as minhas responsabilidades, por isso podem xingar à vontade. Até podem bater... não devia ter dito isso, hehe... (começa a dar uns passos trás com medo)

Bem, pessoalmente, eu amei esse capítulo. E amei o apelido da ying fa para o Takeda, TAKEGALINHA XDDD! E ao contrário da Miaka Hiiragizawa (é assim, não é?), eu não tenho nojo da Hikari, não. Eu até estou agradecida por ela ter feito Sakura despertar e perceber um pouco os seus sentimentos.

Ah, mas a Sakura é muito tapada, né? Só cego, surdo, mudo e morto para não perceber os sentimentos para o Syaoran!

E agora para acabar, eu só queria dizer que sinto muito a morte do Papa. Não sou católica, mas o Papa era um homem muito bom e tentou unir-nos atodos. Por isso eu rezo por ele, apesar de não ser católica, e espero que ele vá para o Céu em que ele acredita ficar ao lado de Deus a quem ele era fiel...

Bai bai!

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Paródia do cap:**

(cena de Mei Ling chegando em casa)

Wei: Boa noite senhorita Mei...

Mei Ling: ONDE ELE ESTÀ? Ò.ó

Wei: ele quem? o.o

Mei Ling: O MEEEU SHAORAN! ONDE ELE SE METEU? (escancarando a porta e pisando duro no chão) ELE ESTÁ AQUI?

Wei: err... não.. ele ainda não chegou e...

Mei Ling: INFERNO! EU VOU TOMAR UM BANHO! SE ELE CHEGAR... ME AVISE IMEDIATAMENTE! ENTENDEU? ÒÓ

Wei: sim senhorita ó.ò

Mei Ling: ÓTIMO! (saindo quebrando tudo que via pela frente, rugindo e bufando feito um animal)

Wei: oh minha pobre casa que nem minha é... ú.ù''

(cena do Toya e Shaoran)

Toya: (olhar assassino) S-A-K-U-R-A K-I-N-O-M-O-T-O!

Sakura: (quase morrendo com o susto) O.O TOYA! Quer me matar do coração? ¬¬ Não precisa gritar desse jeito! Não sou surda! . 

Toya: O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO SE ESFREGANDO COM ESSE FEDELHO? ÒÓ vamos ter uma 'converssinha' quando chegarmos em casa!

Sakura: (imensamente vermelha e sendo arrastada por Toya) TOYA!

Shaoran: Você está machucando ela... (com raiva na voz)

Toya: E DAÍ? ¬¬ MACHUCO O QUANTO QUISER!

Shaoran: Não machuca mesmo... se não quiser que eu te quebra a cara!

Sakura: PAREM JÁ COM ISSO ¬¬ (suspira e se pergunta por que isso sempre acontece com ela) Shaoran.. esse é meu irmão.. o Toya.. Toya esse é meu colega Shaoran e...

Toya: Pouco me importa quem ele é ou deixa de ser u-u vamos logo pra casa que já está tarde ¬¬

Shaoran: você ainda é muito novinho pra ficar na rua até essa hora? (provocando) depois o 'moleque' sou eu o.õ

Toya: COMO DISSE? Ò.Ó

Sakura: CHEGA! Ta nbom Otya e uvou pra casa só pare de gritar com o Shaoran! ¬¬

Toya: E VOCÊ AINDA DEFENDE ELE? Ò.Ó

Shaoran: Viu? Ela gosta mais de mim u-u

Sakura: hã.. (corando violentamente) hã... não queria ir pra casa Toya? ENTÃO VAMOS PRA CASA! (arrastando o irmão parque afora) THAUZINHO SHAORAN! Até amanhã! (fugindo o mais rápido possível pra esconder o rubor incriminador)

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Especial Niver da Kao-chan:**

Lila: Nyahooo olha nós aqui de novo para mais um dos muitos aniverssários que comemoramos com a Kao-chan!

Kao-chan: hã... LiLa... esse é o primeiro aniverssário que você comemora comigo... o.o

Lila: shiiii ¬¬ não corta meu barato! . 

Kao-chan: (suspira) como quiser LiLa-chan... '

Lila: então...como ia dizendo estou aqui hoje para comemorar o niver da Kao-chan junto com ela e...

(campainha soa estrindente)

Kao-chan: iiiik quem é que está tocando a campainha desse jeito? . 

LiLa: ou é o cobrador de impostos... ou é a M-chan o.o (indo a brir a porta e se deparando com M-chan) não disse? ¬¬'

M-chan: Nhoieee o vim pra festa!

LiLa: e não sabia tocar a camapainha como gente? ¬¬'

M-chan: saber eu sei, mas num tem graça nenhuma! o.o

Kao-chan: Momy (abraça M-chan) que surpresa! Que bom que veiooo!

M-chan: (abraçandode volta) hã... é que a LILa me mandou uma intimação que caso eu não viesse eu ia ter que pagar mó multa e... AI! (recebe tapa de LiLa) quer dizer... é! Achou que eu ia faltar?

LiLa: Bom então como ia dizendo antes de ser interrompi...

(campainha soa mais uma vez, só que essa vez mais timidamente, como toda boa campainha deveria ser)

Lobinha: Olá! (aparecendo assi quem a porta foi aberta)

Kao-chan: BETA-CHAN! VOCÊ TB VEIO? -

Lobinha: é... essa menina louka me ameassou arrancar minhas tripas com uma kunai e... (recebendo olhar assassino de LiLa) ops... digo... sim! Estou aqui querida

LiLa: Bom já que estamos todas aqui ...

Kao-chan: ué.. por que não vem mais gente? o.o

LiLa: acha que sou rica pra alimentar toda a galera da mansão? ¬¬'''

M-chan: que feio LiLa u-u ser pão-dura é muito feio ¬¬

LiLa: então pague você a comida!

M-chan: ... então! O que iremos fazer?

LiLa: bom pensei em chamar alguns perssonagens de animes... o que acham?

Lobinha: ótima idéia quem? ¬

Kao-chan: O Shaoran e o Kenshin vêm... certo? ó.ò

M-chan: eu quero meu maridoo... ele vem? ¬

Lobinha: aaaah eu tambpem quero o Shao Shao... . 

(campainha toca e LiLa vai abrir a porta, quando ela abre a casa é literalmente INVADIDA por milhares e milhares de perssonagens de anime... todos femininos)

Kao-chan: (soterrada por todas as sailors) LiLaaaaaa x.x que invasão feminina é essa?

M-chan: (afogada no meio de dezenas de perssocons) não.. consigo.. respirar...

Lobinha: (revirando todas as perssos procurando por algum que não seja mulher) LiLaaa vocÊ não chamou NENHUM homem? ¬¬

Lila: uups... (risinho) hehe... ... hã... (ouvindo o bom senso e fugindo como um coelho, passando por cima de um monte de protagonistas esmagadas umas pelas outras)

Kao-chan: LILA! Ò.Ó VOLTA AQUI E AJUDA A TIRAR ESSA CAMBADA DAKI!

Lobinha: NÃO CREIO! NEM O PIKACHU TEM AKI ¬¬ LILAAA SUA LOUKAAAA NUNCA MAIS DEIXO VOCÊ CUIDAR DOS CONVIDADOS!

M-chan: xx so... cor...ro.. ar... preciso... ar... Xx

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Comentário de LiLa:**

Ham ham... (se pondo em ordem depois da fuga precipitada da 'festa' de kao-chan) tudo bom leitores? (leitores olhando feio pra LiLa) hã... não me olhem assim! u.ú não tive culpa se aquele bando de perssonagens invadiram a casa da Kao-chan! (se perguntando se elas ainda estão lá) well well! Não tenho muito tempo.. tneho que conseguir um esconderijo... e rápido.. o.o

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Eu amei pra varar ó.ò' espero também que tenham gostado das paródias! Dessa vez fiz menorzinahs por causa da festinha

E é isso fofuras! Kissus kissus kissuuuus!

Até o proximo capítulo! (se elas não consiguirem me pegar o.o)

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

**Pitadinha de "Evil Angel"...**

Olhos âmbares fortes e sérios... Ele parecia ser tão frio... Parecia não ter sentimento algum naquele olhar... A impressão que dava é que ele queria ser sozinho, mas, será mesmo que ele desejava isso? Chegou a ter um calafrio na espinha, era melhor olhar para o outro lado do pátio.

_I'm walking down the line,_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind..._

_On the border line of the edge,_

_And where I walk alone..._

_Estou andando pela linha,_

_Que divide-me em algum lugar em minha mente..._

_Na linha de beira da borda,_

_E eu ando sozinho..._

Quem aquela garota pensava que era para encará-lo daquela maneira? Quase nenhum aluno se atrevia á olhá-lo nos olhos e quem fazia isso, se ele não fosse 'muito com a cara' do sujeito, voltava com um olho rocho pra casa.

Mas, ela não aparentava fazer isso de propósito e ainda por cima, ele não gostava de bater em mulheres. Não que não tivesse coragem para tanto, mas, aqueles olhos... Eles lembravam a inocência de sua irmã... Notou ela abaixar os olhos, e depois virar pro outro lado. Quem será aquela garota?

"Li, o que você tanto pensa?", sentou-se ao lado dele.

"Não é da sua conta...", bufou, desviando o olhar da menina. "O dia em que eu precisar te dar satisfações, o mundo acaba.".

«««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««««

_É isso aí, lindos! "Evil Angel", extreiando em 16 de abril, sábado que vem, oficialmente mesmo! Sem mais enrolações. Se vcs gostam da maneira que escrevo, espero o apoio da maioria tá bom? Bom, mais uma vez o cap está terminado. Eu sei que este cap tinha sido postado, mas, faltavam a paródia da Lila e a pitada de "Evil", por isso, tive que reeditar de novo! XD! Acho que a minha revisora esqueceu esse 'pequeno detalhe'... XD!_

_ Espero os comentários de vcs para este cap, ok? Um grande beijo para todos! E Feliz páscoa beeeem atrazado mesmo! Beijinhos e fuuui._

_Rafinha Himura Li._


	12. Inside In your heart

**Notas da autora (IPC - Importante Pra Caramba):**

_Nossa! Quanto tempo sem atualização... O.O Gente, eu nunca fiquei tanto tempo sem actualizar RL, mas a culpa não foi minha... Todos sabem muito bem que nos meus fics, sempre tem trilha sonora... Pois é... Mas o **Fanfiction** quer tirar isso de mim, e de tantas outras autoras que tem o costume de fazer isso... Quando descobri isso, acabou completamente minha inspiração para escrever._

_Mas agora eu arrumei um jeitinho de remediar isso... Ao invéz de letras de músicas, agora serão poemas e poesias que darão um toque nos meus fics. Bom, peço desculpas pela demora, e prometo não deixar que isso ocorra de novo... Sem mais delongas, desejo uma boa leitura a todos!_

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e manga. Mas, a história é da minha autoria.

Resumo da história: _O amor é um sentimento deveras complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?_

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

**Cap dedicado:**_ Esse cap vai para as **filhas** que ganhei á pouco tempo na família da **mansão**. **Anna Lennox** e **Kagome Higurashi**_. _Amo vcs lindas! E esse cap é pra vcs da mamãe, que as ama muito/o/ A família está crescendo... Antes eu era apenas uma filha, agora sou mãe... Que lindo! (olhinhos emocionados). Também quero dedicar este cap humilde a duas pessoas maravilhosas, que fazem minha vida ser ainda mais bonita! Á minha mãe **M.Sheldon** e a **Lilaclynx** que ambas fizeram aniversário no mês de maio. Obrigada lindas por existirem na minha vida! Amo muito vcs duas!_

**§ Reflexions of Love... §**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Revisora: Lobinha Li, ou Kitten.

Revisora susbstituta: M-Sheldon.

Paródias: Lilaclynx.

Capítulo 12: Inside... In your heart...

Suspirou cansada depois de uma longa bateria de exercícios de educação física, definitivamente, o professor queria descontar as frustações dele em cima dos alunos. Olhou para o céu azul escuro tentando recuperar as forças, aquele era só o começo do dia...

- "Vamos logo, Sakura!", uma amiga da turma a puxou pela blusa.

- "Ai, já estou indo!", sendo levada.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

_- _"Que bom que chegamos... Aqui parece um lugar perfeito para nos livrar do stress... O que acha?", sentou-se confortavelmente na poltrona.

- "Eu só espero que tenha muitos meninos bonitos! Não saí da mansão que morávamos á toa, maninho!", se jogava no sofá de três lugares.

- "Pare de reclamar... Para tudo tem um lado bom das coisas...", abriu as cortinas da sala. "Sinto que achamos um lugar de paz, minha querida...", suspirou. "Além do que, irei rever de novo alguém muito especial...".

- "Aquela amiga de que me falou na viagem?", acarinhando o gato preto que sentou-se no seu colo.

- "Ela mesma...", sorriu com a lembrança. "A linda flor de cerejeira...", vendo a chuva começar a castigar Tomoeda.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Olhava mais uma vez para aquela paisagem... Sozinha... Depois de ter ido para o Japão, tudo tinha mudado... _Ele_ tinha mudado... E isso a corroía profundamente de tristeza e raiva, principalmente raiva. Era para _ele_ estar ali com ela agora. Mas, ele não mais pensava assim... Syaoran tinha mudado e ela sabia _exactamente_ o por que...

Droga! Ela sabia! Ele estava apaixonado pela _maldita_ japonesa. Mas, não ia facilitar... Não mesmo... Já tinha resolvido o que fazer... Depois de seu telefonema sua tia logo chegaria e não tardaria ela decidir levar seu primo para longe _daquele_ lugar, e ela é claro, estaria o mais perto possível.

Ela sentia a chuva cair sobre o seu corpo, mas, não se importou naquele momento. Sakura ia sofrer por tentar tirar Syaoran dela, isso era uma promessa...

Suspirou profundamente... Era melhor ir pra casa... Ela sabia, Syaoran não iria procurá-la... Definitivamente, sua vida, era injusta...

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Um carro luxuoso parou em frente á casa amarela, chamando um pouco a atenção dos vizinhos, mas, a passageira não se importou.

- "Há quanto tempo eu não venho aqui...", sorriu, suspirando em seguida.Olhou um pouco receosa para a porta, tocou a campainha.

- "Não acredito...", falou o moreno lhe dando passagem.

- "Também senti sua falta, Touya!", abraçou ele apertado. "E a minha querida prima?".

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Tinha esquecido o guarda chuva de novo, e logo hoje que a bicicleta tinha ido para o conserto... Inspirou pesadamente, sentindo-se com frio. Ainda tinha muito o que andar...Queria tanto que _ele_ estivesse ali... Mas, o que _ele_ faria? Balançou a cabeça... Com certeza estava ficando louca...

_'Eu sinto a sua falta...'_, pensou enquanto andava, um pouco desanimada.

- "Sakura?", alguém se aproximou dela. Não podia ser _quem_ ela pensava... Podia?

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

- "Mas, onde será que ela se meteu?", olhava por todos os lados á procura _dela_, mas, não tinha tido sucesso. "Você viu a Sakura, Chiraru?", esperava ansioso a resposta.

- "Acabei de a ver saindo do colégio...", ela respondeu, com um sorriso.

Não perdeu mais um segundo e foi na direção em que a colega de classe indicou... Depois de dois minutos já podia vê-la de longe com perfeição. Estava encolhida... E bastante molhada... Apressou os passos...

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Naquele momento quis se desvencilhar do medo que estava afligindo seu coração, mas a mesma sabia a quem aquela voz pertencia. Suspirou pesadamente antes de virar em direção à voz, encontrando os orbes que intimamente tanto desejava encontrar...

_'Acho que estou ficando louca mesmo...'_, apenas o fitando, sem dizer absolutamente nada.

- "O gato comeu sua língua?", ele questionou sorrindo nervosamente por causa do silêncio dela, mas aquela não era hora de demonstrar isso. Esticou o guarda-chuva para protegê-la, ficando mais um pouco perto dela.

- "O que está fazendo aqui?", tentando se recuperar do susto de vê-lo tão de perto.

- "A mesma coisa que você, indo pra casa...", recomeçaram a andar, abaixou os olhos magoado pelo modo que ela fizera a pergunta, mas, nada falou.

- "Desculpe-me...", suspirou. "Esses dias tem sido difíceis pra mim, Syaoran...", olhando pro chão.

- "O que tem acontecido com você...", fitou-a profundamente. "... Sakura?".

Ouvir o seu nome por ele, fez ela estremecer e estacionar os passos por um segundo, o que pedia que ele não tivesse percebido... Tudo estava tão estranho... Por que seu coração estava batendo tão rápido?

**Engolida pelas lembranças, aqui estou eu...**

**Na sua frente, sentindo meu ar faltar...**

**Meu coração acelerar...**

**Mesmo não sabendo o por que...**

Olhou por entre os seus cabelos molhados o rosto de Li, querendo dizer algo, mas, as palavras faltavam. Abaixou os olhos novamente, com uma vontade louca de fugir... Correr... Sair de perto dele... Seu coração andava depressa ainda...

- "Por que não pode confiar em mim?", ele parou os passos, ainda a encarando. Ela, fechou os dela.

**Me dê sua mão...**

**Não pense em mais nada...**

**Sinta meu coração do seu lado...**

**Entregue-se...**

Ainda de olhos fechados podia sentir que os orbes âmbares ainda a fitavam, ficando assim mais nervosa do que estava.

**Fite-me...**

**Engula o meus sentidos...**

**Faça meu coração voltar a bater...**

**Não quero sentir...**

**Não admito sentir...**

- "Eu tenho que ir...", tentando desviar seus olhos dos dele, se afastando o mais rápido possível.

- "Ainda falta um bom pedaço até sua casa, Sakura!", protestou. "Vai querer pegar essa chuva!", recuperando o jeito de antes.

- "Eu vou correndo, Li!", deu um sorriso forçado pelo nervosismo que não queria aparentar. "Não se preocupe! Até amanhã e...", já um pouco longe dele. "... Obrigada pela carona!".

**O sentir impossivel me tormenta...**

**Em sonhos a vejo...**

**Toco-a, acaricio-a...**

**Posso simplesmente apreciar...**

**Fitar o pequeno riso de seus lábios,**

**Macios, delicados,**

**Que jamais terei...**

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Abriu a porta ofegante e entrou na casa amarela, suspirando profundamente na porta a pouco encostada. Sentiu o corpo pesar pela roupa molhada, os cabelos pingando sobre o chão, mas, só queria ficar naquele silêncio um pouco... Seu coração ainda batia descompassado, e ainda poderia ver em sua mente os olhos _dele_ em sua direção...

- "Não posso...", sentou-se no chão. "Não por ele...", sentiu as lágrimas encher seus orbes. "Não...", tampou o rosto, as lágrimas agora desciam, soluçando o mais quieta possível.

**Não pode ser...**

**Estarei amando?**

**Estarei te amando?**

- "Prima?", Sakura levantou os olhos debulhados encontrando outros violetas. "Está chorando?".

- "Tomoyo...", abraçou-se á ela, agora soluçando verdadeiramente, sendo aparada pela mesma, sem que ela entendesse nada.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

- "Onde você estava, Xiao Lang?", questionando logo que este deu o primeiro passo dentro do apartamento.

- "Se for para responder suas perguntas, eu saio agora mesmo!", irritado, fechando o guarda-chuva.

- "Estava com aquela garota, não é?", indignada.

- "Se eu estava ou não, isso não é da sua conta!", esbravejou.

- "Vai jogar o seu futuro no clã Li por essa va...", não terminou, pois, foi calada por um aperto de Syaoran no seu braço.

- "Não ouse continuar, Mei Ling...", numa voz perigosamente baixa, a fitou por alguns instantes com desprezo e depois a largou sem dizer nada, e entrou no seu quarto.

_'Maldita dos infernos!'_, praguejou. _'Eu te odeio!'_.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Tinha tomado um belo banho de água quente e estava bem agasalhada para o frio que estava se abatendo pela cidadezinha. Sentou-se na cama e inspirou fundo, fitando sua prima sentada nela.

- "Acho que apareci na hora certa, não é mesmo?", a menina começou a conversa, vendo que a japonesa entrara calada.

- "Desculpe ter me encontrado daquele jeito, Tomoyo...", olhou para o chão, e deu um sorriso fraco. "Que bom que está de volta!".

- "Sim... Vou passar mais de um ano aqui!", também sorria, mas, diferente da prima, era um sorriso entusiasmado. "Já me inscrevi na sua escola, e na semana que vem já terei tudo preparado para ficar em sua turma!".

- "Ah, que maravilha!", animando-se. "Vai ser muito bom estudarmos juntas!", abraçando-a e começaram a conversar das coisas que faziam quando crianças.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

- "Bom dia alunos...", entrou a professora na sala e todos a cumprimentaram, como de praxe.

E mais uma vez, aula... Era bom saber que Tomoyo ia estudar junto com ela... Realmente, agora precisava de apoio e sua prima, era uma pessoa da qual se afeiçoara muitíssimo. Sorriu ao lembrar das recordações que tiveram no dia seguinte.

- "Hoje entrou um novo aluno na instituição e ele fará parte de nossa classe agora...", sorrindo olhou para porta, convidando a pessoa entrar.

_'Será Tomoyo?'_, intrigada._ 'Mas, ela me disse que viria estudar aqui em uma semana...'_, fitou a porta curiosa.

A porta se abriu fazendo com que algumas garotas soltassem alguns suspiros apaixonados. Era um rapaz branco de belas feições, e olhos azuis intrigantes sob os óculos arrendondados. Ela paralizou... Não podia ser...

- "Pode apresentar-se...", convidou a professora, ele sorriu amigávelmente.

- "Meu nome é Eriol Hiiraguizawa... Sou da Inglaterra e espero que todos nós nos demos bem...", novamente, aparentando um belo sorriso.

- "Eriol!", seu sorriso se alargou, se controlando pra não se levantar e abraçá-lo.

- "Querida Sakura...", seu olhar carinhoso diretamente para japonesa.

- "Pelo visto, já se conhecem... Sente-se na cadeira ao lado da senhorita Kinomoto, Eriol e seja bem vindo...".

Ele aproximou-se e se sentou, sorrindo novamente para Sakura e ela respondendo de volta a mesma intensidade, enquanto as alunas soltavam um suspiro de decepção. Li assistia tudo calado e misteriosamente não soube como o lápis que estava na sua mão inteiro, tinha se quebrado em poucos segundos.

**Pecado impresso em meus lábios...**

**Cravado na alma...**

**Não poderia amar...**

**_Continua..._**

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**Falando do cap:**

**_E aleluias! Como puderam perceber, a pedidos de tantos leitores, Eriol e Tomoyo chegaram no fic: "Reflexions", esse casal vai dar o que falar! Eu tinha estipulado algo completamente diferente para este cap 12 com Shi (amigo do msn) e Yoru, mas, acho que o que planejei fikaria melhor quando o casal chegasse. Eles iam entrar lá pelo cap 16, mas, adiei bastante isso, nada que envolva o andamento da fic, certo?_**

**_Nossa, Sak está mesmo confusa, não? Isso é algo natural na situação dela, pois, ela ainda não sabe o que está sentindo, na realidade._**** _Mei Ling, como notam, está comprando uma briga com a Sak, mesmo que ela não saiba! A chinesa está vendo que tá perdendo o terreno com o Li._ _Voltando aos novos personagens, Eriol chegou triunfante, mas, não sei se vcs reparam, mas, acho que o Li não gostou nadinha da chegada dele... O que será que isso vai dar? Chega de enrolação e vamos responder aos coments/o/_**

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Poesia: "_Pecado", de minha autoria, com uma participação especial da estrofe de Yukina Samoto._**

**Nome do Cap: _Dentro... No meu coração..._**

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**linelam:**_ Oi querida! Obrigada mais uma vez pelos parabéns! Vc é muito fofa e está bem guardada no meu humlide coração! Escrevi o cap o mais rápido que pude! O que vc achou, ein? Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça! Seu fic: "Vivendo a eternidade", é lindo demais! Vc viu o coment que deixei pra vc? Beijos!_

**MeRRy-aNNe:**_ XDDD! (morrendo de rir por ela ter chamado a Sak de tapada) Poxa, Merry! Ela não é tapada, só inocente! -- Panaca? XDDDD! (rindo mais uma vez) Quantos adjetivos carinhosos aos coitados! Idiotão! XDDDD! (passando mau de tanto rir) Bom, amei o seu comentário! Nunca ri tanto! Obrigada pelo seu apoio, querida! Beijinhos pra ti!_

**Hell's angel-Heaven's Demon:** _Amei o apelido! __O.O Poxa, eu sinceramente não entendo o desejo dos leitores de me matar... _¬¬'_ Guarda costas? Eu já tenho um! . Nossa eu não sabia que fazendo carinhas cortava os reviews!_

**Observação Importante mandada por Hell's:** Todos os reviews que vcs, leitores mandam com as carinhas sem o espaço, exemplo: . , apaga-se o resto da mensagem. O certo é, exemplo: . , com espaço entre os caracteres, valeu? Continuando a falar de seu coment...

**Cont. de Hell's:**_Muitas pessoas torcem por eles, até eu mesma! Mas, na vida real nada é fácil e aqui no fic, não irei facilitar a vida pra eles também! Bom, a Sak, como você pode perceber, está muito confusa, e o Li ainda tem o orgulho dele á superar, coisa que a cada capítulo, ele está tentando relevar! Obrigada pelos votos de aniversário! - Amei a riminha do aniversário! Um beijo querida e até o cap 13!_

**Anna Lennox:**_ Nossa, Aninha! Não esperava um coment como esse! Jura que se arrepiou até a alma? (Rafinha lisonjeada) Nossa! É realmente essa a sensação que eu quero causar aos leitores! Quero realmente que eles se sintam como se fizessem parte do mundo de "Reflexions", isso me deixou muito satisfeita mesmo! Obrigada pelo seu incentivo, beijinhos!_

**Cinthya Ogawara:**_ Ah, obrigada mesmo pelo seu carinho com "Reflexions"! - Eu fiko sinceramente muito feliz em ver que o meu esforço agrada a vcs e sempre me esforço ainda mais para melhorar. Sim, a Sak está completamente confusa! Mas, quem não estaria na situação dela, não é? Bom, os fics que eu leio, eu não tenho dia certo pra isso... No dia que estou afim, eu leio. Realmente quando se está no msn é difícil fazer isso, muitas pessoas falando com vc e sempre temos que dar atenção, mas, isso não signifika que eu não leio alguns fics que me dão de presente pra ler antes de ser postado! (lembrando de grandes amigas, que tem o costume de fazer isso). Eu tenho msn sim! Te passo por e-mail, ok? Acho mais seguro assim! Adoraria conversar com vc! - Beijos!_

**LoR:**_ Oi! Obrigada pelo elogio, mas, por favor não me mate! _¬¬' _Já são tantas leitoras que querem fazer isso comigo! Onde eu errei pra vcs desejarem minha morte assim? u.u Mais uma vez, agradeço pelo seu apoio! E o que achou do cap? Acho que agora o Li tem mais algo pra se preocupar, não é mesmo? Ou não? XD! (evil smile)Até o cap 13!_

**Analu:**_ Sim, vc foi a centésima dos meus reviews em "Reflexions"! Eu amaria que sempre me escrevesse! - Já estava com saudades de "Reflexions"! Imagina os leitores que fikaram mais de 5 meses sem ver sombra de atualização deste fic! E nem foi por minha causa, foi por causa do pc, mesmo..._ ¬¬'_ Muitas pessoas fikaram com inveja da Sakurinha na cena do "Romeu e Julieta"... Super romântico mesmo... Amo escrever cenas românticas e dramáticas, acho que sou 'boa' nisso! O que vc acha? Que bom que consegui sua emoção! O Touya realmente é o 'mano super hiper ultra mega protetor'... A maioria dos manos são assim mesmo... Eu que o diga... ¬¬ Obrigada ao seu apoio, querida! E espero não demorar muito para chegar aos 200! Conto com ajuda de vc e dos outros leitores! Obrigada mais uma vez! -_

**Line:** _Olha! Bem vinda ao meu humilde fic! Você é xará da Linelam? Obrigada pelos elogios! E o que achou do cap de hoje? O inglês bonitão chegou, com Tomoyo a tira colo... No que isso isso vai dar? Ficou muito curiosa? Beijinhos!_

**Salira tSuki Crisis: **_Oi! Seja bem vinda ao mundo de "Reflexions"! Eu tento ir de acordo com as emoções dos personagens. Na vida nada é muito rápido... Os sentimentos ganham forma com a convivência e isso só tende a aumentar quando há amor verdadeiro. Obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte! Vou precisar, pra poder agradar á todos! Será que demorei muito a postar? Beijos!_

**Akane Kyo:**_ Oi, querida! Um festival de leitores novos na minha fic! Isso me deixa muito feliz! Seja bem vinda! Que bom que gostou do modo que explano os sentimentos dos personagens! Faço o que posso para que os leitores se emocionem mesmo com a leitura. Bom, muitos já me perguntaram da Tomoyo e do Eriol. E aí estão eles! Gostou? Beijinhos!_

**Yuki:**_ Oizinho! o/ Mais gente nova! Que maravilha, como sempre, bem vinda! XDDDDDDD! VOCÊ FOI A PRIMEIRA LEITORA QUE PEDIU PARA QUE ELES PASSEM POR MUITAS COISAS ANTES DE FICAREM JUNTOS! Nunca pensei que veria isso de uma leitora de fic. Eu também leio, e sou autora, entendo que os autores tem que 'enrolar' mesmo, mas, eu nunca vi um leitor (a), pedir uma coisa dessas! Bom, a Sak tem cabelos longos! Obrigada pela dica, colocarei isso na fic! Tendo mais sugestões ou reclamações, pode dizer mesmo! Um beijão!_

**M.Sheldon:**_ Poxa mãe! Vc achou que o cap 11 foi o melhor cap que já leu até agora, né? _¬¬'_ Muitos gostaram de "Romeu e Julieta", acho que o Li podia ter se soltado mais com a Sak na cena, mas, aquele ainda não era o momento, como a **Yuki** mesmo disse, é bom eles passarem por muitas coisas ainda... Sim, mamãe! Ela está começando a ver o Li mais que um simples **AMIGO**, acho que o cap de hj, deu pra esclarecer um poukinho isso... Bom, sobre **AQUILO**, esquece... Houve muitas mudanças em "Reflexions" e na minha vida, para tenha um desfecho como aquele que tinha lhe contado. Sabe que para você eu não tenho muitos segredos, mãe... Acredita que eu achei o cap 11, super sem graça? Eu tinha falado pra Lila sobre isso, mas, pelos comentários, acho que me enganei. Fiko muito feliz que esteja orgulhosa de mim, mamãe, mas, não precisa me matar sufocada... (quase morrendo no abraço apertado de Mara) Quanto a Lilinha... Ela é ótima no que faz... Era outra que estava dizendo que a paródia não estava boa. rs... Nós duas estamos paranóicas ultimamente... u.u Obrigada por tudo mamãe, amo ter uma pessoa tão carinhosa como vc pertinho de mim! Mais uma vez agradeço pelo seu imenso apoio no msn. Um beijão e um abraço beeeem apertado! Te amo!_

**Kiky-chan:**_ Não creio que te vejo nos meus coments! O.O Eu estava depressiva, mas, acredite, eu fikei muuuuito melhor mesmo com o seu apoio e review! XD! E não se taque pela janela... Eu te amo! Olha, por enquanto o final de "Reflexions", é segredo guardado á sete chaves... (evil smile) Espere por tudo... Nossa... Acho que eu não sentiria falta do Takeda. Já me falaram para o Takeda fazer um par com a cobra da Akio, de Suteki da ne. Tenho que conversar com a Yoru... XD! Um beijo e obrigada pelo review, linda!_

**Tamires Stuart:**_ Outra menina nova no meu fic! Esse cap tá cheio de pessoas novas... O.O Seja bem vinda, querida! Bom... O Li não conta por causa do orgulho e como a minha amiga **MeRRy-aNNe** disse, Sakura é só um pouko (¬¬) tapada... Sakura descobrir algo do Li tão rápido? O.O Vc esqueceu que ela só descobriu que o Li 'gostava' dela no anime, só no penúltimo cap? E por que ele mesmo disse? (frustada) Eu não gosto de lembrar do último cap do anime (mais frustada ainda). Mas, tudo bem. Agora que a Tomoyo e o Eriol chegaram, acho que será mais fácil para ambos, entenderem realmente o que sentem um pelo outro, não acha? Vou mandar o recado á Lila, ela realmente se supera á cada paródia... XD! Beijinhos querida Tamy! Volte sempre!_

**Beatriz:**_Que bom que gostou do fic! E seja bem vinda! Eu faço o que posso pra agradar os leitores. Eu quero que as pessoas leiam "Reflexions" e se sintam no universo deles, ou seja, dos personagens, e torçam, vibrem, assim como também, chorem e se emocionem! Eu amo trabalhar com os sentimentos, por que sou uma sentimental... ¬¬ Obrigada pelo seu apoio, querida! Mas, eu não entendi o seu Ps. Me explica no próximo review?_

**Gente, continuem me ajudando... Opiniões, críticas, qualquer coisa! Reviews, ok? Amo recebê-los! Mais uma vez obrigada pelo apoio de todos.**

**Ah, outra coisinha... Quem quiser poesias para colocar nos fics, como a maioria fazia nos song-fics, que agora não pode mais por ordem do Fanfiction... ¬¬ Podem me pedir, que eu terei o prazer em ajudar vcs, tá bom? Vamos aos comentários da minha linda beta! **

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**Notas da beta:**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cof cof... ai, risada maléfica faz-me mal...  
O porquê dela? Porque antes de vocês se divertirem lendo as paródias da Lila têm de passar pelas minhas chatas! evil smile Mas como vocês vão provavelmente passar isto à frente... suspiro**

**Ai, gente, li as notas da Rafa-chan. Vi ela dizer: "_Eles iam entrar lá pelo cap 16_" e eu... . ! Deus, tantooooooo! Infelizmente para muitos de nós parece que a Rafa-chan vai enrolar muuuuuito. A não ser que nós a raptemos. Já vi que ameaçar matar não resulta, infelizmente... suspiro**

**Se ela ao menos me dissesse o que vai acontecer na fic, eu não dizia isso...**

**Bem, nosso 2º casal favorito entrou, e para variar, Syaoran está muito ciumento. XDDDDD  
Ha, é bem feito, para ele perceber mais seus sentimentos e ficar logo com Sakura! E porque Sakurinha reagiu desse modo, como estão ela e Eriol relacionados. Não percam o próximo episódio porque nós também não!**

**- -''' Essa era a frase que o narrador tosco dizia no final de Dragon Ball aqui em Portugal, eu e todo o mundo que o via já fazia coro. Vou começar usando isso nas minhas notas. Ué, nem sei porquê, ninguém lê meu cantinho tosco e purpurinado, todo mundo passa à parte das paródias. Mas eu tbm faria isso XDDDD Estou só brincando. Ha, meu cantinho é tosco e purpurinado porque todo português é tosco e purpurinado XDDD**

**Que bom que vocês gostem . Porquê quem não gostar desse fic, tem de passar por cima de mim brilho assassino nos olhos... que são lindos e perfeitos, já agora... verdes e amarelo ou laranja, depende da altura XDDDDDDD**

**Agora vocês pensam "ALELUIAAAAA!" porque eu finalmente acabei minhas notas. XD**

**Agora não percam o próximo episódio, porque nós também não!**

**(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x**

**Voltando a autora:**

**Ela é muito boba, essa Cat! XD! Não fike com ciúmes querida! Tenho certeza que os leitores tem um lugar especial pra vc no coração deles! E outra... Eu não sabia que aí em Portugal o Goku falava isso! (gota) Aki no Brasil não é assim não... Ele apenas anuncia: "O próximo cap é...", e o narrador continua... Interessante, isso... Vamos ver se algo mais diferencia no fechamento de caps de animes...**

**Cat, aki no Brasil o Yusuke no anime Yuyu Hakusho fala no final de cada resumo do cap seguinte: "Não conheci o outro mundo por querer...", aí em Portugal é a mesma coisa? Ein? Depois me esclareça isso!**

**E outra... Que negócio é esse de ter olhos diferentes de acordo com a altura? Isso é uma indireta? ¬¬ (baixinha)**

**Agora, vamos rir com as paródias da fofa da Lila!**

**(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x**

**Notas da Lila:**

nya YOI MINNA o.o/

primeiro, pedregulhos pra mim! XD

pelo meu bloqueio a fic atrasou.. ú.ù gomen nasai i.i'

E eu acho que, francamente, não saiu nada muito bom.. mas eu quero agradecer DE CORAÇÃO a fofa de minha filhinha, a RAven i.i' se não fosse por essa criaturinha linda, essas coisas feias não teriam saido nunca, e a fic teria atrasado a toa ò-ó'

bom sem mais delongas... o.o

**Paródia: **

Sakura corria exasperada pelas ruas enxarcadas de Tomoeda, quando... tropeça com tudo e via de cara ao chão.

Kao: CORTA ¬¬' SAKURA! JÁ É A NONA VEZ QUE REPITIMOS T-T NÃO CONSEGUE CORRER DEPRESSIVA SEM TROPEÇAR?

Sakura: i.i... é mais difícil quando se esta usando A PORCARIA DESSES SAPATOS BARATOS que você comprou, aliais, ALUGOU NO BAZAR DA ESQUINA T-T

Kao: PROBLEMA SEU, anda logo e faça essa cena direito ò-ó

Sakura: mas... mas...

Kao: Anda logo, eu te pago pra isso!

Sakura: Você não me paga... T----T

Kao: Detalhes.. Detalhes.. anda logo chega de enrolação se não vai fazer hora extra ¬¬

Sakura: certo.. Mas por que eu tenho que chora tanto? O colírio tá acabando e...

Kao: APENAS FAÇA ¬¬'

Sakura: Hai... Hai... i.i

Kao: Ai meus sais... (apertando as têmporas com os dedos) LiLa, quando saem as paródias?

LiLa: (no canto do estudio, afogada nos papeis de sua escrivaninha, dormindo)

Kao: ... LiLa? o.o

LiLa: (sem dar nenhum sinal de vida)

Kao: LILA ÒÓ

LiLa: capota da cadeira, espalhadno papeis por todo o lado e acordando atordoada) aaaaaaaaaaaahn? .

Kao: ... ¬¬ as paródias que era pra você ter feito a 4 SEMANAS...

LiLa: AAH O.O AS PARÓDIAS! SIM! SIM EU FIZ! (revirando os papeis, catando alguns e entregando pra Kao) Aqui!

Kao: ... ¬¬ isso é seu dever de espanhol... aliais que letra bonita o.o

LiLa: i-i não é minha...

Kao: mas tem seu nome... o.o

LiLa: batendo os dedos erh... arrancando das mãos de Kao deixa isso pra la (ninguém precisa saber que eu não faço meus deveres de espanhol e entrego com a Lally ) vou procurar as paródias /o/ (leia-se, vou fazer antes que você descubra que eu esqueci o)

Kao: esqueceu... DE NOVO? ¬¬

LiLa: ... hai i.i...

Kao: (cogitando cometer suicídio)

Hai Hai, isso não foi bem uma paródia XD foi meio que uma 'cena de gravação' dos estudios da Kao ...

O que estão olhando? i-i' funciona bem assim lá XDDD

**(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x**

**Notas da autora:**

**Essas meninas que me cercam são lindas! E super fofas não acham? Verdade que a Sakura vive reclamando que sofre muito no meu fic, mas, ela é protagonista! E qual protagonista que se preze que não sofre, não é mesmo? Bom, Lila como sempre vc é o máximo em suas paródias! E essa eu confesso que foi uma das minhas favoritas!**

**Gente, acabou-se... Espero que tenham gostado e se não gostou também, vcs me falem pra que eu possa melhorar, tá bom? Espero os seus coments e a nos nos vemos no cap 13! Que garanto que vai ser um capítulo... Deixa pra lá... Cala-te boca! Vcs verão! Beijinhos e até!**

_Ass: Rafinha (Kao-chan)._


	13. Trying to see through the feelings

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi á todos! Meninos e meninas! Mais um cap de RL pra vcs! E nesse cap vcs vão notar algumas mudanças do jeitinho de agir de Sak-chan! Enfim, dei uma trégua pra nossa protagonista... Pra não dizerem que só faço ela sofrer... ¬¬_

Sakura: _Até que enfim! Não aguentava mais ficar machucada e choramingando pelos cantos! Eu nasci pra ser feliz!_ (levanta os braços pro alto)

Kao-chan: _Ok, não se empolgue muito... Afinal, eu sou a autora aqui..._

Sakura: _Mas, Kao fofa! (_fazendo média) _Tenho certeza que a maioria dos seus leitores já estão cansados de me ver chorar! Saiba que isso aumentará e muito a popularidade de RL!_

Kao-chan: _Sérioooo! _(olhinhos brilhando, segurando a mão de Sak empolgada)_ Bom, isso já tem muitas vantagens!_

Syaoran:_ Kao, minha querida... Ambos sabemos que a Sakura só quer se livrar de mais scripts e cenas dela sofrendo. _(Li dá um sorriso maroto, e Sakura está prestes a pular no pescoço dele, enquanto a autora deste fic fica inconsolável no canto)

Kao-chan: _Bom... Paciência... _(suspiro desanimada)_ Eu já escrevi esse cap mesmo... Mas... No próximo... _(risada maquiavélica ao fundo)

Sakura: _Aí de mim... _(gota)

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e manga. Mas, a história é da minha autoria.

Resumo da história: _O amor é um sentimento deveras complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?_

() - Opinião da Autora.

"" - Falas dos personagens.

'' - Pensamentos dos personagens.

**§ Reflexions of Love... §**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Revisora: Lobinha Li, ou Kitten.

Revisora susbstituta: M-Sheldon.

Paródias: Lilaclynx.

Capítulo 13: Trying to see through the feelings...

- "Não acredito que estamos juntos de novo!" - mal contendo a felicidade estampada em seus orbes esmeraldinos.

- "Ah, querida Sakura... Achava mesmo que ficaria sem mim por muito tempo?" - ela sorriu timidamente. Eriol não mudava nunca...

- "Pois é... Devia ter imaginado isso antes..." - olhando distraídamente as ruas por onde passavam.

- "Tomoeda não mudou em nada..." - suspirou profundamente, imerso em lembranças. "Ainda mora na mesma casinha amarela, flor?" - Sakura enrusbeceu profundamente com o apelido.

- "Sim..." - foi somente o que respondeu, empurrando a bicicleta rosa ao seu lado, lembrando do dia anterior.

- "Bom senhorita... Ainda tenho muitas coisas a acertar no apartamento..."- ele sorriu, galante. "Podíamos marcar de ir numa sorveteria depois da escola amanhã, o que acha?".

- "Claro que sim!" - sorriu alegremente. "Faz tempo que não vou a uma...".

- "Combinado, então..." - ele puxou uma das mãos dela, e a beijou, escondendo um sorriso matreiro em seus lábios, notando uma presença no meio das árvores que passavam.

Sakura estranhou essa atitude tão cavalheira de Eriol... É claro, não duvidava do jeito galante do rapaz, mas, agora sentia que ele estava realmente _exagerando_... Se repreendeu intimamente...

_'Ora, não é nada demais receber um bobo beijo na mão...'_ - pensou, ainda fitando o inglês.

- "Até amanhã, Sakura..." - logo o viu, acenando virando a esquina, encontrando-se sozinha novamente.

- "Oras se não é a Kinomoto e o seu novo _namorado_..." - quase engasgou de raiva ao pronunciar a última palavra. Notou ela virar-se no mesmo instante, e o fitá-lo sorrindo maquiavélicamente. Estava sentindo falta do _Li_ que conhecia... E parecia que ele estava voltando a dar as caras de novo. Não iria perder a oportunidade.

- "Sabia que é uma falta de educação se meter na vida alheia?" - voltando a andar, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

- "Admiro você..." - com o rosto desapontado. "Pensava que fosse escolher _coisa _melhor depois da sua última experiência..."- fazendo cara feia ao lembrar, vendo ela ficar com o rosto rubro de irritação.

- "O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer não é da sua conta, senhor Li!"- completamente irritada ao lembrar de Takeda... Logo que ela estava com ele praticamente fora de sua mente, Syaoran tinha que lembrá-la?

- "Já falei que respostas assim não devem ser dadas por uma mocinha..." - passou o dedo indicador no nariz dela, como forma de repreensão, coisa que ele sabia que ela detestava.

- "Ora, cale a boca!" - pisando duro, arrastando a bicicleta pelas ruas.

- "Como estamos irritadas hoje, não?"- com carinha inocente, andando ao lado dela. Sakura estreitou os olhos perigosamente para o jovem.

- "O que você quer, afinal?" - notou que ele sorriu.

- "Me divertir!" - e só teve tempo de correr dela, que vinha bufando logo atrás de si.

- "Volte aqui, seu covarde!" - deixando a bicicleta no chão, correndo atrás dele irritadíssima.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

- "Então, amanhã mesmo você aparece no colégio, Tomoyo?" - colocando a mochila no sofá desajeitada, e completamente suada, tirando as sapatilhas ao mesmo tempo que estava com o telefone na mão.

**_- _**_"Sim, isso mesmo Sakurinha! Amanhã mesmo estarei na sua turma!" _- dizia a voz do outro lado da linha. _"Guarde um lugar bem do lado do seu, tá?"_.

- "Nem precisava pedir isso, né?" - sorriu feliz e nem se deu conta que enrolou o fio do telefone no pé, caindo no chão.

- _"Meu deus!"_ - Tomoyo ouviu o barulho de algo caindo. _"O que foi Sakura?"_ - ouviu a prima rir do outro lado da linha.

- "Eu caí..." - tentando controlar as risadas. "Bem que ele tinha me amaldiçoado..." - massagendo o bumbum amassado.

- _"Ele quem, Sakura?"_ - Tomoyo tentou esconder uma risadinha de contentamento. A japonesa sabia bem o que a prima planejava com aquela pergunta.

- "Pode parar, Tomoyo..." - encerrando o assunto. "Tenho que desligar... Amanhã nos vemos! Até lá...".

- _"Mas, Sakuri..."_ - ouviu o telefone dar o barulho de ocupado, entendendo que sua prima tinha desligado.

Ah... Mas, isso não ia ficar assim mesmo! Por que Sakura quis logo mudar de assunto quando ela quis saber sobre o 'tal garoto'? Alguma coisa tinha nessa história, e ela descobriria quem era e o que era, ou não se chamava Tomoyo Daidouji.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Sentada debaixo da costumeira árvore, esticou os braços relembrando as coisas que já tinha passado com as pessoas que estavam perto de si, agora. E ficou pensando como pode chorar e sofrer tanto, já que isso não era muito de sua personalidade na maioria das vezes.

Quem a conhecesse há dois anos atrás, notaria que esta Sakura diferia muito da antiga, e ela se lamentava por isso. Decidiu então, naquele instante, vendo os seus amigos interagindo, que a Sakura de antigamente voltaria... E não seria muito difícil recuperá-la com amigos verdadeiros.

- "Por que está sorrindo assim, Sakurinha?" - questionou a amiga de olhos violetas, e longos cabelos negros.

- "Ah..." - suspirou profundamente. "Lembrando de nós há algum tempo atrás..." - sorriu novamente, olhando Eriol e Tomoyo, que a fitavam curiosos. "Parece que vocês dois combinaram de chegar juntos e na hora que eu mais precisava..." - complementou em pensamento: _'Na hora em que me sinto mais confusa...'._

- "E pra que servem os amigos, se não ajudar numa hora de dificuldade?" - comeu mais um pouco do almoço que havia trazido.

**When you have no light to guide you,**

**And you one to walk beside you...**

_Quando você não tiver mais luz para te guiar,_

_E ninguém para caminhar do seu lado..._

Sakura não pôde deixar de se sentir feliz... Fazia tempo que não sorria verdadeiramente... Sentia os olhares preocupados dos amigos a fitando...

- "Bom... Vou contar á vocês o que aconteceu aqui em Tomoeda comigo, enquanto estiveram fora..." - respirou profundamente, e os olhou com carinho. Estava em ótimas mãos... "Tudo começou comigo numa aula de Educação Física, em que nos foi apresentado Takeda...".

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Os fitava de longe pensando se alguma vez na China teve um tratamento tão atencioso, sendo ele mesmo... Sabia que em Hong Kong toda a sua família era conhecida e o tratavam sempre cordialmente por _status_ e _poder_ que seu nome poderia influenciar. Mas, aqui era diferente... Aqui ele não era conhecido... Era uma pessoa normal e se via sozinho novamente, imerso em pensamentos.

Via Sakura sorrir ao conversar com _eles_, as vezes aparentar tristeza, outras, quase chorar, mas, sempre os _amigos_ da jovem estavam junto dela.

Abaixou os olhos, pensando consigo mesmo se era certo ficar alimentando seus sentimentos... Ainda não acreditava que estava sentindo _algo_, mas, isso era um fato que não poderia mais negar... Mesmo que quisesse... Então, o que o impedia de contar?

- "Li?" - ele ouviu a voz embaixo dele, os olhos o fitando curiosos. "O que está fazendo aí? Brincando de ser macaco?" - deu um riso, ainda o olhando debaixo da árvore.

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to you...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

Será que alguém lá em cima gostava de brincar com ele? Agora quem estava em suas dúvidas aparece do nada, como mágica. Sorrindo, sendo mais encantadora do que ele havia imaginado...

Ele ainda a fitava, completamente paralizado, imaginativo. Enquanto, ela ficava enrusbecida do modo a qual ele continuava a olhá-la, sem nada dizer. Notou que estava sendo indiscreto quando a observou com as bochechas levemente rosadas. Tinha que parar já de ficar desse jeito. Ouviram o sinal para o final do intervalo, enfim, os tirando do transe que tiveram, sem mesmo notarem direito. Syaoran pulou da árvore, dando um pequeno susto em Sakura e sorriu maroto pra ela.

- "Vamos logo..." - Sakura o puxou num dos braços, o arrastando.

**When the night is dark and storm,**

**You won't have to reach out for me...**

_Quando a noite estiver fria e tempestuosa,_

_Você não terá que procurar por mim..._

Ele nada disse, apenas sorriu discretamente, a acompanhando. E deixou-se levar. Estava se envolvendo demais, isso é fato, mas, agora era tarde demais para ficar pensando nas consequências... Ele não tinha mais nada a perder... Ela segurou sua mão, levemente e sorriu para Syaoran. Ele seria o 'amigo' até quando pudesse conseguir...

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

- "Aí que dia cansativo! Não vejo a hora de ir para casa...!" - a japonesa esticava um pouco os braços, a fim de se espreguiçar.

- "Para ficar sem fazer nada, como sempre..." - o chinês completou a frase, fazendo Sakura ficar sem graça de um comentário desse, na frente dos seus amigos antigos. Mordeu os lábios, engolindo uma 'boa resposta', por respeito a presença da prima e o inglês.

- "Ele não é assim sempre..." - deu um meio sorriso, quase matando Li com os olhos, levemente estreitados. "Só está querendo se mostrar para vocês... Pode não parecer, mas, ele é muito infantil..."- voltando a olhar sorridente para Eriol e Tomoyo.

- "Oh, claro..." - ele não ia deixar 'barato' essa. "Sou assim por que tive uma grande professora..." - reprimiu a vontade de rir. "Conhecem? Sakura Kinomoto?" - fazendo-se de desentendido, ouvindo ela bufar de raiva.

- "Volta aqui seu idiota!" - ela correu atrás dele, fora de si.

Como ele podia se atrever menospresá-la daquela maneira na frente dos amigos. Mas, ele ia pagar! Ah, se ia! Não parava os passos e aumentava o ritmo da corrida pelas ruas de Tomoeda. Tomoyo e Eriol se entreolharam absortos por alguns momentos com a cena, de ambos correndo, mas, logo depois ambos gargalharam.

- "Esperem por nós!" - Eriol exclamou, puxando Tomoyo pela mão.

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to you...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

**- **"Você não se cansa de me perseguir?" - ele ainda corria, esbarrando em algumas pessoas e pedindo desculpas embaraçado, divertindo-se muito.

No meio dessa corrida, por não ser pego, Li acabou entrando no mesmo parque em que se conheceram. Indo para um jardim grande, repleto de pessoas andando de bicletas, ou fazendo um piquenique no chão.

- "Você me irrita!" - ela tentava agarrar a mochila que ele carregava, afim de pará-lo.

Por mais que soasse sarcástico, ele adorava vê-la naquele estado... Sakura parecia mais solta, leve... Talvez, até mais feliz. Não havia mais sombras em seus olhos, apenas o brilho de seus olhos esmeraldinos... Olhos que a cada dia, o envolviam ainda mais. Sem que percebesse, esse momento de distração, pensando nela, foi o que Sakura precisava para alcancá-lo, e sorrir malígnamente.

**Sometimes when all you dreams,**

**May seen better days...**

_Ás vezes nos seus sonhos,_

_Você tem dias melhores..._

- "Ahá! Peguei você!" - segurou suas mãos com força. "Agora você vai ver o que acontece por ter falado aquilo de mim pros meus amigos!".

- "Nada disso..." - suspirou, sorrindo. "Não cante vitória antes do tempo..." - e quando ela ficou parada, sem entender o que ele disse, Syaoran a derrubou no chão, com cuidado, para que ela não se machucasse, e ficou do lado dela, sentado, rindo da situação em que ela se encontrava agora.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Depois de Sakura e Syaoran correrem tanto, Eriol e Tomoyo acabaram por os perder de vista. Olhavam para todos os cantos, sem sucesso. Viram a entrada da praça de Tomoeda e sorriram um para o outro.

- "Aqui parece um ótimo lugar para se brincar de pique-pega, não é mesmo?" - o inglês sorriu, convidativo.

- "Sim, é verdade..." - ela também sorriu, em resposta, observando atentamente, as pessoas andando pelas ruas de lá, a maioria, casais de namorados.

Olhou de relance para Eriol, tentando controlar o rubor que parecia estar em sua face, por sentí-la, esquentar. Voltou a fitar a paisagem do lugar e suspirou em seguida.

**And you don't know how or why,**

**But, you' ve lost your way...**

_E você não sabe como e nem por que,_

_Mas, está perdida..._

_'O que estou pensando?'_ - ela recriminou-se mentalmente, ao se pegar mentalizando ela e Eriol de mãos dadas, mas, não pôde deixar que escapasse um sorriso, mesmo que não percebesse estar fazendo isso.

**Have no fear when your tears are fallin,**

**I will hear your spirit callin,**

**And I swear I'll be there, come what may...**

_Não tenha medo quando as lágrimas caírem,_

_Eu ouvirei seu espírito chamando,_

_E eu juro que poderia ficar aqui, haja o que houver..._

O inglês ouviu o suspiro de sua acompanhante, notando naquele momento, o sorriso tímido que deliniava seus lábios. Verdade que a conhecia desde muito tempo, o mesmo período que tinha ficado amigo de Sakura, e sua reação não estava sendo a mesma, nesse sentido. Com Sakura abraçou-a, beijou-a, como um irmão, recém-chegado depois de muito tempo, mas, com Tomoyo era diferente. Mesmo que estivesse muito confuso agora, o que sentiu era um sentimento diferente. Não sabia explicar... Logo ele, que para sua irmã, era um espert nessas coisas, agora via-se confuso. A vida podia ser muito interessante as vezes.

**When you have no light to guide you,**

**And you one to walk beside you...**

_Quando você não tiver mais luz para te guiar,_

_E ninguém para caminhar do seu lado..._

- "Vamos continuar procurando?" - a japonesa recomeçou a conversa, o tirando repentinamente de seus pensamentos.

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to you...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

- "Sim, claro..." - ele assentiu, sorrindo e ambos começaram a caminhar novamente.

Poderia estar se sentindo deveras confuso agora, mas, ia descobrir o que estava sentindo, apesar de uma possibilidade ter passado pela sua cabeça, nesse exato momento. Olhou para Tomoyo que andava ao lado completamente distraída, fitando todos os cantos, procurando Sakura e o novo amigo de turma, e sorriu internamente.

**When the night is dark and storm,**

**You won't have to reach out for me...**

_Quando a noite estiver fria e tempestuosa,_

_Você não terá que procurar por mim..._

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

- "E acha que por ter me derrubado no chão, vai vencer?" - ela se sentou e o puxou pela camisa, sorrindo e logo deu um impulso para baixo.

Estavam numa descida, não muito alta numa grama bem cortada do parque, onde não haviam muitas pessoas. Ambos rolaram pela grama deixando as roupas com alguns pedaços de verde, os cabelos de Sakura antes presos, agora ficaram completamente soltos e ela ficou por cima dele, sorrindo vitoriosa.

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to you...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

- "Agora sim! Eu venci!" - seus orbes esmeraldinos repletos de alegria, levantando os braços em sinal de vencedora.

- "Não mesmo..."- Syaoran aproveitou isso, e a impulsionou para baixo, ficando desta vez, por cima dela, segurando seus braços para cima, deixando-a presa. "Viu? Agora quem ganhou fui eu..." - não conseguiu segurar e começou a gargalhar.

- "Me solta! Isso não valeu!" - vira o rosto, emburrada.

- "Ah, aceite como uma boa perdedora..." - ainda prendendo os braços dela, chegando um pouco mais perto de seu rosto. "Não fique com essa carinha...".

Sakura volta novamente sua face para Syaoran, parecendo irritada, tentando se soltar dele, mas, logo desiste, ele é muito mais forte. O fita seriamente para depois lhe dar uma língua, como sinal de protesto.

- "Chato..." - murmura, para depois de alguns momentos rir junto com ele.

Ficaram bons minutos apenas um olhando para o rosto do outro, rindo alegremente. Sem pensar nas pessoas que passavam por perto e os olhavam com curiosidade. Sem imaginar problemas e seriedades, que já tinham se abatido sobre eles...

Aquele momento era de ambos... Quando não aguentavam mais rir, eles fitaram-se, e Sakura ainda tinha um sorriso no rosto.

**Cause even if we can't be together,**

**We'll be friends now and forever,**

**And I swear that I'll be there, come what may...**

_Por que mesmo se nós não pudermos ficar juntos,_

_Nós seremos amigos agora e para sempre,_

_E eu juro que poderia ficar aqui, haja o que houver..._

Os braços que antes a seguravam, se soltavam lentamente e ambos ainda se fitavam sem dizer absolutamente, nada. As palavras morriam no momento em que entreolhavam-se tão de perto. Sakura sentiu-se confusa no instante em que viu Syaoran tocar em seu rosto, num gesto tão cheio de cuidado e carinho. Seu coração pareceu falhar uma batida, quando notava que ele chegava ainda mais perto de sua face...

**When you have no light to guide you,**

**And you one to walk beside you...**

_Quando você não tiver mais luz para te guiar,_

_E ninguém para caminhar do seu lado..._

Definitivamente, não estava calculando nada o que estava fazendo... Apenas, fazia... Não controlava as mãos que passeavam pelo rosto de Sakura, que tocavam suas bochechas coradas, que consequentemente, a fazia abrir levemente os lábios rosados, talvez, de surpresa pelo que estavam prestes a fazer. As pontas de seus dedos trêmulos alcançavam os cabelos castanhos dela, para depois tocar os lábios entre abertos, aproximando-se ainda mais da jovem japonesa... O coração saíria pela boca á qualquer momento, agora...

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to you...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

Afinal, o que estava acontecendo consigo? Via Syaoran chegar ainda mais perto e nada fazia para impedir? Estava tudo tão confuso... Seus sentimentos tão misturados... Quando o sentiu tocar seus lábios, algo semelhante á uma corrente elétrica percorreu todo o seu corpo... E então, sem que desse conta, colou uma de suas mãos no toráx dele. Seus olhos hipnotizados pelo brilho ambarino que se abatia sobre si, a mesma não percebeu que sua outra mão, passou levemente pela nuca de Li, puxando-o mais pra perto...

Perto...

Mais perto...

A milímetros...

- "Ah! Olhe o que você fez Hanata!" - um dos meninos que jogavam bola, brigou com o amigo ao lado.

- "Foi sem querer, Hideki..." - o outro coçou a cabeça, timidamente. "Me desculpe, eu não queria bater com a bola na sua cabeça, moça...".

- "Não tem problema...!" - ela sorriu, se levantando de cima de Syaoran, completamente constrangida pelo que ia ocorrer. _'Onde estou com cabeça, meu deus?' _- fitou Li olhando os meninos. Parecia decepcionado... Decepcionado?

- "Obrigado, ein? Tchau!" - os dois meninos se despediram, e ambos viram ao longe os amigos de colégio.

- "Ah! Até que enfim encontramos vocês!" - Tomoyo declarou abraçando fortemente a amiga, enquanto Syaoran e Eriol permaneceram em silêncio.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Suspirou pesadamente antes de empurrar sem nenhuma vontade a porta do apartamento onde morava, sendo recepcionado na sala pelo sempre fiel mordomo. Ás vezes, esquecia que era um Li...

- "E como foi o dia, senhor?" - ainda parado no mesmo lugar, de pé.

- "Foi razoável..." - o chinês sentou-se no sofá. "Estou estranhando o silêncio, Wei..." - virou-se para ele. "Mei Ling não foi ao colégio e nem aparece para me dar 'boas vindas'..." - tentou não parecer irônico. "Onde ela está?".

- "Ela saiu logo depois do senhor de uniforme, parecia que ia para o colégio também e pensava que ela estava com o senhor..." - Syaoran petrificou. Onde a sua prima estaria? Já passavam das oito da noite! Pegou um casaco e abriu a porta do apartamento novamente.

- "Se souber qualquer coisa, me avise imediatamente..." - e fechou a porta com tudo, correndo o mais rápido possível pelas escadas do prédio, indo diretamente para rua.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**- **"Papai cheguei..." - anunciou, assim que pôs os pés em casa. "Pai?" - não ouviu sinal de ninguém, encontrando um papel preso na geladeira por um imã.

'Sakura...

Tive que sair para dar uma palestra na Universidade de Tóquio... Me chamaram com urgência, e não pude esperá-la para me despedir... Ligo quando chegar no hotel... Beijos e cuide-se.

Fujitaka Kinomoto.'

Não gostava de ficar sozinha... Se fosse em outra ocasião estaria muito triste com essa situação, mas... Esse era um dos momentos em que se é preciso permanecer só, para que assim, entendesse seus sentimentos. E o que poderia dizer deles? Que a estavam a confundindo cada vez mais? Não era possível... Nem mesmo se entendia! Como pôde deixar-se envolver daquela maneira com Syaoran? Sentou-se no sofá da sala e ligou o rádio, ouvindo algumas músicas instrumentais... Precisava repensar o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma.

**We all need somebody we cant turn to,**

**Someone wo'll always understand...**

_Todos nós precisamos de alguém que nos tranforme,_

_Alguém que sempre entenderá..._

Num dado momento estava sorrindo com ele... Apenas divertindo-se, como sempre estavam acostumados a fazer, mas... Depois...

Sentiu-se mudada pelo toque dele em seu rosto... Em seus cabelos... Lábios... Despia-se de qualquer timidez, que já tivera com algum rapaz... Aquilo parecia tão certo na hora... Aquele beijo parecia tão perfeito no momento... Chega! O que estava pensando, afinal? Não era nada perfeito, eram amigos! Syaoran Li era o garoto implicante de todos os dias! Ás vezes, nem se considerava amiga dele, por meio de tantas chateações que ele causava...

**So, if you feel that your soul dying...**

**And you need the strength to keep trying...**

**I'll reach out and take your hand...**

_Então, se você sentir que sua alma está morrendo..._

_E você precisar de força para continuar tentando..._

_Eu a alcançarei e pegarei sua mão..._

Mas... Também era o garoto que a consolou nos primeiros dias de aula... O garoto que a ouviu quando Takeda beijou Hikari... Enxugou suas lágrimas... Lapsos de memória lhe sobrevieram a mente nesse momento.

**- "Fique calma... Shii..." - **_ele a aconchegou em seus braços lentamente_.

Fechou os olhos, lembrando-se perfeitamente dos braços que a envolveram naquele instante...

**- "Por favor, não chore..."** - _enxugou ás lágrimas dos seus olhos, que emanavam tristeza, com o polegar._ **"Não suporto ter que te ver assim...".**

Suspirou profundamente, abraçando-se a si mesma num singelo gesto... Como se fosse _ele_ a fazer isso, novamente...

- **"Sakura eu..."** - _ele começou, mas, não conseguiu terminar._

Nunca perguntou o que ele queria dizer... Sempre teve vontade, mas, tinha medo do que poderia escutar... Não... Estava delirando... Ele não ia dizer nada importante... Ou, diria? Não sabia! Não tinha idéia! E era isso que a deixava mais nervosa ainda!

Recordou-se quando ele a amparou e não a deixou cair da bicicleta no primeiro dia em que se viram... De todo jeito, ele não era uma pessoa má. E pensando desse modo, tudo o que aconteceu entre eles dois tinha sido tão mágico... Se contasse, poderia até se tornar um filme... Quem sabe? Um filme romântico... Um conto de fadas...

Deitou-se no sofá, com lágrimas nos olhos...

**And take your hand...**

_E pegarei sua mão..._

Contos de fada não existiam... Takeda foi uma prova que não poderia mais se iludir assim com mais ninguém... E estava falando de Syaoran Li... Esticou sua mão para o alto, deixando algumas lágrimas rolarem lentamente pelo seu rosto... Era como se alcançar algo muito impossível... Como o ar... Dançou com as duas mãos no alto, ainda deitada, imaginando as estrelas acima de si. Suspirou pesadamente e rolou os olhos para o lado aumentando o volume do som, enxugando os resquícios de tristeza, de á pouco tempo.

Por que estava chorando? Onde estava indo afinal imaginando-se em tudo isso? Não! Ele era apenas um colega de classe... Isso... O garoto que talvez, apenas talvez, estivesse gostando ainda mais pelas suas gentilezas antigas... Sim... Estava apenas gostando mais dele... Estava agradecida... Pronto! Era isso... Não precisava se preocupar com nada... Não haviam motivos para tal...

O telefone começa a tocar do lado da televisão... Ela abaixa o volume do rádio e tira o aparelho do gancho.

- "Alô?" - atende.

- _"Oi querida... Acabei de chegar em Tóquio..."_ - teve a impressão que ele estava sorrindo. Os problemas que tinha até então, foram esquecidos por essa voz. _"Como está?"._

- "Ah, eu estou bem, papai..." - tentando convencer-se disso. "E como foi a viagem?".

- _"Foi muito tranquila..."_ - suspirou. _"Estava preocupado com você... Se quiser, falo com o Touya para ele voltar para casa pra te fazer companhia."._

- "Não mesmo, papai!" - mostrou-se indignada. "Eu sei me cuidar sozinha! Vou ficar muito bem, não se preocupe..." - respirou profundamente. "Além do mais, ele está na casa da senhorita Mizuki e não quero atrapalhar..." - deu um sorrisinho tímido.

- _"Ainda acho que não deveria ficar sozinha nessa casa, Sakura."_ - ele insistiu e ouviu sua filha resmungar baixinho do outro lado da linha. _"Por que não chama sua prima?"._

- "Boa idéia!" - sorriu verdadeiramente com a possibilidade.

- _"Ficarei o fim de semana todo fora e Touya também... Ele me disse que não voltaria até segunda á tarde..."_ - já imaginava que Sakura se interessaria pela idéia. _"Se você estiver com alguém, ficarei mais tranquilo, querida..."._

- "Sim, papai! Chamarei Tomoyo!" - soltou uma risada. "Será divertido!".

- _"Só espero que ainda tenha casa, quando eu voltar..."._

- "Papai!" - Sakura o repreendeu e ouviu ele começar a rir.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**Oh, I come to you...**

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

- "Ah, então é isso..." - sorriu, terminando de ouvir a história toda. "Pode apostar que já estou indo para aí!" - empolgada.

- _"Sabia que poderia contar com você, Tomoyo..."._

- "Eu estou com umas idéias na cabeça..." - colocou o dedo em cima do queixo, pensativa.

- _"E quais são elas?"_ - Sakura engoliu seco. Sempre que a prima tinha 'algumas idéias na cabeça' era algo contrangedor. Teve medo de saber que 'idéias' eram aquelas.

- "Surpresa..." - ela alargou o sorriso. "Espere e você verá..." - desligou o telefone.

Ela virou-se para uma das empregadas que a esperava fora de seu quarto.

- "Por favor, entre..." - começou.

- "Sim senhorita... O que deseja?" - respondeu prontamente.

- "Mande o motorista preparar o carro e Hibika separar algumas roupas minhas na bolsa. E..." - a empregada prestava atenção em tudo. "Pegue meu caderno de telefones...".

- "Sim senhorita... Imediatamente." - e saiu.

- Isso vai ser mais divertido do que eu imaginei!" - juntou as mãos, com um sorriso de orelha á orelha.

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

Olhava por todos os cantos... Perguntava e nada... Parecia que ela tinha sido engolida pela terra. Sua mãe nunca o perdoaria... Era seu dever cuidar de Mei Ling e de repente, com o piscar de olhos, ela tinha simplesmente, desaparecido! Como se não tivesse problemas e confusões demais em sua cabeça.

Temia que algo de ruim tivesse acontecido á ela. Nunca se perdoaria... Mesmo que ela estivesse se interpondo em sua vida de maneira tão brusca, Mei Ling era sua prima... Parte de sua família... E não poderia deixar de se sentir culpado por isso... Sentou-se em um dos bancos da praçinha, desolado. Colocando as mãos nervosamente, deixando os fios castanhos ainda mais rebeldes. O que faria agora? Já tinha fitado todos os lugares onde ela poderia estar... Ouviu o barulho do telefone celular e logo o pegou em mãos.

- "Alô..." - atendeu, com o coração na mão.

- _"Xiao Lang?" _- reconheceria aquele sotaque em qualquer lugar.

- "Onde você está Mei Ling?" - tentou não parecer grosso. "Eu estou há tempos te procurando!".

- _"Quanto tempo?" _- ela sorriu. _"Fala... Eu queria tanto saber..."_ - com voz melosa.

- "Mei Ling, onde você está?" - ele insistiu, começando a ficar nervoso.

- _"Na China..." _- ela respondeu, simplesmente.

- "Como assim, na China?" - completamente confuso. "Você está louca?".

- _"Quem está louco é você de estar se apaixonando por uma japonesa sem eira e nem beira...!_ - suspirou profundamente e sorriu. _"Minha tia Yelan devia saber disso... E vim aqui contar pessoalmente..."._

Apertou com força a mão livre e desligou o telefone antes que fizesse uma besteira, deu um belo soco em uma das árvores da praça, encostando sua cabeça nela, em seguida. Era o fim... Se sua mãe soubesse disso, o mandaria novamente para China. Era tudo o que menos queria agora... Mei Ling não tinha o direito de fazer isso... Ouviu o telefone celular tocar de novo, mas, não ia atender... O toque insistia... Uma... Duas... Três...

- "Alô!" - atendeu, totalmente contrariado.

- _"Syaoran?"._

- "Sim... Sou eu..." - respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Parecia que era uma voz familiar... "Quem é?".

- _"Oi! Desculpa te incomodar essa hora... É a Tomoyo..."._

- "Daidouji?".

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**When you have no light to guide you,**

**And you one to walk beside you...**

_Quando você não tiver mais luz para te guiar,_

_E ninguém para caminhar do seu lado..._

Já passavam das dez da noite e nenhum sinal de Tomoyo... Estava ficando preocupada... Tinha preparado o bolo, suco e tudo mais para as duas. Aquela noite era lógico que passariam acordadas. Seria um fim de semana incrível... Ia se divertir bastante com ela e assim, poderia esquecer todas as complicações que estavam sendo formadas em sua cabeça nesse período. Vai ser muito divertido...

Olhou para o relógio apreensiva... Onze horas... Será que ela não viria mais? Não estava aguentando aquela situação... Ia ligar para a casa dela agora...

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to you...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

Tocou a campainha da casa e Sakura foi mais que depressa atender... Era ela! Até que enfim!

**When the night is dark and storm,**

**You won't have to reach out for me...**

_Quando a noite estiver fria e tempestuosa,_

_Você não terá que procurar por mim..._

- "Oi Tomoyo! Entra logo, tá frio aí fora! Parece que vai..." - atendeu, sem ao menos olhar quem entrava. Notou mais de um par entrando em sua casa e levantou os olhos.

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to you...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até você..._

- "Oi Sakura... Sim!" - Tomoyo sorria como se nada estivesse acontecendo. "Parece que vai chover..." - olhou para o céu, que estava negro. "Eu chamei os dois para virem também! Será uma festa de pijama!".

Tudo foi rápido, mas, para Sakura foi como se fosse em câmera lenta... Syaoran e Eriol entraram em sua casa, sorrindo... Pareciam empolgados com a brincadeira. Ela devia esperar isso da prima... Seus olhos, por alguns segundos, encontraram com os ambarinos e respirou fundo...

**I will come to you...**

**Oh, I will come to...**

_Eu virei até você..._

_Oh, eu virei até..._

- "Sejam bem vindos a minha casa..." - sorriu para eles três, tentando disfarçar as batidas descontroladas que o seu coração teve, no momento em que Li sorriu para si.

**You...**

_Você..._

**Continua...**

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**É, parece que não foi dessa vez... XD! (imaginando que os leitores queiram me matar) Foi quase... Faltou pouquinho... (vendo os leitores com pedras na mão) Er... (gota) Não poderia ser agora, sabe? Ainda falta uma coisinha... Mas, vcs viram que a Sak agora está mais confusa que antes, afinal, foi quase... (muitas pessoas tacando pedras) Aí... Vamos responder aos reviews antes que eu morra! Saída pela direitaaaaa...**

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Música do cap: "I come to you", Hanson.**

**Nome do cap: Tentando enxergar através dos sentimentos.**

**Respondendo aos reviews: **

**MeRRy-aNNe:**_ Oi fofa! Como vai vc? Tudo bem? As paródias da Lila sempre são engraçadas... Ela sempre se supera... Essas notinhas da minha querida revisora eu não esperava, mas, eu sempre deixo o espaço para as meninas aproveitarem como querem, mas, eu amei as notas da Kitten! Ela é lindinha mesmo! XD! Sak babacona? Imagina o que vc deve achar dela e do Li agora que terminou de ler este cap, né? (gota) Acredita que estou me esquecendo da Meiling? Acho melhor despachá-la para a China... ¬¬_' _Mas... Vai chegar a hora dela, não se preocupe... u.u_' _Beijinhos!_

**linelam:**_ Oi querida! Se vc achou um absurdo o fim do cap 12, imagina o que vc está achando deste cap que acabei de postar... (gota dupla) Que bom que vc gostou! Arigatou! (sorriso feliz) Sim, enfim Sak está se dando conta que está sentindo algo diferente pelo Li, mas, o que? Ela ainda não tem certeza... Ah! Não me faça tantos elogios que fico muito sem graça! (vermelha) Olha, eu tentei não demorar a escrever, mas, quando eu demoro um pouco, pode acreditar, que é pra que fique um cap bonito de se ler... E além do mais, demorei por que meu pc ficou ruim de novo... (triste) E vc também! Não demore a postar 'Cirque', esse seu fic é lindo! (olhinhos brilhando) Beijos!_

**Kiky-chan: **_Ah, minha amiga... Parece que vc estava adivinhando... (suspiro pesado) Eu não fiquei em greve, mas, meu micro sim... Aí, aí... Mas, mesmo assim, eu continuei escrevendo mesmo com ele ruim, antes, eu não podia fazer isso... (mais um suspiro) Mas, fico muito feliz que tenha adorado! Eu também te amo, sua bobinha! Vc sabe disso, né? (sorriso) Espero que vc tenha gostado desse cap também! Beijos e abraços super apertados!_

**Beatriz:**_ Ah, linda! Desculpa ter te interpretado mal! Sabe? Eu sou meio 'lesma' pra entender algumas coisas... (gota tripla) Mas, não me estrangule por nenhum dos meus fics! Coitadinha de mim! Poxa vida! Além do mais, se me estrangular, quem vai continuar escrevendo, não é mesmo? (sorriso com mais uma gota). Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! E qualquer coisa, pode falar mesmo no review! Amo lê-los! _

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto: **_Olá! Como vai? Seja muito bem vinda ao mundinho de RL. Bom, já deu pra entender um pouco a entrada de Eriol e Tomoyo na fic, né? Eles ainda vão ter grandes participações e ainda se emocionarão muito com eles... São um casal lindo... (suspira) A Sak já está bastante confusa... O 'quase', a deixou sem ar... Vc viu? Agora é só esperar... Aguarde e confie... Muito obrigada pelo elogio! E a gente se vê no próximo cap!_

**Salira tSuki crisis: **_Oi querida! Ah, comigo está tudo indo... Não estava muito bem, sabe? Tive uns problemas pessoais, que me deixaram meio triste... Por um lado isso é bom, por que admito que escrevo melhor em situações depressivas, mas, não quero estar assim sempre, né? Além do mais, o meu pc resolveu dar 'ataque', mas, enfim estou de volta... Mas, agradeço sinceramente por perguntar! Uma coisa que vc disse, é uma grande verdade... Quanto mais o contato, maior o sentimento, seja ele amizade, ou mesmo o amor... Sim! Agradei muitos e isso me faz muito feliz, sabe? Me ajuda a tentar cada vez mais fazer o melhor para vcs. E que bom que vc entende com relação as postagens. Mas, eu evito atrasar muito... Sei como é ficar na ansiedade... Afinal, antes de ser autora, eu sou leitora! E como sou! Beijos amada!_

**analu:**_ Oi linda! Eu estou indo... Como as folhas ao vento... Obrigada mesmo por perguntar... Como eu disse no coment anterior á Salira, tive momentos chatos, ultimamente, mas, estou tentando superar... Poxa... É mesmo... A Sak está sem direção, mas, pode apostar que ela tem o Li para colocá-la de volta no caminho! A Meiling está lutando pelo que ela acha ser dela, e como vc viu, ela está tentando todas as armas... Vejamos no que isso vai dar... Beijinhos!_

**Saori Higurashi:**_ Olá querida! Seja bem vinda á RL! Poxa que bom que vc está gostando do fic! O objetivo é esse mesmo! Envolver as pessoas que o lêem... E se consegui isso com vc, eu fico imensamente feliz! Não fazer o que com a Sak e o Li? O.O Não... O Eriol não tem nada a ver com isso... Mas, isso não quer dizer que o Syao saiba disso... XD! Prometo não ser muito malvada, mas, um pouquinho nunca é demais, né? (evil smile) Bom... Não é só vc que quer os pombinhos juntos, até eu quero... Mas, eu tenho que ser fiel a história... Tenha paciência, logo virá uma cena que não só vc, muitas pessoas que lêem RL vão gostar! Aguarde!_

**Nadeshico: **_Olha! O.O A mãe de Sak comentando meu fic! Sabia que seu nick me deu idéias? (anotando idéias) Vc verá em breve as idéias... Ah! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! (envergonhada e completamente vermelha) Ah! Vc já teve uma prévia da aparição de Eriol... Syaoran já está se aborrecendo com a presença do inglês, como viu... Veremos mais pra frente como isso vai repercutir... Ha, ha, ha! Esse negócio de esquecer o que aconteceu no cap passado até eu esqueço com as próprias fics que escrevo... (gota sextúpla). Ás vezes, eu tenho que ver o finalzinho da fic pra começar o próximo cap! Eu demoro de vez em quando, mas, não é por querer, ás vezes, é por que eu estou melhorando uma cena, ou que não tenho mesmo inspiração... Mas, nesse caso, foi por que meu pc ficou ruim mesmo... Prometo não demorar tanto da próxima vez! Beijinhos!_

**kalilah:**_ Oi! Como vai? O que vai acontecer? Hum... (colocando a mão no queixo, pensativa) Pode apostar que acontecerão muitas coisas! Estou com boas idéias para RL! E saiba de uma coisa: Curiosidade é um dos meus maiores pontos fracos... Ás vezes eu me encrenco por ser curiosa demais... u.u_'_ Mas, enfim... Espero que este cap 13 esteja do seu agrado e aguardo seu comentário, tá bom? Beijos!_

**Palas Lis(cap 1 ao 6):**_ Caramba! Vc por aki! Que honra, amada! Seja bem vinda também ao mundo de Rl. Oras! Não precisa se desculpar com a demora, fofa! Eu tenho um fic que também estou demorando pra comentar... (gota) Oh! Vc é minha neta! O.O (abismada) Esse mundo é muito pequeno! Poxa... Eu estou fikando velha mesmo... A Hikari, esse nome surgiu na minha cabeça, nem eu sei como! He, he! Também acho a música da Wanessa bonita! Ah, escreva sim sobre sua vida! É muito bom pra alma da gente! Parece que nos libertamos! (sorriso) Bom.. O nome do Li é Syaoran mesmo... Pois, é assim que está escrito na lista de persons aki do ffnet. E eu agradeço pelo toque! Apartir do próximo cap, eu estarei resolvendo esse probleminha de português, ok? Falando do seu segundo review, a música da Celine, é realmente linda mesmo! (sorriso) Vc precisa ouvir, infelizmente eu não tenho ela em pc, só num cd que uma amiga minha me emprestou na época... XD! E saiba que amo quando os meus leitores suspiram! Pra isso que servem os fics... Pra transportar as pessoas para aquele 'mundinho'. Falando do terceiro coment, que bom que se identifica com o Li... Sim, ele vai ser difícil de dizer algo pra Sakura, é mais fácil ele partir pra ação... XD! Mas, eu ouvi sim essa música do BSB. E fiz até um one-shot de CCS, com ela. Depois se quiser, pode ler! Quarto coment: Todo mundo diz que eu sou má com a Sak, e sou mesmo. Mas, a maioria das autoras são maus com os protagonistas, senão, qual graça teria? Mas, admito que como leitora, detesto fikar na ansiedade... _u.u'_ Quinto coment: Amo descrever sentimentos, acho que eu tenho um certo 'dom' pra isso. Ainda bem que vc gosta! Isso me faz muito feliz! Eu tenho uma grande queda por Evanescence, mas, principalmente por "My Immortal". Eu já chorei cantando essa música ao mesmo tempo, como eu fiz com a Sak. Amo tanto essa música que já a cantei na formatura do curso e tenho o playblack dela. Eu amo essa sua fic! E ainda vou comentar, pode esperar! (gota) Sexto coment: Ah! Sem problemas! Sim a Sak tem que ter um pouko de ciúme, mas, como está neste cap, o Li não está livre disso! XD! Obrigada mais uma vez pelo apoio, e te vejo em breve!_

**inumaníaca ying fa:**_ Ahá, xará! Como vai vc? E não tem problema! O importante é participar! O que achou deste cap? Eu não te falei? O Eriol apareceu e está com a corda toda! Pode apostar que ele vai aprontar com os 'pombinhos'! (sorriso maligno) Poligamia! O.O XD! Vc já leu meu profile? Senão, dê uma passadinha por lá e saberá a resposta! Mas, obrigada mesmo por tirar meu maridinho fora dessa... O Kenshin é precioso pra mim! (olhinhos brilhando) Bom! Tenho que ir... Meu marido tá me chamando! Até a próxima!_

**Ah! Acabei de responder! (sorriso) Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelo apoio de todos vcs que lêem e comentam e aqueles que também não comentam, o meu agradecimento. Vamos ao comentário da minha revisora/o/ E logo depois, as paródias da Lilinha! **

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**Cantinho tosco feliz e purpurinado da kitten:**

Pois, meu cantinho tosco e purpurinado sim o.o porque eu mesma sou feliz tosca e purpurinada XDV

Mas bem, eu acho que nós todos temos um pouco de raiva o.o vontade de bater e xutar o.o e de mataaaaar è.é... a kao chan / sim leram bem, matar ela porque ela está adiando o beijoooo ahahah vamos todos juntos e matamos ela por causa do maldito beijo que não apareceeee / e sim, eu estou com cara feliz e tendo pensamentos homicidas porque mete mais medo  
Bem, fizeram uma pergunta, como era o final de Yu Yu Hakusho, cah em portugal, por isso eu canto para vocês...

o.o o.o' o.o'' o.o''' u.u u.u' u.u'' u.u'''

É mesmo, cá em Portugal NÂO passa isso XDDDD temos shaman king que eu não vejo porque dá demasiado cedo o.o e temos doremi e ashita no nadja, comédia e romance o/  
Muiro bem, cantinho das perguntas o/  
Vocês podem me perguntar sobre TUDO o que queiram e eu respondo o.o Neste cap foi aquilo de YuYu mas quero mais o/  
Estou viciada em Peter Pan i.i'V aluguei o filme e agora vo tentar passar o capítulo revisado à Kao-chan e depois vou ver weeeee o/

Flw, amiguinhos felizes o/ voa purpurinada

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**Paródias da Lila:**

-Odiei. -balança a cabeça negativamente-

- ... Mas... Não ficou tão ruim assim... - resmungou e voltou a fita para o começo- olha... vamos lá... é engraçado se você pensar com carinho no assunto...

- Vamos lá Sakura... Você podia ter feito melhor essa cena... Ouça! Sua voz esta fina e parece uma maritaca velha! Já é a décima sétima vez que refazemos isso.. HOJE!

-Ora cale a boca Shaoran! O que quis dizer sobre com a minha voz? Ela é SEMPRE assim! E me passe essas coisas amarelas e nojentas -tenta capturar a bacia cheia de bolinhas de queijo-

- Não são nojentas e você não pode comer! -tira do alcance dela- Jaza na inveja por ter que ter o peso ideal, eu posso comer quantas quiser, você tem que se contentar com nabos..

- IDIOTA! -atira uma almofada pesada certeiramente na cara do jovem e começa a roer um nabo- não devia tirar sarro da minha situação.. queria ver se você tivesse que sobreviver a base de NABOS!

- Sakura... Pare de atirar coisas. Shaoran... Pare de criticar a voz de Sakura que a sua ficou tão ruim quanto a dela, e me passe essas bolinhas. -Lila antes quieta resolve retrucar antes que quebrem algo- Sabem que estamos MUITO mas MUITO atrasados com essa paródia então tentem me ajudar ao invés de discutir por BOLINHAS DE QUEIJO e... NABOS! -tomando as bolinhas da mão de Shaoran e devorando.-

- Hey... isso era meu... -Shaoran reclama manhoso- você não devia comer isso também..

- Sim, sim.. 'Vai direto para as suas cochas' -disse Sakura afinando a voz tentando imitar a de seu nutricionista- ou algo assim..

- Não dou a mínima para as minhas cochas, tenho fome e isso está bom... -enfia duas de uma vez na boca e engole sem mastigar- Agora... Já que pelo visto parodear a cena do parque não deu certo, por que os dois pareceram duas GRALHAS, o que faremos?

- Hey! A culpa não foi minha! Essa coisa que me atrapalhou e ofendeu mais do que combinamos! -tentando roubar algumas bolinhas de queijo do poder de Lila e falhando drasticamente-

- EU? Você começou me chamando de gorda sebenta! E eu nem tinha feito nada antes... -se fazendo de ofendida-

- Só atirou uma pedra em mim...

- Ok. Mas antes você tinha puxado meus cabelos!

- Você além de esquecer as suas falas me chamou de cachorro ao invés de lobo.

- Detalhes... Antes disso voc--

- JÁ BASTA INUTILIDADE! -berra e bate com força na mesa- POUCO ME IMPORTA QUEM COMEÇOU! SAIAM DESSA SALA, VÃO LA FORA E GRAVEM ALGO QUE ME FAÇA RIR! -atira uma filmadora pra Shaoran e os chuta de casa- AGORA!

- Ai, ai, ai... mas já tentamos e você nunca gosta... -Sakura fala com voz de choro-

- Sim.. Diz sempre que está horrível, nos manda morrer, diz que temos voz semelhante a algum pássaro que na maioria só você conhece e nos chuta pra filmar de novo, e ah! Sempre pega toda a comida pra você também... -diz Shaoran contando nos dedos-

- Okay.. Vamos por de um modo que vocês entendam... Vocês VÃO ir lá fora, VÃO filmar algo MINIMAMENTE engraçado, VÃO me fazer rir e VÃO me trazer um pacote de amendoins doces junto, e VÃO FAZER ISSO AGORA! Antes que eu mande dançarem macarena junto! -diz autoritária-

-Macarena não.. é humilhação demais.. -a japonesa choraminga e afudna a cabeça nas mãos-

- Não reclame Sakura.. Ela já nos fez dançar 'Atoladinha'...

-Tinha mesmo que me lembrar disso, seu sujo? -voz cheia de trauma-

- Desculpe... A culpa não é minha que ela sempre atrasa a aparódia e nos usa para fazer algo.. e ainda põe a culpa na nossa suposta incopetência para trabalhar com comédias...

- Não sei se notaram queridos... Mas eu ainda estou aqui e ESTOU ESPERANDO A PARÓDIA!

E assim se passa mais uma tarde de verão onde Lila atrasou a paródia, Shaoran e Sakura se mataram para fazer um vídeo e no final ela rabiscou algo mesmo, e os leitores ficaram fulos da vida com o atraso e a autora teve que alugar uma casa numa ilha perdida para que a pequena 'parodeadora' não morresse a pedradas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sim eu sei, ficou horrível, mas foram os fatos e eu já estou atrasada para minha casinha na ilha... O.O NÃO! AINDA NÃO ATIREM! AAAAAAAAAH **sai correndo dos tomates e pedras pontudas** ç.ç'

(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x(x

**Aki estou eu de novo... /o/ XD! A Cat, ou Kitten, ás vezes me assusta! Como assim, me matar? (gota) Logo eu! Que sou tão boazinha! (sorriso sarcástico) Eu sei que tem muita gente esperando pelo tal beijo, mas, essas coisas tem que ser com calma, oras! Deixa de ser apressada, minha amiguinha portuguesa! E vcs não podem me matar! Ainda tenho que terminar, o fic! (se escondendo)**

**Er... Falando da Lila, como sempre ela é muito engraçada! XD! Sabem? Eu amo bolinhas de queijo! E imaginar o Syao e a Sak competindo por isso... É demais! Quem sabe eu não faça algo parecido com isso daki pra frente? Quem sabe? (sorriso pensativo). Nabos! Blegr! Coitada da Sak! O Syao é mesmo mau! Mas, o pior disso tudo é dançar a Macarena... (imaginando a cena e dando uma gargalhada) XDDDD! Só a Lila pra pensar numa coisa dessas! Pois bem! Obrigada meninas pelas suas fofas participações... **

**É isso, gente! Mais um cap acabou! Espero os coments de vcs! Quero saber o que acharam das cenas do cap de hj, que foram um pouko mais românticas entre os pombinhos! O que será que vai acontecer com dois casais na casa da japonesinha? Só o cap 15 pra descobrirem! Beijinhos e até lá!**

Ass: _Kao-chan..._


	14. Feelings

**Notas de autora:**

_Gente, eu sei que tem muitas pessoas querendo me matar por ter demorado tanto na atualização... Dessa vez não foi problema do pc, nem nada. Apenas eu travei... _u.u' _Sim, isso mesmo. Olhava pro word e não sabia o que escrever para ficar 'bom' e nem achei que ficou tão 'bom' assim, mas, enfim. O atrazo estava demais. Desculpem por isso._

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e manga. Mas, a história é da minha autoria.

Resumo da história: _O amor é um sentimento deveras complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?_

**¤¤ Reflexions of Love... ¤¤**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Revisora: Lobinha Li, ou Kitten.

Revisora susbstituta: M-Sheldon.

Paródias: Lilaclynx.

Capítulo 14: Fellings...

Ele a esquadrinhou de cima a baixo, sem evitar que pasasse despercebido, pelo menos para a jovem que estava a sua frente. Sempre que a fitava, mesmo de longe, conversando com os amigos, chorando sozinha, sorrindo de alguma coisa boba que alguém tenha dito, e mesmo assim, depois de vê-la em tantas vezes, em diversas situações, o chinês nunca a tinha a encontrado de um modo tão precioso. Parecia que ela, o mais simples que estivesse, tornava-se mais perfeita do que já era aos seus olhos.

Não podia mais negar o que sentia... Estava sendo impossível...

- Er... - ela olhou para as próprias mãos levemente incomodada com o jeito que _ele _a fitava. Tinha certeza que suas bochechas tinham se igualado á um tomate maduro. - Que bom que estão aqui! - deu um grande sorriso sem graça, enquanto todos se voltavam a ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido nos momentos passados.

- Eu como sempre penso em tudo, Sakurinha! - disse a prima, empolgada. - Ia ser muito chato se fóssemos apenas nós duas, não acha?

- Ah, sim... Claro! - respondeu, sem muita convicção.

Apesar de ter gostado da 'surpresa' que Tomoyo tinha oferecido, algo bem dentro de si a incomodava. E não sabia exatamente o que era... Sentada no sofá junto com os outros - enquanto Tomoyo arrumava na mesa um jogo para que eles pudessem passar o tempo - ela sem que pudesse evitar, como se houvesse uma carga magnética, voltava seus orbes esmeraldas confusos para o chinês.

Observava ele conversar com Eriol e ambos pareciam animados com algo que desconhecia, mas, o que mais intrigava, era de dedicar tanta atenção ao dono dos olhos âmbares ultimamente. E quando o fitava por mais tempo que deveria, de relance, os âmbares encontravam, inevitavelmente, os esmeraldas. Sakura sentia que podia perder o ar se ele continuasse a encarando e para disfarçar a aparente _timidez_, ela dava um sorriso para _ele_. Um sorriso que sabia que não aparecia com frequência em seus lábios.

- Agora que está tudo pronto, tomem suas posições! - disse a morena, empolgada, enquanto os outros se aproximavam desta para jogar.

¤

A noite se intensifcava a cada vez que ele pensava nela completamente sozinha na casa. Sabia, porém, por intermédio de Fujitaka que ela devia estar e muito bem ao lado de Tomoyo, mas, algo dentro de si gritava para que fosse até lá. Para pelo menos ter a certeza de que ambas estavam bem.

Os olhos fixos na estrada e o brilho do poste de luz fez-se presente em seus orbes castanhos atentos a estrada. Aquela noite seria longa...

¤

- Não acredito que teve coragem de fazer isso, Tomoyo! - murmurou ela, a amiga deitando-se calmamente na cama.

- Oras... Não sei do que está falando, Sakura... - sentou-se na cama ao lado, fitando-a. - Por acaso, eu fiz algo errado?

A japonesa parou e pensou um pouco, afinal, sua prima não tinha idéia de seus sentimentos confusos com relação ao chinês, que nem ela mesma conseguia entender. Arrependeu-se no ato de ter desmanchado aquele tipo de reclamação.

- Ainda não me respondeu... - Tomoyo, a tirou de imediato dos seus pensamentos e esta a fitou sem graça.

- Ah, é que... - pensava numa desculpa convincente. Diferente de sua prima, não era muito boa com imaginações, e suposições. - É que eu achei muito estranho você tê-los convidado, sem ter ao menos me preparado pra isso.

- Mas, eu tinha tudo sob controle... - respondeu ela, com um sorriso. - E então? Você gostou da minha idéia?

- Ah... - soltou outro sorriso sem graça. - Claro que gostei! Foi ótima...

Era lógico que Tomoyo tinha percebido alguma coisa estranha no comportamento da jovem de orbes esmeraldas, mas, não quis comentar. Estava na cara, impresso nas ações de ambos que ela e o chinês tinham algo pendente. Algo que não conseguiam demonstrar... Ela trataria de resolver isso o mais rápido que pudesse, tendo uma ajuda mais que especial. Deu um sorriso de canto, e deitou-se na cama.

- Fico muito feliz por isso... - bocejou. - Boa noite, Sakura...

- Boa noite, Tomoyo... - sussurrou mais para si, do que para a prima e virou-se de lado, de costas para a mesma, fechando lentamente os olhos.

¤

**Mou hitori de arukenai...**

**Toki no kaze ga tsuyosugite...**

_Não posso mais andar sozinho..._

_O vento do tempo é muito forte..._

Abriu os olhos percebendo que estando ali, naquela casa, não conseguiria ter a paz que precisava para poder fechar enfim os olhos e descansar de uma noite mais que especial. Parecia que cada vez em que se encontravam, mais o tal destino cismava de fazê-los se conviverem ainda mais.

Definitivamente, não era do tipo que acreditava nessas coisas, mas, Sakura estava quebrando todas as barreiras das crenças que tinha. E ela... Nem ao menos, apercebia-se do fato.

**Ah, kizu tsuku koto nante...**

**Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa...**

_Ah, se me machucar..._

_Já estava acostumado, mas agora..._

Sentia que a cada conversa... Cada palavra dita, escondida... E cada vez que os orbes vivazes dela encontravam-se com os seus, mais a barreira que antes existia em seu coração quebrantava-se, sem que pudesse impedir. E mesmo que não tivesse acontecido nada demais naquela noite - pois, afinal, os quatro naquela casa apenas jogaram e conversaram - seus pensamentos e ações só conseguiam basear-se nela.

Quando tinha deixado envolver-se desse jeito? Não tinha a mínima idéia disso, apenas uma certeza, que parecia clarear-se cada vez que encontrava seus olhos.

Sorriu com os próprios pensamentos. Quem o conhecesse, não acreditaria no que o mesmo estava imaginando, nem ao menos, ele acreditava. Mas, isso era o que sentia, e nada poderia mudar.

¤

Mais uma vez se remexia na cama... Não estava com nenhuma vontade de dormir e como não era a primeira vez que isso acontecia aquela noite, ela resolveu levantar-se... E sem muito escândalo, ou seja, o mais sorrateiramente possível, ela saiu do quarto, antes ocupado por ela e Tomoyo e dirigiu-se até a sala em passos lentos.

O silêncio fazia-se presente no cômodo e ela se aproximou devagar da janela, vendo as pessoas altas horas da noite, passarem pelas ruas, em direção a diversão em boates, casas de shows e afins e suspirou.

**Ah, kono mama dakishimete...**

**Nureta mama no kokoro wo...**

_Ah, me abraçe desse jeito..._

_Com o coração molhado..._

Tivera um sonho com _ele_ e não conseguia realmente entender o por que de ultimamente ele fazer tanto parte de sua vida. E enquanto fechava os olhos, lembrava-se perfeitamente dos momentos daquele sonho, que poderia ser real.

**Kawari tsuzukeru kono toki ni,**

**Kawaranai ai ga aru nara...**

_Agora nesse momento o tempo continua mudando,_

_Se tiver amor que não muda..._

Era tudo tão confuso a princípio, mas, no fim...

Apenas sorrisos... Beijos... Carícias...

Abriu os orbes esmeraldas na hora, ruborizada. Isso era impossível. Algo definitivamente improvável de acontecer. A brisa da noite se intensificou, levando alguns fios de cabelos castanhos contra o vento, e ela sentiu-se aliviada ali. Era apenas um sonho, por que podia lhe importar tanto? Apenas estava confusa sobre o que 'quase' aconteceu no parque.

Ia acontecer alguma coisa?

Talvez, para aquela pergunta a japonesa nunca teria resposta... Mas, jamais esqueceria do jeito que quase sentiu seu coração sair pela boca... Do frio na barriga quando o viu aproximar-se mais... e mais... Se ela se concentrasse bem, todas aquelas sensações podiam voltar naquele mesmo instante e com isso sentiu o ar faltar, respirando profundamente após. O que estava acontecendo com ela?

**Will you hold my heart?**

**Namida uketomete...**

**Mou kowaresou na all my heart...**

_Você irá segurar meu coração?_

_Segure a lágrima..._

_Já está perto de ser quebrado o meu coração..._

- Sakura? - ouviu uma voz bem atrás de si, e teve de se segurar para não gritar com o susto.

**Forever love... Forever dream...**

**Afureru omoi dake ga...**

_Eternamente amor... Eternamente sonho..._

_Só o sentimento que transborda..._

Não precisou se virar para ter certeza de quem se tratava... O coração falhou uma batida ao ouví-lo e mais uma vez ficou confusa por se sentir assim.

- Li... - ela murmurou e não queria que a voz saísse tão fraca, ainda de costas para ele.

- Ora... - ele sorriu, se aproximando ainda mais dela. - O que ainda faz acordada?

- Estou sem sono... - e enfim, o chinês ficou ao seu lado.

- E falando muito pouco também... - olhou para ela, curioso. - Isso não é normal. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... - ela o encarou por alguns poucos segundos e depois, desviou os esmeraldas. - Na realidade, eu estava pensando nesse ano...

- E o que tem ele? - pareceu muito interessado, enquanto a via observar o quase nulo movimento da rua pela janela.

**Hageshiku, setsunaku...**

**Jikan wo umetsukusu...**

**Oh, tell me why...**

_Forte, solitário..._

_Passo a hora..._

_Oh, me diga por quê..._

Ela sorriu internamente e perguntou-se exatamente o motivo de estar falando com ele sobre _aquelas coisas_ que podiam ser tão estúpidas, até para ela mesma. Mas, algo dentro de si... Uma força... A impulsionava para que ela apenas fosse sincera. Deixasse sua alma falar com a dele. Isso era tão irreal...

Ele era Syaoran Li...

**All I see is blue in my heart?**

_Tudo o que vejo é azul no meu coração?_

- Mal posso acreditar que tantas aconteceram... - ela se sentou no chão em frente a janela, sendo acompanhada por ele. - E por mais que eu me esforce, a maioria das coisas que me lembro, são as tristes, sabe? - ele continuava calado, mas, atento á todas palavras. - Acho que com a volta da Tomoyo e do Eriol, tudo será diferente.

Ele não soube o que dizer. Ficava feliz por ela estar começando a ter esperanças de novos dias, mas, mesmo assim, incomodou-o ter mencionado o tal de Eriol. Será que ela tinha algum sonho com ele? Não podia culpá-la, afinal... Parecia que em tudo, o chinês tinha começar com uma péssima primeira impressão. Sakura, notando que Syaoran estava muito calado, recriminou-se por estar desabafando daquele jeito com ele.

- Estou falando demais, não é? - ela questionou, incerta.

- Não, claro que não! - ele 'acordou' de seus pensamentos. - Eu também estava lembrando e percebendo que nós dois começamos com o pé esquerdo, não concorda? - a japonesa sorriu timidamente o encarando desta vez.

- Nisso você tem razão... - os olhos dela brilharam, e o chinês não conseguia entender como ainda estava ali... Parado... Completamente paralisado. - Mas, isso não quer dizer que não tenhamos uma chance...

**Will you stay with me?**

**Kaze ga sugisaru made...**

**Mata afuredasu all my tears...**

_Você irá ficar comigo?_

_Até o vento passar..._

_De novo transborda as minhas lágrimas..._

- Você acha? - ele perguntou, sentindo a garganta seca. Talvez, ela estivesse falando aquilo na sua completa inocência - o que era mais provável - mas, por que não ter alguma esperança?

- Por que não? - ela sorriu verdadeiramente e estendeu a mão para ele. - Muito prazer... Sou Sakura Kinomoto! - e o sorriso se intensificou, enquanto Li não tinha uma reação para aquilo.

Por essa ele não esperava, mas, não deixava de estar feliz. Talvez, aquilo fosse um recomeço para ambos. Quem sabe isso não fosse uma verdadeira chance? E como ele ia saber se não tentasse?

**Forever love... Forever dream...**

**Kono mama soba ni ite...**

_Eternamente amor... Eternamente sonho..._

_Fica ao meu lado desse jeito..._

- O prazer é todo meu... - ele alcançou a mão dela, e virou as costas desta, beijando-a. - Syaoran Li. - agora, Sakura ruborizou-se de imediato com a ação dele e ainda sorrindo o encarou por segundos em silêncio. Como se ambos quisessem guardar em suas memórias, o momento em que se conheceram oficialmente.

**Yoake ni furueru...**

**Kokoro wo dakishimete...**

**Oh, stay with me...**

_Abrace esse coração..._

_Que está tremendo..._

_Oh, fique comigo..._

¤

- Como não podem perceber que se gostam? - murmurou uma jovem de longos cabelos negros, inconformada com aquela situação.

- Acho melhor nós irmos embora... - o amigo inglês cochichou para a cúmplice ao seu lado. - Não seria muito bom se os dois nos vissem aqui espionando. - ela deu um sorriso malicioso tendo algumas idéias.

- Isso não vai durar muito, Eriol... - respirou profundamente. - Vou dar um jeito de ajudar eles dois. Não sei como agora, mas, terei algum plano. - olhou para o ele, com orbes extremamente 'implorantes'. - Vai me ajudar, não vai?

- Tenho escolha? - ele sorriu, e a puxou carinhosamente pela mão.

¤

**Ah, subete ga owareba ii,**

**Owari no nai kono yoru ni...**

_Ah, queria que acabasse tudo,_

_Essa noite que não tem fim..._

A única pergunta que ainda martelava insistente em sua mente era por que não estava lá com ele agora? Ás vezes, seus sentimentos impulsivos a faziam ter muitas decisões erradas, mas, dessa vez, ela tinha se superado completamente. Mas, a situação estava ficando insustentável e tinha que dar um jeito... Um jeito de arrumar tudo do modo em que era antes...

- Nunca iria deixar que ele pensasse em me abandonar... - ela respirou profudamente, pegando um porta retrato. - Você nunca vai se ver livre de mim, meu amor... - murmurou com um sorriso observando a imagem com interesse.

**Ah, ushinau mono nante...**

**Nanimo nai anata dake...**

_Ah, perder coisas..._

_Só você que não tem nada..._

Os olhos confusos dela, encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Será que nunca vai entender que eu só estou querendo protegê-lo? - abraçou a foto e aos soluços ficou pensando em quando voltaria para 'sua casa'.

¤

- Olha! - apontou para a janela. - Está nevando! - o sorriso estampou-se em felicidade.

- É mesmo... - ele mal pôde acreditar, e ela logo se levantou indo para a porta.

- Você não vem? - esticou uma das mãos para que o jovem alcançasse, o que ele não pensou duas vezes, antes de aceitar.

**Forever love... Forever dream...**

**Kono mama soba ni ite...**

_Eternamente amor... Eternamente sonho..._

_Fica ao meu lado desse jeito..._

Não souberam por quanto tempo ali ficaram em frente á casa observando a neve cair dos céus como brinde para o casal. As mãos entrelaçadas quebravam qualquer embaraço que tinham tido antes para aquela nova oportunidade que ambos se davam. Uma oportunidade nova... A de serem felizes...

Sakura respirou profundamente olhando o céu que parecia mais lindo do que nunca aquela noite e sorriu com lágrimas nos orbes esmeraldas.

**Yoake ni furueru...**

**Kokoro wo dakishimete...**

_Abrace esse coração..._

_Que está tremendo..._

_'Estou feliz, mãe...' _- mordeu os lábios, emocionada. _'Obrigada...'_ - uma estrela brilhou para a japonesa e ela soltou mais um sorriso ao olhar para o lado, e ver que o chinês parecia tão distraído quanto ela mesma estava.

- Vamos entrar? - Sakura sugeriu, recebendo como resposta um assentimento de Li, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

_¤_

- Então até mais, Sakura... - uma das meninas se aproximou depois de mais um término das aulas.

- Até amanhã, Rika... - ela sorriu, pegando a pasta e á passos lentos saiu da sala de aula.

- Sakura, você vai visitar sua mãe hoje? - a prima parecia ter um semblante muito entristecido, mas, a japonesa não estava tão abalada assim.

- Vou sim, Tomoyo... - com a voz tranquila. - E depois nos vemos na minha casa para jantarmos juntas, combinado?

- Claro! - sorriu, não mais tranquila. - Tem certeza que não quer que eu vá com você até lá? - perguntou, um pouco incerta.

**Ah, will you stay with me...**

**Kaze ga sugisaru made,**

**Mou dare yori mo soba ni...**

_Ah, eu desejo que você fique comigo..._

_Até o vento passar,_

_Não quero ninguém ao meu lado..._

- Não... - deu um sorriso. - Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe. - a abraçou. - Nos vemos mais tarde! - deu um aceno e foi se afastando.

Sabia que a lembrança de sua tia ainda era muito forte para a prima e não sabia exatamente como ajudá-la. Vê-la ir embora com a pasta, cada vez mais longe, a fez perceber que precisava fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Tinha certeza que Sakura ia chorar, e talvez, recordar-se de coisas muito tristes, afinal, também era órfã e sabia como era a dor de uma perda.

- Sakura... - murmurou, tristemente, vendo o vulto da mesma virar a esquina.

**Forever love... Forever dream...**

**Kore ijou arukenai...**

_Eternamente amor... Eternamente sonho..._

_Não consigo mais andar..._

¤

- Não quero mais discutir isso com você! - bagunçou os fios rebeldes, irritado.

- Xiao Lang, eu só quero o seu bem! - ela disse, baixinho, tentando se controlar, enquanto andavam para o apartamento. - Fui falar com a tia Yelan por que você não me deu escolha!

- Escolha! - parou a encarando firmemente nos olhos. - O que quer dizer com escolha, Mei Ling? - ele respirou profundamente. - A única escolha que você me dá é fazer única e exclusivamente o que você quer. E saiba... - pausa. - Eu nunca... Nunca deixarei de fazer as coisas que eu quero por sua causa!

**Oh, tell me why!**

**Oh, tell me true!**

**Oshiete ikiru imi wo...**

_Oh, me diga o por quê!_

_Oh, me diga a verdade!_

_Me ensine para viver agora..._

- Nós nunca brigamos! - revoltou-se. - Tudo isso só começou a acontecer por causa daquela japonesa intrometida!

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer para não falar assim dela! - quase gritou, fora de si. a chinesa choramingou e encolheu-se. - Desculpe, mas, você me tira do sério...

- Tudo bem, eu te perdoô... - ela murmurou e depois o encarou com um sorriso fraco. - Eu entendo... Você está fazendo tudo isso, por que está com raiva de mim, né? E por isso está fingindo que gosta dessa garota... - o sorriso se alargou com a possibilidade. - Para que eu fique com ciúmes... - ela foi se aproximando dele, enquanto ambos chegavam na entrada do apartamento.

- Mei ling... - ele começou, mas, foi interrompido por ela.

- Olha, não precisa disso... Eu aprendi minha lição... - colocou ambos os braços em volta do pescoço dele, carinhosamente. - Nós dois podemos voltar a ser como éramos antes, o que acha? - disse, próxima aos lábios dele.

- Nós somos como éramos antes, Mei ling... - ele afastou as mãos dela de sua nuca. - Somos primos e nada vai mudar isso. - olhou em volta. - Eu preciso sair... - deu um passo para trás com orbes sérios. - Não me espere... - virou-se de costas e saiu.

Como ele podia ser tão insensível com seus sentimentos? E a cada dia ele parecia ainda mais distante, como se uma barra de gelo impenetrável se colocasse entre ambos. Ela não podia perdê-lo assim... Não sem lutar.

- Eu te amo, Xiao... - sussurrou para si mesma, com os olhos lacrimejando. - O que terei de fazer para que entenda isso?

**Forever love... Forever dream...**

**Afureru namida no naka...**

_Eternamente amor... Eternamente sonho..._

_A lágrima que transborda dentro..._

¤

- Então, mãe... - ajoelhada em frente a lápide, ela sorria, mesmo com o rosto manchado pelas lágrimas que insistiam em cair das suas esmeraldas. - Sei que falo sempre com você... Todos os dias... - murmurou. - Eu sinto tanta a sua falta... Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui do meu lado. - tocou a lápide com carinho. - Lembra que eu queria alguém que me entendesse? - ela sorriu, timidamente e olhou para a imagem de sua mãe na lápide. - Acho que você encontrou esse alguém para mim... Eu sei... - pausa. - Isso é um pouco impossível... Mas...

- Sabia que ia te encontrar aqui... - uma voz atrás de si, pronunciou-se colocando um botão de rosa branca em frente a lápide.

- Você está me perseguindo, não é? - enxugou os resquícios de lágrimas do rosto.

- Quase... - respondeu com um sorriso malicioso. - Digamos que eu tenho informantes.

- Claro... Por que eu não desconfiaria disso? - ela levantou-se e olhou mais uma vez para a lápide.

- Ela é muito bonita... - se aproximou dando um passo para frente.

- Sim, é... - ela sorriu, mesmo querendo chorar novamente, se controlou. - Eu... Sinto muito a falta dela... - confessou.

- Eu sei como se sente... - pausa. - Entendo perfeitamente. - ele olhava para a lápide e a jovem virou-se para vê-lo.

**Kagayaku kisetsu,**

**Ga eien ni kawaru made...**

_Da estação que bilha,_

_Até mudar..._

- Não queria deixar você chateado... - pareceu intimamente preocupada e ele virou-se para encará-la serenamente.

- Não deixou... - deu um sorriso sincero. - Apenas, me lembrei de algumas coisas.

- Ás vezes, é muito bom lembrar... - também sorriu para ele e olhou para a lápide. - Tenho que ir, mãe... Mas, eu prometo voltar o mais rápido que puder. - acarinhou o rosto na foto. - Obrigada... Por tudo...

Syaoran observava aquela cena e recordava-se dele mesmo fazendo algo parecido na China, na lápide de seu pai. Faziam muitos anos em que não o visitava, mas, ali, ao ver Sakura, pensou se não adiara isso por muito tempo. Ela aproximou-se dele e sorriu ternamente, enquanto uma brisa passava por entre os dois, desalinhando os cabelos de ambos.

Ele entendeu que aquilo era um pedido para que fossem embora... Olhou mais uma vez para a lápide de Nadeshico e andou ao lado da filha desta. E enquanto andavam, sem perceberem as mãos foram se encontrando e entrelaçando-se sozinhas. Como se percebessem que ali era o lugar para elas ficarem.

Como se entendessem que nasciam para serem enfim, unidas.

**Forever love...**

_Eternamente amor..._

**Continua...**

¤

**Oi gente! Antes de tudo uma coisa importante para dizer... Eu agora estou no orkut, quem quiser meu endereço lá, por favor, me mande um e-mail ou vai no meu profile ok? E falando do cap, eu não achei ele lá muito 'bom', não foi o meu melhor, mas, eu precisava postar. Não vou deixar meus fics no hiatus. A realidade é que minhas inspirações estão começando a ser voltadas para outro anime... Enfim, logo saberão de que se trata, e se verem minhas novas atualizações saberão qual anime é.**

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Nadeshico:**_ XD! Que bom que você gostou tanto assim do cap, é pra isso que eu me esforço. Bom, o beijo não podia ainda ser no cap passado, mas, te garanto que ele já está chegando. Sim, a Meiling consegue ser mesmo insuportável quando quer... Imagine quando ela voltar a dar as caras? _u.u'_ Acredito que muita gente vai querer me matar por isso... (assobio)._

**analu:**_ Oi linda... Obrigada pelo coment tão fofo que deixou para mim. São essas coisas que ajudam a nós que escrevemos fic, nunca desistirmos. Naquele cap eu estava poética mesmo, tem dias que eu estou assim... XD! Olha, pode ter intimidade comigo, sem problema nenhum viu? XD! Ah, pode apostar que faltou pouco para o Li esquecer o bom senso e voar em cima daquele menino... Bom.. Agora a Sakura parou de se machucar aqui em "Rl", já não posso dizer o mesmo em "Anjos"... XDDDDD Beijinhos!_

**Beatriz:**_ Calma, calma! Eu sei demorei pacas para atualizar, mas, dei os meus motivos, né? ç.ç Enfim... Nada justifica, mas, eu fiquei mesmo travada. E enfim, obrigada pelo seu review e eu gosto mesmo de recebê-los. Beijos!_

**ana:** _Olá querida! Seja bem vinda a Rl! Que bom que você se emocionou com a fic, esse é meu objetivo, tocar o coração dos leitores. Mas, eu peço mil e uma desculpas, não queria que o fic demorasse tanto para ser atualizado, sou autora, mas, sou leitora também, sei como é isso. Não me mate, não, viu? Realmente eu tenho que terminar o fic... Seja boazinha! Beijinhos pra ti!_

**Jenny-Ci:**_ Oi amada! (abraço apertado) Eu louca! (indignada) Você me chama de louca e olha as coisas que você faz nas suas fics, ein? Todos me perguntam isso... Eles não se beijaram por que ainda não é o momento, oras. Mas, prometo que não vai demorar para isso acontecer... (sorriso sarcástico) Olha, eu não preciso trancar as portas, pois, afinal, meu namorado (Aoshi de Rurouni Kenshin), está sempre por aqui, viu? Obrigada pelo review! Você sabe que eu te amo, né? Não tem seu noivo? Achei mais imagens nada inocentes dele na net... XDDDDDD!_

**Bellynha:**_ Oi e seja muito bem vinda! Ah... XD! Todos queriam um beijo do casal, mas, eu sou daquelas escritoras que gostam de uma bela preparação para isso. Não se desespere... O momento esperado pode estar mais perto do que você pensa! (pisca) Beijos!_

**kitten malkavian:**_ Deus! Ô mulher para gostar de desaparecer ein? XD! Confesso que não entendi direito o seu e-mail novo... _u.u' _Por que não manda um e-mail pra mim, e me diz direito que bendito de e-mail é esse? Obrigada, linda!_

**daniyumi: **_XD! Querida, bem vinda seja ao meu fic, mas, sim... XD! A maioria dos relatos e passagens do fic são fatos reais e acontecidos e esse da bicicleta realmente aconteceu. Incrível que quando estamos com a cabeça nas nuvens, fazemos muitas besteiras. Obrigada por ler, e agradeço pelo review._

**cleopatra-cruz:**_ Olá e muito bem vinda ao meu fic. Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto da minha fic, eu agradeço muitíssimo. Obrigada mesmo pela força, ás vezes eu preciso e muito, sabe? Um grande beijo e mais uma vez agradeço pelo apoio._

**Musette Fujiwara (cap 1 e 13):**_ Olá! E também seja bem vinda ao meu mundinho de Rl. Saiba que amei seus dois reviews! Gostei muito de suas palavras, foram encorajadoras mesmo! (sorrisão) Bom, o Syaoran no cap 1 nem imaginava que ia sentir qualquer coisa pela Sak, ele apenas estava se divertindo. Mas, sabe como é... O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... _u.u' _Bom, todos torcem para que a Sak perceba seus sentimentos confusos, e que os dois se beijem logo, mas, te garanto que esse será um dos momentos mais especiais da fic. (imaginando a cena) E falando sobre a Yelan, as duas reações que você descreveu estão certas, e vou te dizer uma coisa. Uma de suas opiniões está certa... Você adivinhou. Agora, qual das duas, eu não vou te dizer, senão perde a graça. Enfim... Espere e verá... (sendo malvada) Bom, um grande beijo pra ti e mais uma vez obrigada pelo seu coment._

_¤_

**Notas finais:**

Bom gente... Esse cap foi sem revisão e o nome sem ser em inglês, por que esqueci de perguntar a minha expert... (gota) Mas, enfim... Desculpe-me por isso...

Também quero pedir desculpas por esse cap ir sem as paródias fofas e lindas da Lila por que a mesma está super atarefada e só postei por que ela insistiu que não seria problema para ela. Prometo que no próximo cap ela compensa! (pisca o olho)

E também não teve as notas da Cat (revisora) por que ela mudou de e-mail de novo e não consegui contactá-la... Espero que ela veja esse cap postado e me mande uma luz!

Enfim... Agradeço a todos os coments de vocês que são extremamente importantes e espero vê-los sempre aqui me apoiando. Um recados aos leitores de Anjos. Não esqueci do fic! Só estou tentando achar a música perfeita, ok?

Vou terminando minhas notas imensas por aqui! Beijos á todos, e vou tentar postar antes do meu aniversário em março. Se não conseguir. Eu faço niver em 19 de março, não esqueçam meu presente, ein? Brincadeirinha!

Bejinhos, gente!

Ass: _Kao-chan._


	15. Surrender

**Notas da autora:**

_Oi gente! Como vão vocês? Espero que bem! Agora, eu estou legal por que enfim, meu pc voltou a ficar legal. Novamente, ele tinha ficado ruim de novo. Por isso, que não postei antes, podem não acreditar, mas, este cap estava feito há mais de três meses. Enfim... Agora, eu tenho orkut, e e-mail garantidos. Qualquer dúvida, me mandem algum recado por eles, e eu prometo responder o mais rápido que puder, ok? E não vou dizer nada sobre esse cap, notas sobre ele só no fim. Boa leitura á todos!_

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Sakura Card Captors não são meus, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é da minha autoria.

Resumo da história: _O amor é um sentimento deveras complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada, ou arriscará sua amizade?_

**Trilha sonora do capítulo:** **"Have you ever been in love?", da cantora Celine Dion. (Sugiro que ouçam enquanto leêm esse capítulo, pois, a sensação é ótima. Se não conseguirem, achem a música mais melosa que puderem, ok?)**

**¤¤ Reflexions of Love... ¤¤**

Por: Rafinha Himura Li (Kaoru Ying Fa).

Revisora: Lobinha Li, ou Kitten.

Revisora substituta: M-Sheldon.

Paródias: Lilaclynx.

Capítulo 15: Surrender…

Se dissesse que não passou o fim de semana pensando no que tinha acontecido como um reflexo entre ela e Li, estaria mentindo e _feio_. Não teve um momento em que não se _pegasse_ lembrando de si mesma saindo de mãos dadas com ele do cemitério. Admitia é claro que ali, estava completamente desprotegida... Sentindo falta de um abraço de alguém... Estava no caso, _carente_, sendo totalmente clara.

E por que isso a incomodava tanto quando se tratava de Syaoran?

- A quem eu quero enganar? - murmurou, apoiando ambas as mãos em cima da mesa.

- A mim, nunca! - apareceu de supetão, a prima.

- Aí, Tomoyo! - colocou a mão no coração acelerado pelo susto. - Você devia trabalhar como agente, sabia?

- Só se fôssemos uma dupla! - sorriu. - E então? Como passou o fim de semana? - sentou-se ao seu lado. - Fiquei sabendo que encontrou-se _por acaso_ com alguém, não foi?

- Então, foi _você_! - parecia contrariada, mas, por dentro _não_ estava. - Eu devia ter imaginado... Como o Syaoran saberia que eu estaria visitando a minha mãe aquele dia?

- Pois é... - uma gota pequena apareceu ao lado de sua testa. - Nós sempre temos que ajudar os amigos!

- Sei... - desconfiada, mas, soltando um sorriso discreto. - Bom dia, Eriol! - cumprimentou o amigo que vinha em direção às duas.

- Muito bom dia, querida Sakura! - educado como sempre. - Tomoyo... - beijou-lhe as costas das mãos, o que a deixou ruborizada.

- Bom dia, Eriol... - encolheu-se um pouco.

A japonesa apenas observou a troca de olhares cúmplices entre os dois, e suspirou. Pelo jeito, ela não era a única _abalada_ do grupo de amigos. Não demorou para que as aulas dessem seu início... Ela estranhou Li não ter chegado no horário, mesmo tendo aparecendo depois de cinco minutos de aula, junto com a prima, Mei Ling. Logo que esta chegou, tratou de fitá-la com desprezo e muito ódio. A chinesa não conseguia disfarçar de ninguém que não suportava a jovem de íris esmeraldas. Suspirou, isso não ia terminar tão cedo.

**Have you ever been in love?**

_Você já esteve apaixonado?_

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir no momento, ficou _feliz_ quando Syaoran depois de alguns minutos fitou-lhe e lhe presenteou com um sorriso, mesmo que fosse bem discreto. Sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem com o simples momento, e olhou para o caderno escarlate, tentando _disfarçar_.

**You could touch the moonlight?**

_Você poderia tocar a luz da lua?_

Ultimamente isso tem sido tão normal acontecer quando está perto do chinês. Tinha consciência de quais eram esses sinais, mas, não _queria_ acreditar. Talvez, fosse só a sua carência momentânea, e por ele estar sempre ao seu lado em situações difíceis.

Tinha que parar de pensar nisso, e prestar atenção na aula... Eram apenas bobagens...

**When you heart is shooting stars.**

**You're holdin heaven in your arms...**

**Have you ever been so love?**

_Quando seu coração está arremessando estrelas._

_Você está segurando o paraíso em seus braços..._

_Você já esteve tão apaixonado?_

Os âmbares novamente observavam a figura _dela_ sentada muito distraída em seus pensamentos para notá-lo ali. Como se estivesse enfeitiçado por uma força maior, que não o deixava. Que fizesse com que sua vida dependesse exclusivamente da dela.

Sim, isso estava ficando cada dia pior...

O bolo de sua garganta aumentando mais e mais, quase a ponto de consumí-lo. Entregue aos sentimentos embaralhados de sua alma, que indicavam apenas um nome: _Sakura_.

A cada dia o _cerco_ de seus sentimentos, ficava cada vez mais estreito. Sabia que algum dia, em algum momento, essa carapuça que insistia em vestir, não caberia mais. E mesmo que lá no fundo, seu orgulho quisesse dissipar esses sentimentos confusos, bastava apenas um olhar... Um sorriso dela para que toda a confusão e incerteza desaparecessem como um passe de mágica.

- Xiao... Não me ouviu te chamar? - a chinesa o traga de volta a amarga realidade.

- O que você quer, Mei Ling? - resmunga, nada feliz depois de ela ter interrompido seus pensamentos.

**- **Não precisa falar assim comigo, Xiao Lang! - aborrecida. - Eu só queria saber se você vai direto para casa hoje depois da aula...

- Eu não sei... - suspirou, tentando manter a calma. As crescentes imposições de sua prima o estavam deixando louco. - Depende...

- Depende do que? - não gostando nada do rumo da conversa e aumentando o tom de voz.

- Eí, vocês dois! Se não pararem vou deixá-los de suspensão! - a professora se anunciou, olhando feio para a direção dos chineses.

Mei Ling bufou e contra a vontade, calou-se. Mas, essa história não ia ficar assim... Sabia que estava perdendo o terreno no coração de Syaoran, mas, o que podia fazer? Nada do que vinha em sua mente estava dando certo... E isso só a deixava ainda mais nervosa quanto ao seu futuro com ele. Ambos eram prometidos desde crianças! E ela tinha se guardado de corpo e alma para ele... Será que ele não entendia seus sacrifícios por ele?

Tudo na sua vida Syaoran estava presente... Como seria imaginar uma vida sem ele?

Não imaginaria, pois, estava _traçado_, pelo menos em sua mente, que ambos ficariam juntos. Como prometidos. E faria de tudo para conseguir o que desejava.

¤

**Have you ever walked air?**

_Você já caminhou no ar?_

A música começava a tocar no seu amigo inseparável - disckman -, que ultimamente tinha sido deixado de lado, mas, agora era diferente. Estava com saudades desses momentos em que ficava sozinha, aproveitando apenas a brisa de mais um fim de tarde, e as doces melodias lhe fazendo companhia.

**Ever felt like you were dreaming?**

_Já sentiu que estava sonhando?_

O que estranhava nisso tudo era que, sempre que ouvia algo mais _romântico_, seus pensamentos, mesmo que não quisesse, recaíam-se sobre o chinês. Talvez, isso não fosse o _certo_, e para ela não era mesmo. Mas, quem disse que se pode mandar nas coisas que _sentimos_? Mesmo que não estejamos de pleno acordo. E era esse o _caso_... Se estivesse mesmo se...

**When you never thought it could,**

**But, it will it's feel so good...**

**Have you ever been so love?**

_Quando você nunca pensou que poderia,_

_Mas, você poderá e será tão bom..._

_Você já esteve tão apaixonado?_

- Não! Eu tenho que parar de pensar nessas coisas... - murmurou ela para si mesma.

Não depois de tudo o que passou com o Takeda... Apenas de se lembrar do nome, já lhe dava uma tristeza profunda, mas, com Li era diferente. Ele a divertia, mesmo sendo muito implicante na maioria das vezes. A ouvia sempre que precisava desabafar um pouco, e não parecia incomodado com isso.

Em todos os aspectos, o Li era diferente...

E era por esse motivo que estava apavorada...

**Have you ever been in love?**

_Você já esteve apaixonado?_

Abaixou os olhos, e fitou a grama entre seus pés descalços. E isso a recordou do momento em que ambos corriam um atrás do outro naquela praça, onde se conheceram. Aquela troca de olhares... Se agora parasse para analisar bem, aquela cena lembrava e muito Eriol e Tomoyo observando-se algumas horas atrás em sala de aula, quando se cumprimentaram.

**You could touch the moonlight?**

_Você poderia tocar a luz da lua?_

E sempre em que seu olhar encontrava-se com o de Syaoran, sentia o ar lhe faltando, como se fosse uma prévia do que estava por vir. Arregalou os olhos por um momento estática com o que passou pela sua cabeça. Era uma sentença...

**When you heart is shooting stars.**

**You're holdin heaven in your arms...**

**Have you ever been in love? Have you?**

_Quando seu coração está arremessando estrelas._

_Você está segurando o paraíso em seus braços..._

_Você já esteve apaixonado? Esteve?_

E não teve tempo de pensar, pois o sinal tocou indicando que novamente estava na hora de conviver com as aulas.

¤

- Uma festa? - pensou em não ter ouvido direito.

- Isso mesmo, Li... Eu estou organizando. - disse ela, com um sorriso. - Farei aniversário daqui á duas semanas, mas, resolvi adiar pelos futuros preparativos da peça de teatro. Faço questão que você esteja lá!

- Eu não gosto muito de aglomerações... - suspirou. - E a última festa que tive aqui no Japão não teve um fim muito agradável... - lembrar de Sakura sofrendo pelo Takeda, lhe fervia o sangue.

- Ah, mas, não se preocupe! - o sorriso dela enlargueceu. - Essa festa não pretende ser uma aglomeração, e será um lugar muito reservado! Minha mãe não gosta de muita confusão, e muito menos, eu. - pausou. - E então? O que você decide?

- Quando será? - agora sim, ele parecia mais tranqüilo.

¤

- Então iremos mesmo ter uma peça de teatro! Estou tão animada com a idéia! - dizia enquanto caminhava ao lado da prima. - Espero que você seja a princesa... Imagine! Eu poderia gravar tudo nos mínimos detalhes! - os olhos dela brilharam.

- Aí, Tomoyo... - suspirou. - Não sabemos ao menos que peça será... E também, uma protagonista não combina muito comigo... - olhou os próprios pés, desanimada.

- Concordo com Tomoyo, Sakura... - ele sorriu, enigmático. - Devia dar uma chance a si mesma... Quem sabe?

- Por acaso você está aprontando alguma coisa, Eriol? - ela o fitou, desconfiada.

- Querida, Sakura... - novamente ele sorriu. - Sabe que eu nunca ia querer o seu mau...

- Mas, ter você como protagonista em qualquer uma, seria ótimo! - não perdendo nem um pouco as esperanças. - Além do mais, quero dizer que a minha festa de aniversário será adiada! E exijo que vocês dois estejam lá!

- Não estou com muito clima para festas... - murmurou, mas, depois de ver um olhar chateado da prima, desistiu da idéia de não aceitar o convite. - Mas, como a festa é sua, eu vou Tomoyo...

- Que maravilha! Sabia que não iria me decepcionar! - com um sorriso de orelha, a orelha. - E você, Eriol?

- Ainda pergunta? - questionou o inglês, com um sorriso exuberante que fez a _quase_ aniversariante suspirar na frente dele.

- Então, está ótimo! - concluiu o assunto, mas, um sorriso matreiro apareceu em sua face. Fitou sua prima que parecia muito distraída com seus pensamentos, o que ultimamente estava sendo muito comum. - Mudando um pouco de assunto... Como foi seu _encontro_ com o Li naquele dia, ein?

- Aquilo não foi um encontro! - escondeu o rosto olhando para o outro lado, já que o mesmo começava a enrubescer. - E não mude de assunto!

- Um encontro, Sakura... - o inglês sorriu, maroto. - Eu sabia que eles dois iam acabar se _acertando_... - disse baixo para Tomoyo, mas, num tom ao qual a japonesa de olhos verdes pudesse escutar.

- Do que está falando, Eriol Hiiraguizawa? - estava com os nervos à flor da pele e antes que continuasse com o _interrogatório_, seu telefone tocou. - Alô? - suspirou pesadamente ao reconhecer a voz. - Touya... O que você quer?

- _Já era para você estar em casa há vinte minutos atrás, Sakura! Pensa que eu vou esperar a noite inteira pelo jantar? _- _a voz irritante tagarelando em seu ouvido._

- Aff... - suspirou, entediada. - Acabei me distraindo com os _amigos_ na ida para casa, mas, eu não demoro...

- _Acho bom mesmo, monstrenga..._ -_ ele gargalhou do outro lado da linha ao escutar um grito de desaprovação e o término da ligação._

- Me desculpem, mas, eu tenho que ir correndo para casa! Hoje é meu dia de fazer o jantar, e provavelmente meu pai vai chegar muito cansado... - se afastando um pouco deles, deu alguns passos. - Mas, não pense que você se livrará das minhas perguntas, Eriol! - contrariada. - Até amanhã! - e o casal se despediu dela, seguindo ambos seus caminhos.

No meio do caminho em que andava apressada, ela viu de relance uma árvore.

**This time I spend,**

**Waiting for something that was heaven sent.**

**When you find, it don't let go...**

**I know...**

_O tempo que passei,_

_Esperando por algo que foi enviado pelo céu._

_Quando você encontrar, não o deixe ir..._

_Eu sei..._

E sorriu...

Algum tempo depois ela estava em casa, já de banho tomado e preparando o jantar, ao qual o irmão fazia questão que estivesse _perfeito_ já que estava faminto. Sakura fez pouco caso, apesar de estar sem se alimentar há algum tempo. Preparado tudo, no momento de se alimentar, ficou a maior parte do tempo 'avoada', como se estivesse em outro mundo. Touya e o patriarca da família perceberam de imediato a mudança repentina da menina, mas, não comentaram nada na frente dela.

- Eu já terminei! - se levantou da cadeira, levando o prato consigo com um sorriso misterioso no rosto e um suspiro depois disso.

Os homens da casa se entreolharam, um pouco curiosos. O irmão mais velho, invocado com as reações da caçula.

- Não estou gostando nada desses sorrisos sem sentido da _monstrenga_... - disse, depois de a jovem ter subido as escadas, para o quarto.

- Não há motivos para preocupações... - respondeu, tranqüilo. - Eu confio em Sakura.

- Hunpf... - bufou, indignado. - Ás vezes, o senhor é tão ingênuo pai... - Fujitaka apenas sorriu com a resposta, dirigindo-se á cozinha levando os pratos.

**Have you ever said a prayer?**

_Você já fez uma prece?_

_'Querido diário..._

_Faz um bom tempo que não escrevo, mas, estou muito confusa. E você sabe que me sinto bem melhor depois de falar com você..._

_O que eu posso dizer?_

_Tantas coisas aconteceram desde a última vez que nos falamos... Ainda conversava frequentemente com Hikari, o que não ocorre mais. Não direi aqui o motivo, pois, sei que disso eu nunca me esquecerei. Tomoyo e Eriol voltaram para Tomoeda, algo que eu não esperava, e sinceramente, acho que os dois estão se conhecendo melhor. Fico muito feliz por eles, pois, fazem um lindo casal juntos, e os amo muito._

_Mas, o motivo que me fez voltar a escrever aqui, não foi nenhum desses. '_

**And found that is was answered?**

_E descobriu que ela foi respondida?_

A japonesa fechou os olhos, e colocou o diskman para tocar, encaixando os fones nos ouvidos, e ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos em frente ao diário. Abriu as íris esmeraldas fitando a folha em que começou a escrever, e suspirou.

_'Tenho certeza de que se lembra de quantas noites passei aqui, declarando meus sonhos de um príncipe encantado. Um príncipe que tinha certeza que seria Takeda... Mas, ás vezes o destino gosta de mostrar que tem todas as cartas na mesa. '_

**All my hopes have been restored,**

**And I ain't looking anymore...**

**Have you ever been so in love? Have you?**

_Toda a minha esperança foi restaurada,_

_E eu não estou procurando mais..._

_Você já esteve tão apaixonado? Esteve?_

_'A verdade é que... Acho que estou me apaixonando novamente... '_

¤

- A peça que encenaremos será pela maioria de votos, Romeu e Julieta. - anunciou a professora, com um grande sorriso. - Eu já devia ter imaginado, já que tinha ouvido alguns comentários á respeito... - algumas das meninas da classe se entreolharam. - Começaremos os preparativos na próxima semana. Quem quiser se inscrever para os papéis, por favor, deixem seu nome com a presidente de turma, até segunda. Terão o fim de semana inteiro para pensar bem. - pausou. - Agora, abram seus livros na página 58.

- Romeu e Julieta, que emoção! - os olhos dela brilhavam em contentamento. Numa roda, sentados na grama, estavam os três amigos conversando, no início do intervalo. - Não poderia haver uma peça melhor!

- Com a coordenação de Chiharu, tenho certeza que será um grande espetáculo... - comentou polidamente, o inglês. - Já decidiu o que vai fazer na peça, Tomoyo?

- Ah! Com certeza serei a figurinista! - as íris brilharam ainda mais.

- Tem bem a sua cara, Tomoyo... - se pronunciou a japonesa sem graça. - Eu ajudarei no que puder bem atrás do palco.

- Não mesmo! - indignou-se de pronto. - Você será uma das atrizes! Por mim, seria a Julieta! Já estou até pensando numa roupa ótima para colocar em você que ficaria perfeita! - juntou ambas as mãos com o pensamento.

- Mas, eu não quero ser uma atriz... - suspirou pesadamente. - Não acho que tenho _jeito_ para isso... - observava as pessoas andando.

- Ah, como você sabe se nunca tentou? - insistia. - Tenho certeza que você tem um dom nato para isso, Sakurinha! - pegou as mãos dela, com esperança que pudesse convencê-la. - Pelo menos, tente! Por mim...

- Eriol, por favor! Diga alguma coisa! - o fitou, prestes a implorar por ajuda.

- Tenho certeza que vocês duas se entenderão... - sorriu para elas, tranquilamente. O que fez Sakura quase querer estrangulá-lo por isso. Como ele podia ser tão calmo numa situação dessas?

- Está bem... Eu vou tentar... - suspirou pesadamente. - Mas, _apenas_ tentar... Satisfeita?

- Muito! - a abraçou, carinhosamente, bem apertado.

¤

A semana tinha passado voando, e todos concordaram em sortear os _felizardos_ da peça como atores e atrizes, na outra semana. Após a festa que Tomoyo estava organizando. Em maioria, a turma tinha sido convidada, mas, como a mesma tinha decidido, não seria algo muito espalhafatoso. Ela, em conjunto com Sakura teve a idéia de fazer um baile de máscaras como tema da festa. Todos, principalmente as meninas tinham se empolgado e com isso, tudo pendia para o sucesso.

- Até quando ficará trancada nesse quarto, _monstrenga_? - implicante como sempre. - Não vai acontecer nenhum milagre!

- Não fique implicando com sua irmã, Touya... - pronunciou-se o _amigo_ de faculdade.

Em seu quarto, Sakura novamente olhava-se no espelho querendo achar alguma coisa que a impedisse de ir á tal _festa_. Respirou profundamente, nervosa. Estava assustada e com medo do que talvez pudesse acontecer. Sabia que Tomoyo não convidaria _alguém_ que a fizesse se sentir mal, mas, não podia deixar de ficar receosa. Parecia que estava pressentindo que alguma coisa aconteceria. Só não sabia do que se tratava.

- Posso entrar, querida? - uma voz doce se fez presente atrás da porta.

- Claro, papai... - abriu a porta de seu quarto com um sorriso e o homem entrou. - O que foi?

- Queria saber se estava precisando de ajuda para alguma coisa, já que estava aqui trancada há um bom tempo. Seu irmão está impaciente lá em baixo... - informou, sentando em cima da cama de sua filha.

- Ah, ele é um chato. Não pedi para que ele me levasse na Tomoyo... - sentou-se ao lado do patriarca, com uma carranca.

- Sabe como ele se importa com você, querida. Apesar de ás vezes, não saber demonstrar isso da melhor maneira. - suspirou, sua _flor_ não mudaria nunca. - E pelo que vejo, já se aprontou... Está linda, minha filha! - completou com um sorriso, típico de Fujitaka.

- Você acha mesmo? - vermelha, ela desviava os olhos dos dele, observando o próprio vestido.

- Claro, querida! - se aproximou dela, e sorriu ainda mais. - Está ficando ainda mais linda do que sua mãe...

- Ah, papai! - o abraçou, bem forte. - Obrigada! - sentiu-se muito mais aliviada, e parecia que naquele carinho, ela conseguia dissipar com todos os seus receios. - Agora, eu estou pronta para ir à festa! - deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dele. - Nos vemos mais tarde!

- Divirta-se, meu anjo! - despediu-se ele. Seu trabalho estava cumprido.

¤

**Some place that you ain't leaving,**

**Somewhere you're gonna stay...**

**When you finally found that meaning,**

**Have you ever felt this way?**

_Algum lugar em que você nunca viveu,_

_Algum lugar em que você ficará..._

_Quando finalmente encontrar o significado,_

_Você já sentiu assim?_

Á passos lentos e displicentes, ele se aproximava da entrada da grande casa da aniversariante, receoso. Não sabia se continuava o caminho, ou dava meia volta e esquecia o pedido de Tomoyo. Suspirou pesadamente quando sentiu um aperto mais forte do lado esquerdo de seu braço. Por um momento esqueceu-se que estava _acompanhado_.

- Vamos, Xiao... A festa deve estar maravilhosa! - quase o puxando para dentro do lugar.

- Sabe que não gosto muito de festas, Mei Ling... - ele respirou profundamente, tentando não transparecer seu mau humor.

- Mas, a Daidouji fez questão de nos convidar! - disse quase aos pulinhos. - Ela é incrível! Não dá para acreditar que ela é prima daquela _japonesa_... - quase cuspiu a última palavra.

- Ela tem nome, Mei Ling... - não gostando nada do rumo da conversa. - E o nome dela é _Sakura_... - a fitou com os olhos estreitos, a chinesa entendendo o recado, mas, nem um pouco satisfeita, não insistiu com o assunto, afinal, aquele era um dia de festa, e ela iria aproveitar.

A festa estava realmente bem organizada, muitas pessoas já estavam presentes enchendo a entrada da mansão Daidouji, repletos de máscaras e roupas esquistas. Mais parecia um baile de dia das bruxas, o que animou ainda mais a chinesa de longos cabelos negros, mas, mesmo que estivesse muito feliz com a idéia da festa, seu primo não parecia querer colaborar muito com a sua felicidade. O observou por alguns instantes em silêncio enquanto ainda ficavam parados na entrada vendo o movimento de pessoas no local, ele parecia muito distraído e sem nenhuma vontade para confraternizar, o que tirou um suspiro cansado dela que estava elétrica - como sempre.

- Vamos dar uma volta pela mansão, Xiao... - pediu, manhosa. - O que você acha?

- Se quiser, pode ir... Não me importo. - respondeu, seco e sem muita paciência. Ela ter tocado no nome _Sakura_ já tinha acabado com a pouca vontade de ir até a festa. - Vou ficar por aqui...

- Ás vezes você parece um velho, sabia? - o provocou para conseguir alguma reação, mas, nada aconteceu. - Eu vou dar uma olhadinha, mas, não demoro... Fique aqui, está bem? - soltou um sorriso. - Trarei algo para nós dois bebermos. - e saiu, contemplando as coisas do lugar.

Olhou para a própria fantasia, frustrado. Não queria estar ali... Não sabia o motivo, mas, tinha um pressentimento que _algo_ diferente aconteceria. Isso era comum entre os membros da sua família, já que sua mãe era uma médium muito conceituada na alta sociedade da China, mesmo que ela não usasse seus _serviços_ para quem não fosse da família Li.

- O que faz por aqui sozinho? - quase pulou com o susto ao encontrar o semblante sorridente da aniversariante.

- Esperando Mei Ling. - respondeu, desanimado.

- Ah, sim... - sorriu, compreensiva. - Você está bem? Parece... entediado... E a festa que não está boa?

- Não! Está tudo bem organizado! - não quis deixar dúvidas quanto á isso. - É que Mei Ling sempre vive me sugando, e hoje eu não acordei num bom dia, para falar a verdade. - olhou para os lados, parecendo procurar alguém.

- A Sakura ainda não chegou... - com o sexto sentido apurado, ela comentou. - Estou estranhando essa demora dela, já que em festas ela não se atrasa tanto.

- Não podemos dizer o mesmo com relação aos horários do colégio... - alfinetou, com o primeiro sorriso sincero naquele dia, o que fez Tomoyo soltar uma risada, assentindo.

- Vocês só sabem falar mal de mim, não é? - uma voz doce soou aos ouvidos do chinês, que se virou para vê-la sem pensar duas vezes, e a visão o fez perder a fala.

**This time I spend,**

**Waiting for something that was heaven sent.**

**When you find, it don't let go...**

**I know...**

_O tempo que passei,_

_Esperando por algo que foi enviado pelo céu._

_Quando você encontrar, não o deixe ir..._

_Eu sei..._

O vestido dela era rosa com muitas flores de cerejeiras cravejadas em várias partes da roupa. A máscara branca, realçava as brilhantes esmeraldas de seus olhos, com a maquiagem simples, fazia com que sua aparência se tornasse ainda mais límpida e intocável do que de costume. Os cabelos longos estavam completamente soltos, com os fios pouco enrolados nas pontas. Os lábios rosados mais salientes com o _gloss_ lhe davam o anseio de prová-los lentamente, como se fosse uma fruta apetitosa.

- Nós não estávamos falando mal de você, Sakura... - a prima tratou de dizer alguma coisa, já que o chinês estava estacado no mesmo lugar.

- Mas, era o que parecia... - estreitou os olhos para Tomoyo, que dava um sorriso sem graça. - Isso é normal de se esperar do Li, mas, de você também, poxa... - fingindo parecer magoada, mas, já estava estranhando o silêncio do chinês que parecia perdido num outro mundo. - Com certeza deve ter sido alguma coisa que ele deve ter te dado para beber, isso é bem do feitio dele. - e _ele_ continuava do mesmo jeito, o que fez a japonesa começar a se aborrecer. - Esse garoto insensível e mal educado que não sabe se portar diante á chegada de uma pessoa. - e permanecia impassível, como se não tivesse escutando uma palavra, e ela se irritou. - Syaoran!

- O que é? Por que está gritando desse jeito? - piscou os olhos, mal soube quanto tempo ficou perdido nas considerações que fazia sobre ela em seus pensamentos.

- Estou te jogando indiretas, e você não fala nada! - bufou, indignada. - É surdo, ou estava tentando me ignorar?

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? - com um sorriso matreiro, tentando disfarçar ao máximo á cena que tinha ocorrido poucos momentos antes, arrancando uma risada baixa de Tomoyo, que compreendeu silenciosamente essa posição do chinês.

- Oras, seu... - irritadíssima, por um instante imaginou que ele estivesse lhe admirando. _'Foi apenas sua impressão... Você é uma boba mesmo!'_ - recriminou-se em seus pensamentos.

- Vamos parar, sim? - interrompeu, a prima com um sorriso, como sempre. - Ainda quero que os dois sobrevivam nessa festa.

- Posso garantir isso, Daidouji... - ainda com um ar de superioridade.

- É o que veremos, Li... - começou a se afastar dele, levando sua prima para juntas, passearem pela festa.

Depois de darem longas voltas pelo lugar, que era enorme, Sakura começava a se perguntar do motivo de querer tanto que Syaoran a estivesse _admirando_ naquele momento em que chegou à casa de Tomoyo. Na verdade, ela já tinha até escrito sobre _isso_ em seu diário... Talvez, fosse muito difícil entender quando seu olhar encontrou-se com o dele, que estava realmente _balançada_ apenas por fitá-lo. Foram tantas as desilusões com Takeda que era complicado arriscar-se novamente, abaixou os olhos desanimada, sabia que não haviam chances.

- Sakura, você está bem? - notando a expressão mudada da prima.

- Estou sim, Tomoyo... - sorrindo, mesmo estando um pouco chateada. - A festa está muito bonita e nem preciso dizer o quanto você está linda com essa roupa! - querendo antes de qualquer coisa, despistá-la. Sabia que ela era muito perceptiva.

- Hum... - olhando bem para ela. - Tem certeza? Eu não estou muito convencida.

- Senhorita Tomoyo! Sua mãe está desesperada á sua procura! - uma das empregadas se aproximou das meninas, apressada, e Sakura agradeceu aos deuses por não ter que _responder_ as possíveis perguntas da aniversariante. - Temos que ir, vamos! - já a segurando pelo braço.

- Desculpe, Sakura! - já se afastando. - Mas, logo nós duas voltaremos a conversar! - garantiu e logo saiu do plano de visão da japonesa.

Desanimada com as idéias _bobas_ que passaram pela sua cabeça, ela conseguiu se afastar do meio da festa para um lugar mais reservado. Nunca tinha percebido _aquele lugar_ mesmo não sendo a primeira vez que ia à casa de Tomoyo. Normalmente, as duas ficavam mais dentro da mansão conversando sobre diversas coisas, ou vendo alguns filmes, que mal notavam o tempo passar. E depois que Tomoyo viajou com sua mãe, ela não mais voltou aquele lugar, mesmo sabendo que sua tia não se opunha a isso.

O lugar era completamente forrado por uma grama perfeitamente cortada, e algumas árvores aqui e ali, de diferentes espécies. Se não fosse tão bem cuidado, pareceria uma floresta particular. Continuou ainda seus passos para frente, e encontrou-se com o _fim da linha_ já que haviam muitas cercas em volta, mas, dali poderia enxergar mais de perto a lua, que estava majestosa naquela noite.

Ela adorava a noite, e todo efeito que a luz da lua tinha sobre ela, e para observá-la melhor, decidiu acomodar-se na grama, sentando-se. Sempre que fitava as estrelas, sentia-se mais aliviada, como se um peso enorme saísse de suas costas. E ultimamente, isso tem sido tão comum, já que seus sentimentos estão tão confusos.

- E tudo isso é culpa _dele_... - abaixou a cabeça e a apoiou em seus braços.

- Culpa de quem? - ouviu uma voz atrás de si, e quase perdeu a respiração ao reconhecer o timbre. De pé, ele a fitava com olhos curiosos, a luz da lua refletindo-se atrás dele, mas, ela não respondeu nada por alguns segundos. Escondeu um sorriso, recordando-se de alguns momentos atrás, no qual fez à mesma coisa quando a viu pela primeira vez aquele dia.

- Isso não é da sua conta! - recuperando a _pose_, e olhando para o outro lado, tentando disfarçar as bochechas que começaram a esquentar.

- Nossa, que educação... - fingindo estar desapontado, ele se sentou, sem cerimônias ao lado dela. - Está de mau humor hoje?

- Não... Apenas o estou tratando do mesmo jeito que me tratou quando eu cheguei! - o encarou com as esmeraldas irritadas.

- Oras, mas, eu só estava querendo _brincar_ com você... - agora notando perfeitamente as bochechas coradas dela. - Não fique chateada, afinal, hoje é um dia especial para a sua prima, e ela queria que nós dois sobrevivêssemos.

- Isso é verdade... - sorriu, observando o chão. - Então, por enquanto, estamos em trégua, não é?

- Sim, estamos... - começou a olhar a lua, tentando evitar que seu olhar encontrasse com o dela.

Aquilo estava sendo penoso, mas, mesmo que quisesse, não podia deixar de evitar que uma felicidade começasse a brotar em seu peito toda vez que a visse. Observá-la dando sua total atenção á lua, a brisa desarrumando lentamente seus fios cobres, era um momento mágico que nem em seus melhores sonhos poderia supor. Ela suspirou, e ele fez o mesmo sem notar. Quando o destino poderia ser mais abençoado? Desviou os olhos para o lado tentando em vão pensar em qualquer coisa, seria o fim se ela o percebesse. Os dois permaneceram num silêncio amistoso, apenas aproveitando um a presença do outro, quando o chinês começou a ouvir ao longe uma música lenta tocando na festa, ele a fitou de soslaio, distraída observando o céu, e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ela conseguia ser _linda_ em todos os aspectos da palavra.

- Você já dançou hoje na festa? - recomeçou ele, quase não acreditando que falou isso.

- Não... - respondeu, envergonhada, garantindo toda a atenção dela naquele momento.

- Quer dançar comigo? - levantou-se, estendendo a mão para a japonesa ruborizada, que depois de alguns segundos quase torturantes para o chinês, aceitou de bom grado.

¤

- Onde será que se meteu o Xiao Lang! - soltou sem paciência alguma, olhando todos os cantos.

Um pouco mais afastados da _tagarela_, um casal que conversava discretamente, deteve suas atenções um ao outro.

- Você ouviu isso? - o fitou, receosa, com medo que suas suspeitas estivessem certas.

- Creio que sim... - assentiu, olhando a esquerda discretamente, onde se encontrava a chinesa frustrada de tanto procurar.

- Se ela souber onde eles estão, vai tudo por água a baixo! - desesperou-se, observando-a se aproximar do jardim da casa. - Não podemos deixar isso acontecer!

- Alguma idéia? - percebendo que o _tempo_ deles estava se esgotando.

- Sim, e você vai me ajudar! - o levou pela mão sem pensar duas vezes, e á passos bem longos, alcançando seu _alvo_. - Boa noite, Mei Ling! - cumprimentou com um sorriso, enquanto seu _acompanhante_ continuava ao seu lado, tentando entender o que ela planejava.

- Olá, Daidouji! - desfazendo a expressão irritada do rosto. - Você viu o Xiao por aí? Estou procurando ele há mais de meia hora... - suspirou, demonstrando seu cansaço. - Ele disse que ficaria no mesmo lugar, mas, quando voltei ele tinha sumido.

- Infelizmente, não sei onde ele está... - se fazendo de preocupada. - E você Eriol? Viu o primo dela?

- Não, mas, podíamos ajudar a procurá-lo. - se ofereceu de bom grado.

- Estava pensando em olhar para lá, já que é um dos poucos lugares que ainda não o procurei... - apontou o jardim, dando um passo para entrar lá dentro.

- Não! - se segurou para não ser escandalosa. - Lá está vazio, e fechado, pois, ali é o jardim, e a minha mãe preza muito aquele lugar. Ela só me permitiu fazer a festa se o jardim dela ficasse intocado... - respirou profundamente. - Por isso, é perda de tempo procurá-lo lá... - deu um sorriso que pouco enganou o _inglês_. - Vamos! Temos muitos lugares para ver! - segurou a mão dela quase possessivamente, enquanto Eriol ficava olhando discretamente para trás, em silêncio.

¤

As mãos repousaram suavemente na cintura da jovem, enquanto a trazia mais perto, para que ambos começarem a dar seus primeiros passos juntos na dança. Sentiu o aroma de cerejeiras devagar impregnando seus sentidos, enquanto seus olhos se fechavam lentamente para aproveitar ao máximo aquele momento mais íntimo dos dois. Ali com ela entre seus braços, não existia mais a razão, estava á mercê dos próprios sentidos e não se sentia mal com isso, muito pelo contrário. Se pudesse ter a chance, sabia que podia fazê-la feliz de verdade.

**Cause, have you ever been in love? So in love?**

_Por que, você já esteve apaixonado? Tão apaixonado?_

Ela entrelaçou os dedos nos dele e sentiu-se arrepiar na nuca quando seu corpo encostou ao do chinês. Envergonhada escondeu o rosto perto do ombro do rapaz, mas, sem tocá-lo. Seu coração começou a acelerar rápido, e sem controle, o rubor de seu rosto aumentando consideravelmente. _'Controle-se... É apenas uma dança!'_, recriminava-se internamente, mas, no fundo tinha certeza que não era só _isso_. Nos braços dele, conseguia perceber perfeitamente cada suspiro ao vê-lo de longe, cada sorriso que tentava esconder dele.

Tudo isso fazia parte de um só sentimento...

**You could touch the moonlight?**

_Você poderia tocar a luz da lua?_

A música continuava a tocar bem baixo aos ouvidos deles, que estavam muito mais preocupados agora com o que sentiam do que qualquer outra trivialidade. A respiração estava começando a ficar difícil tal a aproximação de ambos, ela sem conseguir resistir ao seu coração, encostou suavemente seu rosto no ombro deste, em silêncio. O cheiro que exalava do corpo dele, a deixou voando por alguns segundos, enquanto começou a sentir várias _formigas invisíveis_ passearem em sua barriga.

**You can even reach the stars,**

**Doesn't matter near, or far...**

**Have you ever been so in love?**

_Você pode até alcançar as estrelas,_

_Não importa se perto, ou longe..._

_Você já esteve tão apaixonado?_

O coração que antes se controlava ao máximo, agora corria descompassado depois de sentir Sakura aproximar-se ainda mais de si. Com isso, a apertou entre seus braços, colocando a mão que antes estava depositada na cintura, no meio das costas dela, o que atraiu a atenção da japonesa inebriada pelas emoções, para as íris ambarinas do chinês.

Olhos nos olhos por momentos indecifráveis...

**I said, have you ever been in love?**

_Eu digo, você já esteve apaixonado?_

Não conseguia parar de fitá-lo enquanto o ar parecia faltar ainda mais, o coração quase saindo pela boca. Sentia que á qualquer momento poderia cair no chão com tudo, se não tivesse a certeza dos braços dele, a amparando. _'Que sentimento é esse?'_, perguntava-se ainda com os orbes mergulhados nos dele, como se fossem um atraído pelo outro, inconscientemente. Molhou os lábios para tentar recuperar um pouco do fôlego que estava perdendo á cada segundo que o via tão de perto.

Observou por momentos incontáveis aquelas esmeraldas através da máscara, reluzirem como pedras preciosas á luz da lua que os banhava, perdendo-se no tempo e espaço apenas por estar ali, á frente dela. Foi quando seus olhos se depararam com a imagem dela, molhando os lábios. O pouco bom senso que tinha foi para o ralo com isso, fitando quase que compulsivamente os lábios pequenos e vermelhos de Sakura.

**Have you ever been in love?**

_Você já esteve apaixonado?_

Acariciou o rosto dela, soltando uma das mãos que ainda estava a segurando momentos antes, com as pontas dos dedos. Tentando decorar milimétricamente a textura e maciez da pele da japonesa. Rendida, ela não tinha nenhuma reação, apenas aproveitava cada toque delicado que ele fazia em seu rosto. As mãos dela, frias, indicavam que estava mais do que nervosa, estava ansiosa. Mesmo que muitos sentimentos estivessem confusos em seu ser, não queria que ele se afastasse de si.

- Syao... - não conseguiu terminar, pois o dedo anelar dele, tampou seus lábios, levemente.

O rosto dele começou a se aproximar, como em câmera lenta, e ela fechou os olhos...

**So in love?**

_Tão apaixonado?_

**Continua...**

¤

**Notas finais:**

_He... Acho que depois de um final desses, realmente estão começando a preparar meu funeral... u.u' Até eu se fosse leitora de Rl, ficaria revoltada, afinal, acabar um cap dessa maneira é covardia. Eu sei... Mas... Eu não resisti, achei que a letra e a situação pediam pro final desse calibre. Outra coisa... _**Reflexions está acabando!**_ Isso mesmo, o que leram. No máximo mais três caps, inclusive o cap 16 está praticamente pronto, e é segredo de estado. Nem adianta pedir! Prometo á vocês que os próximos capítulos estão emocionantes mesmo, até eu choro de vez em quando. Bom, deixa eu responder os comentários de vocês!_

**Detalhes técnicos:**

**Música do cap passado:**_ X-Japan, "Forever Love."_

**Respostas aos reviews:**

**Kitten malkavian:**_ Acredita que ainda está complicado pra mim, te achar. Além disso, meu pc ficou parado séculos por causa de um vírus maldito. Agora, aos poucos, ele está voltando á ser o que era. Prometo que no cap 16, eu vou tentar te contatar á qualquer custo, minha portuguesa. Beijos!_

**Camila:**_ Oi, linda! Bem vinda a Rl! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios! Assim, fico sem graça, espero que este postado agora, também tenha sido do seu agrado. Me manda um review e me diga o que achou, ok?_

**Gheisinha Kinomoto:**_ O.O Palmadas? Por que as pessoas sempre insistem em me agredir quando lêem meus fics! (cara de santa) Bom, a cabeça falhou naquele cap, mas, não nesse. Há um bom tempo este cap já estava terminado, mas, infelizmente como disse nas notas iniciais, o pc e a net não colaboravam muito com a minha postagem. Hentai? Sabe, eu já pensei um tempo sobre esse assunto, mas, este fic em especial não vai acontecer, por que eu quero deixar uma mensagem bem 'pura', digamos assim. Mas, idéias não me faltam. Os próximos trabalhos, quem sabe? (piscadela) Enfim, aqui está o cap, e quero saber sua opinião, viu?_

**Cleópatra-cruz:**_ Oi, linda! Difícil? Aquele cap estava completamente impossível... ¬¬ Achei que a Sak e o Syao deviam dar um tempo e uma oportunidade de se conhecerem melhor, bom, como acabou de ler, você viu no que isso está disposto a acarretar. Vamos torcer para dessa vez, eu ser boazinha e deixar os pombinhos em paz. Será que eu serei? (evil smile) Espere e verá!_

**Kathyta:**_ Olá e bem vinda a Rl, minha linda! Obrigada pela maratona que fez, também fiz isso quando li fics da Kath, Jenny, Ana, Mara, Shampoo, Lis, Bianca, Yoru; são tantas que até perco á conta! Sei como é... Bom, a atualização está postada, espero que goste!_

**Yoruki Hiiraguizawa:**_ Oi, maravilhosa! - Na realidade, eu não sei quanto tempo vc não revisa aqui, por que com tantas coisas acontecendo com pc, perdi completamente a noção do tempo, o importante é que vc mande review quando puder. Ah, e pára com os elogios! Vc sabe que li muitos fics seus e de outras autoras geniais para ter coragem de escrever minhas humildes estórias e postá-las na net. Bom, a Mei Ling é um problema sério. No próximo cap posso te assegurar que colocará todas as unhas pra fora, espere e vc verá. Agora, se achou que aquele cap bobo estava lindo, agora imagino o que achará desse, eu estava inspirada. Notará isso em algumas frases, afinal, vc me conhece. (pisca) Bom, nos vemos na próxima postagem._

**Ana:**_ Olá, querida! Ah, que bom que gostou tanto do cap passado! Bom, a Tomoyo sabe como é, sempre ao lado da Sak pro que der e vier. Amiga assim, é quase impossível de encontrar, ainda mais com Eriol á tira colo. Como expliquei nas notas, demorei dessa vez por causa do pc ruim, mas, o cap estava pronto há mais de três meses. E até triste falar nisso, afinal, imagino a curiosidade de todas vocês. Espero que esse cap também tenha te agradado!_

**M.Sheldon:**_ Ah, mãe... Que saudades estou de você! Conserta logo esse msn pra conversarmos mais a vontade! (pisca) Meu pc melhorou ontem, não é um milagre? Eu sei como vc ama praia... (sendo sarcástica) Bom, a música é do X Japan, que inclusive pequei com um amigo de Yoru, que eu saiba, ela não é de nenhum anime que eu conheça. Chama-se "Forever Love" (reparando que esqueceu de colocar o nome da música no cap passado). XD! Ah, essa frase. Eu pensei que ela fosse mesmo a cara do momento. E modéstia a parte, achei também que ficou perfeita pra cena! Bom, a relação deles complicava por que ambos são cabeças duras que não gostam de admitir um pro outro o que sentem, e Tomoyo, como notou, deu uma bela força no cap de hoje. A Meiling como disse á Yoru, promete no cap que vem, não é que ela ame o Li de verdade, isso é mais uma obsessão. Como vc mesma disse, quem ama, mesmo que sofra, deseja a felicidade do outro. E não esquenta com esse negócio de revisão, neste cap aconteceu a mesma coisa, afinal, era a minha pressa de ver os coments do povo. Afinal, acho que vão querer me matar mais uma vez ao ver o fim deste cap. XD! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, vc sabe que aprendi com vc, e com tantas outras autoras maravilhosas. Agora, que estou de volta, vou ver até onde foi parar seu fic. Espero que eu não tenha perdido muita coisa. Beijinhos, amada! Te amo de verdade!_

**B3a-Li: **_Obrigada pelos elogios! (sem graça) Vc acha que ele está lindo? Também concordo, mas, não vamos espalhar, senão ele se acha o tal... XD! Veremos o que achará deste cap, né? Uma perguntinha, vc é portuguesa? Beijos!_

**Bianca Potter:**_ Olá e que honra! Eu logo vi que seu nome achei que não me era estranho! Fui no seu profile e peguei muitas fics pra ler. Logo terá meus coments! Bom, Tsubasa, eu vi não tem mais de um mês, e é lindo né? Vou escrever fic desse anime, mas, isso é um projeto mais pra frente. Acho até que o Syao é muito mais decidido e seguro neste anime. Falando em ser seguro, vc disse que ele precisava ser ousado para ter algo a mais com a nossa protagonista, então... Parece que vc estava adivinhando. Gostou da ousadia do nosso pequeno lobo? XD!_

_Já que gosta de animes e fics neste estilo, já viu Chrno Crusade? Tenho absoluta certeza que irá mexer com o seu coração. Desculpa a demora, mas, como disse no orkut, meu pc ruim, não permitia atualizações. Ainda bem que tudo está voltando ao normal, devagar, mas, indo. Por isso, espere meus reviews, em alguns fics seus, ok? Preciso de seu msn! Tenho certeza que teremos muitas coisas pra conversar, por que não me adiciona? Vou deixar meu e-mail no seu orkut, Beijinhos, e até o próximo cap!_

**Lunamc: **_Oizinho e muito bem vinda á Rl! Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos elogios! (vermelhona) Enfim, os dois são muito fofos juntos, isso eu admito mesmo. Se realmente acha isso, deve ter amado o cap de hoje. Espero seus comentários!_

**Aggie 18:**_ Bem vinda á Rl também! Aí, eu fico tão sem graça com esses elogios kawais! Obrigada! Bom, o casal, como vc viu no cap de hoje está caminhando para ter um final feliz. Só resta saber se Meiling aceitará bem o fato, o que vc pode perceber, que é meio difícil. ¬¬ Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa. Vc adivinhou, sim, alguma coisa do gênero vai acontecer. No cap 16 isso ficará mais esclarecido. Mas, vc adivinhou o que vai acontecer no próximo cap, em partes. Não se empolgue, prometo fortes emoções nos capítulos que se seguem. Aguarde e confie!_

**Aí, gente... Está acabando mais um fic, e meu coração vai se apertando. Como acabei de dizer a Aggie, os próximos capítulos estão emocionantes. Afinal, no máximo serão apenas mais três capítulos. Desde já, agradeço á todos os reviews de vocês, não sabem como isso tem me ajudado! O nosso casal vai se acertando aos poucos, então vamos torcer, para que tudo dê certo! **

**Esse capítulo mais uma vez foi postado sem paródias da Lila, por que ela está estudando em outro colégio e não tem tido muito tempo, além do mais está mais do atrasado a postagem. Nem foi revisado, por mais uma vez, não encontrar a Kitten, e eu ter um pouco de pressa pra postar, já que ele estava tanto tempo parado.**

**Alguém que tenha sugestão de letras de músicas kawais para as próximas cenas, por favor, não deixem de me mandar! E voltando a dizer, tenho orkut, se quiserem me adicionar, vão no meu profile e lá tem o endereço certinho, ok? Bom, é só isso...**

**Agradeço mais uma vez pelo apoio de todos vocês! E aguardem o capítulo 16 que está nos ajustes finais. Dependendo dos reviews de vocês, posto rapidinho! Então, comentem!**

**Beijos á todos, e nos vemos no próximo cap!**

_Kao-chan._


	16. One more chance

**Notas da autora:**

_Sim, milagre! Vocês não estão sonhando! É mesmo mais um capítulo postado de Rl! Claro, quase um ano sem atualizá-lo, mas, como vocês devem imaginar, meu pc me trouxe problemas novamente. Arranjei um trabalho e agora de carteira assinada, comprei um novo pc pra mim! - Alegrem-se! Agora vamos para a reta final de uma vez! Bom, esse é o penúltimo capítulo... Espero que a espera tenha valido a pena! Divirtam-se!_

Obs 1: Este fic é totalmente sem magia...

Obs 2: Os personagens de Card Captors Sakura não me pertencem, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Resumo da história: O amor é um sentimento, deveras, complicado de se compreender... O que fazer quando acha que sente algo por alguém, quando aquele a quem ama não o corresponde? E quando percebe que este sentimento que nutria não era amor? E quando se vê apaixonada pelo seu maior confidente? Ficará calada ou arriscará sua amizade?

**Trilha sonora do capítulo: **_If you're not the one_ – Daniel Bedingfield.

**¤¤ **_**Reflexions of Love... **_**¤¤**

Por: Yasashiino Yume, ou Kao-chan. (mudança de nome).

Revisora do cap de hoje: Yoruki Hiiraguizawa.

Capítulo 16: One more chance

Realmente não sentia os pés no chão, era um momento mágico que, por mais que não quisesse, estava sempre povoando seus sonhos ultimamente. Ambos fitando profundamente os orbes um do outro, ela quase não percebia que respirava. '_Por Kami, isso está acontecendo?_', tentou piscar, mas, seu corpo não obedecia mais seus comandos. E quando pôde sentir o suave contato das pontas dos dedos de Li com o seu rosto, seu ar lhe faltou.

Por alguns segundos Syaoran quis aproveitar o prelúdio daqueles instantes à sós de maneira mais plena e tranquila. Não teve pressa alguma e acariciava o rosto delicado daquela por quem guardava, não tão secretamente como gostaria, o mais profundo dos sentimentos. Seu polegar passeou pelo queixo e nos lábios pequenos e delicados da menina fazendo-a esta arrepiar-se inteira. Ele sorriu com o canto da boca observando atentamente cada reação de Sakura, não podia negar que esta cena lhe deliciava, ela parecia rendidae isso lhe era uma grande chance. E quando a ouviu sussurrar seu nome, foi a vez dele se arrepiar; nunca imaginou que a voz dela pronunciando seu nome poderia deixá-lo tão maravilhado. Devagar, ele inclinou o rosto desta em sua direção, que apenas o fitava com as esmeraldas confusos.

Aos poucos a distância – que já era mínima – anulava-se completamente.

Os lábios se tocaram e começavam, pela primeira vez, a provar a vivacidade real daqueles sentimentos quase renunciados. Para Sakura era como se pudesse flutuar nas nuvens, experimentando lentamente cada pedaçinho de felicidade. Ela alcançava as estrelas quando sentia o leve roçar de suas respirações, por um segundo, sentiu-se insegura, isso só poderia ser um sonho, mas, como se Syaoran entendesse o mais profundo de sua alma, ele a apertou mais entre seus braços; como se quisesse provar para ela que aquela era a mais bela das realidades.

Ele mordiscou levemente o lábio inferior desta, para buscar o ar que lhe faltava e com olhos semi-cerrados, voltava a encarar aquela boca delicada que agora, parecia ser mais apetitosa que de costume. Mais uma vez seus lábios se encontraram, Sakura abafou um gemido quando sentiu Li aprofundar o beijo colocando uma das mãos no seu rosto no mesmo momento em que o sentiu escorregar a língua provocando a sua para que o acompanhasse, o que o fez sem pestanejar, completamente entregue.

— Xiao Lang! — ouviu um grito conhecido, que a fez imediatamente separar-se do chinês e encará-lo atordoada.

Com a respiração descompassada ainda o fitava, agora com lágrimas nos olhos. Sim, era a hora de acordar do sonho. Desviou o olhar por poucos segundos dos dele quando ouviu mais uma vez aquela mesma voz gritando o nome do chinês. Aqueles momentos confusos só apertavam ainda mais seu coração e logo que a japonesa levantou as esmeraldas, estes derramando ainda mais lágrimas que antes, começou a correr para longe. Longe daquele, que agora tinha a certeza que amava verdadeiramente.

— Sakura! — ele gritou, mas, ela não virou para trás, apenas continuou correndo.

Agora, estava tudo perdido... Tinha sucumbido aos seus próprios sentimentos e nem mesmo sabia se ele sentia o mesmo. Claro que não... Ele sempre implicava consigo, nunca poderia vê-la como algo mais que 'inimiga', apostava tudo que agora estaria rindo de sua estupidez. Mais uma vez tinha sido vítima do seu coração...

Syaoran não podia deixá-la escapar, não depois do que aconteceu. Este era o momento perfeito para ser honesto e lhe explicar a verdade. Ele gritou a todos os pulmões, mas, agora que se aproximavam do interior da casa, era cada vez mais difícil para que ela ouvisse sua voz, o som ficava cada vez mais alto.

— Sakura, espere! — insistiu.

— Até que enfim te encontrei. — disse uma voz atrás de si, com um ar irritadiço.

— Estou te procurandohá muito tempo, sabia? — ele se controlou para não soltar um palavrão.

— Não tenho tempo para sermões agora, Mei Ling. — procurando Sakura desesperadamente entre as pessoas. A chinesa vendo-o distraído e nem lhe dirigindo um olhar, perdeu a pouca paciência que tinha.

— Eu fiquei mais da metade da festa te procurando e você ao menos olha pra mim! — puxou-o em sua direção com força, em resposta, ele segurou o braço da mesma e com a frustação que sentia por não encontrar Sakura, soltou-a fazendo a chinesa cair com tudo no chão.

— Não pedi para que me procurasse! — alterou-se, e com isso, as pessoas começaram a fazer uma rodinha de curiosos em volta do casal. — Por que você não me esquece de uma vez por todas? — e saiu, sem olhar para trás, encerrando de vez a conversa.

* * *

Seus passos eram pequenos e lentos, e desde que tinha saído correndo para longe, suas lágrimas não paravam de descer sobre suas bochechas. Os momentos anteriores não saíam de sua cabeça um minuto sequer, estava tão confusa... 

Atordoada, de vez em quando ela se apoiava nos muros para que continuasse andando, sem olhar nenhuma vez para trás. Ainda podia escutar a voz de Syaoran gritando seu nome, mas, não quis parar. Não conseguiria encará-lo depois de tudo o que aconteceu entre eles.

E o que tinha acontecido afinal? Estavam apenas dançando, para logo depois se beijarem tão apaixonada e intensamente. Na hora não tivera consciência do quanto tinha se entregado àquele sentimento, mas, agora via tudo tão claro... Seus passos a levaram ao parquinho; inconscientemente; uma grande ironia, pois, foi ali que o conheceu. A japonesa sentou-se no balanço enquanto observava o céu particularmente estrelado aquela noite e suspirou profundamente. Se fechasse os olhos por um momento, ainda podia sentir os lábios de Syaoran sobre os seus...

Agora que estava sozinha pensava se tudo isso tinha valido a pena, entregar-se a esse sentimento que parecia estúpido e sem sentido. Era tão difícil acreditar que tinha se exposto, envolvido-se daquela maneira, a partir de agora tudo seria complicado para os dois, mas, de uma coisa tinha certeza. Depois disso, não poderia mais negar seus sentimentos...

— Sakura! — virou-se lentamente encontrando aqueles olhos tão conhecidos, mas, com um brilho diferente neles. — O que está fazendo aqui? — questionou, vendo-a soluçar e correr para o seu abraço, como uma criança pedindo proteção, ele a acolheu em seus braços, confuso. — Vamos para casa. — sentenciou, carinhosamente, não soltando por nenhum segundo aquela mão. Apesar de querer saber o que exatamente acontecera, percebia que aquele não era o melhor momento.

* * *

Com o rosto apoiado em mãos, ele se sentou isolado da festa e dos olhares curiosos das pessoas. Pelos comentários que ouvia enquanto corria, Mei Ling tinha ido embora sozinha, clamando aos quatro ventos o quanto o odiava, não que ele se importasse com isso. 

A única coisa que não saía de sua cabeça era o gosto doce dos lábios de Sakura, a sensação de tê-la perto de si, entre seus braços. Tinha corrido, procurado por todos os cantos, mas, sem sucesso. Ela correspondeu o beijo, e com isso vinha uma certeza, havia uma chance de fazê-la se apaixonar. Notou também o quão assustada ficou ao tomar ciência que estavam mesmo se beijando, mas, apesar disso, ele sentiu que ali conseguiu amolecer o coração da japonesa.

_**If you're not the one, then why does my soul feel glad today?**_

_**If you're not the one, then why does my hand fit yours this way?**_

_Se você não é a pessoa certa, então por que minha alma está feliz hoje?_

_Se você não é a pessoa certa, então por que a minha mão encaixa na sua assim?_

Queria que ela não tivesse se afastado, e que houvesse tempo para esclarecer as coisas como devia, mas, conseguiria isso de alguma maneira, concluiu com um sorriso confiante de canto, tomando o caminho de volta para casa.

* * *

Naquele fim de semana, ela evitou qualquer tipo de conversa, fosse com familiares e até mesmo com Tomoyo, que sempre que podia, ligava para saber como ela estava. Fujitaka assim como Touya, entendiam que esse comportamento estava intimamente ligado à festa da última sexta-feira; se fosse pelo irmão mais velho, teria arrancado toda a explicação de uma vez por todas, mas, o patriarca - como sempre muito mais sensato - decidiu que ela precisava de um momento sozinha. Parecia que ele conseguia ler as entrelinhas da alma confusa de sua filha. 

— Não acredito que pude deixar que isso acontecesse... — murmurou abraçada à um ursinho de pelúcia, deitada em cima da cama. — Agora, tudo mudou. — soluçou, colocando um dos dedos nos lábios lentamente. — Como vou poder encará-lo de agora em diante?

— Sakura! — ouviu a voz de Touya, parecendo curiosamente carinhosa aquela manhã. — Desça para o café!

— Já estou indo! — enquanto se olhou no espelho, notando as olheiras que se acumularam por noites mal dormidas. Ela poderia pedir para ficar em casa, mas, sabia que teria que dar as devidas explicações e a japonesa estava fugindo disso.

— Bom dia, mamãe! — cumprimentou, com uma voz desanimada a foto em cima da mesa, depois de muito enrolar e não comer quase nada, Sakura dirigiu-se ao colégio o mais devagar que pôde.

Os pingos de chuva que iam e viam ajudavam ainda mais a coragem dela a diminuir, a impressão que dava, era que os céus estavam compartilhando de seus receios e o medo de voltar a fitar os âmbares do chinês.

— Sakura, até que enfim você chegou! — recebeu o abraço amoroso da prima. Como sentia falta de um afago! — Eu estava muito preocupada com você e sempre que eu ligava, seu pai dizia que estava ocupada!

— Sinto muito por ter te preocupado, Tomoyo. — ela deu um fraco sorriso. — Eu estou bem e também peço desculpas por ter saído da sua festa sem ter falado com você, é que... — pausou. — Eu não estava me sentindo bem.

— Eu imaginei. — acariciou o cabelo cobre. — Vamos para a sala? — indagou, estimulando-a a dar os primeiros passos.

Tensa, a japonesa seguiu Tomoyo concentrando-se para não transparecer em nenhum momento seu nervosismo, entretanto, ela obteve um alívio ao não avistar Li e muito menos a prima dele na turma. Depois do primeiro tempo, a tranquilidade de Sakura deu lugar a ansiedade, pois, esta sentiu que alguma coisa estava errada para que ambos não comparecessem à aula, mas, resolveu não comentar nada. Será que Syaoran estava a evitando depois do beijo que trocaram? E se for por isso? Por que estava tão chateada? Não era isso mesmo que queria?

— Desculpe interromper sua aula professor. — a diretora apareceu com uma feição preocupada, entrando na sala de aula. — Vim comunicar que a aluna Mei Ling Li, está hospitalizada e quero que a representante me siga para que eu dê todos os detalhes, por favor. — uma loira seguiu a mulher desconcertada, enquanto o resto dos alunos ainda estavam absortos com a notícia.

O rosto de Sakura contraiu-se em uma expressão preocupada, se sua cabeça não estivesse por demais confusa, agora tudo aos poucos perdia o sentido. Por mais que desejasse estar mais tranqüila por ter certeza que não veria Syaoran naquele dia, ficava pensando o quanto ele precisaria de ajuda nesse momento, afinal, Mei Ling era parte de sua família. E tantas foram as vezes que Li lhe estendia a mão... Seria covardia e completamente injusto com ele, se omitir.

* * *

Ele desarrumou os cabelos rebeldes mais uma vez, aquela situação conseguia tirar o pouco bom senso que tinha. _"Não houve outro jeito."_, Wei se explicou assim que pôs os pés no apartamento. Claro, ele nunca julgaria aquele que considerava seu segundo pai, mas, agora que, praticamente, toda a sua família na China sabia do ocorrido, receberia a passagem de ida para lá antes do que planejara. 

— Podíamos imaginar que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, teríamos uma reação desse porte de Mei Ling. — comentou uma mulher de maquiagem forte, se postando ao lado dele.

— Eu só queria pelo menos, ter um ano de paz e tranqüilidade. A senhora sabe que vim para Tomoeda com esse fim. — suspirou pesadamente, apoiando a cabeça em ambas as mãos.

— Claro que sei, meu filho. — comentou esta, com uma voz aparentemente tranqüila. — Mas, acredito que você não tenha mais nada a fazer por aqui, não é mesmo? — observando atentamente as feições do caçula da família.

— Na verdade, eu tenho sim. — disse, olhando para a janela do hospital. — Mas, creio que isso não demorará a se resolver, mãe.

— Enfim... Mei Ling e eu partiremos assim que ela tiver alta. Por que não vai para o apartamento? Você parece estar exausto. — deu mais uma olhada no quarto em que repousava a prima, em silêncio, e com um aceno de cabeça, despediu-se do mordomo.

* * *

— Está tudo bem mesmo você ir sozinha, Sakura? — Tomoyo indagou com preocupação nítida, e com Eriol ao seu lado. 

— Claro! — respondeu, confiante com um sorriso. — Se eu precisar de ajuda, prometo que ligo para vocês. — e os abraçou, carinhosamente. — Agora, tenho que ir, senão, passarei do horário de visitas.

— Boa sorte! — desejou Eriol, com seu sorriso enigmático de sempre.

As horas aparentavam estar andando mais lentamente que o normal; após ter recebido a notícia de Mei Ling há dois dias atrás, sua vontade era ajudar Li no que fosse preciso. Retribuir toda a ajuda que recebera dele em seus momentos difíceis. Agora se confrontava com um grande dilema: a sua mente implorava que tomasse o caminho de volta, mas, seu coração... Ah, esse... Desejava vê-lo novamente e provar daqueles instantes maravilhosos entre seus braços como da última vez em que se viram. Protegida, aninhada, amada, mesmo que não tivesse uma real certeza desse fato.

Em frente à fachada do prédio, seu coração acelerou consideravelmente, não podia voltar atrás, pois, estava com todas as lembranças da turma desejando melhoras para a paciente. Respirou fundo e colocou o primeiro dos pés no hospital. Procurava discretamente entre os números das portas, o quarto em que se hospedava a chinesa com seu coração a mil, até que um pouco distante, avistou um rosto conhecido e se tranqüilizou. Aproximou-se com um sorriso e o cumprimentou.

— Boa tarde! — _'Não será desta vez que o encontrarei.'_, pensou, mas, não sabia se ficava feliz ou triste com isso.

— Boa tarde, senhorita Sakura. — respondeu, como sempre educado.

— Fiquei assustada quando soube que Mei Ling estava internada assim, tão de repente. — comentou, sinceramente. — O que aconteceu com ela?

— Apenas ultrapassou os limites da razão, como sempre. — disse uma voz atrás dela, o que fez a japonesa arrepiar-se inteira.

— Sempre pensei que essa fixação dela por mim fosse um problema, mas, não imaginei que chegaria a tanto. — observou o mordomo com uma expressão neutra. — Pode voltar para o apartamento, Wei, a partir de agora eu fico de olho nela. — se referindo à prima.

_**If you are not mine, then why does your heart return my call?**_

_**If you are not mine, would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

_Se você não é minha, então por que seu coração responde ao meu chamado?_**  
**

_Se você não fosse minha, teria eu forças para sequer levantar?_

— Como quiser, jovem Syaoran. — pausou. — Precisando de alguma coisa, por favor, me comunique. — sorriu para a garota que ainda se mantinha calada e travada no mesmo lugar. — Tenha uma boa tarde, senhorita. — e se retirou.

Li que estava atrás da japonesa, andou mais alguns passos e deixou-se cair pesadamente em cima do sofá, aqueles dias conseguiram se tornar infernais e como se isso não bastasse, Sakura aparece e não diz uma palavra. É claro que deveria compreender; pela lógica possivelmente ela estaria insegura de voltar a vê-lo depois de ter fugido dele.

— Não vai se sentar? — questionou, fitando-a com o canto dos olhos tentando manter-se o mais calmo possível.

Se antes, apenas com a possibilidade de vê-lo, já estava com o coração correndo no peito, agora prestes a ter uma conversa com ele, as mãos suavam, o estômago congelava devagar e quase nenhuma palavra coerente vinha a sua cabeça. Tentava normalizar a respiração, mas, isso lhe parecia impossível enquanto sentia o olhar de Syaoran percorrer sua alma naquele silêncio e tensão que conseguiriam ser cortados com uma faca. _'Fale alguma coisa, Sakura!'_, gritou, seu inconsciente.

— Como tudo isso aconteceu? — questionou, mal acreditando que tinha conseguido sair do transe.

— Depois que você saiu da festa... — pausou e a jovem sentiu o coração falhar uma batida, o tom de voz dele estava tão diferente. — Mei Ling e eu discutimos e quando voltei para casa, ela tinha acabado de dar entrada no hospital por cortar os pulsos. — as esmeraldas se arregalaram.

— Cortar os pulsos? — quase se levantou com o susto, observando-o bagunçar os cabelos com uma das mãos, aparentando estar exausto. — Meu Deus, eu não sabia que a causa tinha sido essa! Acho que ninguém na escola sabe também... — murmurou, a última frase.

— Quase ninguém sabe, quisemos manter isso em sigilo. — explicou, vendo o quanto ela evitava encará-lo.

— E como ela está agora? — ele a fitou diretamente, como se quisesse que ela fizesse o mesmo, Sakura fingiu não entender.

­— Bem melhor, foi só um susto. — afirmou. — Parece que agora ela percebeu a proporção das coisas que fez e se diz arrependida.

— E você? Não acredita nela? — questionou, com Li insistindo em olhá-la fixamente.

— Acredito em você. — logo após ter pronunciado essas palavras, Sakura voltou seus esmeraldas para ele, mais confusa do que quando chegou ao hospital; ela ficou sem saber o que dizer em resposta por alguns instantes.

— Sakura... — recomeçou, aproveitando-se da mudez desta para iniciar o assunto que queria abordar desde que a viu. — Por que você fugiu de mim?

— Eu não vim aqui para isso, Li... — focou seus orbes no chão, como se sua vida dependesse disso; tentando encerrar por ali 'aquela conversa'.

— Combinamos nos chamar pelo primeiro nome. — ele parecia calmo, mas, estava nervoso; mesmo assim tinha consciência que teria de obter a paciência necessária com ela, desta vez não a deixaria escapar.

— Eu sei, desculpe-me. — colocou uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha, evitando cruzar seu olhar com o dele. — Será que eu posso entrar no quarto e falar com ela? — segurando firmemente a sacola com os cartões e lembranças da turma.

— Claro, eu estarei aqui se precisar de alguma coisa. — a garota levantou quase num pulo em direção ao quarto. — Mas, nós precisamos conversar, Sakura. — concluiu, antes que esta saísse do seu campo visão. Ela o fitou por alguns segundos e logo voltou a andar; o rapaz suspirou profundamente, isso seria mais difícil do que imaginava.

Bateu levemente a porta algumas vezes até que ouvisse uma permissão para que entrasse. Receosa, aproximou-se do leito, vendo a expressão abatida e pálida da paciente em questão. Em seu íntimo, tinha compaixão pela chinesa, pois, o seu único pecado era amar demais. Talvez, estivesse cometendo o mesmo erro...

— De todas as pessoas que pensei que estariam aqui me visitando, você, seria a última das minhas possibilidades. — falou, parecendo derrotada, num jogo que a mesma construiu. — Sente-se, tenho muito que te dizer...

* * *

— Ainda achava melhor tê-la acompanhado, sei que Sakura não estava bem e que precisava de apoio. Você não concorda? — indagou, abraçada ao inglês dentro quarto silencioso da jovem. 

— Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que encará-lo e ter uma conversa séria. — acariciou o rosto da amada. — Não se preocupe, meu anjo, eles vão acabar se acertando, como nós. — explicou.

— Mesmo assim, não deixo de me preocupar com ela. — pausou. — Sakura já sofreu demais com o tal do Takeda.

— Acha mesmo que Li a magoaria? — a encarou, aparentando um pouco de cautela.

— Não... — respondeu com um sorriso sincero. — Na última vez que o vi, percebi o modo como ele olhava Sakura, o jeito que falava com ela. Estava diferente, parece se tratar de um sentimento verdadeiro, apenas estou...

— Deixe esses receios de lado, Tomoyo. — a interrompeu, presenteando-a com um leve toque dos seus lábios nos dela. — Tudo vai acabar bem. — garantiu.

* * *

— Eu nunca gostei de você, e você sabe muito bem disso. — começou, olhando para a janela. — Toda a minha vida, dediquei ao Xiao Lang, ele sempre esteve do meu lado. E mesmo que me achasse exagerada às vezes, isso nunca pareceu incomodá-lo. — deu uma pausa breve. — Foi quando ele decidiu vir para cá, já que na China o pressionavam muito. Eu concordava com ele e queria lhe fazer companhia aqui, mas, Xiao disse que precisava de um tempo sozinho. — começou a segurar as lágrimas. — Por algumas semanas eu compreendi e tentei entender os motivos dele, mas, depois... Depois a ausência começou a ser mais forte. Nos falávamos tão pouco, e as ligações pareciam tão breves... — suspirou, com a voz embargada, Sakura em silêncio, prestava atenção em cada palavra dita, nervosa. — Eu não conseguia suportar a falta que ele me fazia, me torturava devagar e tudo era tedioso. Por isso, eu tive que vir para Tomoeda. E... Quando cheguei aqui, achei-o animado, como nunca o tinha visto desde que o conheci. Logo depois de entrar naquele colégio, entendi o motivo. — a encarou, e a japonesa se assustou, ao ver as lágrimas rolarem incessantemente da chinesa. — Eu só queria ter conseguido o coração dele para mim, só queria ter meus sentimentos correspondidos... 

— Mei Ling... — a outra começou, mas, foi logo interrompida.

— Não! Me deixe terminar! — enxugou a face, nervosamente. — Tentei o máximo que pude para chamar sua atenção, fazer com que se apaixonasse por mim, mas... Isso não importa, agora. — voltou a encarar os olhos verdes de Sakura. — Percebi que atingi o fundo do poço e que as minhas chances acabaram quando acordei nesse lugar. — respirou fundo. — Eu amo o Xiao Lang, como talvez você jamais ame, mas... Ele _**gosta**_ de você.

Sakura tampou os lábios com uma das mãos e seu coração acelerou, junto com a chinesa, as lágrimas derramaram por sua face assustada com a revelação.

— E não importa o que eu tivesse feito, ele sempre teria olhos para você. Quase perder a vida, me ensinou que nem sempre temos o que desejamos e que devemos nos conformar com o que temos.

— Syaoran preci... — ela parou, não era aconselhável se referir a ele com tanta intimidade assim diante da outra garota. — Li precisa saber disso! — se levantou, pronta para alcançar a porta. — Ele precisa ouvir tudo o que você está dizendo!

— Já disse para me deixar terminar! — se controlou para não falar muito alto. — E também não quero falar com o Xiao agora. Só quero que você entenda que se magoar ele, vai se ver comigo. — enxugou mais uma vez o rosto, reafirmando para si mesma, que essa era a melhor solução. Mesmo que fosse difícil admitir, ela era uma boa garota e nunca tinha lhe feito nada de mal.

— Obrigada... — não agüentou, e lhe deu um abraço apertado, a outra foi pega de surpresa, mas, mesmo assim, não recusou o carinho. Entendia agora, o que seu primo tinha visto de diferente nela. — Muito obrigada...

— Você é mesmo uma idiota... — resmungou e deu um sorriso triste, Xiao Lang estava em boas mãos agora.

Sakura, ainda emocionada, deixou as lembranças dos alunos da turma perto dela e fechou a porta em seguida com os olhos marejados. Observou que não havia vestígios do chinês por perto e saiu o mais rápido que pôde. Depois de tantas revelações, precisava de um tempo para refletir.

No caminho para casa, uma sensação diferente permeava seus sentimentos; uma mistura de realização e ao mesmo tempo, saudade. Suas pernas tremiam, a boca estava seca, não sabia exatamente fazer. Agora a decisão estava na sua mão e mesmo assim, sentia-se perdida. Estava lidando não só com seus sentimentos, mas, com os de Mei Ling e Syaoran. _"Ele gosta de você..."_, aquelas palavras martelavam na sua cabeça. Agora, não sabia se era melhor saber essa verdade, ou desconhecê-la.

O mundo parecia querer forçá-la a tomar uma decisão, pois, vários casais passavam por ela sorrindo, mostrando para quem quisesse ver, o tamanho de sua felicidade. _"Ele sempre teria olhos para você..."_, a chuva começou a cair na cidade de Tomoeda, mas ela não parecia se importar. Queria sua alma lavada, seu espírito renovado pelo o que estava por vir. Ela abriu os braços lentamente para receber toda a paz que precisava naquele momento, e fechou os olhos, inspirando o cheiro de terra molhada, sentindo a brisa leve tocar sua face, livrando-a por um momento de suas aflições.

_**I never know what the future brings,**_

_**But I know you are here with me now**._

_Eu nunca soube o que traz o futuro,_

_Mas eu sei que você está aqui comigo agora._

— Te amo, Syaoran... — sussurrou, para o vento. — Eu te amo... — aquilo nunca pareceu tão fácil de dizer, como agora. Sentiu-se livre, como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas, todo o medo dissipando-se, despindo-se de toda a culpa, despedindo-se de todas as lágrimas. — No fim, eu sempre te amei... Sempre te procurei... Sempre soube que um dia eu te encontraria.

* * *

— E então, Li? Como está sua prima? —algumaspessoas aproximaram-se dele, que queria passar despercebido, mas, devia imaginar que o encheriam de perguntas. 

— Bem melhor, amanhã ela recebe alta. — explicou, escutando um suspiro aliviado de todos. Uma semana havia passado, e nenhum desses dias ele apareceu no colégio para as aulas, decidiu ficar de olho em Mei Ling até que ela saísse do estado crítico.

Seu último encontro com Sakura deixou-o ainda mais decidido a acertar as coisas; e apesar de não terem trocado muitas palavras, Mei Ling estava diferente com ele. Isso não era importante no momento, por isso, fez pouco caso. Naquele dia, a japonesa saiu sem lhe dirigir a palavra, com certeza estava fugindo dele, mas, agora isso seria praticamente impossível. Os dois teriam uma conversa séria, ela querendo ou não.

— Bom dia, Li! — cumprimentou, tirando-o de seus devaneios; com a _amiga_ do lado, à tira colo.

— Bom dia, Daidouji. — disse com um sorriso que parecia travesso, Sakura ao lado desta não disse nada, apenas se encolheu. Era impressão sua ou ele estava se divertindo por estar sem graça perto dele? — E bom dia, mal educada! — resmungou, quando esta passou por ele sem dizer nada.

— Eu não sou mal educada, apenas estava me dando o direito de te ignorar, sabe? — estreitou os olhos. — Mas, nem isso eu posso mais! — Tomoyo suspirou pesadamente, será que eles não dariam o braço a torcer?

— Você quem sabe, depois não venha falar comigo choramingando arrependida. — continuou a andar, afastando-se das duas.

_**We'll make it through,**_

_**And I hope you are the one I share my life with.**_

_Nós vamos superar,_

_E eu espero que seja com você que eu divida a minha vida._

Sakura suspirou profundamente após sua partida. Se antes, estando confusa, era difícil encará-lo, agora parecia algo praticamente impossível. Tomoyo a fitou por alguns instantes em silêncio, para logo depois soltar um leve sorriso.

— Vocês dois não aprendem mesmo! — comentou, andando ao lado da prima. — Mas, até que eu gostei dele ter aparecido, sabia?

— Como assim, Tomoyo? — resmungou, cruzando os braços. — Não vejo nada de bom no fato de ele ter voltado! Hunpf!

— Pois, eu vejo. — disse, com um ar misterioso. — Além do mais, depois que ele chegou, você ficou bem mais animada! — caçoou, a japonesa emburrou ainda mais, levemente corada.

* * *

**Aquela aula parecia ter durado muito mais tempo que o normal, Sakura não podia disfarçar seu aparente incômodo pela volta de Li às aulas; morria de saudades dele, mas, isso era bem difícil para que ela admitisse.**

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand...**_

_Eu não quero fugir mas eu não agüento, eu não entendo..._

**Este parecia entender exatamente o que estava sentindo, pois, quando menos esperava, lá estava ele, fitando-a, encarando-a, impregnando**-se** em sua alma suavemente. Enquanto seus passos seguiam lentos pelas ruas, ela recordava quase incessantemente dos momentos na festa de Tomoyo, e no fundo, desejava aqueles braços em sua cintura, a respiração beirando seu pescoço... Suspirou, sem nem ao menos perceber. Estava realmente apaixonada.**

— **Até quando vai ****continuar**** me evita**ndo**, Sakura? — questionou, em cima d****e uma**** árvore; a jovem com isso tomou um verdadeiro susto, e tombou para trás, caindo com tudo no chão, encarando-o atordoada.**

— **Você tá louco, Li? — saindo do transe, para fitá-lo tentando expressar em seus olhos confusos, um sentimento que não fosse 'amor'. Ele pulou da árvore, e caiu em frente a ela, posicionando****-se**** estrategicamente de joelhos, com um sorriso matreiro, ainda sem tirar os âmbares dela.**

— **Não respondeu a minha pergunta, Sakura. — avisou, o sorriso dele sumiu e seus orbes tornaram-se sérios.**

_**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_Se eu não fui feito para você, então por que meu coração me diz que eu sou?  
_

— **Não estou te evitando. — explicou, olhando para qualquer ponto que não fosse os olhos dele. — Não sei de onde você tirou essa idéia idiota.**

— **Por que você está fugindo de mim? — insistiu de outra forma na pergunta, e ela se encolheu. — Você tem medo de mim? — e segurou o braço dela delicadamente, trazendo de volta a atenção da jovem que agora tinha os olhos levemente embargados.**

**Não... Não tinha medo dele de jeito nenhum, tinha medo daquele sentimento que aflorava a cada toque, a cada palavra que ele proferia. Era algo mais profundo, mais verdadeiro. Ela sucumbia a sua voz, sentia-se refém daqueles olhos que a enfeitiçavam. Suas mãos gelaram e suaram frio, um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e mordeu os lábios, tentando calar sua alma, que agora implorava por mais um de seus beijos.**

— **Por favor, Sakura... — pediu, e acariciou o rosto dela com a mão direita, aproximando-se devagar. — Diga alguma coisa. — encostou sua testa na dela, sentindo-a estremecer e soltar um suspiro profundo.**

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
**_

_Tem algum jeito para que eu possa permanecer em seus braços?__**  
**_

— **E... eu... — começou, mas a voz saía falhada e mal sabia o que realmente queria dizer. Estava tão envolvida pelo momento, que não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali, entre eles dois.**

— **Não me arrependo de ter te beijado, Sakura. — confidenciou, apenas para que ela ouvisse, e com isso a japonesa o fitou com os olhos piscando e os lábios entre abertos pela surpresa. — Queria ter feito isso há muito tempo... — passou o polegar pelo queixo desta, que sentia mais uma vez o arrepio, seus olhos não conseguiam desviar dele, um só momento. — Quero fazer isso agora. — e puxou o rosto dela mais para perto de si.**

— Não acredito que isso foi um sonho... — murmurou, ao ser interrompida por um barulho na casa vizinha. Esfregou os olhos para ter a total certeza de que tudo era uma ilusão de sua cabeça, e abraçou-se ao ursinho; seu amigo inseparável.

_**If I don't need you, then why am I crying on my bed?**_

_**If I don't need you, then why does your name resound in my head?**_

_Se eu não preciso de você, então por que estou chorando na minha cama?_

_Se eu não preciso de você, então por que seu nome ressoa na minha cabeça?  
_

— Syaoran... — sussurrou, deixando as tímidas lágrimas descerem devagar pelo seu rosto, e tocando seus lábios como se pudesse ainda sentir os dele sobre os seus fechando os olhos.

* * *

Sentou-se na beirada da cama em silêncio por alguns segundos, teve a impressão de ter ouvido ao longe a voz de Sakura. Claro, estava ficando louco. Despenteou os cabelos, colocando-os para trás, sempre fazia isso quando se sentia confuso. Uma semana se passou e a japonesa sempre o evitava, parecia temê-lo e sempre que tentava uma conversa, ela se declarava ocupada, ou mudava de assunto. O chinês não estava mais suportando aquela situação. Sabia que, naquele beijo, a jovem estava tão envolvida quanto ele, senão, não o teria correspondido. E para piorar ainda mais seu estado de espírito, ultimamente dera para sonhar com ela. Suspirou pesadamente, deixando-se cair novamente na cama com a mão sobre os olhos enquanto se lembrava da breve utopia com que fantasiava antes de acordar. 

**Ela parecia ainda mais linda do que de costume, os cabelos revoltos e o sorriso tímido, enquanto segurava sua mão. A japonesa sorriu abertamente, enquanto o vestido ia e voltava com a brisa daquele fim de tarde. ****F****itava-o**** por entre os fios castanhos, e seus lábios entreabriram-se.**

— **Bem que poderíamos ficar assim para sempre, não é? — indagou, e as esmeraldas brilharam, quando ele chegou mais perto.**

_**If you're not for me, then why does this distance maim my life?**_

_  
**If you're not for me, then why do I dream of you as my wife?**_

_Se você não é para mim, então por que esta distância deixa a minha vida sem graça?_

_Se você não é para mim, então por que eu sonho com você como minha esposa?_

— **E por que não ficamos? — perguntou de volta, e as bochechas coraram levemente.**

— **Eu te amo... — encostou-se no ombro dele, e este sorriu acariciando os fios cobres com carinho.**

_**I don't know why you're so far away,**_

_  
**But I know that this much is true.**_

_Eu não sei por que você está tão longe,_

_Mas eu sei que isto é verdade.

* * *

_

— Não esquece o guarda chuva, monstrenga! — anunciou o mais velho. Mas, a japonesa não pareceu se importar com o comentário e apenas entrou no carro, calada.

Defintivamente, aquilo não era normal, e sabia que sua irmã estava com muitos problemas, mas, como era muito teimosa, preferia ficar silenciosa sobre o tal assunto. Ainda não tinha engolido aquela história do pai de respeitar os motivos dela, afinal, estavam falando de sua 'monstrenga' e não ia permitir que a maltratassem.

— Sakura. — resolveu iniciar uma conversa, a jovem que observava a paisagem pela janela do carro, virou-se para ele um pouco espantada pela falta do 'apelido carinhoso'. — Eu não sou idiota e sei que você está com algum problema. — não a encarava, pois, prestava atenção ao trânsito. — O que aconteceu afinal naquele dia em que encontrei você no parque?

_**We'll make it through,**_

_  
**And I hope you are the one I share my life with...**_

_Nós superaremos isto,_

_E eu espero dividir minha vida com você...  
_

Ela sabia que um dia mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que encarar essa conversa com Touya, mas, logo agora que tinha tantas coisas na cabeça? Respirou profundamente, o que diria? _'Naquele dia tive meu primeiro beijo, e estou confusa. Não sei o que fazer! Estou apaixonada por ele, mas, tenho medo de me entregar e me machucar com isso!'_, não. Definitivamente, não. Seu irmão caíria duro em cima do volante e os dois sofreriam um acidente na via, mas, também não era só isso. Haviam mais coisas...

Existiam mais do que sentimentos confusos de sua parte e medo de não ser correspondida. Havia o coração de Mei Ling, que mesmo tendo admitido aos quatro ventos que não gostava nenhum pouco de si, era apenas uma garota que amava alguém platonicamente, desesperadamente. E também sabia que ela estava sofrendo agora e por um bom tempo ainda derramaria lágrimas... Sakura a compreendia, pois, também passara pelo mesmo fato e poderia passar por isso novamente, e isso a deixava ainda mais encurralada. Abaixou os olhos, sentindo-os arderem, mas, segurou as lágrimas; seu irmão não precisava saber de tudo agora.

— Eu sei que você não é idiota, Touya. — controlando a voz trêmula, ele parou o carro na entrada do colégio, voltando os olhos castanhos para a caçula.

_**And I wish that you could be the one I die with;**_

**And I pray in you're the one I build my home with,**

**I hope I love you all my life.  
**  
_E eu espero poder morrer ao seu lado;_

E eu rezo para que seja com você que eu construa meu lar,

Eu espero te amar por toda minha vida.**  
**

No mesmo instante, Syaoran chegava a passos lentos a entrada da escola, observando Sakura pela janela do automóvel, a japonesa desviou o olhar na hora, sentindo as bochechas começarem a esquentar. O irmão mais velho não precisou pensar muito para descobrir que havia 'alguma coisa' entre aqueles dois, ele estreitou os orbes para o chinês, que virava de costas e continuava seu caminho, enquanto esperava a resposta de Sakura, impaciente.

— Podemos conversar sobre isso outra hora? — quase implorou, e agradeceu aos deuses pelo sinal do colégio ter tocado.

Ele a encarou, seu rosto expressando descontentamento e ela podia dizer que talvez um pouco de ciúmes também; não podia culpá-lo, Li conseguia balançá-la apenas por olhar em seus olhos.

— Tenho escolha? — questionou, estreitando ainda mais os olhos castanhos. A irmã deu um sorriso amarelo, e foi abrindo a porta do carro.

— Eu te amo! — o abraçou meio de lado, e mesmo que não quisesse, ele soltou um sorriso no canto dos lábios. — Obrigada pela carona! — e da porta, despediu-se com um aceno de mão.

* * *

— No fim, sempre paramos neste lugar. — disse, sentando-se ao seu lado, no balanço. A japonesa cobriu parte do rosto com os fios cobres, tentando disfarçar suas bochechas rosadas. 

— Parece que foi ontem. — confidenciou, observando as crianças brincando perto deles, segurando-se na corrente. — Você se lembra? — questionou, com um sorriso leve.

— Como poderia esquecer? — soltou uma risada. — Quase morri atropelado no dia em que cheguei em Tomoeda!

— Ora, não exagere. — fez um muxoxo, e para o chinês, com essa expressão ela conseguia ser ainda mais adorável. — Não tenho culpa se você não sabe por onde anda.

— Eu não sei onde ando, ou você que não sabe dirigir? — replicou, divertido, ela porém, não parecia achar nenhuma graça.

— Hunpf... — com uma expressão irritada no rosto, virou-se para o outro lado. — Eu tento, mas, não me lembro o porquê de eu estar tão distraída naquele dia. — disse, pensativa.

— Para você estar distraída, não é preciso muito esforço, Sakura. — implicou, ela o encarou com os olhos faíscando. Ele não resistiu, e aproximou seus dedos, tocando na face delicada, deixando-a sem reação por uns momentos. — Você é ainda mais linda quando está com raiva.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand...**_

_Eu não quero fugir, mas eu não agüento, eu não entendo..._

A jovem hipnotizada pela delicadeza do chinês naquele momento, não disse uma palavra e fechou os olhos para poder aproveitar melhor a carícia, soltando um sorriso tímido. O que estava acontecendo? Um leve toque conseguia mexer tanto consigo? Seria possível? Prendeu a respiração e abriu os esmeraldas devagar para encontrar os âmbares dele, mais atraentes e profundos do que nunca. Entretanto, aquela ação lhe fez ter um estalo do que estava havendo e levantou-se de imediato do balanço, assustando o chinês, que por pouco não caiu deste.

— Eu tenho que ir... — murmurou, com o coração acelerado, virando-se para ir embora, mas, não conseguiu dar muitos passos, pois, ele a alcançou.

— Desta vez não, Sakura. — anunciou, sua voz saindo um pouco mais decicida do que o necessário, e ao mesmo tempo firmou sua mão no braço dela segurando-a de costas. — Não vou deixar que você fuja de mim.

— Syaoran... — calou-se quando as mãos dele a envolviam pela cintura lentamente, sentiu seu ar faltar naquele momento e, inconscientemente, deixou que as próprias mãos alcançassem as dele, suspirando profundamente. Fechou os olhos em seguida, completamente rendida.

_**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_Se eu não fui feito para você, então por que meu coração me diz que eu sou?  
_

— Deixe-me entrar, Sakura. — disse, ao seu ouvido, apertando-a entre seus braços, aconchegando-a de encontro a seu peito. — Quero te proteger como merece, quero cuidar de você. — a fitou vendo-a inclinar a cabeça levemente para trás. Ele levou uma de suas mãos ao queixo dela, erguendo-o de maneira que pudesse ver claramente o rosto delicado. — Eu estou apaixonado por você. — declarou, e com isso, ela sentiu suas pernas bambas, ele não perdeu mais um segundo, e deixou que seus lábios falassem por ele, intensos, quentes, ávidos por desbravar aqueles lábios pequenos e doces.

Os lábios uniam-se, completavam-se... Naquele abraço ela sentia-se a garota mais feliz do mundo e, entre os lábios dele tão convidativos, apaixonantes, seus pés não mais tocavam o chão. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quando foi que ela se virou, ficando de frente para o rapaz e abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Apenas se deu conta quando sentiu que o chinês a apoiava, segurando-a pelas costas, aprofundando o beijo...

Até que a japonesa separou-se dele, tentando recuperar o ar que estava lhe faltando, fitando-o com os lábios entreabertos.

— Sakura... — ele começou e esta, ao ouví-lo, sentiu um estalo. O que estava fazendo afinal? Era verdade que estava sentindo o mesmo que ele, e queria poder tanto dizer, mas, as palavras sumiam toda vez que encontrava os âmbares dele. — Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

— Eu... eu tenho que ir! — disse, soltando-se dele. Ouviu ele chamá-la, mas, correu ainda mais, despitando-o.

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
**_

_Tem algum jeito para que eu possa permanecer em seus braços?__**  
**_

Após mais aquele beijo, não conseguia passar mais um segundo sem pensar nele. Podia fechar os olhos e com isso ainda sentir os lábios possessivos deste tomarem os seus. Depois de ter fugido mais uma vez, agora estava, novamente, no seu quarto. Olhando no espelho, tocou seu reflexo no vidro transparente com vontade de voltar atrás e dizer que o amava e expressar o quanto ele era importante em sua vida.

**'_Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away._**

_**And I breathe you, into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today.  
**__  
__Por que eu sinto sua falta, corpo e alma tão fortemente que tira meu fôlego.  
E eu trago você, dentro do meu coração e rezo por força para agüentar o dia._

Encostou os dedos ainda gelados na superfície da porta, para logo depois sua testa encostar também na madeira, lentamente. Suspirou, e com os lábios entreabertos, tentou acalmar o coração palpitante. _'Apenas ligue para ele...'_, encorajava-se, olhando para o aparelho em cima do criado mudo, e sem pensar muito, fez o que seus sentimentos lhe mandavam.

E então, do outro lado da linha o telefone tocava, mas, não havia mais ninguém que pudesse atendê-lo, o apartamento estava vazio. O coração da japonesa falhou uma batida, tinha um mau pressentimento, e no mesmo momento, saiu com a roupa que estava, pegando a bicicleta, levando apenas o telefone celular consigo.

_  
**'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right;**_

_**And though I can't be with you tonight,**_

**You know my heart is by your side.  
**_  
__Por que eu te amo, seja certo ou errado;_

E apesar de não poder estar com você esta noite,

Saiba que meu coração está ao seu lado. 

A chuva caía forte em seu corpo, mas, ela não parecia se importar, seu coração estava acelerado, e nervosa ela andava o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam. Quando chegou na fachada do apartamento, viu a janela fechada e seu mal pressentimento apenas aumentou. Deixou a bicicleta de qualquer modo, e foi ao elevador que estava numa das coberturas. Nervosa, deciciu ir subindo as escadas.

— Espere garota, você não pode entrar assim! — chamou-a o porteiro, mas ela não escutou, e começou a pular de dois em dois degraus para chegar mais rápido no andar do chinês.

— Syaoran! — chamou, mas, quando tocou de leve na porta, esta se abriu. — Syaoran? — chamou mais uma vez, e nenhuma resposta. Impaciente, ela abriu totalmente a porta e o apartamento estava vazio, apenas com os móveis. — Li? Você está aqui? — andava pelo apartamento e nenhum sinal, até que chegou num quarto, que deduziu ser o dele. Lá viu uma foto da turma deles numa peça de teatro em cima da cama, vazia. Pegou-o com cuidado, sentando-se na cama, sentindo as lágrimas descerem de seus esmeraldas, abraçando a foto em seguida. Devagar, foi até o armário e lá encontrou tudo vazio.

— Ei garota! O que está fazendo aqui? — disse o mesmo porteiro. — E molhando toda a cama, você está louca? — mas, estava paralisada, a ficha caindo como pedra em sua cabeça. O homem estranhando aquela reação, aproximou-se preocupado da jovem, vendo-a com as lágrimas descendo abundantes em sua bochecha. — Se acalme, por favor, menina. — pediu. — Se está procurando o rapaz que morava aqui, ele saiu há algum tempo para o aeroporto. — os olhos dela, fitaram os dele, primeiramente confusa, e logo depois, decidida. Agarrou-se ao porta retrato, e desceu as escadas rapidamente, pegando o primeiro táxi que conseguiu.

_**I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand...**_

_Eu não quero fugir, mas eu não agüento, eu não entendo..._

— Por favor, me leve até o aeroporto de Tomoeda! — quase implorou, agarrando o porta retrato com força, o taxista entendendo o recado, foi na direção pedida. As pontas dos dedos dela estavam brancas de tanto apertá-las, pelo nervosismo. O trânsito já estava muito lento, e após vinte minutos, os carros estacionaram no mesmo lugar, ela respirou profundamente, quase a ponto do desespero. Nada parecia estar colaborando. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos, mordia os lábios... E silenciosamente, pedia que ao menos pudesse encontrá-lo mais uma vez, e pudesse expressar seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Uma hora depois, encontrava-se em frente ao aeroporto, quase jogando o dinheiro no rosto do taxista.

— Última chamada para o vôo 137, com destino á China. Por favor, embarquem portão 9. — ela não pensou duas vezes, e quando encontrou o primeiro segurança, pediu informações. Mas, parecia que quanto mais desesperada ficava, menos soluções encontrava. Pessoas esbarravam em seu corpo, crianças choravam, idosos dificultavam sua passagem. E então, avistou ao longe, o portão que procurava.

O mais rápido que pôde, o alcançou, e ao chegar, com sua respiração ofegante, ela chamou a atenção de uma das aeromoças que estava de frente para o portão, com este já fechado. Ela sentiu seu coração congelar.

— Posso ajudá-la, senhorita? — questionou, a mulher, com um sorriso.

— Por favor, é este o portão do vôo para China? — indagou, com a voz alterada pelo nervosismo.

— Sim, mas, sinto informar que ele já partiu. Se a senhorita era passageira... — mas, a aeromoça parou no mesmo instante de falar, pois, Sakura saiu da sua frente, indo até a janela que dava para a pista de vôo.

_**If I'm not made for you, then why does my heart tell me that I am?**_

_Se eu não fui feito para você, então por que meu coração me diz que eu sou?  
_

— Senhorita? — a mulher insistiu, mas, a jovem continuou ali parada no mesmo lugar, olhando para um ponto invisível.

Sakura deixou que as lágrimas desabassem dos seus olhos, arrasada e perdida. Seus dedos da mão direita tocaram a superfície de vidro lentamente, enquanto fitava a chuva cair ainda mais forte no chão, deixando que sua testa se encostasse à janela, desesperada. Os soluços eram sofridos. Tinha o perdido para sempre, e não conseguira se abrir, dizer seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

— Syaoran... — murmurou, saindo de lá correndo. Empurrando as pessoas que iam à sua frente, com as lágrimas caindo sem cessar de seus olhos, sofrendo, despedaçada.

— Garota, olha por onde anda! — ouviu uma voz ao longe, mas, não deu atenção.

Ela continuava a correr sem direção alguma, não via mais nada à sua frente, parecia que seu mundo tinha se calado, e todos haviam desaparecido. _'Syaoran, por que eu não fui sincera? Por que deixei que você fosse embora? Por que eu não pude ouvir meu coração enquanto eu tinha chance? Por quê? Se eu tivesse apenas mais uma chance...'_, pensava, soluçando ainda mais, enxugando os olhos com o braço esquerdo, até que ouviu distorcidamente, o barulho do que se assemelhava uma buzina e quando se virou para o lado direito, viu um enorme clarão.

_**Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
**_

_Tem algum jeito para que eu possa permanecer em seus braços?__**  
**_

**Continua...

* * *

**

**Comentário básico da autora:**

**Aí, aí, aí... Esse capítulo é o penúltimo e cheio de emoções! Quem diria que Mei Ling seria parte fundamental para ajudar Sakura a se decidir, ein? XD! As coisas mudam, meus caros... u.u' E quanto ao fim do capítulo, bom... Nem me olhem com essas caras assassinas, sabe? Vocês não me assustam! u.u' Vamos ao que interessa...**

**Comentário da Revisora da vez (Yoruki Hiiraguizawa):**

**Comentário (sem noção) da Yoru: ( Isso foi escrito pela revisora).**

Nããããããããããããããããããããooooooooooooo!!!! (caindo da cadeira e se estatelando no chão) Eu já ouvi falar de maldade, mas igual a essa... Coitadinha dela!! Perdeu o grande amor da vida e ainda foi atropelada... (tendo um estalo) Ah! Já entendi o que você vai fazer: a Tomoyo vai conseguir entrar em contato com o Syaoran, de alguma forma misteriosa e ele vai voltar para Tomoeda para encontrá-la em coma – para dar um pouco mais de drama na história (mais drama ainda?? o.Õ) – e, então, depois que ele chorar muito, desesperar-se a valer e fizer um juramento de nunca mais abandoná-la sob o leito dela no hospital, Sakura irá, miraculosamente, despertar para viver feliz para sempre com o Li, não é isso? (olhinhos brilhantes de expectativa) Diga que é isso!!! Vai ficar maravilhoso... Eu até consigo sentir o cheiro de eucalipto do desinfetante que eles usam no hospital. Vai ser um último capítulo daqueles com recomendação para uso de lenços de papel e com direito a merchandising... (começando a fazer uma lista de telefones de empresas de lenços de papel)... Pode deixar comigo que eu cuido dos detalhes comerciais, Yasashiino-chan. Você se encarrega de escrever o próximo capítulo antes que aquela multidão furiosa ali na porta decida parar de ameaçar e se ponha porta adentro... Mas, não se preocupe com nada... eu fiz uma barricada na porta e, mesmo que eles decidam invadir, vai levar algum tempo até... (ouvindo a porta da frente ser derrubada e os móveis da barricada caírem com estrondo no chão)... bem... eu tentei!! Vai escrevendo aí!! (com a mão no telefone) Eu vou ligar para o meu agente...

**Respostas ao reviews:**

**Leila: **_Não, por favor, não me mate! Tudo bem que eu mereço, até eu se fosse leitora do meu fic, estaria 'me matando', mas, espere um pouquinho só, que a tortura está chegando ao fim. Beijos!_

**Musette Fujiwara: **_XD! Amada, quanto tempo! Pois é, como queria o beijo aconteceu! Espero que você tenha gostado, mas, como sempre, eu tinha que complicar as coisas, e sei que muitos vão querer me matar, mas, fazer o quê? É força do hábito! XD! Beijinhos!_

**Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox: **_Obrigada pelos incentivos, lindinha! Só peço desculpas pela demora, com certeza voltei com tudo disposta a terminar o fic de vez, espere apenas o próximo! -_

**bea-Li: **_Olha, se te serve de consolo, eu adoro reviews grandes. Tenho o costume de comentar verdadeiros testamentos para fic's que me empolgam. XD! Bom, espero que tenha gostado do cap!_

**Line: **_XD! Se eu não terminar na parte legal, com certeza o fic ia ficar com pouca gente para querer me trucidar, e que graça tem escrever se os leitores não pressionam querendo te matar? (sorriso maquiavélico) Enfim, obrigada pelos elogios!_

**MeRRy-aNNe: **_XD! Entre na fila, muitos querem me arrebentar, amada! XD! Acabei escolhendo uma música por acaso, e olha que essa música eu conheço faz tempo. u.u' Como sempre, sou uma indecisa, mas, eu agradeço pela ajuda. -_

**Nádila: **_O nome da música do primeiro capítulo? Eu coloquei nas notas finais! XD! Chama-se: "Um dia, meu primeiro amor.", da cantora Wanessa Camargo. XD!_

**Branca Takarai: **_Nossa, você mudou de nome! O.O (também não pode falar nada, por que também mudou) Escuta, eu sempre estou com problemas no pc, por isso eu demoro a atualizar, me desculpe por isso. Agora, prometo ser bem mais breve nas atualizações, ok? E como eu disse a amiguinha lá em cima, adoro review's gigantes, sabe? E eu adoro Tsubasa Chronicles, os dois Syaoran's são fofinhos! Espero que tenha curtido o capítulo!_

**Kathyta: **_Olá! Oras, como eu termino um capítulo assim? Terminando, ué... u.u' Nunca escutei essas músicas, mas, providenciarei em breve. Beijinhos!_

**Ying fa: **_Já te disse o quanto gosto do significado do seu nick? XD! Bom, parece que você adivinhou, pra variar, Mei Ling quis aparecer novamente e acabou 'se acidentando'. Claro que ela quem procurou isso... u.u' Mas, deixando isso de lado, parece que fez nossa pequena chinesa amadurecer, e isso já é um bom começo. Bom, e quanto ao meu caixão, ele terá de esperar mais um pouquinho, né? XD!_

**Nikinhaa: **_Ah, poxa muito obrigada pelos elogios! É sempre bom conseguir entrar nos corações dos leitores, e se consegui essa proeza com você, fico realizada! Beijinhos, querida!_

**Ana: **_Ah, que gracinha... Essa dança me veio num sonho e eu tive que escrevê-la em Rl! Não há coisa mais romântica do que dançar agarradinho e isso sempre leva a outras coisinhas, como você pode ver nesse capítulo! Obrigada pela força, beijos!_

**lunamc: **_Desculpa, mas, eu demorei. Problemas, problemas no pc como sempre, mas, enfim. Antes tarde do que nunca, espero que tenha gostado!_

**Nuskas: **_XD! Tantas pessoas querendo me matar... Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário, não sabe como isso me incentiva a escrever! -_

**Ana Clara: **_Bom, aí está o 16. Espero que tenha sido do seu agrado, muitas pessoas esperavam por esse beijo, afinal, não é fácil ficar enrolando em 16 capítulos. XD! Beijos!_

**Aryll Higushi: **_XD! Mancada, nada! É por isso que vocês continuam lendo! XDDDDD! Me xingam, mas, depois se emocionam, é assim mesmo! Obrigada pelo comentário, lindinha!_

**Yoruki Hiiraguizawa:**_ Ah! (completamente envergonhada) Tantos elogios que fico sem graça, Yoru! Você sabe antes de tudo que sou sua fã, antes de começar a escrever, eu lia fic's seus! Enfim, eu agradeço por você sempre ter paciência e me escutar quando preciso, sem contar as intermináveis músicas que te peço para me inspirar a escrever cada capítulo desse fic, que pelo jeito, você adora. Sabe que amo o seu Sdn, né? É o fic da minha vida de adolescente! Aí, aí... (suspiro) Muito obrigada por tudo mesmo, suas opiniões são muito importantes pra mim! Te amo! -_

**Miseno-san:**_ Tá aí, tá aí... XD!_

**Prisci: **_XD! Que legal, tem vezes que também faço maratona de leitura de fic's. Bom esse fic em especial tá sem ser atualizado há quase um ano, por que tive muitos problemas com o pc, sabe? Fazer o quê? Ao menos agora, vim pra fica! Beijos!_

**Sakura-Chan C.C: **_Quem te aconselhou a ler minha fic? (curiosa) Ah, brigadaço pelos elogios, assim, fico envergonhada! Beijos!_

**Analu-san: **_XD! Ah, desculpa Aninha, o problema como eu disse lá em cima, foi o pc mesmo, e em lan's eu não consigo me concentrar de jeito nenhum. Espero que tenha gostado do cap._

**Yuki-chan: **_XD! Eu sei que demorei muito, mas, o meu pc ficou ruim tem um ano, e eu não conseguia escrever em lan's por que era algo que eu não podia fazer com estranhos me rodeando, mas, agora que estou com um pc em casa, tudo está mais fácil. Estou trabalhando e fico com o tempo curto, mas, tento fazer o possível. Olha, obrigada pelos elogios, e incentivos, você não imagina o quanto isso me faz bem! E espero que tenha gostado do cap, muitos beijos!

* * *

_

**Comentários Finais da autora:**

**Gente, o que eu posso dizer? Mais um cap postado, graças a Kami! Mal acredito ainda que estou postando! XD! Enfim... Espero muitos comentários de vocês, quero opiniões, e quero saber como vocês acham que vai terminar Reflexions. Tô ansiosa! **

**Nos vemos no cap 17, o último, não esqueçam!**

**Ass: A eterna, **_**Kao-chan.**_


End file.
